Dauntless High School
by logan987
Summary: She has grey-blue eyes that you can't take your eyes off. They're like an ocean. Waves crashing over each other, but in a calm way. She has long eyelashes. Her nose is small, but not too small and has naturally pink lips. Her wavy, golden hair falls over her shoulders. She's beautiful. Divergent characters in highschool AU. Including Fourtris, Urlene, Wilstina & Sheke. Rated high T
1. Chapter 1

**"Dauntless High School"**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A/N:** **Okay so this is my first fanfiction ever. After reading the Divergent series, I fell in love with the Fourtris dynamic so this is a Fourtris story. I've been reading various fanfics for a while now but would find that a lot of AU were unrealistic and the characters were completely different so I have finally talked myself into writing my own. Since this takes place in high school I don't see it being a very long fanfic but if this story goes well I have other ideas for down the road so enough of me and I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Tris POV**

"Sooo what are you wearing to school tomorrow?" Christina asks while I finish getting together my backpack.

"Um I don't know. Probably jeans and a t-shirt. Nothing fancy" I respond casually.

"Jeans and a t-shirt? Seriously?" Christina looks at me with a shocked face. "You can't wear 'jeans and a t-shirt' to your first day of high school Tris! This is a big day and you only get one time for a first impression." Christina continues.

"Why not? They're comfy and it's just high school." I answer still wondering why Christina is looking at me like I'm crazy. It's just high school right?

"No, it isn't just high school!" Christina says almost reading my mind. "You're going to be at this school for four years with a bunch of new people and everything. This is your time to shine and it's supposed to be the time of our lives! Going to parties on weekends and meeting cute boys. Are you not excited?" Christina rants.

"Not really I mean its still school just with different annoying teachers, more homework, with even more slutty girls and horny guys. I'm going to do my time (almost like a jail sentence), graduate, and get out." I reply firmly.

"Fine whatever Tris, but I am not letting you wear jeans and a t-shirt tomorrow. Let's see what's in your closet." Christina announces while getting up from my blue bean bag chair and making her way over to my closet.

"Okay, okay I can work with this" Christina said to herself almost analyzing the contents of my small closet. "Wait where's that gray dress I made you buy in the beginning of summer?" Christina questioned

"That dress is NOT school appropriate Christina! It's so short and I only bought it because it was your birthday and you were going to get upset if I didn't!" I state thinking about the dress.

"Are you kidding Tris? That dress was beautiful on you and I know you didn't just buy it to please me!" She declares. The dress was really pretty and for once I thought I found something that looked nice on me. But I push the thought aside and continue my argument with my very pushy best friend.

"It still wouldn't be appropriate for the first day of school. I don't want my first impression of others be that I'm a slut." I state still staring at Christina.

"Fine. Let me see what else you have. And seriously we are going shopping this weekend. You have no clothes" Christina exaggerates.

I watch her look through my clothes for another few minutes wondering what possibly she is going to find and force me to wear. She is right, I mean I don't have a lot of what she would call 'hot damn' clothes. My style is more of blue denim jeans and a jean shirt or V-neck with converse or vans. I am not fashionable to say the least.

"Okay here's a compromise." Christina announces pulling me out of my thoughts. I look up at what she's holding and see a flowy blue tribal skirt it one hand and a white V-neck in the other. I examine the outfit she has picked out and am surprised to find that I like it. I had never thought about pairing the two articles of clothing together. Maybe that was the cause of me not knowing I owned that skirt. Oh well.

"Okay, okay. I give up. That is cute, you win." I reply with a defeated tone.

"Eekkk! Yay okay! You're going to look so cute" Christina yells with a very excited expression across her face. She hangs the outfit on my door and moves to the bottom of my closet. Probably looking for matching shoes to 'complete' the outfit like she had said before to me many times while shoe shopping. She scurries underneath my hanging clothes desperately trying to find a pair of shoes. She finally pulls out a pair of light brown tie-up pair of combats boots and holds them up in my direction. I give her a slight nod mentally confirming her choice of foot-wear. She sets the boots down by my closet door where my outfit she recently picked out hangs.

"Well now that we have that figured out I think I'm done here." Christina states walking towards my room door. "Remember you're picking me up at 7:50am sharp." She says whilst gathering her jacket. I give her a complaining look. "I know that school doesn't start till 8:30am but I want to have enough time to get there and get our schedules and see everyone that we haven't seen since last year. Maybe meet a few guys!" Christina says with a wink then walks out of my room and leaves. I don't bother walking her out. She's here as much as I am and I swear she knows my house better than I do. I glance over at the outfit hanging on my door once more and feel a weird pan of excitement go through me. Okay maybe I was a little excited about high school. Not the parties or hot boys aspect that Christina was excited about, but more of the new surrounding and people. Who knows maybe this will be my year where I find myself completely.

After contemplating my 'hopes and dreams' for my first year of high school I glance over at my alarm clock and see it's 9:53. I decide to get up and change into my favorite pajama set. I go into my bathroom that's attached to my room, brush my teeth and wash my face. I look into the mirror one last time and then turn the lights off. I head downstairs for my nightly class of water and then head back to my room. I turn my lamp on, turn off my overhead lights and decide to turn on my alarm to 7:00am before I fall asleep. A few minutes later I'm in my own dreams.

_ **A/N: Okay well that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review if possible and I'll try to post the next chapter soon with my crazy schedule.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent series or any of the amazing character. They belong to the amazing Veronica Roth.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 2 here! I decided that I'm going to have the story mostly in Tris' POV with Four maybe having some here and there but I'll just see how it goes, anyway here's the second chapter!**

 **Tris POV**

I am awaken by my annoying and constant beep of my alarm clock. With my eyes still closed I reach and hit the snooze button. I do not want to get up. Three minutes later the beeping starts again and I reluctantly sit up from my very comfy bed, turn off my alarm and turn on my lamp on my nightstand. I know that if I was late to pick up Christina I would be in a worse position then being tired. I pull myself up from my bed and quickly change into my pre-planned outfit. After lacing up my boots I look at myself in the mirror. I'm not beautiful and I'm not ugly. I'm average I guess. I'm not very tall and I have a small chest but I've learned to accept it over the years. Why try to be something you're not right?

I make my way downstairs and see my older brother Caleb eating a bowl of oatmeal next to my mother.

"Hey sweetie! First day of high school! Are you excited?" My mother asks with bright eyes.

"Umm." I begin to answer while sitting down to my own breakfast. "Kinda, I guess I'll see when I get there." I reply, starting to mix my chocolate chips in to my hot oatmeal, melting them.

"Well you have nothing to worry about! It's a great school and you're going to have Caleb there if you get lost, and Christina is going to be there too!" My mom states still smiling. I nod at her statement, knowing that if I do get lost I could call Caleb. He's a sophomore at the high school so he already knows his way around.

"Speaking of Christina, when are we picking her up?" Caleb questions, speaking for the first time this morning.

"She said 7:50 so we will have enough time to get our schedules and lockers." I answer still eating my chocolate oatmeal.

"Well its 7:40 now, so are you about ready?" Caleb asks looking at his watch.

"Yeah let me go brush my teeth and get my back pack." I reply. I get up from my seat and go upstairs. Once I'm ready I come back down and Caleb and I make our way to Christina's house.

Once we arrive to Christina's house, I can tell Christina is close to exploding with excitement. The entire drive to school, Christina bombards Caleb with questions. It's quite funny really.

When we get to the high school I see a bunch of kids parking and getting out of their cars while others getting off the bus all heading towards the doors. Caleb finds a parking spot and we all get out following the crowd in front of us. I've been here's couple times last year, when Caleb went here, so I know where the basic places are. I look to my side to see Christina. She has drastically changed from 'overly excited' to a 'cool, whatever' facials. She is hiding her excitement pretty well.

"You guys know where the office is, right?" Caleb asks starting to head his own way.

"Yeah, thanks Caleb!" I answer starting to head towards the office with Christina at my side. The school looks so much larger when it's filled with students and teachers. We walk by the cafeteria where most of the students are hanging out in their own groups.

"Oh my gosh! There are so many people here! "Christina exclaims. I smile at her in response. She isn't intimidated by the amount of people at all.

"Ahhh!" Christina almost screams at me. I look over to see Marlene and Lynn rushing towards us. We've been friends for about 4 years. I'm glad they're at this school too, we've all hung out a couple times this summer but Christina still acts like she hasn't seen them in years and Marlene does the same.

"Have you guys gotten your schedule yet?" Marlene questions us.

"No, we were on our way to get them now. Have you?" Christina answers for both of us.

"We were on our way too, but we got stopped by Uriah and his brother." Marlene

"I haven't seen Uriah in forever! How's he doing?!" Christina exclaims. She is the much more outgoing one in our friendship.

"Good. Crazy as usual. He was actually telling us about a party his brother was throwing on Friday and how we should come. I bet if you see him this week he'll tell you about it." Marlene says, with a smile. It's obvious she's excited about high school unlike Lynn who stands next to her unamused. Lynn and I are more alike in our friendships with Christina and Marlene.

"Ooo see I told you there would be parties" Christina replies nudging her elbow in my side looking and smiling at me. I give her a small smile.

"Well, do you guys want to go get our schedule before the bell rings?" I question, changing the topic.

"Yeah we might need that." Lynn responds sarcastically for the first time this conversation.

We all laugh at her comment and I lead my group to the office where we get our schedules.

"What classes are you in?" Christina asks me, glancing over at the paper in my hand.

I show her my paper and it reads my classes and locker #.

Tris Prior

Locker #1007

Locker combination 23-10-9

Schedule

1st period- English Mrs. Reyes

2nd period- Biology Mrs. Matthews

3rd period- Spanish 2 Mrs. Roth

4th period- Gym Mr. Max

B lunch

5th period- Study hall Mrs. Wu

6th period- Geometry Mr. Harrison

7th period- World history Mr. Kang

"Well, we have biology, lunch and world history but that's it. You're in a bunch of smart classes." Christina complains looking at me, then back at my schedule."

"Smart classes? What classes are you taking this year?" Marlene questions me. I start to explain but Christina answers for me.

"Yeah she's in advanced math, English and Spanish." Christina says to Marlene. Marlene gives her a questionably look then looks at my schedule.

"We have English, Spanish and world history together!" Marlene looks back at me and smiles. I smile back, glad to have someone with me.

"What about you Lynn? What are your classes?" I ask Lynn wondering if we have any classes together. She shows me her paper and I see that we have geometry together. We talk about our classes some more until a bell rings, reminding us to head to our first class.

I walk with Marlene to English using the signs around us to direct us to our class. I hadn't realized how large this school really was. Once we reach our class I follow Marlene in and we sit in some desks towards the back. The class is half full, most with kids I don't recognize and a couple people that I know from middle school.

Marlene and I start talking about the past summer when Uriah and some of his friends walk into the room.

"MAR! TRISSY!" Uriah screams across the room smiling at us. I smile back at him, then notice the entire class is staring at me. I blush a little but control it. Uriah gets to my seat and hugs Marlene then me. I notice how he hugs Marlene longer than me. I'm not complaining though. I don't really like people touching me. Him and his brunette friend who he introduced as 'Will' sat behind us. We talk for a while until the bell rings.

The class went quick, Mrs. Reyes just talked about the class and expectations and all that. She seemed pretty nice. After the bell rang I found Christina in the hallway on her way to our next class. We walked to Biology and the class was pretty similar. Mrs. Matthews seemed much more strict and intelligent. I think she thought she could be at more important places than at a high school teaching biology to high school students. Oh well.

The class seems longer but thankfully ends. I say goodbye to Christina and start my way to my next class. Thank fully I don't get lost and make it to the room. I walk in and see the seats are about 3/4 full with sophomores. I realize that I am probably going to be the only freshman. _Great_. I sit by an empty desk and put my back pack down. I look around the room until someone I recognize walks in. Who is that? Oh yeah, Uriah's brother, Zeke. I've met him a couple times but never had a conversation with him. He must recognize me too because he sits in the empty desk next to me.

"You look familiar. Are you one of Uriah's friends?" He asks me with a semi-puzzled look on his face. I'm surprised he remembers me.

"Um yeah. I'm Tris." I respond with a small wave. I quickly put my hand down realizing how much I shouldn't have waved. Ugh.

"Oh yeah! I've seen you a couple of times hanging with my little bro. But aren't you a freshman? Why are you in this class?" Zeke questions.

"Yeah I am a freshman, but I took Spanish 1 last year so now I'm in Spanish 2." I reply trying not to sound like the overachiever I am.

"Oh cool." He replies with a more relaxed face. "Well I don't think I have any friends in this class Tris, so I guess we're stuck with each other." He states with a smile.

I laugh a little and respond, "Yeah I guess so."

"So what's your schedule, if you're in this class you must be in other advanced classes?" He supposed.

I hand him my folded schedule and he unwraps it and stares at it for a minute. He looks back up at me and hands me the piece of paper.

"Well, we don't have any other 'smart' classes together but we do have gym next period." He declares.

"Oh cool. I was wondering where that was." I state with a small smile.

He chuckles and my response and responds to it. "Well I guess I can show you." I smile at his response and then the bell rings starting the new period. The teacher walks in and starts on her Spanish speech. I barely understand any of it, being rusty at my Spanish from last year. I glance at Zeke and he looks more lost than me. I laugh at his face and he looks and me with a 'what is she saying' face. I reply with shrug still smiling at his wide eyes. The class continues and soon ends. We get up from our seats and Zeke starts to lead me to our next class.

"So, how are you liking high school so far?" Zeke asks trying to make small talk on our way to the gymnasium.

"Um its okay I guess. A lot more people with a bigger school." I reply with a shrug.

"Yeah I get that. It's still boring school. But hopefully it will get better for you as the year goes by and you meet more people." He says hopefully.

"Yeah hopefully." I answer shortly.

Once it looks like we've reached the gym Zeke starts talking again.

"Well we're here. We can sit on the bleachers while we wait class to begin." He says walking towards the wooden bleachers. Once we sit down, I notice him starting to look around for someone.

"Well my buddy Four is in this class, so I can introduce you to him too, but it doesn't look like he's here yet." Zeke mentions still looking behind me at the door. _Four? Was that his real name? Huh_. I start to put my back pack by my feet and get my phone out to check it.

After a couple minutes, Zeke finally speaks up.

"Ah there he is." I don't bother turning around, but I put my phone back into my bag.

"Hey Four." Zeke says to the guy I'm guessing walking towards us. I'm still sitting facing Zeke so I don't see what he looks like. But then he talks. _And man, can he talk good_. Especially with that voice.

"Hey Zeke. Who's this?" He questions. He finally reaches where we're sitting and I finally see him and he looks at me. I think one word when I finally see him.

 _Wow._

 **A/N: So that's the second chapter. I wrote it pretty quick and figured to just post it. Hope you enjoyed it! And thank you for the reads!**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Divergent. :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

This chapter is in Four's POV of his first day of high school. So enjoy!

 **Four POV**

I open my eyes to the sound of my beeping alarm clock to my side. I turn over in my bed, wanting to sleep more.

"Tobias! If you don't get up this second, I will get you up. And turn that damn alarm clock off!" Marcus yells at me from down stairs. I reluctantly sit up and turn off my clock. Ugh. School. But I guess I would rather be at school than here with my joke of a father. I get dressed in some dark jeans with a gray t-shirt. I fix my hair, and grab my backpack. I avoid my father once I'm downstairs and grab a granola bar. I make my way to my car outside and eat my breakfast on the way.

I pull in to the school's parking lot at 8:15. Enough time to get my schedule and get to class. Maybe see Zeke and Shauna. I make my way into school and start on my way to the office.

"FOUR!" I hear behind me. I turn around to see Zeke and Shauna walking towards me.

"Hey guys." I reply casually.

"What's up dude? Have you gotten your schedule yet?" Zeke questions.

"Not yet, on my way now."

"Well when you do, text me your schedule. I gotta go find Uriah. He forgot something." Zeke says.

"Okay bye Zeke, bye Shauna" I reply. Shauna smiles back at me and gives a small wave. She starts walking away with Zeke and he grabs her hand as they walk away together. They've been dating since last year.

I continue on my way to the office until I see a long- blonde haired girl wearing a blue skirt and white shirt. She's facing away from me talking in a group of girls outside of the office. I glance at her and wonder who she is and if she's new here. I grab my schedule and walk back out of the office hoping to see the girls face. Instead her and her friends are gone. I forget about the thought and actually look down at my schedule for the first time.

Tobias Eaton

Locker #1019

Locker combination 15-8-33

Schedule

1st period- Spanish 2 Mrs. Roth

2nd period- Chemistry Mrs. Matthews

3rd period- US History Mr. Kang

4th period- Gym Mr. Max

B lunch

5th period- Study hall Mrs. Wu

6th period- English Mrs. Reyes

7th period- Geometry Mr. Harrison

I recognize most of the teachers because I had them last year. But there are some I don't know. I start walking to my first class. I take a picture of my schedule and send it to Zeke.

I find my new classroom and sit down in an empty seat. I hear my phone vibrate from my pocket and figure its Zeke, responding to me text.

 _Zeke- We have gym and geometry together. And I think Shauna has study hall with you._

 _Four- Cool. I guess I'll see you in gym._

The bell rings and I put my phone faced down on my desk. The teacher comes in and immediately starts speaking in Spanish. I'm pretty lost but catch some words here and there. I manage to get through the class period. The bell rings again and I make my way to my next class.

I have Mrs. Matthews again this year, which I'm not too happy about. She's pretty strict and words everything very complicated. The class goes quickly and all she talks about is the syllabus. _'Thank god for syllabus'_.' I think to myself. I space out a little but I'm brought back to life when the bell rings. I quickly hop up from my desk and start on my way to the gymnasium. Finally a class I like, and with Zeke. This should be fun. I'm walking through the doors when I see Zeke sitting next to a girl on the bleachers. She's sitting with her back away from me so I can't see her face.

I acknowledge that I see Zeke with a head nod, but my attention soon goes back to the girl sitting next to him. Wait a second, it's the girl I saw this morning by the office. With the long wavy blonde hair wearing that skirt that makes her legs look amazing. Why is she sitting with Zeke? They're not together are they? Wait what am I thinking, Zeke is dating Shauna. And why should I care, I don't know the girl. I've never even met her. I shake the thought out of my head. Once I'm closer to where they're sitting I start to talk to Zeke.

"Hey Zeke. Who's this?" I ask genuinely curious about this mystery girl. She finally turns around and I see her face.

 _Dude._

She has grey-blue eyes that you can't take your eyes off. They're like an ocean. Waves crashing over each other, but in a calm way. She has long eyelashes. Her nose is small, but not too small and has naturally pink lips. Her wavy, golden hair falls over her shoulders. She's beautiful. She's petite, but is a very cute size. She's not like the other girls at this school, she's naturally stunning. She doesn't need any makeup or her hair done, she is probably this gorgeous when she wakes up in the morning. And what she's wearing-makes her look even better, if that's possible. Her skirt flows down on her bare legs. All of her curves are accentuated perfectly. I know I've never seen her before. I couldn't have. She's unforgettable.

"This is Tris. She's friends with Uriah." Zeke replies, making me fall out of my daze of staring at her. I look back at Zeke and put my 'cool' face back on so it doesn't look like I'm in awestruck of this girl, even though I am. I look back at Tris and she smiles. I decide I should probably introduce myself before we go into this awkward silence.

"Oh hey, I'm Four." I say trying to be casually.

"Nice to meet you." She replies and smiles again. _That smile._ It's beautiful _. 'Tobias, snap out of it.'_ I say to myself in my head. I decide to continue the conversation.

"So your friends with Uriah, so are you a freshman?" I ask, still trying to cover how much I'm surprised by the beauty of this girl.

"Yes, I don't know why though, he's kind of insane." She replies with a small laugh.

Zeke and I laugh at her response. She's beautiful _and_ funny. _Wow._

"Yeah my little bro is something else. I don't know where he got it." Zeke says still smiling with that toothy smile he has.

"Probably from you." I reply looking at my crazy best friend. He slaps me in the arm causing Tris and me to laugh.

Then Mr. Max comes in as the bell rings and I decide to sit on the bleachers below Tris and

Zeke, still next to them.

Mr. Max goes on to talk about what we'll be doing this year in this class and tells us to get the

uniform for the class because we'll be dressing out tomorrow. He wraps up pretty quickly, then let's everyone talk and hang out till the bell rings. Soon after he says this he starts walking towards Zeke, Tris, and I.

"Zeke, Four, are you guys ready for the season this year?" Mr. Max asks us. Zeke and I play on the junior varsity football team. We're both good enough for the varsity team, but there would be a bunch of upset seniors and juniors if a couple of sophomores joined the team. We occasionally play in the varsity games though. But because our positions are specific, we don't play as much as I like. Mr. Max is the head coach for the JV football team.

"Yes sir. We've been going to all the summer practices and worked out outside of school too." I answer for Zeke and me.

I look back at Zeke and he nods his head with a serious face. Zeke is rarely serious, but he loves football and he knows if he does something stupid in front of the coach, he'll never play varsity.

"That's good to hear boys. Hopefully we'll do well this year. But based on the tryouts we had last month, I think we'll be just fine." Mr. Max replies looking at both Zeke and me.

We both nod at his answer, not really knowing how to respond. He must see this because he soon walks away and leaves us be.

"So football team huh?" Tris asks Zeke and I with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah I'm a wide receiver and Four here is the quarterback. We play on the JV team." Zeke answers for us.

"When is your first game? I'd love to come." Tris asks shyly. Really? She'd love to come. Because she likes football or because she wants to see me play? What am I thinking, of course she just wants to watch the football game. I'm still telling at myself in my head when Zeke answers.

"Our first game is here, next Friday. And yeah you should totally come. Our games are much more fun than the varsity's. And Uriah will be playing too."

"Oh yeah, I forgot he played. I'll totally be there. And knowing my friends, I don't think they'll object to coming either." Tris replies to Zeke.

"Well, this Friday, I'm having a party at my house. You should come. I bet you've already heard about it from Uriah though." Zeke says to Tris. I mentally remind myself to thank Zeke later for inviting her.

"Yeah I actually heard that from Marlene." Tris states.

"Yeah I figured. Wait, is Marlene the one that Uriah has a crush on but is too chicken to ask her out." Zeke questions.

I laugh lightly and his comment and so does Tris. Ugh that laugh. It's way too cute.

"Yep, that's the girl. I don't understand those two." Tris replies.

Suddenly the bell rings and the class gets up from their spot on the bleachers. I grab my backpack and wait for Zeke and Tris to get there's.

"So where are you heading Tris?" I ask, noticing I've barely talked to her this entire class period. 'Good job four way to stand out.' I say to myself.

"Lunch. I just have to figure out how to get there from here." Tris replies with a smile.

"Actually, Zeke and I are also going to lunch so we can show you if you want?" I ask.

"That would be great. Lead the way."

We walk to the cafeteria, where she finds the group of girls she was talking to earlier. She ends up sitting with them, Uriah and some of his other friends. I sit with Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, and some other guys from the football team. Lunch goes by quick, and I notice how many times I glance at Tris. She's either laughing or smiling and I have to restrain myself from smiling. She's so beautiful.

The lunch bell rings and I get her my tray and throw my lunch away. I start to walk to my study hall class, thankful to have another break. Suddenly I hear a girl call my name from behind me. I ignore it, as this wasn't uncommon. I hear it my name again, but the voice isn't coming from a slut trying to get in my pants, but _Tris._

I turn around and stop walking. I see her walking fast despite her cute short legs. _Ugh get it together Tobias._

"Hey, did you need something?" I ask casually.

"Um yeah sorry but Zeke mentioned that you had study hall next period, I do too but can't seem to find my class. Mind helping me?" Tris questions with a small, unsure smile.

Like I would say no to her.

"Yeah of course, it's this way."

I reply with another smile. _Wow I have smiled a lot today_ , I think to myself.

"Thanks so much. I'd rather not be that one freshman who keeps getting lost in the hallways."

"No problem. So what are your other classes?" I ask blindly hoping we have another together.

She goes through her classes and none of them match mine. Oh well. We reach our classroom and sit next to each other in the back. Soon our Mrs. Wu comes in. I totally skipped over on my schedule that she was the teacher supervising this class. She's awesome. She goes through the very few rules of study hall like 'if you're going to talk, whisper' and 'don't be annoying'.

After that she goes back to her desk and everyone does their own thing. It being the first day, I don't have any homework, and looking at Tris I can tell she doesn't have any either. Wanting to learn more about her I bring up the excuse of 'being bored and wanting to play tic-tac-toe'. Pretty lame move but it will work for now.

"So tell me about yourself Tris." I ask trying to be subtle as I draw an X on the paper were using.

"What do you want to know?" She counters, blocking my X with her O.

"Whatever you want to let me know." I respond somewhat flirtatiously? Was that being flirty? I never flirt with girls. Oops.

"Well I was born here in Chicago." She starts, "I have an older brother Caleb, who is a sophomore here. I dance outside of school, but I'm thinking of trying out for the dance team. My favorite color is gray. Um I don't know what else to say. I'm a pretty simple person." She replies nervously.

"Dance? What kind of dance?" I ask trying to continue this conversation.

"Mostly ballet, but I also do tap and jazz. I've been dancing since I was about 5 years old." She replies.

"Huh, that's cool." I state.

We continue on other topics from ice cream flavors, to favorite bands and good movies. I could talk to this girl all day. Hell, I could look at her all day. I've noticed just the simplest things about her. The way she bites her lip, which makes me crazy, or the way the runs her hand through her hair.

The bell rings after 12 games of tic-tac-toe and for the first time I wish it didn't. She gathers her stuff and I take the scrap paper we used for playing the game and stick it in my backpack. We say good bye and part ways.

I continue my day with my new classes. I meet up with Zeke in the parking lot after school. We're standing by my car and he's talking to Shauna. I find myself looking around the parking lot for Tris. Why? Zeke must notice me because it snaps in my face.

"Who are you looking for?" He questions me. I immediately quit my search for the beautiful blonde and start to reply to Zeke.

"No body. Now let's get to practice I don't want to be late." I get in my car and drive to the other side of the school by the football field and locker rooms. Zeke follows after saying goodbye to Shauna. Practice goes by quick and soon I'm on my way home.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

I'm lying in bed after my first day of sophomore year, thinking about everything that happened today.

1\. I met the prettiest girl I've ever seen, that is funny and smart.

What a great day.

 **A/N- so that's the third chapter in Four's POV. I'm planning on doing more in his POV but probably later in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I still do not own Divergent. That'd be cool though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Tris POV**

My eyes become glued to the guy in front of me. He was tall, much taller than me, probably around 6'3". He was also very muscular. His toned upper body fit his t-shirt _very_ well. He wasn't a big guy either. He was lean, tall, and muscular. And that was just his body. His face was a whole other thing. His dark brown hair was cut short. His jaw line was very defined on his tan body. And his eyes, _his eyes._ They were a dark blue abyss. There was a story behind them. A deep hidden story beneath them. And I am intrigued. This guy is very attractive. Wow.

"This is Tris. She's friends with Uriah." Zeke says, breaking me out of the stare I held on this stunning man before me. I stand there not knowing what to do so I smile back at him once he looks at my again. That wasn't too forward was it? Oh gosh Tris.

"Oh hey, I'm Four." He says addressing me for the first time. And this feeling surrounds my midsection, like fluttering. Wait am I getting 'butterflies' just because this guy is talking to me. _Seriously Tris?_ I think to myself. _Wait shut up I need to respond!_

"Nice to meet you." I say, trying to keep my focus on the conversation and not the abs and jawline in front of me.

"So your friends with Uriah, so are you a freshman?" Four asks me. I mentally remind myself to thank Uriah for our friendship.

"Yes, I don't know how though, he's kind of insane." I state truthfully. Four and Zeke laugh at my comment. _He thinks I'm funny? What no he just thinks what I said was funny. It's different Tris, get yourself together._

"Yeah my little bro is something else. I don't know where he got it." Zeke says still smiling with a toothy smile that Uriah has.

"Probably from you." Four replies. Zeke reciprocates his comment with a punch to his arm. Doubt it did anything to it though. His biceps are glorious. I push the thoughts out of my head again when a teacher walks and introduces himself as Mr. Max. He talks about the class for a short amount of time then leaves us be but soon comes over and starts talking to Four and Zeke about the football season? If I heard that right. Zeke is now very serious when talking to the teacher who I find out is the coach.

After he finishes talking to them he leaves and they face back to me.

"So football team huh?" I ask. I've always secretly wanted to date a football player. _Date? Tris stop! You don't know the guy!_

"Yeah I'm a wide receiver and Four here is the quarterback. We play on the JV team." Zeke answers, interrupting my mental argument with myself.

"When is your first game? I'd love to come." Tris I ask. _Okay that is wayyy to forward Tris_. I think to myself. Why am I acting this way? I've never gotten so nervous about talking to a boy before.

"Our first game is here, next Friday. And yeah you should totally come. Our games are much more fun than the varsity's. And Uriah will be playing too." Zeke replies to me.

"Oh yeah, I forgot he played. I'll totally be there. And knowing my friends, I don't think they'll object to coming either." I say knowing Christina will be dragging me to the game anyway.

"Well, this Friday, I'm having a party at my house. You should come. I bet you've already heard about it from Uriah though." Zeke says to me.

"Yeah I actually heard that from Marlene." I state.

"Yeah I figured. Wait, is Marlene the one that Uriah has a crush on but is too chicken to ask her out." Zeke questions.

I laugh at his comment. Even Zeke notices it.

"Yep, that's the girl. I don't understand those two." I reply back.

Suddenly the bell rings and the class gets up from their spot on the bleachers. I grab my backpack and realize I need to figure out how to get to the cafeteria from here. I could ask Four. But that would sound too needy.

"So where are you heading Tris?" Four asks me. Surprised a little, because he hasn't talked to me a lot this class period.

"Lunch. I just have to figure out how to get there from here." I try saying sarcastically but probably comes off stupid.

"Actually, Zeke and I are also going to lunch so we can show you if you want?" Four questions me. _He is offering to take me to lunch? Really?_

"That would be great. Lead the way."

On our way to the cafeteria, I see Christina and she joins me.

"Who's the hottie?" Christina whispers to me. I instantly blush but I control it. I quickly shush her, knowing the Four isn't too far ahead with Zeke.

We finally get to the cafeteria where we split. I go with Christina to a lunch table where Marlene, Uriah, Lynn, will, and another boy I don't recognize are already sitting. He looks nice though. I notice Four goes and sits down with Zeke, some guys and a couple girls. I bet the girl he's sitting next to is his girlfriend. It has to be. He couldn't be single.

Lunch goes by quick with Uriah entertaining the lunch table with his summer adventures. The bell rings and I soon realize that again, I don't know where I'm going. I see Four has already started walking away so I go and ask Zeke who is still cleaning up his lunch tray.

"Hey Zeke, do you know where Mrs. Wu's classroom is?" I ask looking back at my schedule.

"Uh yeah, actually I'm pretty sure Four has her too next period. If you can catch up with him, I don't think he'd mind." Zeke responds, throwing away his trash. Great now I have to look even needier to Four.

I thank Zeke and start to follow Four, trying to catch up. Wow he walks fast.

"Four!" I yell down the hallway. He doesn't turn around, which gets me a couple disapproving looks from other girls in the hallway. Ugh.

"Four!" I yell again, praying he will turn around.

A couple seconds later, he does and sees me rushing towards him. I slow down, realizing how weird I look chasing after him. Once it get close enough to him he asks me a question.

"Hey, did you need something?"

"Um yeah sorry but Zeke mentioned that you had study hall next period, I do too but can't seem to find my class. Mind helping me?" I say trying to seem casual.

"Yeah of course, it's this way." He says with a smile. Gosh what a gorgeous smile.

"Thanks so much. I'd rather not be that one freshman who keeps getting lost in the hallways."

"No problem. So what are your other classes?" He asks me trying to probably make small talk. Like he really cares.

I read through my schedule looking at my paper. We get to the room and end up taking seats in the back. I've noticed other girls giving me glares as I sit down waiting for the bell. Are they jealous because I'm sitting next to Four? That's pretty lame.

Soon our teacher, Mrs. Wu comes in. She talks about her few class rules she has then lets us do our own thing. I don't have any homework yet today so I decide to just play on my phone. I'm about to open an app, when Four startles me by asking me a question.

"Hey, I don't have anything to do, and it looks like you don't either, so want to play tic-tac-toe?" He asks with a small smirk forming on his lips. Gosh he's so cute.

"Uh yeah sure."

He gets out a piece of paper and two pencils. And starts to make the lines for the game.

"Do you want to be X's or O's?" He asks me nicely.

"O's."

We start the game awkwardly, with a silence. Four breaks the ice.

"So tell me about yourself Tris."  
What do I say to that?

"What do you want to know?" I decide on, was that flirty? Oh well.

"Whatever you want to let me know." He counters. Gosh I don't know.

"Well I was born here in Chicago." I start, still thinking about how to answer this question, "I have an older brother Caleb, who is a sophomore here. I dance outside of school, but I'm thinking of trying out for the dance team. My favorite color is gray. Um i don't know what else to say. I'm a pretty simple person." _Seriously Tris. You dance? Your favorite color is gray? Out of everything, you say that? Gosh_ , I think to myself.

"Dance? What kind of dance?"  
Four asks me.

"Mostly ballet, but I also do tap and jazz. I've been dancing since I was about 5 years old." I reply casually, even though dance is a huge part of my life.

"Huh, that's cool."

We talk about a bunch of other things for the class period. I'm surprised. This guy isn't just some really _really_ attractive jock, but a nice, smart, funny guy. I win the last game and the bell rings. Damn, that class went fast.

We say goodbye and I start on my way to Geometry. I see Lynn there sitting next to an empty seat, so I take it and sit in it. We start a conversation about our earlier classes, until the bell rings. The class goes by slow with our teacher talking about the class, and what we need. I say goodbye to Lynn once the bell rings and go to world history. Once I reach the classroom, I already see Christina, Uriah, and Will sitting down in some desks in the corner. Christina waves me over and I sit in the empty seat next to her.

"So you met Zeke and Four?" Uriah asks, addressing me.

"Yeah, they're both pretty cool." I reply. _And hot. Four is hot_.

"How come I've never seen Four?" Christiana asks Uriah, joining into the conversation.

"He's pretty secluded. He is best friends with my brother, but still keeps to himself."

Great another adjective to add to him. Mysterious.

"I'm surprised about how much he was talking to you Tris." Uriah questions, addressing me again.

"What do you mean?" I reply. What does he mean? Does he not talk a lot?

"He doesn't usually talk a lot to girls. Usually only Shauna or Lauren." Lauren must be the girl sitting next to him at lunch. That must be his girlfriend. I think to myself. He continues, "He usually ignores a lot of girls because they're always throwing themselves at him." Uriah finishes.

Without thinking I answer, "Girls still hit on him even though he has a girlfriend?" The realization of what I said hits me and I immediately blush. Uriah doesn't seem to notice but Christina gives me a small smirk.

"Girlfriend? He doesn't have a girlfriend. Actually I don't think he has ever had a girlfriend?" An immediate rush of relief comes over me. Why? He would never date me. There are a lot more pretty girls at this school than me.

"Oh I just figured." I reply trying too hard to sound casual.

The bell rings and the teacher walks in. Very thankful for the timing. That conversation was not something I wanted to continue.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Kang and I will be your World History teacher this year. Because it is the first day, I will be handing out the syllabus for this class and the lesson plan for this semester." He begins.

He goes through what we'll be learning this semester and talks about his expectations. Everything I've already heard 6 times before today. I soon find myself spacing out.

Why doesn't he have a girlfriend? I mean, he is super attractive and nice and athletic. He's the dream guy. He could probably get any girl at this school, so why doesn't it?

"Tris!" Christina says as she shakes my shoulder, breaking me out of my deep thought.

"What?" I ask confused.

"The bell ring. School's over." She says grabbing her backpack from her chair.

"Oh." I reply gathering my own.

"You seriously didn't hear the bell? What were you thinking about?" She gives me a confused look.

"Oh nothing." I reply hoping she doesn't pry at my answer.

"Mmhmm sure." She says.

I get up from my desk and we walk out to Caleb's car. He isn't there yet so we wait next to it.

"Soooo." Christina starts, moving her eyebrows up and down. I ignore her actions and lean against the car.

"Are we not going to talk about the hottie that was chatting you up before lunch?" Christiana asks.

"No we're not." I respond.

"Ughh Trissss. You heard Uriah and how he never talks to other girls, but then I see you and him talking and smiling. He probably has a thing for you." She states.

I scoff in response. There's no way he could like me. He doesn't even know me and it's not my like appearance intrigued him or something. Christina is being ridiculous.

"Maybe he was just being nice. Huh? Ever think about that. And you heard Uriah, he has never had a girlfriend. He could get any girl at our school. He wouldn't choose me." I reply fiercely.

"Oh shut up Tris. Any guy would be insanely lucky to have you. You are beautiful." Christina retorts.

I roll my eyes, knowing she said that probably not meaning it. I don't care anyway, I already know it's true. I turn around and lean on the car, still waiting for Caleb. God, where is he?

"Hey, sorry guys! I was talking to a friend." Caleb says, causing me to look up from my view of the pavement. He unlocks the car and I sit in the passenger seat. Christina gets in and sits in the back seat.

"So how was your first day of high school?" Caleb asks us.

"Um good. It was pretty boring because all my teachers just went through all their rules and stuff." I answer.

"But fun." Christina adds.

The car ride is silent on the way home other than the radio playing. Christina gets out and says goodbye when we get to her house, then Caleb drives us to ours.

"Hey guys! How was your first day?" My mom asks as we walk through the front door.

"Um good, kinda boring. I'm gonna go upstairs and do some homework." I say even though I know I don't have any homework.

Caleb continues with his response to my mom while I go upstairs in my room. I close my door and set my bag on my chair. I lay down and think.  
 _  
What happened today?_

 **A/N: So that's chapter 4! Hoped you liked it. I know the beginning is pretty slow, but were getting there. The Foutris relationship is coming, but slowly. Chapter 5 is being written now, and should be posted soon. Thanks for all the reads!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or any of the great characters or plot. Wish I did though. That would be pretty cool.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Tris POV**

I'm sitting in first period, barely awake, listening to Mrs. Reyes trying to turn a simple sentence into a something deep and symbolic. I stare at the new scenery on the walls until the bell rings.

"Okay for homework tonight, I want you guys to read the first chapter of 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. Mrs. Reyes announces as we pack our things up and leave the class. I say bye to Marlene and notice Uriah taking his time as he watches Marlene still pack up. I chuckle to myself, knowing he's just stalling so he can walk with Marlene.

I walk by myself to Biology and look around the school. I still can't believe how big this school is. I find my way to the classroom and see Christina isn't there. I take my seat and pull out my phone.

"Hey Tris." Christina says, setting her backpack down next to me. I smile back and put my phone back in my bag.

"So you're going to Uriah's party tomorrow right?" She asks me. I had almost forgotten about it.

"Uh yeah, but I still need to ask my mom." I reply, making a mental note to remember to do that.

"What are you going to wear?" She questions. _Oh gosh. I do not want to go shopping again._

"I'm not sure."

"We could go shopping today after ballet?" She says. I give her a look that says 'no' and she starts thinking again until a huge smile comes across her face.

"Oh boy, what?" I question, somewhat scared.

"How about you wear that gray dress?!" She suggests excitedly.

"The one you were trying to get me to wear for yesterday?" I ask, knowing that it is that dress. She nods excitedly and I look back at my desk.

"Come on Tris! You said that it wasn't SCHOOL appropriate. This is a party, _and_ you won't have to go shopping." She argues.

Ugh she is right, and if I don't wear it this weekend, she won't give up and will probably make me wear it next weekend.

"Okay fine." I concede.

"Yay! You're going to look so great!"

Before I can respond, the bell rings and Mrs. Matthews gets up from her desk.

"Okay class, today we are going to start on our genetics unit. Please turn to page 178 and begin reading the first chapter. Then we will discuss the chapter and continue with an activity. Begin." She announces.

We get out our books and Christina looks over at me.

"We'll continue this convo later." She whispers. Apparently not quiet enough because Mrs. Matthews soon shushes her. I laugh slightly and begin reading.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

I'm walking with Zeke to gym after coming from Spanish.

"So did you remember that stuff from last year?" He asks with a furrowed eyebrows. I give a small laugh at his question.

"Um, some of it." I reply. He shakes his head in confusion as we enter the gym. I see Four sitting on the bleachers leaning his arms on the sits above him. _God that shirt makes his biceps look even larger_. I shake the thought out of my head and continue walking towards him with Zeke.

"Hey dude. What's up?" Zeke questions Four.

"Hey, nothing much." He says looking at Zeke. He then turns his attention to me. "Hey Tris." He says in that very sexy deep tone.

"Hi." I reply with a small smile.

The bell rings weirdly soon and I sit down next to Four. I purposely make it that I'm not touching or sitting too close to him. I'd rather not have him think I like him or want to get with him. Even if I might.

"Okay class, today we will be dressing out and getting your lockers. I hope you brought the school assigned uniform. This is Mrs. Wu. You might have her for other classes, but she is going to be here for this period everyday now. Boys follow me to the locker room, and girls please follow Mrs. Wu to the girls' locker room. Please get changed quickly, we have a lot to do today."

Everyone gets up from the bleachers and follows a teacher.

"See ya." I say to Zeke and Four.

I get into the locker room and find a locker on the right wall. I notice a girl next to me eyeing me as I put my backpack in the locker and quickly change. _What's her problem?_

I walk to the mirrors and put my hair into a ponytail and walk out to the gym. I only see a couple girls sitting down, while the others are still in the locker room. There are more guys sitting on the bleachers. I don't see Zeke or Four so I take a seat where we were before. I look around the gym until I see Four walking in with Zeke trailing behind.

"What took you guys so long? We're you busy braiding each other's hair?" I joke.

"Ha-ha. Zeke here doesn't know how to work a lock." Four says rolling his eyes.

Zeke catches up with him and replies on his behalf. "Hey, the locker was jammed!" He exclaims.

I laugh lightly as they sit down below me on the bleachers. Soon a group of guys come in with another group of girls following them. The girls have rolled up their shorts as much as they can and tied their shirts up their stomach to show off more skin. I roll my eyes at their actions and turn my focus back to Zeke and Four. They are talking about yesterday's football practice.

The rest of the class files in and Mr. Max starts talking.

"Okay class. Today we are going to do some trial tests to know where you are in your fitness level. Today we will run the mile and tomorrow we will do the push-up and sit-up test." The class groans in response. I look at Four and he doesn't seem to have any annoyance in his face. I don't mind running. I'll usually go out for a run when I need to think.

Mr. Max continues, "Before we begin the run, we're going to do stretch and do partner warm-ups. Go ahead and start stretching on your own and we'll begin the warm-ups soon." He finishes. Everyone gets up from the bleachers and makes their way to gym floor. I sit down and begin my shortened stretching routine that I do before ballet. As I stretch, Zeke whispers to Four, something that I can't hear. His tips of his ears get red, but he brushes it off by shaking his head.

Zeke looks at me again and now I'm intrigued on what he is thinking.

"What?" I say with a slight head nod as I continue stretching.

"Nothing, you're just really bendy." He replies with another smile. I don't know how to respond to that so I just shake my head. _Wait is that what he told Four? Why would Four be affected by me being flexible? I ask myself in my head. Oh_. I realize. I blush just thinking about it. I shake it off and finish stretching. I stand back up by the boys waiting for the rest of class.

"Okay we are going to start with partner warm-ups like I said before. This will also be the person who records your mile time. Go ahead and partner up." Mr. Max announces. I look over at the boys and realize I need a partner. _Great_.

One of the girls who has her shorts and shirt rolled up approaches Four.

"Hey Four. Can you be my partner? My other two friends are partners and I don't have anyone." She says with a sad-childlike voice. I internally roll my eyes as a wave of annoyance and _jealousy?_ come over me. _Jealously? It's not like we're together, why I am I jealous_? She sticks her chest out at him as he responds.

"I'm already partners with Zeke." He says with a slight tone of annoyance, pointing to Zeke behind him.

"C'mon Four." She begs, putting her hand on this arm _. Yep there's that stupid feeling again. Get yourself together Tris_. I see the girl get on your tiptoes as she whispers in Four's ear. He looks straight ahead, not giving her the obvious attention she wants.

"We could be great partners." She whispers seductively. _Okay that's it._

"Actually I need a partner. How about we work together?" I ask a little fiery. Four brushes her hand off his arm and takes a step away from her. She turns around and looks at me up and down.

"Who are you?" She asks in a disbelieving tone.

"Tris." I reply shortly. If she's gonna look me like that she doesn't get a better answer. She gives me another up and down look until Zeke budges in. He must feel the tension.

"Yeah that's a great idea Nita." He says. _So her name's Nita. This is going to be fun._

"Ugh fine whatever." She replies rudely.

We somehow get through partner warm-ups. Nita kept trying to show off to Four, which was annoying. I internally rolled my eyes too many times to count.

"Okay we'll be beginning the mile soon. One partner is going to run while the other records the amount of laps ran and final mile time. A mile in this gym is 15 laps. The first runner come over here." Mr. Max announces.

"You're running first." Nita says almost demands. That deserves another internal eye roll.

I walk over by the group standing ready to start running. I see Four walk over by me. He must be running first too.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey. Sorry about Nita. She's a handful, I guess I owe you one."

"How about two?" I ask jokingly. We both laugh at my truthful comment.

"Is she always like that?" I ask him.

He nods, "Yeah since freshman year. I don't know how she hasn't gotten the hint that I don't like her." He states.

"That must be fun." I reply sarcastically.

"Very." He exclaims.

Our conversation is interrupted with Mr. Max telling us to start running. I'm able to keep up with Four pretty well. He's pretty fast, but after all my 'thinking runs', I am too. Every time I pass Nita she glares at me as I run next to Four. My breathing begins to get heavy around the 10th lap. I look over at Four and he looks like he could be on his 2nd. He looks back over at me and smiles.

"Are you gonna be able to keep up with me Prior?" He jokes with a smile. _Ooo that smile_. I suddenly get a burst of energy and decide to use it.

"Are you gonna be able to keep up with me Eaton?" I say with a small smile as I begin to sprint in front of him. He soon catches up with me, with a smile on his face.

"Touché." He replies. I laugh at his comment and he smirks again. We're on our last lap as we both begin to speed up. Once we reach the end I stop and catch my breath. I look up and see Nita. _Great._

"You're not finished Tris. You still have two more laps." She lies, glancing over at Four, who is now looking at us.

"Yes I am Nita." I retort. _Man this girl is annoying_.

"Nita, she did all of her laps. We ran all the laps together and finished together. She finished like me." Four buds in. I can't help but like the way he refers us as together. Nita walks away with an annoyed scoff.

"Okay, she is unbelievable." I state honestly.

"Yeah." He replies. There's a moment of silence so I decide to end it.

"So what was our time? I never got it since I was dealing with my great partner." I ask.

"6:50." He states.

"Good job Tris. I didn't know you could run. Do you do track?" Zeke comes up and asks me.

I shake my head no and respond, "No I just run in my free time. Usually to think. I rarely have time to run though." I state.

"Huh." She replies. We sit down and watch the rest of the class finish. Once they're done. The other partners start their run. Zeke stays pretty steady in the front. I sit by Four, recording the amount of laps Nita has ran.

"So are you going to Zeke's party?" Four looks at me as he asks.

"Yep. My friend is dragging me along." I state honestly thinking of Christina.

"Dragging? You don't like parties?"

"They're okay. I mean, I would be fine with staying in and watching a movie or something."

"Yeah I understand that." Four responds.

Zeke soon finishes and joins us on the bleachers.

"So what are you guys talking about?" He asks, slightly wiggling his eyebrows as he looks at Four. My cheeks redden at his implication.

"Your party actually. And how we would rather be doing something else than going." Four jokes. I smile at his comment as he looks at me and returns the smile. Zeke hits him in the shoulder.

"Oh shut up. My parties are great. The music, the food and Candor or Dauntless. You love them." Zeke replies.

"Candor or Dauntless?" I ask. What's that?

"It's like truth or dare but if you don't do the dare or answer the truth you have to remove an item of clothing." Zeke states. _Remove clothing? Oh god. I do not want anyone to see me in my underwear. Maybe if I had a larger chest and curves, but I don't_. Four must see my nerves because he leans towards me and quietly talks.

"Just wear layers." He says comfortingly. I give a slight notice and look back at Nita. She's ran 14 laps and is on her last one. As she finishes, she looks very red. Maybe she tried too hard on this one.

"8:45." I state.

"That can't be what I got." She replies giving me looks saying she doesn't believe me.

"Well you did." I say showing her the stopwatch. She looks at it and looks back at me.

"You bitch. You probably started the stop watch earlier." she spits at me. _I'm a bitch? Okay yeah let's do this._

"Or you got an 8:45. I didn't do anything." I spit back. Mrs. Wu notices our dispute and walks over.

"What's going on over hear ladies?" She asks as she looks at Nita and me. I see Zeke and Four looking at us too behind Nita.

"Tris started the stopwatch earlier so I would get a higher time." She lies.

"I did not." I say looking at Mrs. Wu. I show her the stopwatch and continue, "I started the stopwatch when you started running. Ask Four. He was sitting next to me." I state looking back at Four who is now walking towards us.

"Yeah, I saw her start when Nita started running. She didn't do anything to the watch." Four backs me up. Nita glares at me again.

"Okay then, it's settled. Nita you got aN 8:45 on your mile. Accept it." Mrs. Wu states as she walks away.

"Bitch." Nita mutters as she stomps away towards her other friends. I turn back around facing the boys.

"That did not just happen. Did it?" I ask, still trying to believe what just happened.

"Yep. Welcome to high school." Zeke exclaims. Four shrugs and I exhale. _Yay I feel so welcomed._ We sit back on the bleachers.

"Okay. Good job today! Tomorrow we will be doing more benchmark tests. Go get changed." Mr. Max yells. The class gets up and I make my way back to my locker. Nita death glares me as I get dressed in my jeans and v-neck. I ignore her as I take my hair out. She starts talking to her other friends and laughs. _Ugh another year of this._ I make my way out of the locker, looking at myself in the mirror to make sure I don't look too bad before I go to lunch.

I walk out and see Four leaning on the wall with his foot on the wall. _God he looks sexy_. He notices me and gets up from the wall. He gives me a small smile as I return one. W _hat's he doing here? Why didn't he just go to lunch already?_

"You don't have to walk me to lunch anymore. I memorized the path." I state. That must be why he is waiting for me.

"Oh, that's okay. We're walking to the same place, why not walk together?" He asks almost shyly. _He wants to walk with me? Uhh._

"Oh, okay yeah." I say walking towards the lunch room. He walks beside me. He walk in silence until the awkwardness is too much to handle.

"So where's Zeke?" I ask. I hadn't even noticed him gone because I was in my own thoughts.

"He went to walk with his girlfriend to lunch." He replies casually.

"Oh." I reply. We walk in silence until we reach the lunch room.

"Well I'll see you in study hall." I say as we split ways.

"Bye Tris." He returns. I smile at his words and get a good feeling from him. I set my backpack down at my table and see Marlene waiting there. We go in one of the lunch lines and retrieve our lunch. We walk back and see everyone already sitting. I can't help but glance at Four every now and then during lunch.

I continue eating my lunch and notice how the table has sectioned itself off with different conversations. I look to my left and see Uriah talking to Marlene as the giggles. I lightly smile at their budding relationship. I look to my right and see Christina talking to Will. She smiles at him after something he said and he smiles back. I'll have to ask her about that after school. Lynn is listening to music and eating her sandwich while Al, who I finally learned the name of, is quietly eating and keeping to himself. He looks up at me and I smile, not knowing what to do. He smiles back, but his lasts longer than mine. I look down at my tray and finish my lunch.

I throw my trash away and as I'm walking back to my table I look at Four. He's listening to Zeke talk while he eats an apple. He looks up at me and catches me staring. I quickly retreat my eyes from him, as my cheeks redden deeply. _Oh god. Now he's going to think I'm a creep who stares at him all the time. Or one of those other girls that try to show off and stare at him all the time_. I quicken my walking pace and sit back down. Everybody is still in their own conversations so no one notices my red face. The bell rings and I quickly get up and grab my backpack. _Oh god I have study hall with him next period. I totally forgot. Great_. I think to myself as I exit the cafeteria.

I start walking to study hall. The hallways begin to become crowded again as people go and leave from lunch. This is when being short really sucks. I can't see anything. But I can hear someone call my name behind me. I turn around and see Four towering over everyone as he weaves through the crowd to reach me. _Why is he in such a hurry to reach me?_

"Is everything okay?" I ask cautiously.

"Yeah." He replies. There's a couple seconds of silence till he speaks again as we walk to class.

"Eager to get to study hall?" He asks me. He's probably wondering why I practically ran out of the cafeteria when the bell rang. How do I even answer that? _Oh yeah, well I was real;y embarrassed that you caught me staring at you, so I tried to leave quickly until I realized we're in the same class next period._ I decide against it and go for the simpler answer.

"Something like that." I say as I look at him. We finally reach our classroom and sit down in the same seats we sat down in yesterday.

"Do you want to work on the Spanish homework together?" Four asks me as I set my backpack down and unzip it.

"Sure. You have Mrs. Roth too?" I ask.

"Yeah, Zeke had mentioned that you were in his Spanish class so I figured you'd have the homework too." He replies.

I get the piece of homework out from my folder and a pencil. Four does the same.

"Okay so this looks like more review from last year." He says, looking over the paper.

"Yes, the joy of conjugating verbs and vocab." I say jokingly. He looks up at me and smiles.

We spend the class period working on the assignment. We could've finished a lot earlier than we did but we kept getting distracted with new conversations.

The bell rings and I sigh again at how fast the time went. I put my folder back into my backpack and start to leave class.

"Bye Tris." Four says to me with a smile.

"Bye Four." I respond with my smile. I don't realize my smile is still on my face until I walk into world history and Christina asks me about it. I straighten out and shake my head

"Nothing."

"Anyway, did you hear that dance team tryouts were next week?" Christina asks me.

"No, where did you hear about that?" I ask with furrowed eyebrows.

"It was on the board in the athletic office. I was there with Marlene because she was getting a paper for basketball and there was a flyer on the board about the team. Soo I got us both a packet." She explains. She opens her back pack and pulls out a packet and hands it to me. I look over the packet as she starts talking again. "So do you want to try out? The schedule doesn't look too busy and works with our dance schedule at the studio. It could be fun."

I look back up at her. "Yeah it could. What the hell, let's do it." I say smiling. Christina smiles back.

"What are you doing Tris?" Uriah asks, walking to his desk.

"We're going to try out for dance team." Christina answers.

"I hope you make it." Will says, looking at Christina. _Yeah I definitely need to ask her about the two of them._

The class goes by slow as Mr. Kang gives a lecture on early civilizations in Mesopotamia. As soon as the bell rings, I jump up grabbing my backpack.

Christina walk out to the car and see Caleb there talking to a girl.

"Uh hey Caleb." I say once we reach the car. He and the girl look over at me.

"We'll I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He says to the girl standing by him.

"Bye Caleb." She responds as she walks away. He looks back at me and I look at him with raised eyebrows. We get into the car and I decide to figure out who the mystery girl is.

"So who's the girl?" I ask with a smile. Christina giggles as Caleb rolls his eyes at my question.

"She's a friend." He answers shortly.

"Does she have a name?" I pester.

"Cara." He turns the radio on and loud probably not wanting to continue the conversation about this girl. We get home and we all get out. Since Christina and I have ballet right after school today, we go straight home and we go upstairs. As we put our ballet clothes on and put our hair in buns, I decide to ask her about Will.

"So you and Will are becoming good friends?" I ask, pinning my hair back.

"Yeah I guess. We have art together and we partners on a project so." She answers shortly.

"I saw you guys at lunch. You like him don't you?" I ask as I look back at her. She smiles at me and nods a little.

"He's so sweet and cute and nice and yeah maybe a little." She says with a laugh. I laugh too and grab my dance bag.

Caleb drives us to dance and we go into the studio. We say hello to our other friends in the class and begin stretching. Class soon begins and two hours later, Christina and I are taking off our pointe shoes and putting our sweats and jackets back on over our tights and leotard. One of her parents picks us up, since Caleb drops us off. I thank Christina's mom as we pull into my driveway. I get out and make my way inside. I hear my mother in the kitchen so I decide to say hello.

"Hey Beatrice. How was ballet?" My mom asks me as she stirs a pot on the stove.

"Good." I reply. "What are you making for dinner?"

"Italian." She says smiling at me. She knows I love Italian. I make my way up to my room and decide to finish my homework. Once I'm done reading, I go back downstairs and help set the table. After dinner I get a shower and get ready for bed. I decide to kill some time and text Christina.

 _Tris: Hey! I asked my mom about the party tomorrow and she said I could go. Do you want to sleep over after?_

 _Christina: Cool! And sure I'll just pack my party stuff with me tomorrow so I don't have to go back to my house after school._

 _Tris: Okay!_

 _Christina: Well I got to go do my homework_

 _Tris: You always wait last minute to do it._

 _Christina: Yep ;)_

I set my phone down, set my alarm and turn off my side lamp. I lay in bed and think until my thoughts are overpowered by my tiredness.

 **A/N: I know that chapter was really long. I didn't think it would be that long (like 4,500 words!), but oh well. Anyway all the relationships are budding which is exciting. I know I am making Tris more sarcastic than she is in the books, but I can't help it. I'm a naturally sarcastic person. Oops.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Tris POV**

We pull up to the school parking lot earlier than usual.

"I'm going to go get a coffee before class." I say to Christina as we make our way to the front doors.

"Okay, I think I'm going to meet up with Will. We have to figure something out with our art project." She says to him, trying to hide a smile. I smile back at her. I make my way to the lounge part of our school. It has a little café with a bunch of seats and couches and some study rooms. I stand in line after some people and look at the menu in front of me. As I'm reading down the coffee menu someone lightly taps my shoulder. I turn around in instinct and see Four standing there.

"Oh hey Four." I say. He gives me a small smile as he responds.

"You need coffee to survive in the morning too?" He asks with another smile.

"Yes, sadly. My brother, Christina, and I got here earlier than usual so I figured I would try this place out." I say with another smile. _Why am I so smiley? It is morning._

"Well I always get the black coffee, but I've heard the lattes are pretty good." He suggests.

"Thanks for the recommendation." I say as I move up in line. "I can only drink black coffee with a hot chocolate packet." I say.

"Hot chocolate?" He asks with furrowed eyebrows. I nod in response. "I have never heard of that. I'll have to try that sometime." He says with a smile.

"You should, it's good." I walk up to the register once it's my turn.

"Hello, could I have a latte?" I ask looking back at Four who is smiling back at me. I look back at the woman at the register. "And a chocolate chip muffin please." She rings up my order and I pay and step aside.

"Could I get a black coffee and a chocolate chip muffin as well?" Four says to the woman. He pays and steps aside next to me.

"Latte and muffin." Another woman says putting my food on the counter. I retrieve my food and walk back over to Four. _Do I wait for him to get his coffee? Or do I leave and go to my class? He probably doesn't want to sit with me and eat anyway_. The woman calls his coffee and he goes and gets it. I start to walk away.

"Where are you going?" He asks me.

"Uh class?" I say with confusion. He looks a little hurt for a split second then recovers.

"Oh, okay." He says with a disappointed tone. _Does he want me to stay?_ Before thinking more, I respond.

"Well, it is pretty early to go to class." I say with implying tone. He must understand and responds.

"Yeah, do just want to grab a booth and drink our coffee?" He says… nervously? _Is he nervous?_

I smile at his question. _He_ does _want to sit with me_. "That'd be great." I say with a smile. He leads me to a booth and we both sit down across from each other.

"So how are you liking your teachers?" He asks me as he unwraps his muffin liner.

"They're okay. It's still pretty early to tell if they are going to be awful teachers or good." I respond, unwrapping my own muffin. I take a bite as he responds.

"Yeah, that's true. If I remember right, we have some of the same teachers." I swallow my bite of muffin and take a drink of my latte. _It is good._

"Uh yeah, I have Reyes, Kang, Matthews, Roth, Wu, and Harrison." I say taking another bite of my chocolate muffin. _This is also really good._

"Yep. We have all of the same teachers. Reyes is pretty nice and doesn't assign too much homework. Kang is pretty 'matter-of-fact' and can't tolerate lying, so don't try. I learned that the hard way last year. Matthews is pretty strict and assigns a lot of homework. She also favorites the smart people so that can be annoying if science isn't your strong suit. Roth is cool and so is Harrison. And Mrs. Wu is super laid back and fun, but you've probably already realized that." He finishes.

"Wow, thanks for all the 'insider-info'." I joke. We laugh and continue talking and drinking our coffee until we are interrupted by someone coming up to our table.

"Hey Four." I look up and see a tall, blond haired boy with a piercing on his left eyebrow. I don't think I've seen him before but Four must know him. The boy looks at me and gives me a creepy smile that makes me uncomfortable.

"Who's this?" He questions, looking at me again. "Moving on to the tiny girls, are we?" immediately blush and become embarrassed at his statement. I know I'm small and am small-chested but he doesn't have to say anything. I look down at my lap, not knowing what to say.

"Get the hell out of here Eric." Four growls. I look up at him and he is also red, but red with anger.

"Make me." Eric replies, staring down at Four. Four gets up from his seat and stands up in front of Eric pushing him back.

"Oh I will." He says in an angered tone. Eric pushes back onto Four and I see him become even more infuriating. I know Four could easily hurt this kid and I don't want him getting in trouble because of me. Before Four hits him again, I speak up.

"Four. Stop, he's not worth it." I say to him. He turns around and looks at me. Anger still evident on his face but subsides when he looks at me. He looks back at Eric.

"Go to hell and leave us alone." Four says to Eric. He walks back to our table and grabs his backpack. I grab our empty cups and wrappers and my backpack. We walk past Eric and I throw away our trash. We start walking away from the scene. I don't know where we are going, but I don't care. I feel so annoyed and embarrassed at Eric's words. I don't know why though, I already knew them. I'm interrupted out of my thoughts when Four asks me a question.

"Are you okay?" He asks. _No. I want to go home._

"Yeah." I say quietly, staring at the tiles on the floor as we walk. The halls are still pretty empty. Four stops and stops me by pulling my hand. Electricity shoots to my hand, where his large, calloused hand holds mine. I look at his hand then him. He looks at me with a concerned expression and let's go of my hand. Chills come over my hand as we break contact and the warmth of his hand leaves.

"Tris. Really. Are you okay? No one is around, you don't need to put up a front. It's just me." He says softly. Sadness and embarrassment come over at me all at once and my eyes become heavy with tears _. I cannot cry. I have already been embarrassed in front of Four this morning and I don't need to cry in front of him_.

Before I can try to answer, he wraps his muscular arms around my shoulders, hugging me. First surprised at his actions, I don't know what to do. Then I wrap my smaller arms around his waist and put my head into his chest, trying to blink away my tears. I notice the fragrant of his cologne and I close my eyes breathing it in. I finally feel safe. As I'm enveloped in his arms I feel good and safe. It had to been at least a couple minutes before Four released himself from me. I soon miss his arms around me and miss my arms around him. He looks back at me and gives a small smile. I go to wipe my eyes and look back at him.

"My mascara isn't all over my face, is it?" I ask.

He nods his head no and answers, "No you look good." I immediately blush at his words but realize he's probably just answering my question. "And don't listen to Eric. He was just trying to get me mad by using you." He pauses and I look back at him. "Your beautiful Tris." I look back down at my shoes and blush. Thankfully the 5 minute warning bell rings before I can answer.

"I'll walk you to your first class. Who do you have again?" He asks as the hallways become crowded.

"Reyes." I answer looking up at him. We start walking to English in silence. Once we reach my class we stop to the side of the door.

"Thanks, Four. You really didn't have to do that. And sorry about all of that." I say. He nods his head no and responds.

"No I am sorry Tris. What Eric said was rude and definitely un-true." I look back at our feet as my cheeks become pink. He continues, "And yeah I didn't have to do that but I wanted to." I look up back at him and he's smiling. I smile too.

"Well I should get going to Spanish. See you in Gym?" He asks as he begins to walk backwards. I nod my head yes and he smiles. I walk into English and take a seat. This morning was good then really crappy then really good. I smile again at the thought of Four's arms around me. Will walks in with a similar smile. I then remember he was with Christina. _How cute._ He says hello to me as he takes his seat and I say hi back. A couple minutes later Uriah and Marlene walk in together both laughing. I smile again at the thought of them finally getting together. The bell rings and soon Mrs. Reyes is talking about the characters of our book.

In Biology we continue learning about DNA and chromosomes and all this other stuff I can't remember. As the bell rings, signifying 2nd period is over, I decide to ask Christina about this morning with Will.

"So how was 'working on the art project' with Will this morning?" I ask smiling and moving my eyebrows up and down. She smiles at me as she puts her folder in her backpack and rolls her eyes.

"I'll tell you about it later." She says with a smile. "How was your morning? What did you do?" She asks as we get into the hallways, walking to our next class. I give her a look and reply.

"I'll tell you about it later." I repeat. She gives me a questionable look as I wave and go down a different hallway. I reach Spanish and see Zeke already sitting down.

"Sup Tris."

"Hey Zeke."

"Did you do the homework?" He asks as I set my backpack down and sit down.

"Yeah. Why? Did you not do it?" I ask smiling.

"Well no, but I didn't understand it!" He exclaims.

"It's just review from last year." I reply, getting my homework out to show him.

"Well last year in Spanish I was very distracted and didn't learn much." He says.

"Why were you distracted?" I question.

"Well there was this really pretty girl that I would stare at all class." He exclaims.

"Who was the pretty girl?" I ask.

"Shauna." He says smiling.

I laugh at his comment and tell him I could help him out with it. I suggested he ask Shauna to help him but he said he wouldn't be able to concentrate on Spanish and would be pointless. I laugh again at his answer and class begins.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

As I walk into the girls locker room for gym, I notice Nita isn't here. I mentally hope that she's absent today. I get dressed quickly in my uniform. I'm a pretty modest person so I don't like people looking at me in my underwear. I put my hair into a pony tail and walk to the gym. I suddenly remember the events that happened this morning and with Four. There is a part of my telling me to turn around and another part of me excited to see Four. I decide to go with that part and continue my way to the gym. I see Four and Zeke already dressed and sitting on the bleachers. Once I reach them, they both notice me.

"Hey guys." I say, sitting down.

"Hey Tris, I just wanted to apologize again for this morning. I feel awful." Four says looking at me with concerned eyes _. He feels awful? I don't know why?_

"Seriously, it's okay. It's not your fault." I reassure him. Finally Zeke buds in, obviously confused.

"What happened this morning?" Zeke asks, looking at us both. _What do I even say?_ Before I can answer, Four does.

"Eric was just being a dick." He says looking at Zeke. There's a silence between us until Mr. Max comes in and starts talking.

"Okay class, today we are going to finish our benchmark tests by doing the push-up and sit-up tests. Go ahead and stretch and partner up with the person you were with yesterday." He announces. I immediately look around and see Nita missing from the bleachers. _Thank you Lord._ I get up from the bleachers and stretch.

"Hey, where's your partner?" Zeke asks.

I smile at him, knowing he knows I'm happy about Nita being gone.

"Not here." I reply. Four smiles at me.

"I _guess_ you could be partners with us." Four says jokingly.

"Really? I would feel honored." I reply, putting my hand on my heart, joking. He laughs at my action, but were both interrupted by Zeke.

"I guess we could call this a 3-way." Zeke says with a toothy smile. My face immediately becomes a different shade, which only makes Zeke laugh harder. I glance at Four and see him a little flushed too.

"How do you have a girlfriend?" Four asks Zeke after punching him in the shoulder.

"Because I'm good like that." Zeke says, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You are so immature." I say finally controlling the color on my cheeks. Zeke just laughs at my comment. After a couple minutes Mr. Max instructs us that we are going to start with push-ups. Partners are supposed to count the amount of push-ups their partner does. Since, I don't have a partner, Four said he would count mine after he counted Zeke's. As I watch Four begin his, I can't help but stare. His face has a determined look on it with no show of tired. His muscles move with him as he goes down and comes back up, making a perfect push-up. After a while, everyone is done with their push-ups but he is still going.

"Okay, we get it dude, you can stop now." Zeke whines. I smile at his comment and continue to watch Four.

"Fine. But I would've kept going if you weren't here nagging me." Four says as he rolls over from his last push-up and sits on the floor.

"Yeah I'm sure you would." Zeke jokes.

"Okay Tris, your turn." Four says, smiling at me _. Oh gosh._ I get in my push up position and look up at Four.

"Are you ready to be amazed?" I ask with a smile.

"Very." He replies with a smirk. I begin my first push-up thinking of him in the perfect position. I continue until I feel my arms shaking. I decide to do a couple more until I stop. I sit back and look back at Four. He looks surprised.

"I don't think you were ready." I joke. His surprise on his face subsides into a smile.

"Wow, 45. Ballet must do a lot for you." He replies. I nod my head and we're soon informed that we're about to start the sit-up test. You have to do as many sit-ups as you can in one minute. Your partner is supposed to hold down your feet and count your sit-ups. We decide to do the same thing that we did for the push-ups. Four counts Zeke's sit-ups and he ends up getting 50. Then Four goes and Zeke holds his feet down. Four effortlessly gets 55. Then I move to the mat and lay down in a sit-up position. Four holds my feet down with his hands and looks at me.

"Go." Four says as I begin doing my sit-ups. Half way throw the minute I realize my uniform-basketball shorts are sliding down my legs, making my legs more visible. I silently pray they don't go down further. My thoughts are interrupted by my aching core. Soon Four summons me to stop, telling me the minute is up. I immediately pull my shorts down and sit down in a regular position.

"44." He states. After a while, Mr. Max comes around, recording our numbers. After Zeke and Four tell him their scores he approaches me.

"Prior right?" He asks. I nod my head. "Okay what are your numbers?" He questions.

"45 push-ups and 44 sit-ups." I reply as he writes them down on his clipboard.

"Do you play any sports?" He asks me.

"Uh yeah. I dance." I reply. _That was a weird question._

"Dance?" He continues.

"Ballet," I clarify. He takes a minute to respond.

"Would you say that ballet helps you with strength and balance and endurance?" He asks me with a thinking look.

"Yes, ballet does a lot more than that. Can I ask why you're asking me?" I question truthfully.

"Well, I have been reading many articles on college football players going to ballet to improve their balance and strength. I was thinking about doing that for my team." He explains.

"Oh, yes I have heard of that too. I have actually helped some college football players before." I state.

"Really? Well would you be interested in instructing the JV football team. It would only be a couple times of week and you could get someone to help you if you needed it. I don't know if I could pay you, but I could get you some free-sports passes for the entire year." He asks. _Uh teaching high school boys ballet? Do I even have time to do that?_

"Could I get back to you on Monday and think about it?" I reply. He nods his head and answers.

"Yes, that would be great." He states. He makes his way to the next group of people to record their answers. I make my way to Zeke and Four, who are sitting on the bleachers. I sit down below them.

"What was that about?" Four asks me.

"He was just asking me about ballet." I respond.

"Ballet?" Zeke asks. I nod my head am about to respond until I hear Mrs. Wu.

"You guys can go get dressed. See ya Monday!" She yells. I get up and jog to the locker rooms. I quickly get changed and take my hair out of pony hair. I walk out of the locker room after looking in the mirror, and see Four leaning on the wall again. My stomach immediately flips at the sight of his smile.

"So why was Mr Max talking to you about ballet?" Four asks, continuing the earlier conversation.

"Actually, he offered me to teach the JV football team ballet to improve their balance and strength." I look back at him and he is giving me a disbelieving look. I laugh at his face and start walking towards the lunch room. He follows me.

"Did you say yes?" He questions me nervously.

"I told him that I would tell him Monday. I'm not sure if I'll have time with my regular dance schedule, dance team, and homework." I state. He nods in response. There's a brief silence as we walk to lunch together and I decide to break it.

"So how long have you been friends with Zeke?" I ask looking at him. He looks at me with his deep blue eyes. I see the mystery in them, the first day I saw him.

"Uhh I think middle school. Maybe 7th grade." He responds. "Why?"

"I was just wondering. You guys seem pretty close."

"Eh. I guess. He's probably the closest friend I have. But that could always change." He says looking deep into my eyes _. Does he mean me?_ We hold each other's gaze for a couple seconds and then I look down. We reach the cafeteria pretty soon and say goodbye.

As I sit down with my lunch tray, everybody is already seated and has begun eating.

"So what time is the party tonight?" Christina asks Uriah.

"7:00. Everybody is going right?" Uriah asks looking around at the table. We all nod.

"Do I have to go?" Lynn whines.

"Yes, you are going. You're my ride, remember?" Marlene asks.

"Technically, Shauna is your ride." Lynn retorts.

"Shauna is Zeke's girlfriend right?" Christina asks. Uriah nods his head.

"Yep, they've been dating for about a year now." Uriah states taking a bite of his pizza.

"Zeke was telling me how he was in the same class as her last year, and was so distracted by her, he never learned anything." I exclaim, remembering what Zeke had told me in Spanish.

"Yep that sounds like him." Uriah states. We all laugh at his comment and continue eating lunch. As the bell rings, I get up from my seat to go throw away my trash.

"Hey Tris." I look behind me and see Al also throwing away his trash.

"Oh hey Al." I respond. I start to walk to my class and he follows me.

"So you're going to the party tonight?" He asks me. I nod in response to him.

"Do you need a ride?" He says with a smile _. Is he just trying to be friendly or what? I've seen him look at me before, but I would only think of him as a friend_. Before I can respond I see Four on my right side.

"Hey Tris." He says smiling at me, then taking his attention to Al on the left side of me. He immediately changes his face with a stern look. _Is he trying to look intimidating? Is he jealous?_

"Hey Four. This is Al." I say gesturing to my left. Al looks somewhat frightened from Four but holds his ground.

"Hi." He says to Four then turns his attention back to me. "So do you need a ride?" He asks me completely ignoring Four's presence.

"Actually I was going with Christina and my brother was going to take me." I say in response.

"Maybe next time." He says with a smile as he walks off, leaving me and Four alone.

"What was that about?" Four asks me.

"He was just offering me a ride to the party tonight." I say in response. I look at Four and see the same expression on his face earlier.

"I don't think he was just offering you a ride." He replies.

"What do you mean?" I ask. He _is_ jealous. I resist to smile and continue my act.

"That guy obviously likes you." He exclaims.

"Who Al? No, we're just friends." I reassure.

"Not to him." He says.

"Maybe he was just trying to be nice." I suggest as we arrive at our class.

"I don't think so." He says, taking his seat.

"Even if he did like me, what's wrong with that? He's a nice guy." I say, definitely pulling Four's leg.

"Oh come on, you could do so much better than him." He says. I lightly blush but push it aside with confidence.

"Like who?" I ask flirtatiously. Four looks at me and doesn't respond. We hold each other's gaze again until the bell rings. I decide to work on some Biology homework while Four works on Geometry.

 _Gosh this worksheet is confusing. How am I supposed to remember this sequence? I furrow my eyebrows, trying to think._

The bell rings and we gather our stuff.

"Bye Tris. I'll see you at the party tonight." Four says to me with a smirk on his lips.

"Bye Four. See ya then." I respond. I walk to Geometry and take my seat.

"Hey Tris." Lynn says as she sits down.

"Hey Lynn. So you're not too excited about the party tonight?" I ask her, remembering the conversation from lunch.

"Eh, Shauna and Marlene are making me go. I would rather go to this concert at this little café downtown. A bunch of new bands are playing." I nod my head in response.

Class starts and we end our conversation. I can't help but stare at the clock. I don't know if I just want school to be over already, or I'm anxious for the party tonight. I daze off in thought until the bell rings. I say goodbye to Lynn and walk to 7th period. World history is boring and again I'm think about tonight.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"So what happened this morning? The look you gave me in bio was concerning." Christina exclaims as we make our way to my room. I plop down onto my bed as she sits in my bean bag. _How do I even explain it?_

"Well," I begin, "I was in the café line and Four was too. We ended up getting some coffee and muffins and ate it together." Christina immediately smiles. "It was really fun until this guy named Eric came up to the table and made some comments about me." I look down still embarrassed about what he said.

"What did he say?" Christina asks, anger evident in her tone.

"Just stuff about me being small and stuff. It was stupid. But then Four got really angry at him. I thought he was going to hurt him or something so we ended up leaving before they got into something. We were walking and Four asked me if I was okay and all the sadness kind of rushed into me and I almost started to cry." I state lightly.

"Awh Tris! Ugh boys are annoying and stupid! You are beautiful and I would kill to have your body!" Christina exclaims, getting up and hugging me. Still hugging me I continue.

"Well before I could answer Four, he just enveloped me in a hug." I say with a small smile. Christina retracts her arms from me and looks at me with a smile.

"He hugged you? For how long?!" Christina asks. My small smile grows as I think about it.

"Uh I don't know a couple minutes maybe." I say subtly.

"A couple minutes?! He definitely likes you!" She exclaims.

"I think he was just being friendly." I suggest.

"Friendly? Please. Tris, he definitely has a thing for you." He says with another smile.

"I don't know Christina, he could have anyone." I state.

"I am not having this conversation with you. Why can't you see you're gorgeous?" Christina replies. There's a couple minutes of silence until I remember her morning.

"How was your morning?" I ask. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Well I didn't get a hug that's for sure." We both laugh at her comment.

"But it was fun. Our project is this painting thing. And long story-short we got a little carried away with what we were painting."

"Awh, Christina that's so cute. I'm glad you met him!"

"Me too. He's so nice and sweet and I can be myself around him." I smile at her.

"Ahh look at the time!" I look at my alarm clock and it reads 5:30.

"The party doesn't start until 7:00 Chris." I say.

"I know! We need to get ready. I think we should curl your hair." Christina says, getting up and getting some bags out of her backpack. She pulls out a curling wand and plugs it in. She then gets out her dress and hangs it up.

"Is that what you're wearing?" I ask her. She holds the dress up and I look at it. It's a light pink ribbed lace-up, short sleeved dress.

"Yeah! I just got it!" She exclaims with a smile.

"I like it!" I state.

"Okay come here so I can do your makeup!" Christina orders.

"Just don't make it too flashy." I plead, getting up from my bed and moving to sit on the floor. Christina grabs her makeup bag and sits in front of me. I turn on some music before she starts then close my eyes so she can do her thing.

"Okay open your eyes." Christina commands. I open my eyes and she smiles at me. I get up and go to my dresser mirror. I don't look flashy at all. Christina somehow made my makeup look so natural. She lined my eyes again and used very little grayish eyeshadow with mascara. I turn back to her.

"Do you like it?" She asks nervously. I smile and nod.

"It's beautiful! Thank you Christina!" I exclaim.

"Yay! Okay get back over here so I can curl you hair!" I sit back down and she starts to curl my hair. I then remember gym.

"Guess what happened in gym today?" I ask Christina.

"You saw Four shirtless when he was walking into the locker room."

I immediately blush at her words.

"Ugh no, gosh Christina!" She laughs at my reaction.

"My gym teacher asked me if I could teach the JV team ballet to help with their strength and balance." I state. Christina stops curling my hair and turns to look at me.

"Seriously?" She questions with her eyebrows raised. I nod and she goes back to curling my hair. "What'd you say?"

"I told him I would tell him on Monday. I don't know if I'll even have time. He said it would only be a couple times a week and I could have someone help me if I wanted. But still, if I make dance team my schedule would be packed." I say.

"I think it would be fun. Plus dance team doesn't start till later. And you could spend more time with Four." She says wiggling her eyebrows. I had honestly not even thought about that. But seeing Four trying to do pliés would be hilarious.

"I'll think about it. But if I do say yes, could you help me? I don't know if I could fix, teach, and deal with that many boys by myself." I ask.

"Of course!" She accepts. "Okay, you're done!" Christina moves away from me and I get up again and see myself in the mirror. My blonde long hair is in very natural curls. I look over at myself and even think I look good.

"Christina. My hair looks great! Thank you so much! I don't know how you do it. Whenever I try curling my hair it falls out or just looks bad." I say looking back at her. She smiles.

"Okay its 6:15! You get in your dress and I am going to do my hair and makeup." She says starting on her own makeup in front of the mirror. I grab the dress out of my closet and look it over once more. It's a charcoal gray a woven crepe dress with a pin tucked mock neckline, a sleeveless cut, a cutout accent on the chest, and a self-tie V-cut back. I remember when I first saw it. I wanted to try it on but kept walking. Later Christina shoved me in a dressing room and handed me a pile of clothes. In the pile was that dress. When I tried it on, I loved it.

I grab a gray bra and no-show line underwear from my drawer and walk into my attached bathroom. As I finish getting the dress on, I look at myself in the mirror. Wow. I look nice. I smile and walk out. Christina has straightened her hair and done her makeup. Her eyes have a dark eyeshadow that accentuate her skin perfectly. She looks great. Once she sees me she stops gathering her makeup.

"Oh my god. Tris. You are smoking hot." Christina exclaims. I instantly blush at her words and move to get some shoes. "I'm serious dude. I can't wait to see Four's face." She smiles. I roll my eyes and hide a smile growing on my face. I grab some gray suede booties and sit on my bed to put them on. Christina gets her dress on and she looks great too. We get our shoes on and grab our phones and jackets.

"Ready?" I ask as Christina looks over herself one last time.

"Yep. We look so good." She exclaims. I give a light giggle and follow her out of my room. I say goodbye to my mother and tell Caleb we're ready to go.

We get in his car and he begins to drive.

"So you know Zeke too?" Christina asks Caleb.

"Yeah, I had helped him with Algebra last year so we're friends." He responds.

"Cool."

We reach the house and the street is already full with cars. We all get out and make our way to the door. Caleb knocks, but I doubt anyone will hear it over the already loud music. A couple seconds later Zeke answers with a smile on his face.

"Hey Caleb." He looks at Caleb and gives him a head nod. Caleb walks in and finds some other friends. "Hey Tris." He says smiling at me.

"Hey Zeke. This is Christina. She's friends with Uriah." I say gesturing to Christina.

"Ahh come in. Drinks are in the kitchen and Uriah is out with Four getting some pizza. They should be back pretty soon." I nod in response and Christina and I walk in. The house is packed with people. Christina sees Will and Al so we go over and say hello. I then see Marlene and Lynn, so I leave Christina with Will and go say hello to them. I subtly glance around the room, trying to find Four. A couple minutes later I hear Uriah yell.

"PIZZA!" I look towards him and he is holding about 5 boxes of pizza while Four is behind him holding a couple. _Four_.

 **A/N: Okay that was another really long chapter. Oh well. I always plan too much for one chapter. Thanks for the reads and the people who have favorited, followed, or reviewed! I appreciate it! Next chapter will be in Four's POV!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned the Divergent series I would've met Theo James. And I have not, sadly.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N: I have a feeling this is going to be another really long chapter. Here we go!**

 **Four POV**

I am awoken by the ringing and vibrating of my phone on my nightstand. I look at my alarm clock and it reads 7:08 _. Ugh, this is not how I wanted to wake up. Who the hell is calling me?_

I sit up and fully open my eyes to see the caller id as Zeke. I pick up the phone.

"What do you want Zeke?" I ask, obviously annoyed.

"Well, someone didn't get a good night's sleep." He replies.

"No, someone just interrupted it."

"Well anyway, my car isn't working and I need a ride to school." Zeke says.

"Is that it?" I ask, wanting to go back to bed.

"Yep. So could you pick me up at 8?"

"Sure." I say then hang up. _Ugh I want to sleep_. I decide to get a shower so I grab my towel and head to my bathroom. I take a short but hot shower and quickly get dressed. It's 7:48 when I'm done so I decide to just get something for breakfast at school.

"Hey thanks dude." Zeke says as he opens the passenger door and gets in.

"No problem. Where's Uriah?" I ask, noticing no toothy-smiling boy anywhere.

"His friend Will picked him up." Zeke answer

"Oh."

I start on our way to school and turn on the radio. Halfway to school Zeke turns off the radio.

"Why'd you turn it off?" I ask trying to hide my annoyance.

"I want to talk." He replies looking at me. I glance at him then back at the road.

"Since when do you want to talk?" I ask incredulously.

"Well Shauna makes us talk and I've found it can be very helpful." Zeke says.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" I ask knowing that he'll probably ask me about her. I'm honestly surprised he hasn't asked me about it earlier.

"I've seen the way you look at her." Zeke states. I can feel his eyes on me but I keep mine on the street in front of me.

"Who are you talking about?" I ask trying to get myself out of this conversation.

"Shut the hell up Four, you know exactly who I'm talking about." Zeke retorts. I finally look back at him and he is staring at me with his eyebrows raised, waiting for an answer.

"Fine. What about her?" I concede.

"We could begin with the fact that there is a _her_. I have never heard you say that you liked any girl. You always shoot them down. Hell, you don't even talk to any girls other than Shauna or Lauren." Zeke rants.

"Okay." I respond, not knowing what to say after all that. There's a minute of silence before he speaks again.

"So you like her?" I look back at Zeke and he is smiling with his toothy smile. After a moment, I respond.

"Yes, I like her." I admit. I look back at Zeke after he starts laughing and he smile is even bigger. Now I begin to smirk a little.

"Ahh! Finally! Four has a crush! I have been waiting for this day." Zeke exclaims. I don't know if it's Zeke's laughter or his statement that I actually like her. Because I do, I have liked her since I met her. I didn't know what it was before because I had never experienced. But yeah I do like her. Either way, I am now smiling. We pull into school and I park.

"Good luck today." Zeke tells me with a smile and a wink. I roll my eyes in response. I start on my way to the cafe for breakfast and walking towards the line when I see her. The her I just spent my morning thinking about. I see someone also walking towards the line so I decide to walk a little faster and get in line before them. Tris still hasn't noticed me so I take the time to pay down my hair. _Inhale. Exhale. Let's do this._

I tap her shoulder and she turns around. I am instantly in view of her beautiful smile, which in fact makes me smile.

"Oh hey Four." She says.

"You need coffee to survive in the morning too?" I joke. _That wasn't too cheesy, was it?_

"Yes, sadly. My brother, Christina, and I got here earlier than usual so I figured I would try this place out." She responds.

"Well I always get the black coffee, but I've heard the lattes are pretty good." I suggest.

"Thanks for the recommendation. I can only drink black coffee with a hot chocolate packet." She replies

"Hot chocolate?" I asks confused. "I have never heard of that. I'll have to try that sometime." I say with another smile.

"You should, it's good." She walks up and orders her food. She pays and steps aside to other people waiting for their food.

"Could I get a black coffee and a chocolate chip muffin as well?" I ask. I pay and step aside next to Tris.

A woman behind the corner calls her order and she retrieves it. As she's walking back towards me, she hesitates and starts walking away. _Does she not want to hang out with me?_ Before stopping myself I talk.

"Where are you going?" I instantly slap myself in my face in my head as I ask her. Okay now I just sound desperate.

"Uh class?" She responds. Right, she doesn't want to talk to me. She probably thinks I'm some stupid, closed off boy.

"Oh, okay." I say with more disappointment than meant to.

"Well, it is pretty early to go to class." She says. _Wait so she does want to talk with me?_

"Yeah, do just want to grab a booth and drink our coffee?" I question.

She smiles and responds. "That'd be great." _Yes!_ I lead her over to a booth I usually sit at. I put my backpack down and she does the same, sitting across from me. _Now what?_ I ask myself.

"So how are you liking your teachers?" _Seriously Four? That's the best question you could've thought of._

"They're okay. It's still pretty early to tell if they are going to be awful teachers or good." She replies as I begin to eat my muffin.

"Yeah, that's true. If I remember right, we have some of the same teachers."

"Uh yeah, I have Reyes, Kang, Matthews, Roth, Wu, and Harrison." She responds as I drink my coffee.

"Yep. We have all of the same teachers. Reyes is pretty nice and doesn't assign too much homework. Kang is pretty 'matter-of-fact' and can't tolerate lying, so don't try. I learned that the hard way last year. Matthews is pretty strict and assigns a lot of homework. She also favorites the smart people so that can be annoying if science isn't your strong suit. Roth is cool and so is Harrison. And Mrs. Wu is super laid back and fun, but you've probably already realized that." I inform, probably too much.

"Wow, thanks for all the 'insider-info'." She jokes. I laugh and then she laughs again. _God her laugh is so cute_. I'm busy staring at her until I'm interrupted.

"Hey Four." I look up and see Eric. _God what the hell does he want?_

"Who's this?" He questions, looking at Tris. I do not like the way he is looking at her. "Moving on to the tiny girls, are we?" I immediately am filled with anger by his comment. I look at Tris and she is red and looking down. _God I'm going to kill this kid._

"Get the hell out of here Eric." I snap angrily. That's what Eric wants anyway, to get me upset.

"Make me." Eric replies, staring down at me trying to intimidate me. _Yeah right_. I get up from my seat and make my way to him, pushing him away from our table.

"Oh I will." I say with more anger. Eric pushes me back and I'm inspired to beat the hell out of this kid.

"Four. Stop, he's not worth it." I hear Tris say to me. I turn around and see concern in her eyes. She instantly calms me. I look back at Eric and he still has that disgusting smirk on his face.

"Go to hell and leave us alone." I say to Eric. I glare at him once more then walk back to our table where Tris is standing. I grab my backpack and she collects our empty coffee cups. We pass Eric as we walk away. I'm still very angry and annoyed but I realize this isn't about me. Eric just said something completely wrong and mean to Tris and she looked like she believed him. _She couldn't possible believe him, could she?_

"Are you okay?" I ask lightly.

"Yeah." She lies. She's still staring at the floor as we walk. _She can't be okay_. I grab her hand and stop her from walking. I instantly feel something as I grab her hand, a good feeling. She looks at me and I look back, worried. I drop her hand after she had looked at it. I realize I had held it too long.

"Tris. Really. Are you okay? No one is around, you don't need to put up a front. It's just me." I say softly. As I ask her I see the tears develop in her eyes and my heart begins to hurt for her. Another feeling I have never felt before today. Looking at her, I decide I can't take it anymore. I grab her small shoulders and wrap my arms around her. At first she just stands there and I almost pull away, figuring she doesn't want me to hug her. But before I can pull back, she wraps her arms around my waist. Electricity tingles where I hold her and where she holds me. She nuzzles her face into my chest, and I feel an even stronger connection. She fits perfectly in my arms and I love the feeling. I forget for a second about what just happened. After I space out I realize that this hug has been too long. Not for me, I could hug her all day for the rest of my life but she is probably done. I slowly release my arms from her and she does the same. I look at her again and see the tears have overflowed under her eyes. I give her a reassuring smile and she wipes her eyes

"My mascara isn't all over my face, is it?" She asks.

I nod my head no and answer, "No you look good." I continue. "And don't listen to Eric. He was just trying to get me mad by using you. You're beautiful Tris." I say surely. That might have been too much right now, but I don't care. She needs to know how beautiful she looks. She blushes slightly and looks down at her shoes. Before she can respond, the five minute bell rings and students start flooding the halls.

"I'll walk you to your first class. Who do you have again?" I ask.

"Reyes." We walk to Mrs. Reyes class. I occasionally look over at her and she has put herself back together. Once we reach her class, we stop.

"Thanks, Four. You really didn't have to do that. And sorry about all of that." She says. What does she have to be sorry about?

"No I am sorry Tris. What Eric said was rude and definitely un-true." I state. She blushes again and I hold back a smile noticing how cute she is. I continue, "And yeah I didn't have to do that but I wanted to." I state truthfully. I smile as she looks back at me.

"Well I should get going to Spanish. See you in Gym?" I ask as I begins to walk backwards to Spanish. She nods her head and I smile again. She walks into her classroom and I turn around to walk towards mine. I get to Spanish and take a seat. Spanish goes by and I manage to space out the entire time, thinking about this morning Tris. I still feel awful that I let happen. I should've known Eric would do something like that. God, I hate him.

The bell rings and I get up and collect my stuff. I head to Chemistry and sit next to Lauren. I've been friends with Lauren for a while now. She's also really good friends with Shauna. She's never hit on me like all the other girls here. In fact, during one time when we were playing Candor or Dauntless, she admitted that she thought I was attractive but I wasn't her type and she would never like me. So were friends. She says hi to me and I say hello back. Soon Mrs. Matthews comes in and starts talking about elements and all that. I sit through her lecture somehow and make my way to my next class.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

I make my way to the locker room and quickly get dressed. I turn around with my back facing the corner of the locker room as I slip my shirt off and put my gym shirt on. Only Zeke has seen my back and that was because he saw me in the locker rooms after football practice. I usually wait to shower and change so no one sees but he managed to come in after all the other guys were gone. He knew about my father somewhat. I had given him bits of my childhood but not a lot. He knows not to pry about my life. I finished getting dressed as Zeke walks in. He gets dressed and we make our way to the gym and sit down. I notice Tris isn't here yet, and I begin to worry that she left school because of what happened this morning.

"So did you see the game last night?" Zeke asks me. I shake my head no and he starts talking about the highlights of it. I barely listen until I see Tris walk in.

"Hey guys." She says, sitting down to me.

"Hey Tris, I just wanted to apologize again for this morning. I feel awful." I say looking at her.

"Seriously, it's okay. It's not your fault." She tries to reassure me. Finally Zeke buds in, obviously confused.

"What happened this morning?" Zeke asks, looking at us both. I look at Tris as she hesitates to answer, I decide to answer for her.

"Eric was just being a dick." I say knowing he will understand somewhat. There's a silence between us until Mr. Max comes in and starts talking

"Okay class, today we are going to finish our benchmark tests by doing the push-up and sit-up tests. Go ahead and stretch and partner up with the person you were with yesterday." He announces. We get up from the bleachers and make our way to stretch. I barely stretch, not really knowing what to do. Instead, I watch Tris.

"Hey, where's your partner?" Zeke asks Tris. I look around and don't see Nita anywhere. I didn't notice since I never notice Nita. She might look noticeable to most guys but I just don't see the appeal.

"Not here." Tris states

"I guess you could be partners with us." I say jokingly.

"Really? I would feel honored." Tris jokes. I smirk at her and she laughs.

"I guess we could call this a 3-way." Zeke says with a toothy smile. I can feel my tips of my ears become red. I punch Zeke in the shoulder after his stupid Comment.

"How do you have a girlfriend?" I ask.

"Because I'm good like that." Zeke replies, wiggling his eyebrows. I roll my eyes.

"You are so immature." Tris says. Zeke just laughs. After a couple minutes Mr. Max instructs us that we are going to start with push-ups. Partners are supposed to count the amount of push-ups their partner does. We decide that Zeke will count mine, and I'll count his' and Tris'.

Zeke starts his and I count them. After he finally gives up, I get into my position. I begin and space out. I don't notice I'm still going until Zeke says something.

"Okay, we get it dude, you can stop now." Zeke says. I look up at him and stop.

"Fine. But I would've kept going if you weren't here nagging me."

"Yeah I'm sure you would." Zeke jokes.

"Okay Tris, your turn." I say.

"Are you ready to be amazed?" she jokes.

"Very." I respond.

She gets into her position and begins. I can't help but become awed. She might be small, but man is she strong. I continue counting as I watch the determination on her face. She finally finishes at 45.

"I don't think you were ready." She says. I take the surprise off my face and smile.

"Wow, 45. Ballet must do a lot for you." I say. She nods her head and then Mrs. Wu tells on to do the sit-up test if we're finished. I count Zeke's sit-ups and he ends up getting 50. Then I go and Zeke holds my feet down. After I'm done, Tris switches places and lays down on the mat with her knees bended. I hold down her feet and she begins.

Like the push-ups, she goes fast and well. I start to notice her shorts slowly slide down her legs, exposing much more of her eyes. I keep my eyes on hers, not looking at her. I check the stopwatch and say 'stop' when it reaches one minute. I move off her feet and she sits down, pulling her shorts back down.

"44." I tell her. After a while, Mr. Max comes around, recording our numbers. Zeke and I tell him our scores and make our way over to the bleachers. I notice Mr. Max start talking to Tris, but I don't think about it.

"So what happened with Eric?" Zeke asks me as we sit down.

"He just said some bullshit to Tris and I got upset." I reply.

"You didn't hurt him, did you?" Zeke asks, almost concerned.

"No. Tris stopped me before I could." I state.

"Smart girl."

"Yeah." I respond. Then Tris walks over and sits down

"What was that about?" I ask

"He was just asking me about ballet." _Why would he be asking her about ballet?_

"Ballet?" Zeke asks. She nods her head then Mrs. Wu yells that we can go get changed. Tris jumps up and jogs to the locker rooms. I follow her but go into the boy's locker room. Zeke and I quickly get dressed and walk out the locker rooms.

"Okay I'm gonna go meet up with Shauna. See ya at lunch." Zeke says as he walks off. I walk by the wall and rest by foot on it as I lean back. Soon Tris comes out and I smile. She smiles back as she walks over towards me.

"So why was Mr. Max talking to you about ballet?" I ask, still wondering about Mr. Max

"Actually, he offered me to teach the JV football team ballet to improve their balance and strength." She says as she starts to walk towards lunch. _Ballet? Me? Doing ballet? Uh? Tris watching me make a fool out of myself? No thanks._ She laughs at my facial response and I start to follow her.

"Did you say yes?" I ask.

"I told him that I would tell him Monday. I'm not sure if I'll have time with my regular dance schedule, dance team, and homework."

"So how long have you been friends with Zeke?" She asks. That's a random question.

"Uhh I think middle school. Maybe 7th grade." I respond. "Why?"

"I was just wondering. You guys seem pretty close."

"Eh. I guess. He's probably the closest friend I have. But that could always change." I say looking at her. We stare at each other for a while until Tris looks down. We reach the cafeteria pretty soon and say goodbye. I walk towards a lunch line and grab some food. I sit back down and begin eating as Shauna, Zeke, Lauren, and Asher sit down.

"Hey Four, your still coming over early to help set up the party, right?" Zeke asks as he unwraps his chicken sandwich. I nod my head and continue to eat. Lunch goes by and soon the bell rings. I throw my trash away and start walking forwards to find Tris to walk to study hall with. As I see her ahead, I see another boy walking and talking to her. _Who's he? And why is he talking to Tris?_ I feel another weird feeling in my stomach and wonder what it is. Jealousy, I realize. I walk faster to catch up with Tris.

"Hey Tris." I say. I then look at the guy walking on the other side of her and give him a short death glare.

"Hey Four. This is Al."

"Hi." He says to me then starts talking again to Tris. "So do you need a ride?" _Ugh I can't stand this guy._

"Actually I was going with Christina and my brother was going to take me."

"Maybe next time." He says with a smile as he walks off, leaving me and Four alone. _God what a prick_. I think to myself as I roll my eyes.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"He was just offering me a ride to the party tonight."

"I don't think he was just offering you a ride." I reply truthfully.

"What do you mean?"

"That guy obviously likes you." I exclaim

"Who Al? No, we're just friends."

"Not to him."

"Maybe he was just trying to be nice." _Yeah right_ I think to myself.

"I don't think so." I say as I sit down in my seat.

"Even if he did like me, what's wrong with that? He's a nice guy." She replies. _You've got to be kidding me right? She would settle for him?_

"Oh come on, you could do so much better than him." I say truthfully.

"Like who?" She asks. Instead of responding I look at her, deep in her eyes as she stares at mine. We hold each other's gaze again until the bell rings. I work on some geometry homework while she works on Biology.

After a while of working, I look up at her and she looks deep in thought, confused actually. Her eyebrows are furrowed and she's biting her lip. _Wow she looks good, I think to myself._ I look down at my paper until the bell rings.

"Bye Tris. I'll see you at the party tonight." I say.

"Bye Four. See ya then." She responds.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"Okay so you go get the pizzas with Uriah and I'll set up here and put some stuff away." Zeke tells me once we reach his house.

"Well its only 4:00 now, so we have some time. Did you get the drinks?" I ask as I step out of my car, while Uriah and Zeke step out of their seats.

"Yeah, they're on the counter." Zeke says as he unlocks the door. We go inside and get a snack from the kitchen.

"I think I'm gonna go get the stereo set up." Uriah says as he goes upstairs.

"So are you excited for tonight?" Zeke asks me with a big smile.

"Uh I guess." I answer, a little confused.

"Dude, Tris is coming." He says.

"Yeah, I know."

"You're not excited to see her outside of school or play Candor or Dauntless with her?" he asks.

"I mean I guess, but I don't think she's going to be very different." I say still confused.

"Ugh dude, you don't get it." Zeke says annoyed.

"Get what?" I ask, now I'm really confused.

"Never mind. I'm gonna go get a shower. I'll be down soon." Zeke states. He walks upstairs and I plop down on the couch and turn on the TV.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"So how many pizzas are we getting?" I ask Uriah as I drive to the pizza place.

"Zeke said he called ahead for 7 pizzas, so they'll be ready for us when we get there." Uriah states. We sit in silence for a while until Uriah speaks again.

"I think I'm going to do it tonight." Uriah exclaims.

"Do what?"

"Ask Marlene out."

"Oh the girl you've liked forever but have never asked her out." I say remembering the various conversations with Zeke.

"Yes, that girl." Uriah responds with an eye roll.

We arrive at the pizza place soon and Uriah gets out to go get them. He comes back five minutes later with seven pizza boxes in his arms. We drive back to the house to already see cars lined up through the street. I park in the driveway and I grab a couple boxes of pizza from Uriah. He opens the door and immediately yells.

"PIZZA!"

I already see the house is pretty packed, but there's only one person I'm looking for tonight. As I close the door and walk behind Uriah I see her. And man do I see her. She's in a gray dress that shows off her beautiful legs and highlights all of her curves. Her blonde long hair is curled in s natural way and makes her look even more gorgeous. I notice she's wearing more makeup than usual, but really she looks as good without it. I have to control myself from hard right here. She smiles at me and I push myself out of my daze and smile back. God she is perfect. I put down the pizzas on the counters and people already start to grab slices. Before I make my way to Tris, I'm stopped by Zeke.

He smiles at me, knowing who I'm walking towards. He pats me on the back and I continue walking towards Tris. She's talking to two girls. One I recognize is Shauna's young sister, and the other I think is who Uriah likes? I'm not sure.

As I reach her she smiles again at me.

"Hey Tris." I say calmly, even though she looks even better up close.

"Hey Four." She says with a smile. She turns towards the people she was talking to and introduces them. "This is Lynn and this is Marlene." _Oh I was right._

"Hi." I say to the girls. Soon Uriah comes up behind me and starts talking to Marlene. Lynn leaves and goes to get pizza and soon it is just me and Tris.

"So." She says.

"So is this your first famous Pedrad party?" I ask, breaking the awkward silence.

"It is my first official one, yes." She responds with a smile.

"Is it everything you hoped for?" I joke with a smile.

"It's even better." She says with sarcasm. And another smile of course.

"So do you want to get some pizza before it's all gone?" I ask. She nods her head and follows me into the kitchen. I grab a paper plate for myself and hand one to her. She takes it and grabs a piece of pizza while I grab one.

"Want some soda?" I ask.

"Yeah thanks." She replies.

I grab two cups and pour a cup of soda in between them. I hand one to her and take a sip of mine. Then a couple people walk into the kitchen.

"Tris! Hey I thought I lost you!" the girl exclaims.

"Just getting some pizza. Hey Will." Tris responds as she waves to the boy standing next to the girl. I notice the girl give Tris a look then Tris addresses me. "Four, this is my best friend Christina and Will." She says introducing me.

"Hello." I say in response.

"So how'd you get the name Four?" Christina asks me. _I hate this question. I never tell anyone._

"Christina!" Tris says scolding her friend.

"What?" I hear Christina say under her breath towards Tris. After a couple minutes of awkward silence, I talk.

"So Tris, do you want to go eat our pizza?" I ask, mentally praying she says yes. She nods her head and I breathe a breath of relief. We walk into the living room, weaving through the many people here. We take a seat on the couch and start eating. After we finish, Tris goes to hang out with her other friends while I go see Zeke.

"Hey." I say to Zeke approaching him in the kitchen.

"Hey." He says smiling at me. "You were with her for a good amount of time." He says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut the hell up Zeke. We were just talking." I say, slightly annoyed.

"Sure, sure." Soon Shauna walks in.

"Hey Four." She says to me. I give her a wave and she approaches Zeke. I think we're ready for Candor or Dauntless. Want to make the call?" she asks him.

"Sure baby." Zeke replies and kisses her cheek as he walks away. Even after them being together for a while, I still get weirded out a little when I see Zeke like that.

I grab another piece of pizza and make my way over to Tris. She's standing with Christina, Will, and the kid from earlier, Al. I give him a small glare as I approach them. Before I can speak, Zeke yells.

"PARTY IS OVER, SEE YOU NEXT TIME, NOW GET OUT." Slowly people start to file out. Tris looks at me with a confused look.

"Candor or Dauntless." Right as I respond her eyes widen with realization.

"Did you forget?" I ask. She looks freaked right now.

"Yeah. Four, I'm not wearing anything under this dress. Not nothing, but you know what I mean." Her cheeks become flushed and she continues, "I only have this jacket and this dress." She whispers frightened. _What do I do? I have to help her_. As much as I would love to see her without that dress, she would hate that and I couldn't do that. I suddenly get an idea.

"I'll be right back." I state. People are still leaving so I have time before the game starts. I go in Zeke's room, unzip my back pack and grab my sweatshirt. I race downstairs and Tris gives me a confused look.

"Here, put this on. It will be one more layer just in case." Her eyes light up and she smiles. I smile back as she puts on my huge sweatshirt. It's so big on her and she looks so cute. We make ourselves into the living room and sit down in the circle next to each other.

"Okay, we have some newbies, so I'm going to explain the rules." Zeke starts. "This is Candor or Dauntless, just like truth or dare. However, if you refuse the truth or dare, you have to take off a piece of clothing. Shoes and socks do not count. Since this is my party I'm going to begin." I look around the circle and see Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, Al, Will, Christina, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Tris, and myself.

"Uriah. Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks.

"Dauntless. I ain't no pansycake!" Uriah exclaims. Tris gives me a confused look about the word but I shake my head.

"Drink two raw eggs." Zeke exclaims.

"Let's do it!" Uriah yells. Zeke comes back with a glass of two raw eggs and hands it to Uriah.

"Bottoms up!" Christina yells. Uriah gulps it in one swallow then instantly gets a disgusted look on his face. We all laugh at his reaction.

"Okay, Shauna. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." She replies.

"Let Zeke lick your face in a circle from forehead to chin." Uriah says with a devious smile.

Shauna moves next to Zeke and starts to lick his forehead then cheek, then chin, then back up to his forehead. Zeke was smiling which made everyone laugh harder. Shauna wipes her tough off on the bottom of her shirt and begins.

"Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor." Christina states.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yells.

"Who is the hottest guy in here?" Shauna asks.

"Will." She says softly with a smile. I look at Will who is also smiling.

"Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Let me do your makeup!" Christina says excitedly.

"Hell no." Lynn says taking off her shirt. She still has a tank top on.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?" Lynn asks me.

"Candor." I respond. I already know what she is going to ask me.

"PANSYCAKE" Uriah yells. I give him a death glare, which shuts him right up.

"Why is your name Four?" She asks. I swiftly remove my t-shirt revealing my tank top.

"Lauren, Candor or Dauntless?" I ask.

"Dauntless."

"Share a shirt with the person to your right for the next three rounds." I reply. She looks to her right and sees Al. She quickly takes off her shirt leaving her in a sports bra. She looks at Al again.

"I don't know you well enough." We all laugh at her comment.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" She asks Tris. I look at Tris and she looks hesitant.

"Candor." She replies. I see Lauren give me a short devious smile, then looks back at Tris.

"Who do you like?" Lauren asks. _Is that why she looked at me?_ Tris looks down at her lap then takes my sweatshirt off. _What does that mean?_

"Ooooo." Uriah says.

"Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?" Tris asks, now in her light jacket and dress.

"Dauntless." She replies looking at Uriah.

"Kiss Uriah." Tris says confidently. Marlene just smiles and Uriah just tries fighting one off. He's failing. Marlene gets up from her seat and walks towards Uriah. She leans down and kisses him on the lips for a good 15 seconds.

"OK!" Lynn shouts, breaking them apart. Marlene blushes and hurries back to her seat across the room. Uriah is still trying to hide his toothy-smile.

"Will, Candor or Dauntless?" Marlene asks Will.

"Dauntless." Will says confidently.

"Drink a concoction made by Uriah." She says with a devious smile. Will frowns and takes off his shirt, leaving him shirtless.

"Smart decision." Zeke exclaims.

"Al, Candor or Dauntless?" Will asks.

"Candor." He responds. I still don't like him.

"Tell us who you want to date."

"Tris." He states softly. Yep I don't like this kid. I look over at Tris and she is not looking at Al, but the ground.

"Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?" Al asks Zeke, avoiding the glare I am now giving him.

"Dauntless."

"Switch clothes with Shauna." Al states. Zeke looks at Shauna for approval and she shrugs. They get up from their seats and go upstairs. A couple minutes later, Zeke is in Shauna's leggings and tank top while Shauna is in jeans that she has to hold up and a large black shirt. It's pretty funny. We do a couple more rounds. Lynn and Lauren end up in their bras, Marlene and Shauna end up in a tank top, Christina and Tris both end in their dresses. All the boys are shirtless with Zeke in his boxers. We end the game around 11:30 and head to the kitchen for some snacks.

"Hey Tris, Will is going to take me home!" I hear Christina tell Tris.

"Okay! Yeah, I'm still trying to get Caleb to answer his phone." She responds.

"Hey do you need a ride home?" I ask.

"Oh uh, well Caleb was supposed to pick me up but he probably fell asleep. But I don't want to bother you." She says to me. _You would hardly be bothering me._

"Tris, it's okay. I'd be happy to do it." I restate.

"Are you sure?" she asks me.

"I'm positive." I reassure. She smiles at me and I smile back. Soon Al left, with Christina and Will following him. Then Shauna, Marlene, Lauren, and Lynn left. I said goodbye to Zeke and Tris and I walked to my car. We both got in.

"So where am I going?" I ask.

"Oh! Right. Um let me pull up my GPS on my phone." She responds.

"I back out of the driveway and she hooks her phone on the dashboard.

"So did you have fun tonight?" I ask as I drive.

"Yeah. That was fun. Candor or Dauntless is a lot more fun than I thought it would be."

"Yeah, well get used to the game. Zeke loves it." I reply. We reach her house and I park the car.

"Thanks for the ride Four. I guess I owe you one." She says as she collects her things.

"Actually I think this was my 'owe you one'. Remember the Nita thing?" I exclaim.

"Oh right." She laughs and I laugh. "Goodnight Four. See you Monday." She says as she opens the car door.

"Bye Tris." I say with a smile. She shuts the car door and I watch as she make she way up her porch steps and goes through her front door. I start the car and drive home. I open the door to see Marcus passed out on the couch, but I could care less about that right now. I just had a great freaking day.

 **A/N: Gosh this week has been crazy. I've had a lot of work to do, then my phone broke so I had to get another, and the Allegiant premiere was yesterday, which I went to see. (It was beyond great and fabulous. I loved it so much and had a small emotional outburst because it was so great). So crazy week, long chapter, what's new? Hahah. I hope to update soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I really really wish I owned Divergent. But I don't.** **L**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **A/N: Read the authors note at the end!**

 **Four POV**

I wake up on my own. I usually wake up pretty early to avoid Marcus. Especially weekends, dealing with his Saturday morning hangover is not how I want to spend my morning. I quickly get a shower and get dressed in a black t-shirt and gray sweatpants. I grab my phone, keys, and wallet and head out. Marcus is still on the couch and I leave him. I check my phone once I get in my car and it reads 9:06. I start the car, pull out, and start driving to work.

I work at a self-defense and Martial arts school. We teach multiple different classes on self-defense and martial arts. I teach the self-defense classes. The man who owns the place, found me one night as I was walking down the sidewalk after something had happened with Marcus. It was so late, I didn't even think about anyone seeing me. I just ran out of the house without wiping off any blood or anything. I was walking by when he came out of his building and bumped into me. He looked at me with confusion as he saw the blood on my shirt and bruises on my face. He didn't say anything but just got out a business card and turned it over and wrote something on it. He handed it to me as he looked at me again.

"It's on me kid." He said quietly. He locked the door of the building and started to walk away.

I looked down at the business card and saw what he wrote.

 _8:30 Tuesday's & Thursdays_

I put the card in my pocket and started to walk home. The next day all I thought about is if I should go. It would build muscle and I would be able to become stronger and maybe even stand up to Marcus one day. But I hesitated that this guy would tell someone or Marcus would find out and it would get even worse. That next morning I decided I would go. After school I got my homework done, made dinner for Marcus and I, then went upstairs. I waited till 8 then managed to sneak out and walk back to the building. I looked back at the card I was given two days earlier, then walked in. It was a large room with a front desk by the door with some chairs. The rest of the room was matted. The floors and walls were all covered with blue mats. There were a couple back rooms. I see the man from a couple days ago in the back by a punching bag.

"Hi." He says as he notices me walk in. "My name is Amar. Yours?" he asks. I hesitate to answer, and he sees it. "Never mind, you can tell me when you want to." He says, crossing the room to where I'm standing. "I teach self-defense and martial arts. Would you like to learn?" he asks, looking me in the eyes. I slowly nod my head yes and we begin. He started building my strength and teaching me to fight. My fourth time there, I finally decided to tell him my name.

"Tobias." I say. He looks at me with the realization of me finally telling him my name.

"It took you four sessions." He replies. Soon he started calling me Four and it caught on. I liked hearing it, instead of Tobias. That name connected me to my father, and that was not a connection I wanted. After a couple years of privately training with him. He offered me a job to help him teach the self-defense classes. I gladly accepted because it got me out of the house, and I genuinely wanted to help teach people how to defend themselves if needed. Now I teach my own classes. I work every Saturday morning and some days in the week when Amar needs me. I'd do anything for Amar. He is the closest thing I have to a father. He taught me how to defend myself and how to fight. He always asks me about school and grades and even goes to my football games when he can. I've told him that he doesn't need to do that, but he never listens.

Once I pull up, I park and get out. I unlock the door and head in to get ready for a class. A couple minutes later, Amar walks in.

"Hey Four."

"Hey Amar." I reply.

"How was the party?" He asks as he makes his way behind the counter.

"Good. I guess." I say as I wipe down some mats. We work in silence until a group of older women walk in. Amar introduces himself and they say they signed up for the class this morning. More people file in and I decide to start. I introduce myself and talk about the class a bit in my prearranged speech I give every week. I begin class by teaching them to get out of the more simple situations like a wrist grab, then move up to the harder positions. Class goes by smoothly and lasts about two hours. After everyone leaves, I decide to work out with the punching bags before people start coming and I have to help Amar with his martial arts class.

I don't realize how long I have been punching this bag until Amar warns me that class is starting to start soon. Kids start filing in with a parent and I retreat back to one of the back rooms. I splash some water on my face and change into a different shirt. I come back out and see that Amar has begun the beginning. I quietly walk and stand behind him. Throughout the class I help Amar and the students improve their technique. After class I clean up the mats and head out.

"I'll see you Tuesday night." Amar says as I'm opening the door.

"Yep." I yell back. I walk into my car, unlock it, and get it. I check my phone and see a couple texts.

 _Zeke: Are we still going to the movies tonight? Shauna can't come anymore so it'd just me you me and Uriah, if he's coming._

I reply.

 _Four: uh sure. Is your car still in the shop or is it fixed?_

 _Zeke: I just got it back this morning so we can meet you there._

 _Four: what time is the movie at again?_

 _Zeke: 9 but we should walk around the mall before._

 _Four: k. I'll see you 7_

 _Zeke: see ya_

I put my phone in the cup holder and start the car. As I begin to drive home I mentally curse, remembering about Marcus' state when I left this morning. He can't hurt me anymore. I showed him that last year. But I still don't like dealing with him. I park the car in the driveway and take a breath before getting out _. 'He can't hurt you_.' I think to myself. I make my way to the door and unlock it. I open the and look around the living room. No Marcus. I decide to look in the kitchen. I walk in and he's not there. I grab a glass and fill it with water and head back up to my room. As I'm walking up the stairs I hear him behind me.

"Where the hell have you been?" He growls at me. I turn around to face him.

"The same place I'm at every Saturday morning." I spit back at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are, talking to me like that? Where's your respect?" Marcus questions with a glare.

"I must've lost it when you beat it out of me." I say harshly. _I have never gone this far with him._ He glares at me and quickly takes ahold of my shirt by his fist. I'm at first surprised at his actions. He hasn't touched me in a while and it makes my heart jump at first. I control myself and give him the same glare he is giving me.

"Let go." I say with a tone letting him know he is no match for me. He stares at me for a couple more seconds then let's go of the fistful of shirt he held. I smooth over the wrinkles over my shirt, turn around, and continue walking up the stairs. I finish my glass of water and decide to get a shower. After I get dressed I make a pb&j sandwich for a late lunch. I already had the basics in my room, so when I got in an argument with Marcus I wouldn't have to go downstairs for food. I eat my sandwich and decide to roam my laptop until I have to go meet up with Zeke.

After a while, I look back at the clock and see its 5:45. Wow time goes quick when you're on your laptop. I quietly make my way downstairs to see if Marcus is there. He isn't. He must have some political dinner or something. I hear up some leftovers from a couple nights ago and eat my dinner in silence.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"Hey Four." Zeke says walking towards me.

"Hey Zeke, Uriah." I reply acknowledging Uriah behind him. "So why are we here so early?" I ask.

"Well Shauna's birthday is coming up and I need to find something for her." He states.

"Why did you bring me then? Why couldn't you have asked Lynn or Lauren or someone?" Uriah complains.

"Well one, I did ask Lynn and she was very unhelpful and two, I brought you Uriah because out of all of us, I would expect you to find the best gift for a girl." Zeke says ending his statement with a smile. I laugh at his words, but Uriah doesn't.

"What does that mean?!" Uriah asks obviously irritated.

"You're just the most feminine." Zeke says slowly. I instantly laugh out loud, which makes Zeke laugh and makes Uriah more annoyed.

"Ugh let's just go find this damn gift." Uriah says, walking away from Zeke and I who are still laughing. We laugh it out and catch up to him.

"So what does Shauna like?" Uriah asks. Zeke and I make eye contact and start smiling again. Zeke gets ahold of himself and answers.

"Well she plays soccer and likes that one band and umm." Zeke says trying to think.

"How do you not know anything about her? You've been dating for a year!" I exclaim.

"Hold on! I'm thinking!" Zeke retorts.

"Pictures! She likes to take pictures!" He says after a couple of minutes.

"Photography?" Uriah asks.

"Yeah, that." Zeke says nodding his head.

"Well let's look around for something and get this over with." I say with no enthusiasm, starting to walk. Zeke and Uriah follow me, but I honestly don't know where I am going. I've been to this mall a couple of times but usually for the intention of one store, not roaming around. I see Zeke and Uriah looking around behind me from the corner of my eye. I decide to keep walking and hope that one of them finds something from a store window or something.

"Christina! Tris!" _Wait what?_

I turn around to see Uriah walking towards Christina and... And Tris? _Tris is here._ I think a panicked thought. _Wait Tris is here, I get to see Tris_. I recover from my panic with relief. I finally see her and she's wearing black ripped jeans and a gray plain V-neck shirt. _She looks good._ Her hair is up in a messy bun and she isn't wearing any makeup. Forget the word good, _she looks sexy_. She also looks a little alarmed at the sight of me but quickly changes it into a smile. I smile back, without thought and follow Uriah and Zeke who are walking towards them. I then notice all the shopping bags that both of them are holding. _Wow._

"Hey guys!" Christina exclaims once we all reach her and Tris.

"Hey Christina, hey Tris!" Uriah says, followed by a

"Sup" from Zeke. I look at Tris and she bites her lip. _She looks better up close_.

"Hey." I say mostly to her. She smiles and I smile back. She then brings her attention to Zeke and Uriah and breaks eye contact.

"Hey Uriah, Hey Zeke." She states. Christina also says her hellos.

"So can I ask what you guys are doing here?" Christina asks with furrowed eye brows.

"Yeah, you look a little lost." Tris adds. I smile and give a small laugh.

"Well, if you need to know, Shauna's birthday is next week and I'm looking for something to get her." Zeke replies.

"Awh how sweet!" Christina exclaims.

"Yeah super sweet, anyway since you're here and by the looks of it, know how to shop, can you help us?" Uriah asks looking at the even larger amount of bags Christina is holding.

"Yeah! Do you have any ideas, like what does she like?" Christina asks, obviously intrigued by the new endeavor.

"Well she plays soccer and I'm pretty sure she likes photography." Zeke answers somewhat confidently.

"Photography? Tris and I were in this boutique a couple hours ago and I think I might've found the perfect gift for her!" Christina exclaims.

"Great. Where is this boutique?" I ask, already tired of this mall.

"I'll show you! Follow me!" Christina says excitedly. She turns around and starts walking. Uriah, Zeke and I all look at each other then start to follow her. Tris also catches on and walks beside me. Uriah and Zeke start their own conversation about the movie and I face Tris.

"So hours, huh?" I ask with a smile.

"Oh my gosh please help me." She replies with wide eyes. I laugh at her face and she hits my shoulder. "I didn't think it was possible to spend this much time shopping or get this much stuff." She exclaims. I look down at all of her bags, she has a lot.

"Do you need some help carrying some?" I ask.

"Oh um, no thanks! You don't have to do that!" She replies.

"I know." I state simply. She catches my gaze and returns it. She blushes, looks down then hands me the bags in her right hand. I take them from her and we continue walking.

"Here it is!" Christina exclaims. "Tris can you hold my bags while I go in with Zeke to show him?" She asks.

"Uh yeah." She takes the multiple bags from Christina, struggling along the way, as Zeke and Christina walk in.

"Here, let me help you with that." I offer, starting to grab some bags in her left hand.

"Oh you don't have to get that one." She quickly says referring to a striped pink bag. I look at her in confusion as she tries to grab it back from me and it the chaos the bag falls along with another.

"I'm so sorry." I say to Tris as she looks very flustered. She rushes down to the ground and I crouch down to help her retrieve all the clothing that had fallen out. I then see what had fallen out. Tris was bright pink as she put the black lacy bra and matching underwear back into the bag. I put a pair of jeans into the other bag. And stand back up as Tris does the same. She hands me a different bag, while keeping the striped one. She still looks red from what happened and I know I must be red too. We avoid eye contact for a couple seconds until Uriah speaks. I had totally forgotten he was even here.

"Well that was a lot more awkward than it needed to be." Uriah says to us.

"Shut up." I retort. We stand in silence for a few minutes until Christina comes back out with a smile and Zeke comes back out with a shopping bag. She quickly notices the awkwardness.

"What happened out here?" She asks looking at Tris and me. We stay silent, hoping to forget what just happened. Uriah has a different plan however.

"Tris dropped her shopping bag and stuff fell out, and Four freaked out like he's never seen a bra and underwear before while Tris freaked out about him seeing it. Very entertaining." Uriah says. I see Tris blush again as Christina starts to laugh.

"Oh the Victoria's Secret one? Hahah." She exclaims with laughter.

"I wish I could've seen that on video." Zeke replies, looking at me with a smile.

"Shut up Zeke. You got your gift, right?" I ask, irritated. Zeke nods his smiling head. "Then let's go to the movie. It's going to be starting soon." I say, wanting to get out of this situation and conversation.

"Oh you guys are going to the movies? Which one are you seeing?" Christina questions.

"Oh it's actually really cool, it's this movie where this society is divided into these factions things." Uriah continues. "Want to come see it with us?" Uriah asks.

Before Christina can answer, Tris speaks up.

"Thanks, but we should get going. We have all these clothes to put away and wouldn't want to bother you guys!" Tris says, probably wanting to leave like me.

"You wouldn't bother us!" Zeke says.

"It's okay! Really! Well I guess we'll see you guys Monday!" Tris says. We all say our goodbyes and the girls leave. I turn towards Zeke and Uriah and glare at them.

"Are you freaking kidding me guys? Seriously Uriah, did you have to say something? And Zeke, did you have to add on?" I ask irritated. They burst into laughter again and I start walking towards the movie theater.

"You're the one who made it a big deal, by freaking out!" Uriah says in between laughter.

"I did the appropriate amount of freaking out. I don't live with any women anyway." I explain.

"It's just so much funnier that it happened with Tris though!" Zeke exclaims, laughing. I give him a look and he just laughs.

We finally reach the theater and buy our tickets. I decide to get a drink while Uriah gets a slushy and Zeke gets a hot dog. We find the certain theater and take our seats. Throughout the movie I can't help but think about the bag incident. _Those were Tris' right? Is that why she was so embarrassed?_ I then let my mind wander even further. _Those looked sexy. I wonder what that would look like on Tris_. I start to feel myself get hard just at the thought of it and quickly bring my focus out of my thoughts and back to the movie. I need to calm down. I focus on the movie and it is quite interesting. Soon the movie is over and I'm intrigued for the next. We leave the theater, say goodbye and I drive home.

 **A/N: So I know this chapter is shorter than my usual, especially because my last couple chapters were super long, but I thought this was a good place to end and I wanted to update. Next update will probably be this weekend! Another important piece of information is I have created a Pinterest just for this Story. I will be posting pictures of what I'm thinking of while I write. For example I have the dresses I imagined Tris and Christina wore to the party. I will be continuously adding pictures and information on the account. The username is logan9878. (logan987 was taken). So if you want to check that out, that'd be great! All this information is in my bio, which I updated. Now, there is more information about myself if you wondering about me. So check it out! Thank you again for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! I really do appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Divergent or any of the beautifully created characters. Still wishing I did.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Four POV**

"Okay class how do we conjugate this verb?" Mrs. Roth asks. The classroom stays silent, with tired and unamused faces. Monday mornings don't work out with me. Even my black coffee this morning wasn't strong enough to help me keep my eyes open. Some girl in the front ends up answering, and the teacher continues with the lesson. I try to pay attention throughout the class, and I manage to not drift into my thoughts. The bell rings, waking up a guy behind me and the class is dismissed. I grab my backpack, sling it over my shoulder, and enter the sea of students. I put some headphones in my ears and the loud noise of talking fades into my music. Great feeling. I weave myself through the people when some girls 'accidentally' run into me.

"Oops! Sorry Four!" Some girl who I have yet to remember the name of, bumps into me from my right. I just look at her. "Where are you going?" She asks batting her eyes at me.

"Class." I say shortly, trying to get this girl to leave me alone. Apparently my plan backfired because she's now laughing.

"You're so funny!" She exclaims in a too high of a voice. I keep walking, hoping she has to turn soon. I turn up the volume of my music, so even if she does talk again, I won't hear her. After a minute, I look to where she was and I see she's gone.

I get to my class, still slightly annoyed. It must be on my face because as I sit down Lauren looks at me in confusion.

"What happened to you?" She asks in a questioning tone. I set my backpack down and take out a headphone from my ear.

"People." I say shortly. Lauren looks at me for a couple seconds with furrowed eyebrows, but then starts laughing.

"Did Four get hit on by a girl?" She laughs. I roll my eyes in response. She always makes fun of girls hitting on me or making up excuses to talk to me. _She thinks it's hilarious. I don't._

"Who was it this time?" She asks, still smiling.

"Uh I don't know. I think she was brunette or blond or something. She didn't really catch my eye." I reply, thinking how I probably shouldn't have said that last sentence.

"Oh and what does catch your eye, Four?" She questions, in a sarcastic voice. I instantly think of Tris, but I don't want Lauren knowing I like her yet. Instead I just look at her with annoyed facials. I start to take out my folder and Lauren starts talking again.

"Maybe blond hair, blue eyes." I freeze at her words as I take out a pencil. I quickly recover and turn back to my desk. "Maybe short." She continues. This time I look at her with squinted eyes. She is smiling at me like she just won something. _She knows. Damn._

"Who told you?" I ask in a hushed voice, still squinting my eyes as I stare her down.

"No one needed to tell me. I have eyes, you know." She states as-matter-of-fact. I look at her in confusion _. How did she figure it out_? "I've known you for a long time Four. You have never given any girl the light of day, but now you're talking and hanging out with this girl. I know you, and I know you like her." She replies. _Ugh, am I that obvious_.

"Just don't tell anyone." I threaten. She brushes the comment off and smiles at me again. I roll my eyes and class starts. We end up doing a lab about enzymes in food and how they create a chemical reaction that breaks down protein. Lauren and I are partners and finish it relatively quickly. As we answer questions over the labs, we sit in silence. Lauren knows I'm not much of a talker. We finish as the bell rings and head off into different hallways. I walk to US history and sit by some guys that are also on the football team. I wouldn't call them my friends, maybe pals. They're talking about our first football game this Friday and what they think we're going to do at practice afterschool. I listen to their conversation, but don't enter it. Mr. Kang starts talking and the different conversations between students in the classroom begin to end.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

I sit with Zeke on the bleachers waiting for the rest of the class to come in the gym. Nita waves to me as she passes me and smiles. I internally roll my eyes. _She is so annoying_. Finally, I see Tris walk in and I can't help but smile when she sees me. She gives a small smile back and continues walking towards me.

"You are whipped." Zeke says quietly with a laugh. I turn to him and give him a glare.

"Look who's talking. I know what you did last weekend with Shauna." I retort. He instantly stops laughing and his eyes widen in fear. Shauna was telling me about how he and she went to the salon and he was going just going to wait for her while she got her nails done, but she talked him into getting one as well. He didn't know I knew. Now that he's shut up I turn around to see Tris sitting down on the bleachers next to me. I smile again and she talks.

"Hey Four." Zeke is talking to another guy next to him.

"Hey Tris. How are you?" I ask with a smile. She makes me smile so much!

"Uh okay. Rough morning." She says as her smile falls. I furrow my eyebrows.

"What happened?" I question with concern.

"Well, Caleb was running late so we barely got to school on time, and then I forgot clothes to change into for the dance team try-outs afterschool so my mom had to bring them to me and then in Bio, this guy was being a real jerk." She says with a sigh.

"Who's the guy?" I ask without thinking. _And what is he doing messing with Tris?_ I think in my head.

"Oh you probably don't know him, he's a freshman. His name is Peter." I think of everyone I know, and Peter isn't one of them. Before I respond, Zeke rejoins our conversation.

"Oh I know that kid. He's on the football team. He is a real dick." He says to Tris.

"Yeah." She agrees. I still don't recognize the name from the football reference.

"He's that corner back that's always talking like he's the best, Four." Zeke says trying to jog my memory. It's not working.

"Yeah I don't remember. Point him out to me at practice this afternoon." I say to Zeke. He nods his head and Mr. Max begins talking.

"Okay class, this week we are going to start our basketball unit." He continues talking about the rules and teams. He divides the class into four teams. I end up being separated with Zeke and Tris. They are on the same team, playing against me. I get a pang of jealousy from Zeke getting to play with Tris all class period. I look around at my team and see Nita (I wonder how she talked Mr. Max on being on this team, Drew (who I only know the name of because it's on his shirt), Myra (I think that's her name, who doesn't look like she likes basketball), and two other guys I don't know the name of. The teams split off and line up for the tip-off. It's me against Zeke. As Mrs. Wu blows the whistle, we both jump up, trying to tip the ball to our teammates. I end up hitting it and Drew grabs the ball. He dribbles down the court, passing the ball to another guy who puts it up for a layup. Zeke grabs the ball and passes it to a guy. I go to guard him and he passes back to Zeke. Zeke tries for a shot, but it bounces off the rim. He curses and I rebound the ball. This time Tris is guarding me. She has determination and intent drawn over her face. I playfully smile at her as she guards me. I strategically dribble the ball and juke her out as I run down the court away from her and put up a layup. She smiles at me devilishly and I smile back. Some guy retrieves the ball and I go to guard her. She gives me a 'are you kidding me' look and I just laugh at her. Here I am, a six-foot guy guarding this five-foot girl. She uses my distraction of the situation and jukes me out and runs around me. Zeke now has the ball and passes it to her. She shoots it and makes a perfect swish. I'm still standing there when she turns around and struts pass me. She continues walking as she turns around.

"Payback's a bitch." She says with a side smile, biting her lip. _Oh my god_. That was probably the sexiest thing I've ever witnessed. She turns back around and keeps walking. I glance down at her butt for a couple seconds, until I feel Zeke hit me in the arm.

"Need a cold shower Four?" he asks with a smirk as he jogs past me. I instantly look down and become beet-red. _Shit._ It's not noticeable but noticeable for Zeke to say something. _Fml._ I think in my head. I recover from the embarrassment and jog uncomfortably down the court to meet the rest of my team. I see Nita trying to shoot, but Tris is guarding her pretty well. She gets irritated and out of nowhere pushes Tris down and shoots the ball. She misses.

"What the hell Nita?" Tris asks obviously pissed.

"What? I was just playing." Nita tries to retort. Tris rolls her eyes and gets up. I would've offered to help her up but that would give her a perfect view of the thing she gave me. I stand behind a bunch of guys just in case.

I end up controlling myself, and the game continues. I get a couple more baskets and help my other teammates get some more too. Zeke and Tris practically lead their time in points. Nita doesn't try anything with Tris again, but repeatedly bumps into me and even asks me for help on how to shoot the ball. I decline and tell her to ask someone else. Mrs. Wu blows her whistle and we run to the locker rooms. As I'm getting dressed, Zeke starts laughing. I look at him and he laughs harder.

"What?" I ask.

"I don't think I have ever seen you get a boner before." He finally says, smiling at me. I turn red and become annoyed.

"Shut the hell up Zeke." I say irritated.

"No need to be embarrassed about it Four. It's very natural." He exclaims, still laughing. I give him a death glare and leave the locker room. I take my space, leaning up against the wall waiting for Tris. A couple girls come out and stare at me but keep walking. Finally Tris walks out and I take my weight off the wall.

"Good game." She states with a smirk.

"You too." We start walking towards the lunch room.

"So earlier you said something about dance team try-outs?" I mention.

"Oh yeah, Christina finally talked me into. The try-outs are today and tomorrow after school." She continues. "She also talked me into teaching the football team ballet." She looks at me. I totally forgot about that. _Great._

"Really?" I question.

"Yeah, Christina is going to help me and she thought it would be fun. So I talked to Mr. Max today and told him I would do it." She declares.

"This should be interesting." I reply honestly as we reach the cafeteria. We split off and I go into a lunch line and grab a chicken sandwich, a bag of carrots, an apple and a bag of chips. I walk back to my lunch table and sit down. Zeke sits down with an all-knowing smile on his face towards me. I ignore him and start to eat my lunch. Shauna and Lauren sit down with their trays and start a conversation about their plans before the game Friday night. Haiden and Mykel sit down too. After Zeke, they're probably my other close friends. They're on the football team as well. Zeke, Haiden, and Mykel got into a conversation about a new videogame that is coming out next week. I finish my lunch and throw away my trash. I sit back down and the table conversation is now on what we are doing after the football game Friday. The girls want to go out and get pizza but the guys want to go back to Zeke's house and play videogames.

"What do you want to do, Four?" Shauna asks me. I feel everybody's eyes on me and feel like I'm the deciding factor in this decision. _Uhhh_

"How about we go eat pizza then go back to Zeke's house and hang out." I suggest, not wanting to be in the middle of this.

"Perfect! Everybody gets what they want!" Shauna exclaims. The lunch bell rings and everybody gets up from their seat to go to their next class. I meet up with Tris by the vending machines to walk to our next class.

"Hey, before we go to study hall, could you show me where the athletic office is? I need to turn in my health form." She asks.

"Yeah. This way." I lead her down a less crowded hallway. There's a silence as we walk, but a good silence. Not needing to have a conversation about pointless topics.

"Here it is." I say stopping in front of the room.

"Thanks! I'll be right back!" she exclaims, opening the door. I wait outside for a couple minutes, wondering what she is doing. Tris finally opens the door, looking a little flustered.

"Sorry that took so long. When I asked the secretary where I could turn in the form, she went to go ask someone and never came back so I looked around the desk until I finally found a stack of what looked like the forms for dance team. Hopefully I was right." She exclaims as we walk back.

"Huh. That's weird." I reply.

"Yeah I kinda just stood there waiting for her to return." She continues, "And when I started looking around I found a huge bag of shredded paper under the desk." She reveals.

"What do you think it was?" I ask, intrigued.

"I'm not sure, I couldn't see the paper clearly through the bag." She admits. We walk back to class but don't make it in time before the bell rings.

"Where were you?" Mrs. Wu asks us as we take our seats.

"I was just showing Tris where the athletic office was." I state.

"Yeah I had to turn in a health form." Tris adds.

"Okay. Just tell me before next time." She replies. We sit back in our seats. I start to open my backpack but feel something tiny hit the side of my head. I look at the ground to see a tiny paper ball. I grab it and look over at Tris. She is reading a book, but trying to hold back a smile. She must've thrown this at me. I smile and unroll the paper ball. It reads:

 _So I really don't want to read this book for English. Want to play tic-tac-toe?_

Below I see two boxes. One with the word 'Yes' by it and the other with the word 'No:('. I smile at her effort and check the yes box. I roll the tiny piece of paper back into a ball, then aim it at her book. I throw the ball, then quickly put my attention to the paper in front of me, trying to pretend I'm actually reading it. I feel her eyes on me and now I'm holding back a smile. She throws the ball at my head again and I look over at her. She's smiling at me. She gets a piece of paper out and starts to draw the formation of lines to play. She makes an X in the left corner then hands it to me. I decide to put my O on the lower right corner. I hand her back the paper and she hands it back to me. We continue this until she wins the first round. We play again and again until she has one six times and I've one four. Then the bell rings and I decide to grab the little paper ball still on the floor. I put the ball and paper into my backpack.

"Bye Four." Tris says as she starts walking out.

"Bye Tris. Good luck with dance tryouts. Doubt you need it though." I say back. She smiles at my comment and walks out. I finally gather all my stuff and am the last to leave.

"Bye Mrs. Wu." I say walking out.

"Bye Four."

I put my headphones in and turn up the music.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

After the last bell rings for the day. I head out to the football locker rooms to change for practice.

Zeke, Haiden, and Mykel are already there getting their gear on.

"Are we wearing pads today?" Haiden asks. He doesn't like wearing all the gear and protection. It 'slows' him down.

"Yeah, but I don't think we have to tomorrow." Zeke answers. I open my locker and get changed. I grab my water and hustle out to the practice field. Once everybody makes their way onto the field, Mr. Max blows his whistle and we begin our warm-up drills. Those lead into running and we then split up into different groups. The defensive linemen, the offensive linemen, the cornerbacks and safeties, the wide receivers and running backs and quarterbacks. I start practice throwing to various wide receivers and running backs. After a while of this, we come back together and practice some plays. Soon two hours has passed and were kneeling in front of Mr. Max as he says his last words of practice today.

"Okay guys, tomorrow we are going to be doing something different. Instead of two hours on the field, it will be one hour on the field and one hour doing ballet." He says, before he can continue someone interrupts him.

"Ballet? Are you kidding me?" A guy across from me exclaims.

"Hayes! If I wanted your opinion, I would've asked for it. Shut it." Mr. Max yells. "As I was saying, multiple college and professional football players take ballet. Ballet improves your speed and agility, strength, endurance, balance, and mental focus. This will be good for all of you. Tomorrow you are going to get dressed in a t-shirt and basketball shorts and meet in the dance room by the weight room. I don't want to hear any complaints, and if I do you're not playing this Friday. If you decide to skip this part of practice, you will be benched. Now go get dressed." Mr. Max finishes. Everybody jumps up and jogs to the locker rooms. Once we get there, all I hear are complaints from the guys not wanting to do this. There's one guy in particular who is really loud. As I'm taking off my pads, Zeke hits my shoulder.

"That's Peter." He says nodding his head to the guy who won't stop complaining.

"I feel bad for Tris." I say without thinking. Zeke doesn't say anything about it, just agrees. I decide to wait to get a shower at home. I change into some shorts and a black t-shirt. I grab my bags and say bye to Zeke, Haiden, and Mykel who are still getting changed. As I am walking to my car, I see Tris sitting on a bench outside the main doors. I walk over to see what she's still doing here.

"Tris?" I ask. She looks up from her phone and looks at me. She looks over my body and I remember what I look like. She must think I look awful right now. She blushes as her eyes meet mine again.

"Hey Four." She exclaims, nervously?

"What are you doing here so late? How long were dance team try-outs?" I ask remembering.

"They ended a half an hour ago. I'm waiting for Caleb to answer his phone. He was supposed to pick me up." She says with a hint of annoyance.

"Where's Christiana?" I ask. They are always together.

"Oh she had an appointment right after so her mom picked her up." She replies, looking back down at her phone probably for new messages, then back to up to me.

"Well, do you need a ride?" I ask nervously. I don't want to sound like I'm a creeper or someone.

"Oh you don't have to do that! Caleb will answer his phone sometime." She exclaims back.

"Seriously Tris. It's not a problem." I reply.

"I don't want to bother you. You already drove me home Friday night." She says still turning down my offer.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You'd rather sit at school then have me drive you home." I say playfully hurt. She smiles and rolls her eyes.

"Fine. But next time, I owe you a ride." She says getting up and grabbing her backpack. I smile at her comment and led her to my car. I put all my bags in the back and she gets into the passenger seat. As I sit down in the driver's seat, I grab my water bottle and gulp the entire bottle. I didn't realize how thirsty I was. I throw the empty water bottle in the back by the bags.

"Thirsty?" Tris asks, looking at me with her eyebrows raised and a small smirk along her lips.

"Maybe." I reply. I start the car and start to pull out of the almost empty school parking lot.

"So how were tryouts?" I ask, pulling on to the main road.

"Pretty good. A lot of people there, but they were able to weed a lot out today. They taught us a combination, then had us perform it for them. They were able to see who actually knows how to dance and the people who just wanted to try it out. They told certain people to come back tomorrow for call-backs." She finishes.

"I'm guessing you were one of those people?" I assume.

"Yep, Christina too. And Shauna, did you know she was trying out for the team?" she asks. I shake my head 'no'. She may've mentioned it to me, but I don't remember.

"So it's a left up here, right?" I ask trying to remember the route I took just a couple of days ago.

"Yep and then it's the first neighborhood on the left." She states. I follow her directions and stop when she tells me to. I look at the house, and it looks different. The only time I saw it was at night. Tris grabs her back pack from the floorboard and looks back at me.

"Thanks. Again. I appreciate Four. Now I just gotta go find what Caleb was doing." She says, opening the door.

"Be nice to him!" I say laughing. She rolls her eyes and smiles as she gets out of the car and closes the door. I wait until she gets inside to start to pull out of her driveway. I find my way back to the main road and drive home. I get the bags out of my car and head upstairs. I take a shower and decide to make dinner. Marcus is in his office as I quickly prepare grilled chicken with mashed potatoes and green beans. I eat my dinner, make a plate for Marcus, then clean up the kitchen. I go upstairs and do my geometry and US history then decide to go to bed. As I lay there, I think of all the ways I'll be able to make a fool of myself in front of Tris during ballet. _Great._ The thoughts finally escape me as I drift into sleep.

 **A/N: Yay this is finally done. I have been procrastinating on finishing this chapter. It was kind of a filler chapter with little Fourtris bits here and there. I have their relationship build going slowly, but I might speed it up just a little. I have multiple ideas, but I need them to be in a relationship for them to work. Oh well, I'll figure it out. Thanks for all the followers, favorites, views, and reviews! I appreciate them a lot. It's weird what little comments can do to someone's day! Reminder to check out my Pinterest account in my bio. I only have a couple pins so far, but I will be adding more as the story progresses. Anyways, happy Easter to all who celebrate it, and Happy Spring to all who are experiencing the warmer weather! Thanks again!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned The Divergent Series, I would be traveling the world and here I am on my bed in my room listening to the same playlist I have been for the last 48 hours.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **A/N: Hello! So this chapter has a lot of ballet terminology in it. It is somewhat explained in the text, but if you need more information or would like to understand the text more check out my Pinterest (logan9878)! It has some photos and an article with some videos explaining it as well as some photos to help give you the visual of what I'm thinking while I write. So check that out if you want to and enjoy! :)**

 **Tris POV**

I'm lying in bed thinking about everything that has happened in just a week. I started high school. Met Four. Then was completely embarrassed in front of him, which ended in him hugging me. I went to my first high school party and managed to stay in my clothes, even after not wanting to admit who I liked. Then I decided I would teach the JV football team ballet with Christina. _What was I thinking?_

I roll back towards my alarm clock and it reads 7:03. I decide to get up anyway. I walk into my bathroom, slip of my pajamas and step into the shower. I decide to take a longer, warmer, shower than I usually do because of the extra time I have. I clean my hair and turn off the water. I put my hair in a towel, while I get dressed and put on some light makeup. I finish getting ready and go downstairs for breakfast.

My mom is sitting at the table drinking a mug of hot tea.

"Hey mom." I say, grabbing a mug from the cabinet.

"Hey sweetie, I made biscuits if you want some." She states. I look over and see a pan of biscuits on the counter. I go to the pantry and grab a hot chocolate packet. As I pour my coffee into the mug, followed by the hot chocolate packet, I smile at the thought of Four. I take s small sip of the steaming coffee and grab a small plate and grab a biscuit. I finish my breakfast and go back upstairs to finish getting ready. Once I'm done I go back downstairs and wait on Caleb. He comes down soon and we head to Christina's house, then school.

In the car Christina and I go over the plan for what we want to do with the football team. We assume that most, if not all, have not been in ballet before so we really have to break it down to the basics. We decide on barre routine then some easy combinations. We only have an hour so we're pushing it with our schedule. We're about done as Caleb pulls into the parking lot. We all get out and Christina and I walk together, separating from Caleb. I glance over at him as he starts walking toward a girl. I think she was the same girl I saw him with last week. _Hmm._

Christina and I meet up with Marlene, Lynn, Uriah, will, and Al in the coffee cafe. Uriah is talking to Marlene who is drinking coffee. They are sharing a couch. Lynn is listening to music and on phone sitting in a one-person chair. Will is talking to Al who are both sitting on separate 2-person couches. Christina quickly sits next down to Will leaving the only open spot by Al. _Great_. I sit down and Al smiles at me. Everyone else acknowledges Christina and me with hellos. I feel Al's eyes on me and I purposely look away from him focusing on something else. I know he's going to start talking so before he can, I decide to start a conversation.

"So football game this Friday!" I say trying to get everyone's attention. Christina and Will look at me but Uriah and Marlene are still in their own world.

"Uriah, you're playing right?" I say a little louder. He looks up at me smiling from something he just said to Marlene.

"Playing what?" He asks. He didn't hear me.

"Football game this Friday." I repeat.

"Oh yeah! Are you going?" He asks but looks back at Marlene.

"Um yeah I was planning on it." I look at Christina and she's nodding her head. Uriah looks back at Marlene and I decide to intervene.

"Marlene, do you want to come with Christina and me? Lynn too." I ask, looking at Lynn who still has her earbuds in, not noticing the conversation.

"Yeah, that'd be fun but I don't think Lynn is going to go. She said something about this band-cafe thing." Marlene replies. I see Uriah half smile. I turn my attention to the other couch to my right.

"Will, I forgot to ask. Do you play football?" I question, still trying to avoid Al on my right. Will nods his head no and answers.

"No I play lacrosse, but I'm actually one of the managers of the football team, so I'll be there on the field." He responds. I notice a wave of disappointment cross over Christina's face but is soon replaced with a small smile.

"I'll be playing." Al intervenes, smiling at me.

"Oh, you play football?" I ask Al, trying to look interested but not trying too hard.

"Yeah, a linebacker." He replies still smiling at me.

"Cool." I don't know what else to say but Uriah and Marlene are in their own conversation again as well as Will and Christina. I really wish I was Lynn, I think, sitting awkwardly on the couch. I look at the time on my phone and notice there are still a couple minutes left until the 5-minute warning bell rings. _Great._ I feel Al's on me again and I get up, grabbing my back pack and start to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Al asks getting up as well.

I'm about to say 'cafe' until I realize he'll probably want to come.

"Bathroom." I lie. His mouth forms an 'O' as he sits back down. I turn around on my heels and start walking away. I smile at myself thinking about my cleverness. I walk to the cafe and stand in line. I think of Four and our run-in last Friday in the cafe line. _Why are thinking about him again? Two times already today? It's not even first period!_ I shake the thoughts out of my head and buy a blueberry muffin. As I pay, the 5-minute bell rings and I decide to just walk to class. I eat my muffin on the way to class and sit down. I'm the first one to get there so I pull out my phone.

"Um excuse me." I hear from a deep voice in front of me. I look up and see a tall guy with shaggy blond hair and blue eyes standing in front of me. _He's cute._

"Yes?" I respond maybe a little too late.

"I was wondering what we did yesterday? I was gone." He asks. I don't recognize him but it is the beginning of the school year.

"We turned in the Mesopotamian worksheet that we worked on, on Friday and read Chapter 1 in class." I answer concisely.

"Thank you..." He replies pausing for my name.

"Tris." I fill in for him.

"Tris." He repeats. "I'm Edward. Nice to meet you." He says with a nice smile. I smile back and respond.

"You too." He gives another smile and turns away and walks to his desk. Uriah, Will, and Marlene walk in as the bell rings.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"So in this problem, the recessive gene is short while the dominant is tall..." Mrs. Matthews continues with the notes. I hear laughing behind me and turn around to see Peter and his group of friends laughing while he is looking right at me. _What is saying?_ I ignore him and roll my eyes, trying to focus back on Mrs. Matthews. As much as I try I still hear the small laughter behind me. Christina must hear it too because she quickly turns around and glares them down.

"Shut the hell up!" She exclaims. Peter's friends stop laughing but Peter doesn't.

"Why don't you make me?" He spits back.

"Why don't you grow up?" Christina retorts. She turns back around in her chair facing the board again. I hear her groan in annoyance and see her roll her eyes. I'm somewhat able to pay attention for most class but Peter and his friends continue making shushed remarks and laughs. I can't help but think they're about me. No, I know they're about me. Probably my height or my chest. The bell rings, and I pack up and start packing up with Christina. Peter and his friends walk by us.

"12 year old." He mutters with a fake cough, looking at me. His friends start laughing again and he just smiles at me with a devilish smile as they walk out.

"Don't listen to him. He's just an asshole." Christina tells me as we walk out of class.

"Yeah whatever." I mutter separating from her, walking to Spanish. I walk to Spanish quickly and out my head phones in trying to drown out my thoughts with music. _It doesn't work out._

I walk into the classroom saying 'Hola' to my teacher as she stands outside greeting everybody. I find my seat and sit down. I put my backpack down and turn up my music as I put my head on the desk. _This is better._

I feel someone shove my shoulder lightly and look up, opening my eyes. I see Zeke standing in front of me talking but I can't hear anything he's saying. I take out one of my earbuds and respond.

"What'd you say?" I ask with furrowed eyebrows.

"I asked if you were okay." He says loudly as he sits down.

"Yeah, just tired." I lie.

"Okay." I turn off my music and take out my head phones.

Zeke asks me another question about lasts nights' homework and I end up showing him mine, trying to explain how I got my answers. He says he understands it but I don't know if I believe him. The bell rings and Mrs. Roth walks in and hands out a new vocabulary sheet.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

I get dressed, avoiding Nita. I don't feel like dealing with her today. I put my hair in a ponytail and walk to the bleachers. Four is sitting in his usual spot with Zeke. I walk over and sit down.

"Hey." Four says to me.

"Hi." Four looks over at Zeke as Zeke nods his head towards me raising his eyebrows. _What was that?_

"What?" I question.

"Nothing." Four says shortly. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion but Four soon changes the topic.

"So you're teaching the first ballet class today?" He asks me. I nod my head and reply.

"Yep. Christina is going to help me since there are so many guys."

"So what are we going to do, so I can like prepare myself?" Zeke asks me with a small worried look on his face.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." I joke. Mrs. Wu comes in and announces we'll be playing basketball again and she starts to split up the teams. We're all separated in different teams and I head to the assigned court. I see Four jog over to Mrs. Wu and starts talking. He looks at me and she nods her head. He starts jogging towards my court.

"What are you doing over here?" I ask with a small smile even though I'm pretty happy he is.

"I'm playing basketball, what does it look like?" He replies with a mischievous smile. I shake my head at him with a smile and we face off the other team. I recognize a couple of the people on our team but don't know their names. I also recognize people on the other team but again, don't recognize them.

Four tips off the ball, hitting it towards a guy on his right. We jog down as the guy dribbles down and makes a lay up. The other team retrieves it and my team jogs back down to the other side of the court. A different guy goes to guard the opponent who is dribbling the ball down. I start to guard a girl who doesn't look very interested in the game and decide to move to a different person. The guy passes it to another guy, who Four is guarding. The guy tries to dribble around him, but gives up and tries for the shot. As he tries, Four jumps up deflecting the ball and grabbing it. The teams start to jog down and he passes the ball to me. He smiles at me as I start to dribble down the court.

A girl comes up to guard me but I quickly pass her and dribble down the side outside the arc. I look for Four but he is on the other side of the court. All my other team mates look like they really don't want me to pass them the ball or are heavily guarded. I decide to try the shot. I shoot the ball and it barely goes in for 3 points. I smile as it goes in and Four catches my view and smiles at me too. The other team gets the ball and we all jog down to the other basketball hoop.

Our team ends up winning. Four and I worked together a lot from assists to just passing to each other. It worked well. When the game was over, he had a coating of sweat over his forehead but it just made him look even better.

"Good game Prior." He states as we walk out.

"You too Eaton." I respond. We split ways and get changed. I take out my hair and shake it out, trying to cool down. I run my hands through it trying to pat it down. I change into some blue skinny jeans and an olive green polyester button up with my sleeves rolled up to my elbows. I quickly lace up my combat boots and head out.

Four is leaning against the white wall, where he usually is. He is staring at the floor, looking like he is deep in thought. I stop in my place and just look at him. He looks different, calm, and thoughtful. I've never seen him like this. He looks up and sees me staring at me. I blush at how he just found me staring at him but his cheek become darker as well.

"Uh ready?" He asks with a hint of awkwardness.

"Yep!" I say. We start walking to the cafe in silence. _I wonder what he was thinking about. It must have been important._ We reach the cafeteria with no words on the way. We say goodbye and walk to our separate tables. I see Christina so we walk together to the lunch lines. We grab some food and elk back. Soon all of the seats are taken with our friends and we start in a conversation.

"Yeah she's three months pregnant." Marlene says.

"Wait, who are you talking about?" I ask in confusion.

"This sophomore in my study hall." Christina says.

"Sophomre?" I ask in disbelief. _That's young._

"Yeah a couple of years ago, there was a freshman pregnant. I remember Zeke telling me about that." Uriah joins in.

"Wow that's really young." I exclaim, out loud this time.

"Welcome to high school." Lynn says. "Where dreams come to die and girls come to become pregnant." Lynn adds on coldly.

"Wow, feeling good today, Lynn?" Marlene asks in sarcasm.

"Very good." She responds back in sarcasm.

The conversation continues on and changes. I stay quiet and continue to ponder the things previously said. The lunch bell rings and we all get up and throw away our trash.

I walk with Four to study hall again in silence. We both decide to actually work on homework since we both have practice after school. I finish my Spanish and English and decide to listen to music for the last 5 minutes of class. Four is working on his Chemistry homework I think. Again I see his focused face. He is writing and reading in complete focus and concentration. I look down before he notices I'm staring at him, again. The bell rings and we gather our stuff.

"I guess I'll see you at... ballet." Four says uneasily.

"See you." I say with a smile. I'm actually kind of excited to see Four try do ballet. I laugh at the sight I have of him in my head and continue walking to geometry.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

The last bell rings and I say good bye to Uriah and Christina and I walk to the girl locker rooms to get changed. It actually took me forever to figure out what to wear. I quickly decided against the 'leotard and tights' which I would usually wear. I ended up bringing some athletic cropped dark gray leggings and a lighter gray razorback tank top that covers my butt. It was the best I could think of. Christina is in a similar outfit but is wearing a hot pink tank top with longer leggings that reach her ankles. I put my hair up and we grab our water, music, and notebooks.

We walk to the dance room which is used by the dance team and sometimes cheerleading squad. I was surprised to hear there was a designated room, but apparently it used to be an old weight room. The room is large and rectangular with the front wall covered in a long full body mirror. The other three walls are furnished with wooden ballet barres. I go to the stereo and hook in my phone for the music. Christina looks over the notebook again and we hang out for a couple minutes until I see Mr. Max walk in.

"Hello girls." He says, then meets Christina.

"So I'm going to watch this first time to see what you'll be doing and to make sure the boys behave." He states. I become a little nervous, partly because all of the attention will be on me and then because he said 'to make sure they behave'. I knew they probably wouldn't be too thrilled at the thought of ballet, but it can't be that bad, can it?

Suddenly groups of boys start filing into the room. I see s group of older guys (probably sophomores) come in talking and stand to the far right. Then I see Uriah and _Edward?_ Come in with Al trailing behind. The group gives Christina and me a wave and we wave back. Al is smiling at me so I turn around and mess with my phone. Mr. Max is talking to Christina so I pull up a song.

"Tris!" I hear a familiar voice call me from behind. I turn around to see Zeke coming towards me with Four close behind him. There are a couple guys behind Four that I recognize who sit at their lunch table. Four smiles at me as we meet eyes and I smile back.

"Hey guys." I say as a cross the distance between them.

"Are you excited for ballet?" I joke.

"Very." Four answers. Before I can respond I hear a guy groan as he walks in the room with some guys behind him. I look around Four and see Peter with Drew and a couple of guys behind them. I quickly move back in front of Zeke and Four, out of Peter's eyesight.

Four sees my movements and furrows his eyes in slight confusement. I shrug my shoulders trying to brush it off.

"I forgot Peter was on the football game." I say.

"Yeah he's a cornerback. Real dick." Zeke adds.

Soon the room is full and I excuse myself and go back to the front of the room. Christina and I stand next to Mr. Max as he begins talking.

"Okay guys. Today you'll be here for an hour then we'll go out to the fields for another hour. Do good now, and I won't prolong practice on the fields. I will be watching." He pauses as he stares down the entire team. He then gestures to Christina and I and begins again.

"This is Tris and this is Christina. They will be the ones in charge for the next hour. If you give them any trouble, I assure you, you will not play this Friday." He states seriously. He then sits down in a chair in the front of the room. I decide to step forward and begin my own spiel.

"So my name is Tris and Christina and I will be teaching you ballet today." I say nervously.

"If everybody could take a place at the barre, we'll begin." The boys stand there, very confused. _They don't know what a barre is, do they?_

"The barres are the wooden barres on the wall." I add. They all move to the barres on the three walls. I hear Christina laugh under her breath, which isn't helping. I notice Zeke, Four, and his friends move to the left and Uriah, Edward and Al move to the middle wall. Once all the boys all settled by the barres I start talking again.

"So today we are going to be working on the basics. Is there anyone who has taken ballet before?" I ask with hope. No one says anything so I continue.

"Okay then. I will be talking you through what we are going to do and Christina is going to help demonstrate. Before we begin, we're going to stretch. You can either follow my stretch or stretch on your own." I turn on some a calm piano song and head to the portable barre in the middle of the room. Christina does the same and situates herself on the other side of the barre. I begin the stretching routine on the barre, trying to lessen the intensity for the boys who aren't very flexible. And looking around the room that would be all of them. I move to the ground to do some of the easier stretches like the L-stretch and butterfly. All of the boys follow watching Christina and me. I try to focus on the stretching and not the 30 something guys staring at me. The song ends and I get up, as well as the boys.

"Now that we're stretched, I'm going to go over some of the positions and moves." I exclaim. I quickly teach the five ballet positions, repeating myself multiple times. I see Four in very bad fourth position and try to hold back a laugh.

"We will be incorporating these positions into the combinations so please try and remember them. Ballet is French so most of the terms are French." Christina follows me to the barre and I start demonstrating and explaining the different terms.

"At the barre, the first thing we will do are pliés. Plié means to bend or fold and that is what you are doing with your legs." Christina and I show the move and I further explain the different between a Demi and grande plié.

"Next we will go tendus. A tendu is when you stretch your working leg and point your toes to either the front, side, or back along the floor." I explain while demonstrating. I continue demonstrating and explaining different terms like dégagé, rond de jambe, and grande battement.

"Okay so now we are going to put those moves into a combination. First we are going to do pliés. You are going to start in first and do a Demi then grande plié. You will continue this and do it in second, fourth, and fifth position. Don't worry, Christina is going to be showing you, so watch her and I will be coming around and fixing those who need fixing. Christina moves to first position and I move to turn on the music. She begins the combination and the class tries to follow her. I walk over to the left and start evaluating the boys. The walk down the barre fixing a couple of hands and feet then reach Peter and his stupid group of friends.

"This is so fucking stupid." I hear him try to whisper to his friends. I roll my eyes and deliberately skip over him. I then move to where Uriah, Edward, and Al are.

 **Four POV**

So I'm standing behind Zeke trying to figure out what the hell I'm doing. I'm trying to watch Christina but every time I catch up, she switched positions and it totally throws me off. Zeke looks as stupid as me. I look over at Tris and she's walking along the wall in front of the boys, moving their hands and sometimes feet. She looks so good right now. Those leggings will be the death of me. During her little explanations earlier, I kinda zoned out and just stared at her. I hear her whisper something to a blond guy next to Uriah and they both smile. _Who the hell is he? And why is he talking to Tris? Wait why do I care, we're not dating, and I shouldn't care_. I roll my eyes me out my attention back on Christina.

I don't even remember what these are called. I see Tris in the mirror, making her way closer to the wall where I'm at. I shape up and focus more on Christina's feet trying to replicate mine. I then hear Tris' soft voice behind me talking to Haiden.

"Make sure you are straightening your legs." She says gracefully. She takes a couple steps and stands to the side of me.

I smile when she sees me and she gives me a small smile, biting her lip. She takes my wrist and moves it a little in front of me. She moves my fingers into a more relaxed look. I feel bursts in my stomach as she holds my hand, fixing it. I think I might just make deliberate mistakes if she gets to fix them. She looks back at me as I continue the routine and I mouth,

"How stupid do I look?" She smiles and holds up her hand pinching the air with her thumb and pointer finger, indicating only a little. I playfully roll my eyes, knowing I look a lot worse than she is saying. She laughs quietly and moves on to Zeke. I still smile as she glances over Zeke's shoulder at me. She fixes his shoulders and moves to the stereo. The song ends and she goes to the center of the room.

"Now we are going to do tendus." She states. What the hell are tendoos again? _Ugh this is annoying._ She starts to explain a combination with them and I space out. She turns the music back on and moves to the barre and starts with Christina.

Class continues with me becoming frustrated with what Tris and Christina are doing. There are only a couple guys who look like they are doing it right and I am not one of them. Mr. Max is staring down the class, which is not helping anything. After 20 more minutes, Tris calls us to the center and has us spread out in front of the mirror.

"After the barre, we will move to the center to do jumps. We will start with simpler jumps. First you are going to do 8 jumps in first position." As Tris says this, Christina starts jumping. She stops and Tris continues. "Then you will do eight jumps in second position, then eight in fifth position. You're going to repeat this, so a total of 48 jumps." I internally groan. _I do not jump. I already know I'm going to look stupid_. I start to inch back behind Haiden and Mykel as Tris continues.

"When you jump, you want to use your plié and spring back up. This will make jumping a lot easier and you'll be able to jump higher."

"Remember to point your feet and keep your hands in second position." Christina adds. Tris moves to turn on the music and the guys look apprehensive about this. Tris starts counting down and suddenly Christina starts jumping. Everybody starts jumping and we all honestly look stupid. No one is in sync and Christina is the only one who knows what she is doing. She switches positions and we all follow. After the first round, I notice most of the guys are slowing down and barely getting off the ground. Once we finish, all the guys are breathing heavily and trying to catch their breath. Christina is standing there like she just woke up from a nap.

"Harder than you think, huh?" Mr. Max exclaims, getting up from his chair.

"Okay guys, hours up, we're moving to the field. Please thank Tris and Christina for doing this, we'll be doing this every week on Tuesdays and Wednesday's." _Great two times a well I'll be making a fool of myself in front of Tris._

All the guys mumble 'thanks' and head out to go get changed. I walk up to Tris.

"Thanks Tris." I say with a small smirk. "You too Christina." I add as I see Christina staring at me behind Tris waiting for a 'thanks' too.

"Your welcome Four. You did good." She exclaims with a laugh as she retrieves her water bottle and phone.

"I feel like you're lying to me Prior." I reply as we walk out of the room, following the rest of the football team.

"Maybe Eaton." She says with a smile. _God, I've never had a larger urge to kiss someone right now._ She waves as she walks into the locker rooms and I just laugh to myself.

"Told you guys." Zeke yells in front of me. I look up and he is walking backwards laughing at me with Haiden and Mykel walking forwards with their heads turned towards me. They're laughing too.

I flip him off and return my face to the blank face that Zeke says is intimidating. He controls his laughter and turns around. We walk to the football locker rooms and get changed for the fields.

Practice goes slow, as I'm already tired from the ballet class. That was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. Peter was complaining about it again and even said some shit about Tris. It took everything in me to not go over to him and slam him into the locker rooms. Zeke saw this in my face and shook his head at me, silently telling me not to do what I'm thinking. I get dressed and head out.

 **Tris POV**

After I say goodbye to Four, I get by dance shoes and drink some water. I can't believe how well I did that. Christina even mentioned how she thought I did well too. She knows I don't like attention on myself. Seeing Four helped calm my nerves, especially watching him jump _. That was funny._

Christina and I hurry back to the dance room for the call-backs of dance team. There are already a couple girls there stretching. I sit down and stretch again. Shauna comes in with a friend and we say hello. Soon the coach and assistant coach come in and we begin.

 **A/N: So there it is! Somewhat long chapter with changing POV during the story! I've been wanting to do that forever. I just realized that I started this story exactly one month ago! With 5,600 views, 40 followers, 20 favorites, and 10 reviews… thank you all! I honestly didn't start writing this for the hobby of writing but because I wanted to give my own twist of FourTris. I can't wait until they get together, and thanks for sticking with me! I'll be updating soon (I finally have a break)! So review, follow, read, and stay awesome!**

 **Disclaimer: Wouldn't that be cool if I owned the Divergent Series?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Tris POV**

Christina and I sit with Lynn and Will where we have made our morning spot by the café.

"My teacher is so annoying."

"Lynn, you think everybody is annoying." Christina retorts.

"Yeah, I've only known you for a week and I'm pretty sure whenever I've been around you, you've either been annoyed at me or someone by me." Will adds. We all laugh at the truthiness of his statement as Lynn rolls her eyes.

"Whatever." Lynn mutters.

"Guys, look!" Christina nods her head towards Uriah and Marlene walking towards us, holding hands. Holding hands?

"Hey guys." Uriah says as he sits down with Marlene, still holding hands.

"Hey… anything new?" I ask trying to hint at their hands.

"Not that I can think of." Marlene answers.

"Oh come on guys!" Christina exclaims.

"Did you finally grow some balls and ask out Marlene?" Will asks. Christina, Lynn, and I laugh and Marlene blushes.

"Indeed I did." Uriah replies, looking at Marlene, smiling.

"Ahh! Seriously? When did it happen? How?" Christina asks, bombarding the new couple with questions.

"Uh babe?" Uriah offers to Marlene. I smile at his words as Marlene answers.

"Well…" Marlene starts, "I was at home last night when the doorbell rang. When I opened the door there he was holding some flowers and smiling like a goofball." Marlene says, smiling as she looks at us then Uriah again.

"Aw that's so sweet!" Christina exclaims. I notice Will watch her as she continues asking questions and commenting.

I listen to the details and smile at the new relationship. Everybody knew that they like each other, but them. I'm glad they finally saw it.

The bell rings and everybody gets up and separates. Marlene and Uriah get up and walk together to English, holding hands. I walk behind them and Will comes up and walks beside me.

"Hey Tris." Will says.

"Hi." I reply. We walk in silence as I think about him and Christina.

"So I have a question." I state with a burst of confidence.

"Shoot."

"Do you like Christina?" I question looking at him. He stops walking for a millisecond and looks at me. His cheeks become pink, but controls himself.

"Uhh. Umm." He mutters nervously.

"She's my best friend and I've seen how you look at her." I state. I wait for his answer as he tries to put his words together.

"She's great. She's nice and funny and outgoing and beautiful so yeah I like her." He states clearly. He smiles as he looks forward still walking. I smile as well at his comment.

"Yeah she is great. And by the way her favorite flowers are pink roses." He looks at me and smiles with his eyes.

"Thanks."

We reach class and sit down. Edward waves to me as I sit down and I wave back.

"Okay class today we are going to be starting a project based on the book we just started. This is will be due when we finish the book. As you know in _To Kill a Mockingbird_ , there are multiple deceptive appearances and the theme of 'not judging a book by its cover' is a recurring theme in the book. For this project, you will need be interviewing people on their appearance and if it is deceptive to their personality. You are required to think of 5 good questions to ask 10 people. After you have these answers you will write a one page essay explaining your findings. The format and requirements are on this paper that I am handing out. Today you will have the class period to think of your questions regarding the project and then run them by me to check them. Please read the rubric, it gives more information on what you need to do." Mrs. Reyes finishes.

Will hands me a stack of papers and I grab one of the top and pass the stack down. I reread the paper, making mental notes of some of the requirements. I get out a piece of paper and a pencil and start thinking of my question.

 _Questions. Deceptive appearances. Questions about deceptive appearances. Ugh._

I look over to Will and he has already wrote 2 questions. I reread the paper, hoping to get an idea.

 _Many of the characters in the novel are not what they truly seem to be. Most would write off Boo Radley as a reclusive madman, Miss Dubose as a mean spirited old woman, and Dolphous Raymond as a social deviant. These people are reviled by most, but these are not fair judgments. Once we get beyond the gossip surrounding these people, we get a clear view of some very strong human beings. Many people have deceptive appearances that are different from their true personality._

As I finish reading the prompt of the project I get an idea.

I write the first two questions.

 _1\. How do you see yourself?_

 _2\. How do others see you?_

I think more about the differences how people show themselves and write my next two questions.

 _3\. How are you different from how others see you?_

 _4\. Do you present yourself differently in ways that are different from who you really are?_

I see some people lined up at Mrs. Reyes desk checking their own questions. I look back down at my questions. _Hmm._ I quickly write down my last question as it enters my mind.

 _5\. How is your appearance deceptive?_

I reread all my questions and get up and walk to Mrs. Reyes desk. When it's my turn, I hand her my questions. I watch her face as she reads them and I can see her head slightly nod. She looks up and smiles.

"Good questions." She compliments.

"Thank you."

I walk back to my desk and decide who all I'm going to interview. 10 people... 10 people I know enough to be able to interview them. I start to write a list of people that would be easy to interview.

 _1\. Christina_

 _2\. Marlene_

 _3\. Lynn_

 _4\. Uriah_

 _5\. Will_

Then I'm stuck. I decide to branch out and add some others

 _6\. Al_

 _7\. Zeke_

 _8\. Four_

 _9\. Shauna_

 _10 .Caleb_

I decide to ask these people if they can do it throughout the day and if they can't I'll just ask my parents. As I'm finishing the list the bell rings and Mrs. Reyes dismisses us. I run into Christina in the hallway and we walk to Biology together. Thankfully Peter and his friends don't say anything and class goes smoothly with a boring lecture on the human genome. She assigns a packet for homework and the bell rings. I walk to Spanish in the busy hallways and decide to ask Zeke if he would mind being a part of my English project. He says he would gladly do it if I would tutor him before we have our next test. I accept the offer and class begins.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"Today is the last day of basketball. Tomorrow we will begin with a new unit. Because it is our last day, you can pick your own teams. Please have no more than 5 people on your team. There will be 6 teams. You have three minutes to find your teams and please include everyone." Mrs. Wu announces.

"So we need two more people." Zeke states. I see a girl sitting on the bleachers looking around and decide to ask her. I get up and walk to her.

"Hey, want to be on our team?" I ask. She nods her head and gets up to follow me.

"I'm Tris by the way."

"I'm Myra."

I walk over to the boys and see that they have found another guy for our team. We walk to one of the courts and wait for another team to come over.

Soon another team consisting all boys come over. Mrs. Wu blows her whistle and we begin.

 **Four POV**

As I pass the ball to Zeke, out of the corner of my eye I see a guy from the other team guarding Tris heavily. _Maybe a little too heavily._ Zeke makes the shot so we all jog down to the other court. A guy from the other team starts dribbling the ball down and I manage to maneuver myself to guard the guy who was guarding Tris. He tries to get around me but I don't let that happen. The guy who was dribbling passed the ball to a guy who missed the shot. Tris rebounded the ball and started jogging down the court. Everybody follows her, but she takes a layup before anyone reaches her. _God she is so athletic and looks so great doing it_. A guy in the other team grabs the ball and Tris jogs over, getting a high-five from Zeke. The other team manages to get a basket and I pass the ball to Tris. She takes the ball and dribbles it down to meet everybody else at the other basketball hoop. I am being guarded by a guy almost taller than me from under the net, where I stand.

I see the same guy who was guarded Tris earlier come up to guard her again. I see her search around for someone to pass the ball to but our entire team is guarded. I watch Tris and see... apprehension? run across her face. The boy gets closer to her and a heat crosses over me. _Why the hell is he getting so close to her?_ It isn't jealously this time, but anger. He's obviously the largest guy on the team and he keeps ganging up on Tris. I see her mutter something under her breath but I can't make out what she is saying. I see a mix of annoyance and fear come across and before I can stop myself I juke around the boy guarding me and make my way over to the boy. I push him to the side away from Tris.

"What the hell man?" He yells at me. Tris has stopped dribbling and is now looking at me.

"I could be asking you the same question. Why the hell were you guarding her so heavily and close? This is gym not some professional game. Guard someone your own size." I spit at him, glaring.

"I can guard anyone I want to." He retorts moving closer to me.

"Try that again and we'll see about that." I say stepping forward as well. Before he can say anything, Zeke comes in between us pushing us away from each other. I keep my glare on him as Zeke starts talking.

"Chill. If you guys keep going like that, you'll both end up in the dean's office." He exclaims, looking back at us. I roll my eyes and look at Tris, who looks a little stunned from everything. Just in time, Mrs. Wu blows the whistle calling the period over. Before Tris can run off I stop her.

"Are you okay Tris?" I ask still concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She says looking at me in the eyes. She no longer looks fearful, but maybe a little annoyed. _Annoyed?_ She turns around and starts walking away. Zeke comes up to me as we start walking back to the locker rooms.

"God damn Four. Start a fight over nothing, why don't ya." I look over at him and glare.

"That guy was definitely overstepping towards Tris." I reply, harsher than needed.

"I know you like her, but she's a big girl. She can handle herself. You don't need to stick up for her every time someone gets in her way. You probably embarrassed her more by saying something." He exclaims, entering the locker room.

"What?" I ask in confusion. _How could I have embarrassed her? I was just trying to help her_.

"You pointed out in front of everyone that she was too small to manage that guy. You might've had good intentions, but that's not how girls see it." He finishes.

I quickly realize what he is saying and what I did. _Fuck._

"Wait how do you know all of this." I ask in confusion. I would've never guessed that Zeke would say something like that to me.

"Shauna and her talks can be very beneficial." He replies with a small smirk.

I quickly get dressed, hoping Tris hasn't already left without me. I wait by the wall, trying to think about what I'm going to say to her. As I wait I see multiple groups walk out but not Tris. _Shit._

As I'm about to walk to lunch, thinking she's already gone, I see her walk out. She's wearing dark skinny jeans and a white tee that barely covers the top of her jeans. Of course she has to look even better today. She looks at me with no expression and keeps walking.

"Tris!" I call after her. "I'm sorry. I didn't think about what I was doing until after I did it. I didn't try to make you sound like you couldn't do anything because of her height. I mean, you're probably one of the better players in gym and I just didn't like how aggressive that guy was getting and..." I ramble but Tris cuts me off.

"Woah, Four. I'm not that upset. Yes, I was but it's okay." She says trying to reassure me. It doesn't work. I can't blow my chances with this girl because of my stupid moments.

"Are you sure?" I question as I scratch the back of my neck.

"Yes, I'm sure." She says looking at me in the eyes with a small smile as she nods her head. I sigh in somewhat relief as we walk to lunch together.

"Actually, I need a favor." She says as we enter the main hallway.

"Yes, anything." I say maybe a little too desperately. She smiles at me and I reciprocate with a nervous one.

"I have an English project where I have to interview a bunch of people and ask them questions. Would you be willing to be an interviewee?" She asks glancing over at me.

"Yeah, sure." I say a little more calmly this time.

"Great! Thank you. Could we do it during study hall?" She questions. I nod my head at her and we say goodbye. As I walk to our lunch table I see Zeke already there with Shauna. He's looking at me with his eyes raised as he nods his head towards Tris' table. As I pass our table, I comment.

"Thanks bro. I owe you." I say. He nods his head smiling and puts his attention back on Shauna. I walk to one of the lines and end up behind Uriah.

"Hey Four." He exclaims.

"Hey Uriah."

"How's it going?"

"Uh, good I guess. Waiting for some food." I state.

"Thrilling life you got there Four." I chuckle at his comment then notice as he steps to the side.

"Oh Four, this is Marlene. My _girlfriend._ " He introduces, wiggling his eyebrows. I give her a small wave and she goes to pay for her food. I grab a burger, fruit salad, and bag of carrots. I pay and sit back down to our lunch table.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"So I have five questions. They're pretty simple, just be honest!" Tris says as she gets out a piece of paper.

"And what is this project about again?" I ask.

"Deceptive appearances." _Oh great. This is going to be great. Let's talk to the guy who doesn't tell anyone anything and puts up a different front_. I'm stuck in my own nervous wreck of a world and don't notice that Tris has gotten up to talk to Mrs. Wu. She comes back with her papers in hand.

"So I told Mrs. Wu that we'd be talking for a project and she told me that we should just work in the hallway." I get up and follow her into the hallway. She sits down, sitting against a wall. I sit next to her but not close.

"Okay, question number one: How do you see yourself?" She looks up at me after she finishes reading the question. _How do I even answer this? Uh well damaged with a hell of a lot of baggage._ I decide with a more appropriate, but less true answer.

"Quiet." I watch her write down my short answer, then she reads the next question.

"How do others see you?" She looks up at me waiting for my answer and I move my head to stare at the lockers in front of me. _Another question I have no idea how to answer._

"Closed-off." I decide.

"How are you different from how others see you?" I think for a while, trying to think of a way to answer this. I mean, I am pretty closed off person but I have my reasons.

"I'm not that different." She looks at me for a second before writing down my answer. _I wish I knew what was going through her head right now._

"Do you present yourself differently in ways that are different from who you really are?" This time I look at her as she reads the question. When she looks up from the paper and sees my gaze on her. I answer truthfully.

"Yes." She continues studying me as I gaze into her blue-gray eyes. She breaks the stare to right down my answer and I look back to where I was looking before.

"How is your appearance deceptive?" I think longer for this question, trying to carefully put my words together.

"I show people a closed, cold exterior to mask parts of my life I don't want people to know about." I disclose quietly. I continue staring at the dark blue lockers thinking about how easily I just answered that to Tris. I would never tell anyone that. It took me a while for me to even hint at things like that to Zeke. _God, I've only known this girl for a week_. I glance back over at her and she is staring at her paper. She looks up at me and I move my attention back to the lockers.

"Uh thanks. I appreciate your answers. And honesty." She adds. I nod my head at her but don't look back at her. We sit in silence, not really knowing what to say. The bell rings and we both hop up to grab our stuff inside the classroom. We separate and go different ways.

I go through all my classes, boringly and even football practice but can't manage to get her questions and my answers out of my head.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

 **Tris POV**

"So are you excited?" Christina asks me as we walk into school.

"Yeah. I just hope we made it." I respond. Christina and I are walking to the bulletin board to see if we made it on the dance team.

After study hall, I was completely in my own world. I couldn't think about anything other than what Four said _. How he said he closed himself off to others because he didn't want people to know information about him. What could he be hiding? Why would he hide it? Why wouldn't he just lie and make up something instead of telling me what he told me?_ I asked myself these questions on repeat yesterday. I'm glad I didn't have dance, or I would've been a mess.

As we approach the board, I see multiple girls crowded around the paper. Christina walks faster and I follow her. From behind everybody, I can't even see the paper. _Ugh this is annoying._

"Ahhhh! We made it! Tris we made it!" Christiana exclaims. Finally some of the girls have moved and I see the paper. There I read my name above Christina's. I face Christina smiling and see her smiling as well. She hugs me still excited. We break away and look at the rest of the names on the paper.

 _Grace Sherwin_

 _Talia Reed_

 _Hannah Boyer_

 _Shauna Daler_

 _Tris Prior_

 _Christina Weber_

 _Riya Ford_

 _Sarah Cooke_

 _Brooke Golde_

 _Jasmine Smith_

I read Shauna's name and point it out. She points out a couple girls she knows and we decide to walk back to the couches, where everyone sits in the morning. We tell everybody about the news and they all congratulate us. Even Lynn.

In English Mrs. Reyes gives us time to work on our project so I ask Will, Marlene, and Uriah my questions and answer theirs. In Biology, Mrs. Matthews assigned us chapters to read in the book so we spent the entire time just reading. I didn't hear anything from Peter and reminded myself to thank God for that later. In Spanish we worked on our new 'birthday' vocabulary with a few activities. Mrs. Roth gives us some free time after so I decide to ask Zeke my questions and he answers pretty normally. I haven't gotten any other answers like Four's. In gym we started a new unit of volleyball. Four, Zeke, and I were separated but I was on the same team as Myra. We talked a little and I learned that she is also a freshman and does golf. At lunch the girls began a conversation about some news about the divorce of two celebrities and the boys talked about the football game Friday. Four and I didn't talk a lot in study hall. We both worked on homework with the occasional 'Can I borrow a pencil?' or 'How did you do this problem?' Math was boring as well as world history. The only benefit of world history is Christina and Uriah. We're working on a project about early civilizations and Christina and Uriah get into an argument about everything. It is super entertaining.

"I think we should talk about the Aztecs over here and the Incas over here." Christina exclaims.

"I think we should talk about the Mayans instead of the Incas. They sound much more interesting." Uriah replies.

"To you maybe." I hear Christina mutter under her breath. I decide to step in as the mediator once more.

"How about we do the Incas and Mayans." I offer. They reluctantly agree and we continue with the project. The bell rings and Christina and I go down to the locker rooms to change. Today we are teaching the JV team ballet again. I hope everything goes as smoothly as it did Tuesday. We both get dressed in similar outfits that we had on Tuesday and we walk to the dance room.

I get the music ready while Christina moves one of the portable ballet barres to the center of the room. After a couple minutes of chatting, boys start to file in. Uriah comes over with Edward and we start talking. Then they go over to see another one of their friends. I avoid eye contact when Peter and his goons walk in. He hasn't said anything to me for a couple days but I still don't like him. I see Zeke, Four and a couple more guys walk in and soon the class is full.

"So today, we are going to be doing the same combinations as we did on Tuesday. I won't go into the extensive detail I went in on Tuesday. So like every class we are going to start with stretching. I know most of you aren't that flexible," I hear laughs from the boys, "But just try to feel the stretch as good as you can." I start the music and go through my stretching routine watching the rest of the boys. Most of them look like they are trying but there are some that just look bored and are barely doing the stretch. After the song ends I explain the plié combination and start the combination for it. Most of the guys are in the same place they were in last time so I work backwards working with Zeke first. I fix his hands again and straighten his shoulders. Once I meet Four, he is doing a grande plié in second position and I have to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing. He sees my hiding smile and smirks himself as he rolls his eyes. I fix his hands move his head forward so he is lined up. I move down the barres fixing whoever need to be fixed. There are a handful of boys who actually look like they are understanding it and then there are the boys who look like they are as lost as someone on a deserted island. Class continues as I explain the combinations and what they do for your body. I become more comfortable with talking to everyone as the class continues. Soon it is time to move onto the floor. I assign a certain amount of jumps and this time I jump with them.

I dismiss them and Christina and I walk out right behind them. We quickly grab our backpacks and head outside. My mom is picking us up because we have to go straight to ballet. When we get outside, we see a group of guys by the doors too. Including Four.

"What are you doing out here? Don't you have practice?" I ask Four. He turns around and gives me a small smirk.

"Uh yeah we're just waiting on one of the coaches." He replies.

"Ohh fun." I state.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, congrats!" he exclaims.

"On what?" I ask in confusion.

"I heard from Shauna that you made dance team!" he clarifies.

"Oh yeah! Thanks!" Just as I say this I hear a horn and turn to see my mom in her car waiting for us.

"Well, Christina and I have to go to ballet. See you tomorrow Four." I say grabbing my backpack, following Christina. He smiles and waves back as I get into the passenger seat.

"Who's that?" My mom asks. At first I'm pretty surprised that she would ask that but before I can answer, Christina does.

"That's Four, Tris' hotty!" She exclaims. I whip my head back at her and glare.

"He is not 'my hotty.' He is just a friend." I clarify.

"Oh okay." My mom says. I hear Christina giggle in the backseat and I just roll my eyes.

 **A/N: So this chapter is a kinda filler chapter. sorry! Please review. I love to hear what you think of the story and if there are any places I could improve in or just stuff you might want to see. Thanks for everything!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The divergent series.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Four POV**

I open my eyes just enough to read the time on my alarm clock. 8:07. _Shit._ I jump out of bed and hurry into my bathroom. I take a three minute shower and quickly dry off to get dressed. I grab my backpack and rush downstairs. I hurry and get a granola bar, reading the clock over the stove. 8:19. I race out of my house and throw my backpack in the passenger seat. I pull out of the driveway and hope I make it to school on time. I drive into a parking spot and hastily turn off the car, grabbing my backpack. I lightly jog to the entrance of the school. I turn on my phone and see the time reads 8:28. _Crap. 2 minutes_. The halls are barely empty so I try to fast walk my way to first period. As I'm turning the corner, I come in contact with someone knocking them down. I step back and realize who I just knocked down.

"Gosh."

"Oh my gosh Tris, I am so sorry." I exclaim, panicked. _Of course, out of everyone I run into Tris._ I crouch down and help her collect her books. She looks up at me and I see the side of her mouth curl upward.

"Running behind today Four?" She asks as I help her. I hand her the books and shake my head.

"Yeah sorry about that. I woke up late and was trying to get to Spanish on time." I state a little regretful.

"Well, you already knocked down one person, so go before me falling down isn't worth it." She jokes with a smile. I graciously smile at her and move around her.

"Thanks Tris. Sorry again, I'll see you in gym." I reply walking faster again. She gives me a small wave as she turns around and starts walking away. The smile on my face doesn't leave as I continue thinking about Tris. _She's so good-hearted and funny. She's perfect._

I barely make it through the door when the bell rings. Mrs. Roth gives me a look as I sit down and I tell her sorry.

"Lo siento Señora Roth." She smiles at my use of Spanish and starts teaching. Half way through class I feel my stomach growl in hunger. I forgot to eat my granola bar. _Great._ I see the sign to the side whiteboard.

 _'No comer en la clase.'_

I'll just have to wait it out. I end up eating my granola bar on the way to history.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"You excited for tonight?" Zeke asks me as I slip on my gym uniform shirt.

"Yeah. I guess, you?"

"Hell yeah! First game of the season and were starters. And for the cherry on top, we're playing the Westminster Eagles." Zeke laughs.

"Those cocky guys?" I ask as we walk to the bleachers.

"Yep, and their star running back moved this summer, so they're totally screwed." He exclaims. I sit down and lean back, resting my elbows on the sit behind me.

"Are we still getting pizza after?" I ask.

"I think so. Why do you have other plans?" He questions, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I roll my eyes at him and respond.

"I was just wondering you dumbass." He just laughs. Then I notice Tris walk in and sit down.

"Hey sorry about this morning Tris." I apologize. Before she can respond, Zeke interrupts.

"What the hell did you do this time Four?" He exclaims. Tris just gives a small laugh as I give him a small glare.

"He bumped into me because he was rushing to get to first period on time." She answers.

"On the flip side, I did make it there on time." I smile at her, forgetting about Zeke.

"I'm glad it was worth it." Tris replies still locked into a gaze with me. We sit in silence until Zeke clears his throat.

"I am right here you know." I look over at him, breaking the gaze.

"What?" I ask with a mixture of confusion and irritant.

"You guys are staring at each other like you want to jump each other's bones. It's not making me feel very comfortable." He exclaims. I feel my face heat up, with embarrassment and anger.

"Zeke!" I shake my head at him and he looks at me with a 'what?' face. I look back at Tris, who is also blushing deeper. We sit in awkward silence until Mrs. Wu comes in to put us into our teams for volleyball. Again Tris, Zeke, and I are separated. This time I'm glad because if I would be with Tris that would be an awkward mess and if I were paired with Zeke I would feel inclined to hit him about his earlier comments. _God he is such an idiot._

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"What the hell was that?" I ask harshly.

"What?" Zeke replies confused. I take off my gym shirt and put my regular one back on, then glare at him.

"Your stupid comments."

"Which ones?"

"The damn one about Tris and I and bones." I spit back, irritated. He sits there for a second then starts laughing. I roll my eyes at him as I put my jeans on.

"It wasn't that bad."

"Yes, yes it was."

"When are you gonna get over yourself and ask her out?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you like her, when are you going to ask her out?"

"Even if I did, what makes you think she would even say yes?"

"Uh I'm pretty sure she'd say yes." I roll my eyes. I wish.

"Don't let her get scooped away from somebody else." _Crap, I didn't even think about that. But would that be worse than the awkwardness of me asking her out then her rejecting me. I mean I've never asked a girl out. How do you even do it? I'd probably screw it up and embarrass myself even more. Why does this have to be so complicated? Why does she make my world spin faster?_

"Uh dude?" I look up at Zeke, breaking me out of my nervous mind. I run my hands through my hair and grab my backpack. I gotta figure my shit out. I head out of the locker room and wait on the wall. Tris comes out pretty quick looking beautiful. I don't even care to punish myself from admitting it in my head anymore. _She looks so beautiful._

"You okay?" She asks. I shake my head.

"Yeah just thinking." I pause for a second to let my thoughts out of my head. "So are you going to the football game tonight?" I ask glancing over at at Tris. She nods her head and answers.

"Yeah I'm going with Christina and Marlene."

"Is Marlene Uriah's girlfriend?" I question.

"Yep."

"See ya in study hall." I say as we break apart like we do everyday. _Not that I want to_.

"Bye Four." She smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. _What is she doing to me?_

(-/-/\\-\\-)

 **Tris POV**

I'm still smiling as I sit down next down to Christina at the lunch table.

"What's got you all smiley?" She questions.

"Does there have to be something for me to be smiling." I ask. She pauses for a second then answers.

"Yes. Now spill." I roll my eyes at her as I shower my salad in ranch dressing.

"It's Friday. I'm happy." I reply, looking up at her. She squints her eyes at me as she examines me then shrugs her shoulders, bringing her attention back to her lunch. Soon the lunch table is filled and I am listening to Uriah talk about his project that he has to do in Biology. He is so entertaining, I think to myself as I listen. Our table laughs as he comments about his group and how helpful they are.

"Wait what did he do?" Christina asks in astonishment?

"Okay so he said that he would send me the PowerPoint last night so I could check it. So I'm doing homework and it's like eleven and he still hasn't sent it yet. I check my email again and there it is. So I open it up and it consists of three slides, all black and white with like 5 words on each slide." He exclaims. We all laugh at his annoyance over his partners. He continues to ramble about how he had to make another PowerPoint which kept him up till one am. The bell rings and we all get up and throw away our trash.

"Hey Tris." I look to my side and see Al walking beside me.

"Hey Al."

"So you're going to the game tonight?"

"Yep." I say looking in front of me while I walk.

"We should do something after the game." Uhh _. How do I get out of this?_

"I would but I'm hanging out with Christina." I lie. Remind myself to tell Christina about our made up plans.

"Oh." He looks disappointed. "Maybe next time." He says with a smile. I give a small smile back as he breaks off and goes into his classroom.

"Told ya!" I jump up in fear from the voice behind me. _Four_.

"Gosh. Thanks for sneaking up on me!" I exclaim as I put my hand over my chest. He smirks at me and starts talking.

"He definitely likes you." He says looking back at Al's classroom. _Why does he even care? I know he doesn't like me but ugh._

"Maybe." I say, not really knowing how to respond. He glances at me and we take our seats next to each other in study hall. I look over my notebook that has all my homework written down and see that I don't have a lot. It's still pretty early in the year. I put it away and grab my headphones. I see Four get out a piece of paper and pencil. He looks at me with one eyebrow raised with his lips together curving up in a side smile. I watch him as he draws the # on the paper. Tic-tac-toe. I smile at him as he hands me his pencil. I take one head phone out and turn on my music on low. I take the pencil and make an X in the top right hand corner. I slide the pencil over to him and he makes an O in the bottom left hand corner.

"What are you listening to?" I grab the earbud that isn't in my ear and hand it to him.

"Listen." He takes the earbud, still looking at me and puts it in his left ear. This headset makes him move just a little closer, and I am silently grateful. I turn up the music just a little bit so he can hear. I watch as he focuses on the music, looking at the paper in front of us. I watch his eyes, his deep blue eyes and let my eyes wander over his face. His short, brunette hair that is a little tousled, like he ran his hands through it. His tan skin and sharp jawline that Christina referred as 'being able to cut cheese.' His light red lips that look ready for contact _. Gosh why is he so handsome? And why is he talking to me?_ I take my eyes off of his face and look around the classroom. There are multiple really pretty girls in our class. With long tan legs and perfect hair. With perfect makeup to accentuate their flawless face. With a large chest and a large butt. _That's what guys want, right? Why doesn't Four?_

I look back at him and he's looking at me.

"Good song." He quickly says. I nod and put an X in the top left corner.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"So how's the relationship going?" Christina asks Marlene as she French braids my hair into a ponytail.

"Great." She smiles. "We've only been dating for a couple days but he's been really sweet and ya know, Uriah." She responds smiling.

"Oh yes, Uriah." I reply. Uriah is his own character of funny, embarrassing, crazy, and nice.

"What about you? I've seen you with Will." Marlene asks looking at Christina. I look at her in the mirror behind me and she is smiling.

"Yeah I hope there's something there." She admits. "We've been texting a lot and he is so funny and nice and ugh I'm just waiting for him to make a move."

"Yeah hopefully he's nothing like Uriah, or you'll be waiting for a while." We all laugh but I can see hesitation in Christina's eyes. "But it was worth it." She adds, reassuring her. Christina finishes my braid and I thank her. She then starts on Marlene as I go to my closet.

"What's the theme for the game again?" I ask.

"Just the school colors." Christina responds.

"So purple and white?" I ask.

"Yep." I look through my closet and find my only spirit high school shirt. It's purple so I grab a white pair of shorts. Good enough. I walk into my bathroom and change. I walk out and Christina is wearing a purple spirit wear tank top and black shorts. Marlene is wearing a purple shirt like mine and wearing white running shorts. I grab my sweatshirt and lace up my black converse.

"Everybody ready?" Marlene asks as she gathers her stuff.

"Almost." Christina replies as she administers another layer of mascara on her eyelashes. "Okay, now I'm ready!" We head outside and Christina's mom drives us to the game.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

 **Four POV**

"See you at the game. Good luck."

"Thanks Tris." I reply as I watch her walk out of study hall. I start to walk to English. _Okay two more classes then the weekend. Here we go._

I walk into English and sit next to Haiden.

"Sup." I nod my head in response and get out my phone until the bell rings.

"Okay class today we are to be continuing reading Romeo and Juliet. Please take out your book and discussion questions..." Mrs. Reyes continues talking as I wander in and out of thoughts. _Football game tonight. What am I going to do about Tris? What did Amar say to do?_

"Want to be partners?" Haiden asks me.

"Sure." I reply. "For what?" I question truthfully. He laughs as he gets out a piece of paper.

"Discussion questions."

"Oh. Okay."

"Okay so my first question from last night for Act I is _'Why were the Capulets and Montague's enemies?_ ' The answer is not stated." Haiden says as he writes it down. I laugh at his question.

"Nice question."

"Thanks." He says smirking. "So what's your first question?" I look down at my paper and respond.

" _'When does Romeo figure out Juliet is a Capulet?_ ' And scene 5."

We continue this for what feels like hours until we're dismissed from the beloved bell _. Great now Geometry. At least I have Zeke. Wait a second, great now I have to deal with Zeke._ I think sarcastically.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"Okay guys. First game of the season. We are a much better team today than we were two weeks ago. We've trained hard all month and the months before. Use all your hard work and put it into this game! You have 48 minutes to make a difference. Use that time, like you've practiced with this team. We are the Dauntless Devils, now let's show 'em what we got!" Coach Max yells.

Everyone yells in response as we stomp our feet in the locker room. We file out of the locker room still clapping, stomping, and yelling. I'm in front with Zeke and some other guys. We start jogging out onto the field and hear the student section roar with screams. The announcer calls the other team onto the field and the round of 'boos' begin. I look over at the visitor section and see it half full. I look over at our student section, and it's overflowing. I try to find Tris but can't. Her height isn't helping my cause. Zeke lightly punches me in the shoulder. I look over at him and he's smiling.

"You ready?" He asks. I smirk at him and respond.

"Always." The team begins our scheduled stretching and warmups in an orderly fashion. Soon the scoreboard has 3:00 minutes on it and we jog off the field taking our places on the sidelines. The coach calls me and a couple defensive guys over to the coin toss in the middle of the field. We walk over and are met with three other boys and two referees.

"Okay since you are the guests," one referee says standing towards the three Eagles players, "heads or tails." The referee begins to flip the coin and one of the Eagles players respond as it's in the air.

"Heads." I look at the boy and he's as tall as me but much larger. Must be a lineman. The referee looks down at the coin and picks it up.

"It's tails." He looks towards us. "Would you like to kick or receive the ball?" I look behind me to the other two guys and they nod their heads. I turn back around to the referee.

"We'll receive it. Thanks." I reply. We split up and head back to the sidelines. The announcer talks about the game and sponsors then has us stand for the national anthem. We finish and the offensive retrieving team jogs onto the field and set up their positions. The other team jogs on and sets up their positions. The kicker kicks the ball and the game begins.

 **Tris POV**

The entire crowd cheers as our team catches the ball and starts running. The student section is an absolute mad house. Zeke told me that the junior varsity games were more popular, but I didn't realize it was this popular. Finding a spot to sit was a struggle but we finally did. I'm standing on the bleachers behind me so I can see. _Another perk of being short_. The crowd is an ocean on purple shirts and people. There are guys painted from head to toe in purple and girls with purple hand prints all over their body. _Welcome to high school_. I think in my head.

I come back to reality to see someone from our team being tackled at the 40 yard line. Then the offensive people run on. Four. _God he looks so good in his football uniform._ I feel something at my side and see its Christina elbowing me nodding to Four with a smirk on her lips. I roll my eyes and focus my attention back on Four. He's in the middle of the huddle as he talks. I notice someone with the same body as Zeke next to Four. _Wow both starters, fancy_. They break away and get into position. The ball is thrown to Four as he catches it and shuffles his feet, looking for someone to throw to. He throws it down the side and is caught by Zeke. The crowd goes even crazier with screams as Zeke runs down the field until being tackled by someone. He runs back to Four and does a chest bump. I shake my head in amusement at the sight of Four and Zeke being complete boys.

The game continues and we end up scoring in the first quarter from a handoff by Four to another guy I don't recognize. In the second quarter the other team scores and we get the ball back just before halftime. During halftime, Christina and I go down to the concessions to get popcorn and drinks for us and Marlene, while Marlene holds our seats.

We barely get back up into the stands before halftime is over. In the third quarter, Uriah comes out and plays for the first time. He makes some good plays and recovers a dropped ball. We barely get a touchdown, almost having to turn it over.

The fourth quarter is absolute chaos. We intercept the ball from the other team as they throw it into the end zone. Zeke catches the ball and runs it until he gets tackled by a huge dude on the 50 yard line. We steadily move up the field and score with five minutes left. The other team has the ball and moves up the field fast and is at the ten yard line with 2 minutes left. They're at third down when one of our defensive linebackers sacks the quarterback. Their forced to run it on their 4th down with 30 seconds left. The bleachers are vibrating with the stomping of student's feet and loudness of their yelling.

The quarterback hands it off to a running back who tries to get through our defensive line. After a couple of seconds of watching a huge pile of boys pushing each other, the referee blows his whistle to see the stance of the running back. All of the boys get up from the ground and we see the running back inches away from the end zone, but not in it. The crowd goes insane. People are jumping up and down on the bleachers. The cheerleaders are doing flips and the football players on the sidelines are pumping their helmets up and down. The man pile of people get up and jog back to the sidelines. There is eighteen seconds left in the game when the Eagles kick off the ball. They kick the ball and we catch it and run until they tackle us at the twenty five yard line. Four comes out with his group and the huddle up again. There is twelve seconds on the clock and we are already up. There's no way the other team could win at this point. The student section is leaving and ours is still going crazy. The huddle breaks up and all the players get into position. The center tosses the ball to Four who throws it to Zeke who is open down the field. He runs until the clock runs out and the buzzer goes off. The football team rush the field and gather together as the Eagles shake a couple hands then head back to their own locker rooms. I notice people running off the bleachers to flood the field as well. I look at Marlene and Christina and they're both smiling.

"Let's do it!" Christina screams. We jump down the bleachers and join the crowd trying to fit through the gates to the football field. We finally reach the field and follow the bodies. I hold on to Christina as she weaves through with Marlene to find the boys.

"Look! There's Uriah and Will!" Marlene exclaims and she points ahead. We continue weaving through people until we come across them. Marlene hugs Uriah and Christina goes over by Will.

"Good job babe!" Marlene exclaims, smiling. Uriah hugs her from behind and kisses her cheek. I smile at them and see Edward come towards us. He says hi to Will and Uriah then comes to me.

"Hey Tris!"

"Hey Edward. Good game!"

"Thank you. It was a good game." He says smiling. Some guy comes up to him and he starts talking to him. I'm about to turn away until he talks again.

"I'll see you Monday, in English." He states.

"See you then." I respond. I go back over to Christina and Will.

"Hey. Will and I are going to go get some ice cream after this. Want to come?" Christina asks me. Even though she doesn't want me to and I honestly don't want to third wheel it.

"No thanks. My mom wants me to come home straight from the game." I reply. They both smile at me knowing they'll finally be alone.

"Good game lil' bro." I hear behind me. I see Zeke walking towards us with his arm around Shauna. _I wonder where Four is._

"You too." Uriah responds.

"Hey Tris." Zeke says to me.

"Hey Zeke. Hey Shauna. Good game, nice plays." I state.

"Thank you. I'd tell you where Four is, but I don't know." He admits. _Why would he tell me where Four is? I don't make it that obvious, do I?_

"Oh that's okay. I can tell him Monday." Christina and Will soon leave. I wait with Shauna and Marlene as Zeke and Uriah get changed. After they leave I call my mom and then go to the restroom. Most of the stadium is empty, just empty soda bottles and popcorn layering the bleachers. I walk out in front of the stadium by the parking lot to wait for my mom.

"Tris?" I hear from a deep voice behind me. I turn around and see Four walking towards me holding his practice bag.

"Hey." I reply as he gets closer. I finally see him clearer. I can see the sweat beads that lay on his forehead under his short hair.

"What are you doing here so late?" He asks.

"Oh I'm just waiting on my mom." I reply.

"Oh."

"Good game today. You did really well." I add.

"Thanks. Yeah it was good to be back on the field." He says as he scratches the back of his neck.

"Well it looks like you belong." I state. _Oh Tris, falling for the quarterback of the football team. How cliché_. It looks like he is about to say something, but before he can I hear a horn. I turn and see my mom.

"Well that's my ride. See you Monday. Bye Four." I say walking away with a smile.

"Bye Tris." He repeats. A couple seconds later I think I hear him say 'saved by the bell.' But I don't know.

"Hey mom!" I say as I open the passenger door and get in.

"How was the game?" She asks. I laugh lightly and answer.

"Crazy. And super fun." I say.

"Sounds like high school." She replies. She smiles at me and I smile back at her comment.

 **A/N: Hello hello hello. So a couple points. Sorry about all the football talk. Sorry if I got anything wrong or if It got too confusing. But yay to Friday night football games. Don't worry I won't go into that much detail every football game, but I wanted to for the first time. Next, I finally outlined and planned out the upcoming chapters and I'm super excited for the ideas. I know that FourTris is a super slow build in my story, but hang in there. It is coming. I have some things I want to happen before they become official. And to be honest I like their little run-ins. And oh Zeke. I love Zeke. Lastly, thanks for all the follows, reads, favorites, and reviews! I appreciate all of them and I love reading the reviews! So if you haven't- review, follow, and favorite to make my day. :)**

 **Disclaimer: hahah yeah right**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Tris POV**

My alarm clock wakes me by its incessant ringing. _Ugh_. I forcefully open my eyes and read my clock. 7:00. _'I love dance practice on Saturday mornings'_ said no one ever. I roll out of bed and go to the bathroom. I wash my face which helps me wake up better and get a drink of water. I get changed and put my hair into a bun. After, I go downstairs and make myself a piece of toast and pour myself a glass of milk. I eat quickly and go back upstairs to brush my teeth and get my stuff. Christina picks me up at 7:30 and we head to dance.

As we stretch and get ready for our class I decide to ask her about last night. I never did text her after to see what happened. She's seems like she's in a pretty good mood, so it couldn't have been bad.

"So what happened last night?" I ask. She looks at me and I watch the biggest smile grow on her face.

"Ahhhh I thought you would never ask! It was so great. Guess what?" She exclaims retrieving a few looks from people around us. _Will asked you out?_

"What?" I question even though I know what happened.

"Will asked me out!" She jumps up and hugs me. Still smiling she sits back down and continues.

"So we went to that little ice cream shop where all those little shops are," I nod my head telling her I know which one she's talking about, "and we ordered some ice cream and he asked if I wanted to sit down on a bench and eat it and I said yes." She continued in great detail.

"And then as I was finishing my ice cream, I started rambling about something and guess what he did to shut me up?" She asks still smiling.

"He kissed me! And Tris it was great. At first there were some problems with who was going which way but it was so perfect and then after guess what he said?" Christina exclaims. I shake my head, smiling at my crazy best friend. I'm so happy for her.

"He asked me if I will be his girlfriend! And of course I said yes! Then he drove me home and walked me up to my door and kissed me goodnight!" Christina finishes.

"Wow. Well I'm happy for you! I was wondering when he was going to ask you out." She looks at me in a glance of confusion and I add on.

"He had already admitted to me that he liked you earlier this week. I then gave him my 'don't you dare hurt my best friend' talk." Christina smiles and hugs me.

"Thanks Tris. I don't know what I would do without you!" She exclaims.

"Right back at ya!" We grab our shoes and water and head into the studio for class.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"So any plans for this weekend?" I ask Christina as we leave class after thanking our teacher.

"Well..." She starts, drawing out the 'L', "Will is taking me on our first day tonight!" She exclaims. I'm surprised she didn't say something earlier about this. Then again, she talked all the way until class started so...

"Where are you going?" I ask, even though if I didn't, she'd still tell me all the details.

"I think we're going to this restaurant downtown then going to the movies!" She states as she takes off her ballet shoes and I put my jacket on.

"Well, tell me all about it after!" I say.

"You know I will!" Yep. "Hey what are you doing tomorrow?" She questions. I think in my head... _Uh homework?_

"Homework."

"We should get together and work on homework together." She says.

"That sounds fun, but we actually have to do the homework." I laugh.

"What are you talking about? We always get it done!"

"Yeah okay." I laugh and roll my eyes again. We walk out of our dance building and hop into my mom's van. We drop Christina off at her house and start back on ours.

"So are you busy this afternoon?" My mom asks me.

"No, I'm free."

"Well, my Mrs. Black called me and she needs help working in the soup kitchen. Some of her regular volunteers are on a vacation and she needs some more hands. I was going to go around three o'clock. Would you like to come with me?"

"Yeah! That sounds great." I reply. I haven't been to the soup kitchen in a month. We used to go a lot more. My mom still volunteers regularly but I became busier, so I stopped going as frequently.

Once I get home, I take a shower and wash off all the sweat that has accumulated on my body.

I eat a sandwich and fruit salad for lunch and watch some TV as I eat it. Caleb comes in briefly, grabbing an apple and then going back to his room.

I catch up on some of my favorite TV shows. Soon it's 2:45. I go upstairs and finish getting ready and then my mom and I leave for the soup kitchen.

When we get there, Mrs. Black approaches us with a smile.

"Natalie, thank you so much for coming in!" Then she turns to me. "Tris! So glad to see you as well. Grab an apron and I'll show you where you can help." She exclaims with a smile. I like Mrs. Black. She's always been kind and she's a good friend of my mothers. I grab an apron placing it over my head and tying it behind my back. I follow her through the kitchen. My mother has already found her place making the meal with the chefs.

"So before everyone arrives, we still need to put bread in the basket then place them on ten tables of the dining area. So here are the baskets and the bread." She reaches behind her and pulls out a large bag with multiple loaves of bread. Could you place about seven slices in each basket?" She asks. I nod my head and smile. "I'll get someone to help you too!" She leaves and I wash my hands and put a pair of disposable gloves on. I grab a loaf and place it on the cutting board. I start cutting the slices, placing them in baskets, creating my own pattern and rhythm.

Three loaves in I see someone approach me. _Susan_.

We used to best friends when we were younger. With our moms always hanging out, we'd have play dates too. We were friends all the way from elementary to middle school. But because she's a year older than me, after a while we didn't see each other as much. We drifted apart. I met Christina and she met new friends too. We're still friends, but not as close as we once were.

"Hey Tris!" She says smiling. I smile back and respond.

"Hey Susan! Are you here to help with the bread?"

"I am." She washes her hands, puts on some gloves, grabs a loaf and starts slicing.

"So how have you been doing? Do you like high school? I've only seen you a couple of times in the hallway."

"Good, actually. High school is pretty different than middle school." I admit. She laughs and nods her head. "But I made the dance team, and have mostly good teachers so well so far." I state.

"That's good. Have you gotten lost yet?" She jokes. I laugh lightly.

"No, but I did have some sophomores help me and show me around, so that might be counted as cheated." I say thinking of Zeke and Four. _Four_.

"Well that's good! It took me a couple weeks to completely figure out where everything is and memorize everything." I nod my head in agreement and continue slicing the bread with her. Once all the loaves have been sliced, we divide the slides into the baskets and bring them to the dining hall, laying them in the center of each table. After, we help pour the drinks and set up the good. Soon the doors are open and people start filing in to receive their dinner. I help the kids with their trays and restock the bread with Susan. Soon dinner is over and everybody is cleaning the dishes and wiping down the tables.

Once everything is put away, my mother and I say goodbye to Mrs. Black and her daughter and head back home.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

Christina comes over Sunday afternoon and we go to a little cafe to work on homework. We both order a coffee and she tells me all about her date with Will and how great it went. She continues to talk about everything in detail so I take the time to work on my geometry homework. We work on the World History project together and I help her with some Spanish. Soon the beloved weekend is over.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

 _I do not like Monday mornings._ I lay in bed even though I know I should be getting ready.

"Tris! Are you awake?" My mom yells through my door. I open my eyes and take my head off my cloud-like pillow.

"Yeah!" I yell back. I groan and get out of my bed. I grab a pair of light blue ripped jeans and a cream colored tee with sleeves that reach a little beyond my elbows. I put my hair into a messy bun, knowing that I won't want to deal with it today. I apply a thin line of eyeliner on my waterline, (something Christina taught me to do) and apply a layer of mascara. I look at myself in the mirror. _Oh well._

I head downstairs and eat a bagel with some strawberries. Caleb and I leave a couple minutes later and pick up Christina on our way to school.

When we get to school, Christina and I walk to our little area. Will and Al are already sitting there talking.

"Hey Will!" Christina greets Will and sits down closely on the couch next to him. I sit down on the edge of the couch by Al, mentally deciding that it would be better to sit next to Al than deal with Lynn after I stole her seat. You'd think she wouldn't get too upset about a seat, but you don't know Lynn. Al smiles at me and I give a small smile back. I see him and Will lock eyes for a second, then Will looking back at Christina.

"Hey Tris," I look up to Al who is now addressing me. "I was wondering if we could talk. I'm going to the cafe, do you want to come? Coffee is on me." He offers.

"Uh sure, yeah." I get up and grab my backpack, slinging it over my shoulders. Christina gives me a 'what's happening?' look and I shrug my shoulders. Al starts walking towards the cafe and I follow him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I ask, somewhat hopeful it's just a random question like _'can I see your English homework'_ or _'what'd you do this weekend'_.

"Let's get our coffee, then we'll talk." He lightly smiles at me and I force a smile back. It's not that I don't like Al, I do. But only as a friend.

"Okay..." We walk to the cafe and stand in the short line. I order a latte and he orders a cappuccino. We wait for them to be made then we sit at a table. I must look like a nervous wreck right now, but I look like nothing compared to Al. He is just worrying me even more.

"So." I say then take a sip of my burning coffee.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me Tris." Before I can stop him, he continues. "I really like you and you're really funny and nice and pretty and I would love to go out with you." He says nervously then smiling, waiting.

I really don't know what to say. I figured it would be something like this, but I never actually thought out what I would say. Of course, no, but how do I say that nicely?

"Uh, wow Al thanks." He looks down and smiles again then looks back at me, still waiting for the answer I don't know how to give.

"You're really nice too and a great friend," his grin falters as I continue, "but I always thought of us as friends. Nothing more." I finish trying to give an apologetic smile.

"So you don't like me?" He asks sadly. I wait for a second as he looks at me with his melancholy eyes.

"No, I don't. I'm sorry Al." I finish. _Well now I feel like shit_. He looks down at his hands that are resting around his coffee cup. He starts to get up, grabbing his backpack. I start to get up with a worried expression across my face but he stops me.

"Um I'll just see you later." He mutters, turning away and briskly walking away with his head down. I look back at the table and see that he has left his coffee. I turn to call him back, but he's nowhere in sight. I sigh and take another sip of coffee that I'll definitely be needing. _Yep, I hate Monday mornings._

(-/-/\\-\\-)

I didn't go back to our little seating area after that. Just walked around. In English, Will walked in and glanced at me but didn't say anything. I know I just rejected his best friend, but I hope this doesn't affect our friendship.

In Biology, Christina asked me as soon as she walked in the door.

"Um well." I start, not knowing how to phrase this. "We went and got coffee from the cafe and then he asked me out." Christina's eyes widen and her jaws drop as she hears my last four words.

"Seriously?" She asks. I nod my head. "So I'm guessing you said no." I nod my head again. "Wow. I mean I always saw him staring at you but I never thought he would go as far as asking you out." She exclaims.

"Yeah me too." I sigh again at the thought of my crappy morning.

"Well it'll blow over." She says, trying to reassure me.

I continue to stare in front of me. "Yeah I hope so." The bell rings and Mrs. Matthews begins her lecturing and assigning.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"This week we will be doing games with running warm-ups. Today and tomorrow, we will be playing dodgeball. Before we go over the rules and teams for that, we are going to do our warm-ups. You will be running for three minutes, then walking for one minute. If everyone participates, we will only do this a couple times, but if you don't we will continue. Please line up on the red line and we will start in a couple minutes." Mr. Max announces. Everyone slowing gets up and groans. I stretch my leg a little as we wait to begin.

"Shauna was so surprised at her birthday gift." Zeke exclaims.

"A good 'surprised'?" Four questions. Zeke nods his head and Four chuckles. "That's a first." He turns to me and fake whispers, "It's usually a bad 'surprised." I laugh at his comment and he smiles. Zeke just pouts.

Mrs. Wu blows her whistle and the congregation of kids waiting begin and start running. The runners in the front, the people who don't care but will run in the middle, and the people who do not want to run- in the back. A couple minutes later, music is playing as we run. I'm able to keep up with Zeke and Four, though Four is pushing me. He smirks at me and I roll my eyes at him.

After our warm-ups, Mr. Max lines us up and separates the class into two groups. Zeke and Myra are separated from me but I'm with Four. _Maybe this Monday is looking up_. The two groups separate and go to their reserved places. The dodgeballs are lined up in the middle of the gym and Mrs. Wu blows her whistle and we race to the center. I'm able to grab two then step back a little. I see Zeke eyeing me and smiling. I smile back and give a fake wave. Soon people are getting hit and getting out. I'm able to get two people in the front and Four is getting people out left and right. A couple minutes later, as I'm focusing on Drew across the line trying to get me out, Zeke hits me. I'm able to get Drew out before I'm hit, but not it's not enough time to dodge Zeke's ball. He smiles at me and I roll my eyes, as I walk to the side of the court. I watch Four dodge a ball thrown by Myra. I see Zeke expose himself in the clear and Four takes the chance and drives a dodgeball at his torso. He's out. Zeke pouts as her walks to the sidelines and Four smirks at me.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

Christina and I are walking out of the door with the herd of students that are also dying to go home.

"Lunch wasn't that bad." Christina states-lies. I look at her with my eyebrows raised.

"Are you kidding? It was awkward and quiet the entire time. And Lynn was not helping." I exclaim, thinking back to lunch.

"It could've been worse." I roll my eyes.

"It could've been a lot better too." I declare. We walk in silence until we reach Caleb's car. That's when we see Caleb and that girl. She is leaning on the car, her back facing us, and he is standing in front of her with his hands on her hips, leaning into her. Her hands are around his neck and Caleb and her are smiling and talking. Christina looks at me with confusion and I just shrug. I walk a little closer, hoping that Caleb will notice me. He doesn't. I decide to clear my throat and cough a little. They abruptly turn around and see me then separate. I see the girl more clearly now as she pulls up her glasses. Caleb was talking to her the first week of school. _What was her name again?_ Caleb clears his throat now while and starts explaining.

"Uh um this is Cara." He says motioning to Cara who has side stepped. She gives us a wave and I give her one back.

"Uh Cara, this is Tris, my sister and Christina, her best friend." He introduces, motioning to Christina and me.

"Do you happen to be Will's sister?" Christina asks. _Sister_?

"Yes, I am William's sister." Cara states. _She is?_

"I am Will's girlfriend." Christina informs.

"Oh," Cara pauses and looks Christina up and down then continues, "I was informed that William had a girlfriend but was never told a name."

"Yep that's me!" Christina exclaims. There is an awkward moment of silence until Cara breaks it.

"Well I should be going home. I'll see you tomorrow Caleb." She smiles at Caleb and grabs her backpack. "It was nice to meet you both." She says walking away.

"You too." Christina and I say at the same time.

Caleb gets in the car and Christina and I follow.

"Sooo." I say once Caleb starts to drive out of the parking lot. Most of the cars are gone now. Caleb doesn't say anything. I look back at Christina and she is holding back a laugh. But, it escapes her and she gives me one.

"Shut up." Caleb commands. This does not help Christina and I and we just laugh louder. Caleb groans and continues driving. Finally were dropping Christina off and heading to our home.

"So. Is she your girlfriend?" I ask.

"No."

"Do you like her?" I follow up.

"I don't have to tell you that." Caleb mutters.

"Well you kinda just did." _Amateur_. He rolls his eyes and turns on the radio. We listen to the music and drive home. I go upstairs and work on some homework then take a break and check my phone. After a while I get hungry so I go downstairs. I see my mom sitting at the kitchen table looking through some mail.

"Hey mom." I grab a glass from the cabinet and go to the refrigerator for some water.

"Hey sweetie. Want do you want to do for dinner?"

"Um. I'm not sure. Do you have any ideas?" I ask.

"How about some Chinese? Your father said something about it a couple days ago, and I've been wanting some since." She replies.

"Yeah that sounds good. Make sure to get some dumplings!" I say. She smiles and nods.

"Of course. I'll order it in a few minutes and I'll have your father pick it up on his way home from work." She states. I go back upstairs and finish my homework.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

Tuesday is a little better. Al wasn't at school which was a little worrying but Will assured everyone that he was sick. I don't know if I believe him. In gym we finished our dodgeball game and I got Zeke out twice. Lunch was more talkative but still weird without Al. He's pretty quiet anyway but his presence was always there.

Soon Christina and I were changing into our dance clothes for the football ballet lesson.

"So how are you and Four doing?" Christina questions as I put my hair into a ponytail.

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious you like him and it's obvious he likes you, when is something going to happen between you two?" **(A/N: everybody is probably Christina right now waiting for FourTris to happen. It's coming...)** Christina questions.

"What makes you think something is going to happen? I don't think he likes me Christina and I don't blame him. I doubt he even wants a relationship right now. If he did, he'd have one." I state, looking back at Christina in the mirror. She rolls her eyes at me.

"Tris- when are you going to open up your eyes and see that he likes you and only you?"

"C'mon Christina. We don't need to be late to our own class." I say grabbing my notebook, phone, and water. She groans and gets her stuff. We enter the dance room and a couple of groups of boys are already in the room talking. Mr. Max said that he wouldn't be attending today's class. So it's just Christina and I. I look at the clock and see that we still have five minutes till class is supposed to begin. Uriah and a group of his walk in. He waves to us as he finds his self at his usual place at the barre. A large group of boys walks in, including Four and Zeke. Four gives me a small smile and I smile back. Christina looks at me and I roll my eyes. A couple minutes later I close the door and start class.

"Okay. Like usual we're going to start with stretching." Christina turns on some music and we begin our stretching routine. 15 minutes into the class, I'm explaining the tendu combination, someone comes in. I turn around from my place at the barre, pausing my speech. _Peter_. He smirks at his friends as he causally strolls in. His friends snicker at him and he laughs a little with him. I look back at Christina and she has a _'what the hell'_ look on her face. I address the class again once he has taken a spot between Drew and another kid.

"For future references, if you're late, come in and wait by the door and Christina or myself will let you in." Peter and his friends laugh again and I ignore them as I continue to explain the combination. The entire class, Peter have-asses everything, but I could care less now. Christina teaches a new jumping combination and I can't help but watch Four. Christina was partially right. I do like him. He's nice and funny and sweet and his amazingly good looks are a nice bonus. And watching him trying to jump up and down is absolute gold.

Once class is over, Four says goodbye to me again. Christina and I change into our leotards and tights and gather our stuff. We head outside and wait for my mom to pick us up. We're sitting on the bench outside and Christina is texting Will. I watch everything around me. The football team is now on the field, but I can't tell which one is Four from here. The cross-country team is running around the parking lot then into the nearby forest, preparing for their season. The tennis courts are filled with boys hitting the yellow, fuzzy, balls back and forth. I then think about my crazy dance schedule. The dance team practices were posted today and they are every Mondays and Wednesdays. Then with my studio schedule of Tuesdays and Thursdays, I'm going to be busy. My mom's van pulls up and I nudge Christina to let her know. We hop in her car and go to ballet.

 **A/N: So there's chapter 13! The next chapter should be up this weekend. Because of my delaying of FourTris, I'm trying to update more as a tradeoff (lame I know). I know I give more detail in places that don't really need it and add irrelevant stuff but I'm trying to get better at not doing that. But before I say goodbye I want to say THANK YOU! My story got 10,000 views a couple days ago and I'm just super ecstatic about it. It might not be a lot compared to other stories but I am very grateful and happy for it. Also the amazing 55 human beings following this story-THANK YOU! I also love receiving reviews, so tell me what you think, possible ideas, and criticism-anything. I do try my hardest to respect the characters and make the story as realistic as possible. So slow-building relationships (Four and Tris), busy lives (homework and sports) and dealing with life in general. So my long authors note ends here, but again… read, review, favorite, and follow! :)**

 **Disclaimer: nope**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Four POV**

 _God this woman is an incessantly annoying being. Does she know that no one cares about periodic trends? When is this class over?_ I check my phone and it reads 9:02. Great I still have 23 horrid minutes listening to Mrs. Matthews lecture. If she talked like a normal person, not adding unnecessary detail to words that make the phrase confusing, I might actually listen. But she doesn't, so here I am checking the clock every two minutes. My mind wanders as I wait for the bell to ring.

 **Flashback:**

"Finally! What took you so long?" Zeke asks me as he opens the door.

"I got caught up." I say shortly as I walk past him, walking into his house.

"Caught up? With what? Or who?" Zeke asks, closing the door and following me. Shauna was on the couch talking to Lauren. They wave at me and I wave back and they continue their conversation.

"What makes you think it was someone?" I ask, hoping he'll just drop it. He doesn't.

"Because I like knowing things. And when it comes to you, there can't be many people that you would allow to 'hold you up'." I roll my eyes at his conclusion and walk into the kitchen. He follows me.

"Zeke. I'm tired. Let me eat my pizza." I say grabbing a piece of pizza and taking a bite. Zeke squints his eyes as he examines me.

"Fine." He leaves the kitchen and walks back to sit my Shauna. I open an upper cabinet, grabbing a cup, then fill it with water from the refrigerator. I grab another piece of pizza and head out to the living room where Hayden and Mykel have arrived as well. I sit down on the same couch as Lauren on the other end.

"Good game tonight Four. I would've told you that earlier but none of us could find you." Lauren says to me. I nod and start to respond but Zeke interrupts me.

"Yeah, where were you? Tris was there with everybody, I told her I didn't know where you were." He exclaims. I glare at him for mentioning her in front of everybody and all eyes turn to me.

"Is that the girl Four likes?" Hayden says to Mykel. My eyes flash to him as Mykel nods his head. Ugh. I groan and roll my eyes.

"I don't like her." I lie. I hear multiple scoffs around me.

"Yeah okay Four." Shauna mutters.

"Yeah, why are you lying to us? We all know you like her. We have eyes." Lauren adds.

"He just doesn't have the balls to ask her out." Zeke exclaims which is followed by the laughs of Hayden and Mykel. I glare at him again.

"Guys be nice to him! Maybe he actually is scared to." Shauna says trying to help but just making it worse. The boys laughed harder.

"Can we talk about something else?" I ask, wanting to walk out of this house and into the street to be run over by a car.

"Fine, but if you need any help or ideas I'm here." Shauna says. The boys laugh harder and I cover my face with my hand as my face reddens. After their laughing fit over my misery Lauren speaks up about Shauna's birthday.

"So I know we're hanging out Sunday, but what are you doing tomorrow for your birthday?"

"Well... My family and I are going to this park in the morning and Zeke is taking me out to dinner." She says, smiling at Zeke. Zeke reciprocates the smile.

"Where are you taking her?" Lauren now faces Zeke.

"It's a surprise." He replies. That's code for he doesn't know yet.

 **End flashback**

It's not that I'm scared to ask her out. I just don't think she'll say yes. She could have any guy she wants, not that she notices that. She doesn't notice the effect she has on everyone. I don't think she would choose the guy who is damaged with piles of baggage and a messy childhood. A messy life in general. She deserves better.

Then my mind wanders to if I did ask her out. How would I even do it? I'm not a romantic, well I don't think I am...

I feel someone tap my shoulder, freeing me of my thoughts. Lauren looks at me expectantly and nods her head towards Mrs. Matthews who is looking at me.

"Four, number seven please." It takes me a second to register what she's saying then I look at the board and try to figure out what the hell we're supposed to be doing. Lauren sees that I wasn't paying attention and mutters the answer to me.

"Helium." I repeat louder to Mrs. Matthews. She nods her head and continues teaching.

"Thanks." I whisper to Lauren when Mrs. Matthews is facing away from us. She nods her head and puts her attention back to the front. I look back at the clock and it reads 9:11. 14 more minutes. 14 minutes until I can see Tris. I count down the minutes as Mrs. Matthews calls on more people then assigns the homework that I have no idea how to do.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"Today we will be playing capture the flag outside. You will have the same teams as you have had this week..." Mr. Max continues as he talks about the boundaries and 'jails' for each team. I space out and glance over at Tris to the left of me. She left her hair down today and it's falling over her shoulders. My hands suddenly want to run through it, but I fight the urge off and end up placing them on the bleachers under my thighs. She's paying attention closely to Mr. Max and I'm paying close attention to her. Her long eyelashes as she blinks every few seconds. Her fingers as they play with the hem of her shirt. Her pink, tempting, lips and perfect figure. Most guys would say that she was too small. But I wouldn't change anything about her.

My eyes that are on Tris move to the movement of everybody getting up. I divert my eyes before she notices me and get up too. We follow Mr. Max out the doors outside and to the small forested area by our school. It's usually used for cross-country but sometimes we come out here and use the patch to play games. The two teams split up and mine gathers in the back of our half of forest.

"So where are we going to hide it?" Some guy asks.

"I say we hide it under a pile of leaves." Another guy answers.

"Who put you in charge?"

"Do you have any better ideas?" I stand there as the group of boys argue over the placement of the flag. I look around at the rest of team and see a few guys off to the side not really caring and some girls in a group talking _. But no Tris. Where's Tris?_ I turn around and look behind me. I see a petite figure in the distance by a large tree. I start to walk over to her as she holsters herself up onto a branch. _Is she climbing it?_ I start to walk faster and once I reach the tree she's already up five branches.

"What are you doing?" I yell up to her. She looks down at me. Just looking at her so high gives me the shivers.

"I'm trying to see where they hid the flag." She calls down to me. _Is she seriously climbing this tree just for this game? What if she gets hurt?_ I hesitantly look in front of me at the branch that she holstered herself onto and grab ahold of it, pulling myself up.

"You don't need to come with me." She calls down. _Yeah right._ I continue climbing a little faster to catch up with her. I focus on her and not the ground which is getting farther away from me. She keeps climbing.

"Are you even human?" I call up to her. She looks down at me and smiles.

"Just a little farther." She replies, as she continues climbing. I stop and look around at my view. Yep, we're pretty far up. Tris must notice my hesitation and she calls down to me.

"You're afraid of heights, aren't you?" She asks, squinting her eyes. I shrug and answer.

"Everybody is afraid of something." I state.

"Just didn't think you'd be afraid of heights." She says as she continues climbing. She stops after a few seconds and I catch up to her. She carefully moves to the other side of the tree, finding thick enough branches to step on and branches to hold onto. She looks at me as I reach her eye level. We're both panting from the trek up.

"This isn't too bad, is it?" She asks quietly. She looks around, but my focus stays on her.

"There." She says pointing to in front of us. My eyes follow her hand and see a patch of neon yellow behind a tree. I look back at her and she is smiling. My lips instantly curve up as well.

"We should climb down, so we get can go get it." She suggests. I quickly accept, wanting to be on ground level. I start to climb down, grabbing ahold of branches. I occasionally look up at Tris, even though the only view I'm getting is her butt. _No complaints here though_. I briskly continue down the tree and don't breathe until my feet hit the ground. I look back up and see Tris taking a different route. I walk around the tree and watch her carefully place her foot on a branch. Suddenly the branch breaks and she's falling. I quickly move under her trying to catch her, but she falls out of my arm and on top of me as I fall back onto the ground.

My head is hurting as I open my eyes. I open them and see the top of Tris' head on my chest. She is laying on me. It takes a second for me to register what is actually happening. _Holy shit Tris is laying on me._ Her body is pressed to me and I can finally start to feel her appendages and torso on mine. The feeling of her is soon replaced by a tingling feeling. I smile at the feeling and hear Tris groan.

"Uh? Tris? Are you okay?" I ask moving my head up to see her a little better. Her head jerks up and I see her eyes examine the situation.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaims as she moves her arms up pushing herself to her feet, off of me. The warmth of her body and I mentally cuss. Once she's up I see her face deeply red. I push myself off the ground and shake off the leaves on my shirt.

"Are you okay?" She asks me. "I am so sorry!" Her face is still red and is a mixture of worry, embarrassment, and caution. I chuckle and respond.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?" I ask, brushing off the last of the dirt of my shorts.

"Yeah, something kind of broke my fall." She shyly smiles. I lightly laugh and there's a silence between us and we look into each other's eyes.

"We should go get that flag, shouldn't we?" She suggests.

"Uh yeah." She starts walking towards the other side of the forest, and I closely follow her. When we get to the boundary line for the other side and see a couple people guarding it further down. We creep to the side of the boundary and briskly move ourselves up the side of the forest. We continue until I hear a voice to the side of me.

"Four!" I turn to see who called me and Nita is standing there with her hands on her hips. Tris, who is still in front of me stops. I glance over at her and nod my head to side, motioning her to continue without me. I'll have to deal with Nita by myself. She gets the message and starts again. Nita starts walking towards me, smiling. I give a force smile back at her, trying to distract her.

"You're not supposed to be over here!" She says, trying to be seductive. I shrug my shoulders and play along.

"I'm not?" She places her hand on my shoulder and I fight to cringe.

"You're a bad boy, Four." She whispers. I honestly don't know what to do now. I feel like if I keep acting, she'll actually believe I like her. Which is the last thing I want her to do right now. Before she can say anything, I hear cheers erupt throughout the forest. Tris must've gotten the flag. I smile at the thought and find myself running to where the sound is coming from. I hear Nita yell behind me.

"Where are you going?!" I shake my head as I roll my eyes and continue running. I run across the boundary line and see Tris holding the flag in the air with our team around her. Zeke is on the other side, looking defeated. I smile at the sight and Tris finds my eyes. She smiles a little more and starts walking towards me. I want to run up and hug her, but I don't. I walk.

"You got it?" I ask, still smiling. She nods and holds the flag up. I hear Mrs. Wu blow her whistle calling everyone to walk back to the locker rooms. I say bye to Tris and she heads into the locker room. I walk into the boys and open my locker. Zeke comes up behind me and starts talking.

"That girl is really something." He says, opening his own locker. I smile to myself and reply shortly.

"Yeah." I take off my shorts and switch them out with my cacki shorts.

"Is that dirt on your shirt?" He asks with furrowed eyebrows. I lift my shirt over my head and look at the back. And there it is, a patch of dirt on the shoulder I fell on. I start smiling and Zeke just looks at me oddly. I brush the dirt off as best I can and throw it into my locker.

"Uh. Yeah, yeah it is."

(-/-/\\-\\-)

I'm working on my geometry homework in my room when my phone goes off multiple times. I put my math book down and grab my phone to see a bunch of texts.

 _Uriah: okay I added Four and zeke_

 _Unknown: great! Which one is which?_

 _Uriah: four is the 09 number and Zeke is the other one._

 _Zeke: what is this?_

 _Unknown: hi Zeke!_

 _Uriah: uh a group chat dumbass_

 _Zeke: why am I in it?_

 _Uriah: well Christina added me into one with her, Tris, Marlene, and Will. Then I added you and Four. You can add Shauna and Lauren._

 _Zeke: k_

 _Shauna: woah, who is everybody?_

 _Unknown: hey Shauna! This is Christina!_

 _Unknown: will_

 _Unknown: tris_

 _Unknown: marlene_

 _Lauren: what did you do Zeke?_

Great a group chat. My eyes glance over the conversation until they reach Tris' name. I quickly add her as a contact and the other two so I don't become confused. I'd rather ask her myself for her number but this is okay too.

 _Shauna: is Lynn in this group chat?_

 _Christina: she was but she left_

 _Shauna: sounds like her_

 _Marlene: pretty much_

 _Christina: so what is everybody doing?_

 _Zeke: eating_

 _Shauna: about to go to the gym_

 _Will: homework_

 _Marlene: watching tv with uri_

 _Tris: geometry_

 _Uriah: watching tv_

 _Christina: I'm watching makeup tutorials._

Tris is also doing geometry... Hmm. I decide to finally text.

 _Four: homework_

 _Zeke: ah he's alive_

 _Lauren: I didn't think you were going to respond in this thing_

 _Shauna: rt^_

 _Four: ha-ha you guys are hilarious_

 _Tris: hey four_

 _Four: hey tris_

I unknowingly smile at Tris' text.

 _Will: sup_

 _Lauren: so what is the point of this group chat?_

 _Christina: idk to talk and stuff_

 _Marlene: yeah for fun_

The conversation dwindles down and I set my phone back on my nightstand, turning off the ringer. I finish my homework and make some pasta for dinner. Marcus isn't here yet. So I leave a plate for him in the microwave. I go back upstairs and take a long shower.

I put on some boxers and sweatpants and head to bed. Before my body decides to relax and fall asleep, my brain goes the opposite direction and I start thinking about, well-everything.

 _I can't believe she climbed that tree. I can't believe I climbed after her. I can't believe she fell on top of me. I can't believe the feeling I had when she was on top of me. I can believe that she got the flag. She's smart and fast, and determined._

I check my phone and it reads 12:08. _What happened to the time? Thanks brain_. I set my phone down and it goes off again. I pick it up and see a text.

 _Tris: is anyone still up?_

Why is she still up? I text back.

 _Four: why are you still up?_

She replies.

 _Tris: I could ask you the same thing._

 _Four: touché_

 _Tris: precisely_

I smile at her words, then get another notification, not from the group chat.

 _Tris: hey I didn't think we should keep texting in the group chat and accidentally wake someone up._

 _Four: good thinking_

She's always so caring about others.

 _Tris: so why are you awake rn?_

 _Four: too much thinking_

I shrug at my vague reply.

 _Tris: same. I swear my brain works better when I need to sleep._

I chuckle and respond.

 _Four: that sounds pretty familiar._

We text for what seems like hours, but more like one.

 _Four: when did this happen and how have I not heard about it!_

 _Tris: well I think at least a year ago and we were with some old friends from our school. I doubt Zeke even knows about it. Uriah was so embarrassed! It was great!_

I hold back my loud laughter so I don't wake up Marcus. The conversation has drifted to when Uriah and his stupid moments. It was now 1:17, but I could care less that I had to get up in 5 hours. But Tris did.

 _Tris: I guess we should probably stop texting and actually get some sleep_

Actually I'm fine but I reply back anyway, agreeing.

 _Four: yeah I guess we both need our beauty sleep_

Did I seriously just say that?

 _Tris: good point. See ya tomorrow...or I guess later today :)_

 _Four: bye tris :)_

 _Tris: bye!_

I put my phone back down and just lay on my bed. A smile on my face, and thoughts about Tris in my head. And that's how I get a good-night's rest.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"You look like hell." Zeke exclaims as I walk into school and sit down by him and Shauna.

"Couldn't sleep." I lie as close my eyes and rest my head on the table in front of me.

"If you were texting Tris." Zeke says. My head shoots up to his direction, giving him a view of my confused expression.

"You guys texted in the group chat at like midnight." He says, a smirk playing his lips. Relief carries through me when I realize that we only texted a couple times in the group chat then switched to just us. For a second I thought we texted the entire time in the chat. I put my head back down on the table and feel Shauna pat my back _. I could use a coffee_. I hear Lauren come over.

"What's with him?"

"Stayed up too late texting trissy." _Yep I'm totally getting that coffee_. I got up and walk away to the cafe before anyone can say anything else.

I order a large black coffee and put the steaming liquid to my lips. I take a small sip, careful not to burn my mouth. I decide to walk around before going to class, hoping it will help wake me up.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

In Spanish, Mrs. Roth has us do an activity where we go around the room and conjugate verbs. I was actually pretty grateful for that. U.S. History is boring but I'm able to keep my eyes open. In Chemistry- _ugh just thinking about it annoys me_ \- we start a project about continuing the topic of periodic trends. Lauren is my partner and thankfully she doesn't mention me being sleep deprived or Tris in any ways. I walk to Gym and Zeke is already there getting dressed. I get dressed as well and we walk to the bleachers. Tris is already sitting there, looking awake.

"Damn I hoped you'd look as sleep-deprived as me." I joke, sitting down. She gives a small laugh and responds.

"Some people don't need beauty sleep." She fires back, jokingly. I start laughing and she joins in. Zeke just rolls his eyes at us.

"Ouch. Okay, if that's how you want to play Prior." I reply, still smiling from her earlier comment.

"Catch up Eaton, we _have_ been playing it this way." She says getting up and waving 'bye' as she goes and sits with Myra. I look back at Zeke to figure out if that actually just happened. He shrugs and I look back at Tris. She gives a small smile with a raised eyebrow. _God I want to kiss her so bad right now. She's feisty and it is such a turn on. Only she makes that work._ She starts talking to Myra and Zeke is talking to a guy a couple bleachers down. I sit and wait for Mr. Max.

He comes in a few minutes later with Mrs. Wu. They inform us that we are going to be playing pass ball. Which is basically throwing the ball back and forth trying to get it into the end zone before the other team can get it. They end up splitting the two groups into four and I'm separated from Tris. Thankfully the class goes quick after the running warm-ups and we're soon heading to lunch.

"The football team is playing Riverview High tomorrow right?" Tris asks me as we walk to lunch. Riverview High was one of the schools our school was rivals with. It's going to be a big game.

"Yep. Are you going?" I question. She nods her head.

"Yeah with Christina and Marlene. We're currently trying to get Lynn to come with us." She says. I nod my head. In the few words I've heard about Lynn, I can tell she won't be running for class president anytime soon.

"Good luck. Hopefully this time I'll see you there." I say.

"Yeah, I'll see you after the game!"

We say bye to each other then split like we do every day. I put my backpack on my lunch chair and head to the lunch lines.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"Did they win their game last week?" Mykel asks as he changes into his football shorts.

"Yep. 28-7." Zeke responds.

"Against who?" I ask.

"Cedarwood." Zeke replies, looking at me.

"Shit." Hayden exclaims, looking at all of us. "They are good."

We're talking about Riverview High School.

"So are we." I state, trying to uplift everyone's attitude about the game tomorrow. They nod slowly at me. We grab our water bottles and start to walk to the dance room for ballet class.

"God, this is so fucking stupid. That bitch is so annoying." I turn my head around as we walk and see Peter and his dumb lackeys. I'm about to hit this kid when Zeke hits my shoulder. I turn to him and he has a serious face, shaking it 'no'. He knows I would knock that kid unconscious. I breathe in and keep walking. We reach the room and there are already some kids there. I give a small wave to Tris and she smiles at me then continues her conversation with Christina. Hayden and Mykel start a conversation about a new movie coming out this weekend and I just listen. Five minutes later Christina is closing the door and starting the music. I watch Tris as she stretches, trying to mimic her moves. But no one is as flexible as her so all the guys are just in pain, looking stupid. I especially focus on Tris when she does this one stretch where her left foot is flat on the floor and she is twisting her body to the left as she bends her right foot back to her butt. In this position, her tank top rides up and I have a perfect view of her backside. She has a _really_ nice backside.

"Stop checking out her ass!" I hear Zeke whisper-yell at me. I turn to him and flip him off. My tips of my ears a little red after Zeke calls me out. Tris changes positions and everyone follows her. Soon the music is done and she starts teaching the different combinations then demonstrating them. Half way through class I notice Peter barely doing the combinations and not trying at all. His friends just laugh at his effort and he smirks at them. I know Tris notices this too, but she doesn't do anything about it. Ten minutes later, he is doing even less and I'm about to say something to him until Tris does.

"If you're not going to try at all- you can leave." She says to him. All eyes are on Peter, waiting for his response.

"Gladly." He says, glaring at her. She glares back as he walks to the door and leaves. Class continues without him and Tris demonstrates another combination. As we are about to jump, Mr. Max walks in with an annoyed face and Peter trailing behind him. _This is going to be fun._

"Why did I find Peter sitting in the hallway on his phone?" Mr. Max asks, directing Tris. She steps up and answers.

"He was half-assing everything and I gave him the choice to try like everybody else or to leave. He left." She states confidently. Mr. Max looks back at Peter and he is glaring at Tris.

"Sorry for interrupting." He says looking back at Tris. She nods and he leaves with Peter. Tris starts speaking again and we hear yelling from outside the door.

"But Coach, that's not fair!" Peter yells.

"Do you think I give a damn about 'fair'? Maybe you'll learn something from this." Mr. Max spits back at him. Tris continues teaching like nothing is happening, but once she turns around to turn the music on, I see her lips curve up into a smile. When she turns around her face is serious again and we start jumping.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

After practice I rush to Amar's. He texted me that he needed help with a class at six tonight. I walk in right at six and see Amar talking to a parent. He nods at me as I pass him and walk to the back to get changed. I walk back and he is gathering all the kids on the floor. This is one of the younger classes we teach.

"Sorry. Practice ran a bit longer." I say. He nods and class starts. I help the kids with their positions and technique but their focus isn't the longest so it's a bit of a struggle.

"Hey Four!" I look over and see a little girl I recognize. Despite her age, she's been coming here for a while.

"Hey Sarah." I say walking over to her.

"Look what I can do!" She exclaims. She makes sure she has my attention then continues to do a roundhouse kick. She finishes and turns back to me with a smile on her face.

"Very good. Remember to straighten your leg completely as you turn." She nods excitedly and continues working. Class goes by quick and I'm soon helping Amar clean up.

"So why did practice run over? I thought your coach was pretty punctual." Amar asks.

"Yeah he is but he was pretty pissed because another kid on our team was screwing around during the first part of practice." I respond.

"The ballet class part?" he asks. I nod. "Who teaches that?" he questions.

"Uh these two freshman girls, Tris and Christina." I reply.

"Tris?" he asks. I look at him and squint my eyes in confusion.

"Yeah…" he chuckles to himself and I become even more confused. He looks back at me and answers.

"Ya know Zeke comes around from time to time." He says. _He does? What does that have to do with- oh. Oh shit._ "She seems like a nice girl."

"What did he say?" I ask seriously. Amar laughs a little harder and I cover my face in annoyance.

"Not much, but enough." Amar replies. _That means Zeke told him everything_. I groan.

"You like her?" he asks me. I look up. I know I can't try and lie to him. He sees right through me. He probably already knows I like her. He just wants to hear me say it. _What a dick._

"Yeah." I mutter with a loud sigh. He smiles at me and walks closer to me.

"So what are you waiting for?"

"Huh?"

"When are you going to ask her out?" he clarifies.

"Who said I was going to ask her out?" I say.

"From what I heard from Zeke, you like her a lot and she likes you. What is stopping you?" he asks with furrowed eyebrows.

"She wouldn't say yes. I don't deserve her." I say a little quieter this time.

"Cut yourself a break kid." Amar puts his hand on my shoulder. "You're too hard on yourself. Ask her out." He says. I look up at him and he pats me on my shoulder and walks to the back.

 _Okay. I'll do it. But how the hell am I going to ask out the girl of my dreams and have her say yes?_

 **A/N: Hello everybody! Chapter 14 done! A lot of thinking in this chapter and a crossover of the Ferris wheel scene. I love that scene too much to not try and include it somehow into this story. But anyway… next chapter is going to be a big one and it will be up Friday! Thank you for all the reviews! I appreciate them:) Please continue the follows, favorites, and favorites! Have a great week! I'll be trying to figure out how I'm going to right chapter 15…**

 **Disclaimer: what a waste of space this is.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **A/N: I promised you a Friday update, so here it is!**

 **Tris POV**

After the events of yesterday, Biology is the last place I want to be. Christina texted me telling me that the coach benched him for today's game. He deserves it, I just don't want to deal with him after it. He isn't the calmest guy.

I wear my purple school spirited shirt and a pair of black running shorts. It's supposed to be really nice today, and I love the warm weather. I put my hair into a French braid and lace up my tennis shoes. I put a line of eyeliner below my eyes and apply some mascara. I prefer to not wear a lot of makeup. 1. I don't know how to use most of it. 2. It takes up too much time, especially if it's complicated- I usually mess up and have to start over and 3. It doesn't look as good on me.

I eat some banana bread for breakfast and fill up my water bottle. Caleb and I leave to go pick up Christina and we head to school.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"Ugh he's in my math class and he is so rude and annoying!" Marlene exclaims.

"He's always been that bad, even in middle school." Al adds. Al started sitting with us again. The first couple days were awkward, but they're going back to normal. Will nods his head and replies.

"Yeah, last year he got suspended for getting in a fight with this kid because he was bad talking a team that he liked."

"Woah." Christina mutters with wide eyes.

None of this is making me feel any better. I'm not scared of Peter, just annoyed that he is so arrogant and mean. Him and his little posse.

"I'm going to go get a coffee. I'll see you guys later." I say getting up from the couch and heading to the cafe. They nod at me and continue talking. I put my headphones in and turn the volume up. Maybe the music will drown out my thoughts.

I make my way to the cafe and order a latte. The line is longer than usual, so I wait for my coffee in the group of the other students. I put my head phones and turn on another song and look through all my notifications. Suddenly I see a shadow in front of me and I look up confused. There, Four is standing with two cups in hand. I take out my headphones, turning down the music and smile.

"Uh, they called your name a couple times and thought you might want it before it got cold." He says sheepishly. He hands me the cup and I thank him.

"Oh uh thanks! I guess my music might've been too loud." I reply. He nods shortly.

"It must've been a good song." I nod. "So where 'ya headed?" He asks me as I take a sip of my coffee and move out of the students waiting for their coffee. I go over my options in my head.

 _1\. Back to the couches to listen more about peter- no_

 _2\. Walking the halls- no_

 _3\. Going to class- no_

Great, all my wonderful choices.

"I don't know, to be honest." I reply.

"Well I was heading over back to Zeke and Shauna, if you want to come?" _Now, that's a good option_. I nod and smile and he smiles too. He starts walking and I follow him. We walk in a good silence as he walks over to some benches where Zeke and Shauna are sitting.

"Hey I picked up Tris in the cafe on the way over here." Four says nodding his head my way. I give a small wave and take another sip of my latte. Shauna gives me a smile and a 'hey Tris' and Zeke just gives me a goofy smile then makes eye contact with Four. He is glaring him down. _What is happening?_

"Um." I say in confusion.

"Zeke! How about you go get me a muffin. Blueberry please!" Shauna says breaking the silence. Zeke looks away from Four to Shauna.

"But Four was just over there! You couldn't have said something earlier?" Zeke complains. Shauna raises her eyebrows and leans away from him. After a few seconds, Zeke concedes and gets up. As he walks away I hear him mutter.

"Crazy...woman...drive...insane." I look back at Shauna and she looks pleased, and Four looks a little more… calm? Shauna turns to me.

"So how do you think our first dance team practice went?" She asks.

"Better than I thought it was going to go. The coach seems a little strict but she knows what she's doing which is nice." I reply.

"Yeah I agree. Coach Stella is a handful but when its competition season, we all know what to do and we win." I nod my head in agreement. Four joins into the conversation.

"When's competition season?" I look to Shauna because I don't know the answer.

"Usually around late winter- February, March." She answer. He nods his head. "Competition season is so fun. Hard, but really fun. And if we win state, we can go to nationals in Florida." She exclaims.

"Seriously?!" I ask smiling. Shauna nods and smiles too.

"We didn't get to go last year, but I heard from one of the seniors that it's pretty cool." She says.

"Yeah that sounds great." I reply. Then I see Zeke walk back with a blueberry muffin in hand. Shauna smiles at him and thanks him and he just rolls his eyes. The bell rings shortly after that and Shauna and Zeke leave to go to class.

"Reyes right?" Four asks looking at me. _Wow he remembered_. I nod my head and we walk to my class

"So does Zeke usually do what Shauna says?" I ask, still a little unsure of what happened back there. Four laughs a little before answering.

"Uh yeah. He knows if he doesn't, Shauna will give him hell," he pauses, almost as he's remembering something, "And he doesn't really care anymore about it."

"He must like her a lot." I say, thinking.

"Yeah, he does."

We get to English class and say goodbye.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

I don't find Christina in the hallways to Biology so I get there and head to my desk. Peter isn't here yet so I just listen to some music until Christina comes in and sits down next to me.

"Hey girl."

"Hey."

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover this Saturday. Maybe hangout after dance and just make a day out of it." Christina suggests.

"Yeah that sounds good." I say.

"Great!" She smiles and gets out her folder.

Then Peter and his lackeys come in. He walks right past me with a glance of a glare then sits down in his seat. Maybe he won't start something. Before I can smile over the thought, Christina turns around in her seat and looks at him. _Oh no_.

"Got nothing to say?" She asks with a glare. I mentally groan, wishing she just let it be.

"Ha." He gives a creepy smirk. "Just wait."

"Might be a while if we're waiting for you to grow some balls." Christina retorts back. I hide a laugh and see Christina smile in accomplishment.

"It won't be that funny, after." He says.

"Yeah whatever." The bell rings and Christina turns back around in her seat. She looks at me and rolls her eyes and Mrs. Matthews starts talking.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"For our last game day, we are going to be playing 'get to the island.' This is a team-building activity where you have to get your entire group across the floor, without touching it. You have of course different things to help you. One scooter, one jump rope, and one cone. Your objective is to get to the mat on the other side of the gym without touching the gym floor. If you touch the floor, your entire team has to go back to the first mat and start over. When I blow my whistle there will be no talking. If you talk, you have to go back to the start. There will be five teams, so six people a team. You may choose your own teams but you have two minutes." Mr. Max finishes. Zeke looks at me and I nod. I motion Myra over and turn back around. Zeke got another guy that was on our team an earlier time. But we still need another person.

"Let's just go over to one of the mats and if someone needs a team, they'll come over." Zeke suggests. We nod and walk over to one of the front mats with the some equipment on it. Other groups are breaking off and going to their own mats.

"So how do you want to do this?" Zeke asks.

"How about one person hops on the cone and pulls someone using the rope attached to the scooter?" I suggest.

"Yeah that's a great idea!" Myra agrees.

"Let's do it." Zeke and the other boy start tying the jump rope to the small scooter when Nita comes over.

"Hey Four." _Does she only talk to Four?_ "I need a team, and you need another player. So here I am." She smiles at him and I roll my eyes.

"Whatever." He replies, turning around to stand by Zeke. Myra turns to me.

"So how about the boys hop on the cone and the girls can use the scooter?" I agree knowing that I probably wouldn't be able to pull a football player by a rope, while trying to balance on a cone.

Mr. Max blows his whistle and all the groups start. Zeke puts his large feet on the side of the orange cone and grabs a hold of an end of the jump rope. Myra careful steps off the mat and onto the scooter without touching the gym rope. When she's situated, she gives him a thumbs-up and he starts jumping, holding the cone between his feet. He pulls Myra along the way. About a quarter of the way there, he loses his balance and falls. He mouths 'sorry' to our group on the mats and gets up and walks back to us.

They start again and make it across onto the farther mat without falling. He reties the cone so it's on top of scooter. He pushes it towards us and it stops about two feet from where our mat is. I sit down by the edge on the mat and try to reach it. I can't lean forward too much or I'll fall and touch the ground. I look back at Four and he motions my legs. I nod my head and roll to my side. I hold my leg over the ground and finally get the scooter over to the mat. Before I can sit down on it, Nita pushes me out of the way and sits on it. _Bitch_. Four motions the boy to pull her along, and he hops onto the cone. Nita has a mixture of confusion and anger on her face, realizing that Four won't be the one pulling her along. I give a small smile as I watch her pout as the boy pulls her along.

They manage to cross the floor without touching it and they send the scooter and cone back, but they apparently didn't tie the rope on it as tight as they needed to, because it falls off, right as they push the scooter our way. It hits our mat and Four takes the cone off, placing it on the floor and stands on it. I situate myself on the scooter, realizing that we'll be doing this without the rope. Four jumps a few times, getting about a foot in front of me then looks back, reaching out his hand _. So this is how we'll do it without the rope_. He gives me a shrug and I smile. I take it and he easily pulls me to his side and a little in front of him. He lets go of my hand as he jumps again, then takes no time until my hand is back in his, perfectly. We finally get to the other side and he steps onto the mat first, then helps me up from the little scooter I was sitting on. We look around and see that we were the first group to finish. Mr. Max approaches us, telling us that he will be taking away one item, the jump rope, and we have to go back to the first mat with the same rules. He leaves and Four and I make eye contact. He rolls his eyes in a _'we just did that'_ way and I laugh. Nita glares at me but I ignore her. Zeke and Myra go first again, but instead of Zeke taking her hand, he just lightly pushes her forward, it seems to go faster so the boy does that with Nita. When it's our turn, Four offers his hand again. I gladly take it and he starts jumping.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"So you're coming tonight?" I ask excitedly. She slowly shakes her head and Christina cheers.

"Don't make me regret it" Lynn exclaims. Christina quiets down and I step in again.

"It's going to be fun. The games are so crazy and because they're playing Riverview it's going to be even more insane."

"Great." She replies sarcastically.

"Good luck today guys." Marlene says to the boys. Al nods his head and Uriah replies.

"Thanks babe." As I finish my salad, the bell rings and we all got up to throw away our trash and go to class.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

We all go to Marlene's house after school until we go to the game.

"So what were you doing last Friday?" Christina asks Lynn. She's always been a little nosy.

"Uh, I went to this concert thing at this cafe downtown." She says hesitantly.

"Oh cool." Christina replies. She looks over to Marlene. "Hey, isn't your birthday coming up?" Marlene nods her head.

"Yep September 16th."

"We have to do something to celebrate!" Christina exclaims. "And I plan it!"

"Um okay sure." Marlene accepts-kind of.

The conversation drifts off into school and homework, until Christina announces its time to get ready. Because I'm already in my shirt and shorts I just sit on Marlene's chair as Christina puts her hair into a bun. Lynn sits next to me on her phone, texting someone. After Christina and Marlene finish we leave and get to the school. It's already insane. I didn't realize it was going to be this insane. We give a guy our tickets at the fence and file into the bleachers. We're pushed up into the back a little bit we still have a good view so it's still good. The student side is packed on our side and the visitor's side.

After waiting for what seems forever, finally our team runs onto the field. The bleachers erupt in the same loud cheers I heard last week. I see Four as he runs beside Zeke. He still looks good in his uniform. Soon the entire team is on the field and all the coaches file on. Peter and another kid who looks injured walk on to the field wearing their jerseys, but not their entire uniform. I smile at the sight of him.

"Maybe you should try harder in ballet Peter!" I yell. Christina, Marlene and Lynn break into laughter even though we all know he couldn't hear me. We watch the boys as they warm-up and talk amongst ourselves. We all say 'hi' to other people we see, me saying 'hi' to Myra who was with another girl I met.

Finally the game started with our team kicking it off to theirs. They end up scoring pretty quickly and we have the ball. We get to the 50 yard line until we fumble and the other team recovers the ball. They get another touchdown before the first quarter is over and it's 14-0. _Damn_.

The second quarter, we get the ball and Four is able to pass the ball to another kid who catches it and runs a good 30 yards until he's tackled. We barely get a touchdown with Four handing it off to someone. The second quarter ends with the other team having the ball on their 30 yard line with the score of 14-7.

During halftime, Lynn squeezes out and goes get some food while we watch the marching band and color guard perform. The third quarter begins and the other team scores with 3 minutes left. We're able to get the ball to the 45 yard line when it's over. Its 21-7 going into the last quarter and the cheers are getting quieter and the players are going slower. I see them in s huddle as Four yells at them and they break up. The first play in the fourth quarter he passes it to Zeke, who runs it until he is pushed out of bounds at the 40 yard line. The cheers grow as they make it down the field. Four passes the ball off to someone and they run in for a touchdown. The hope is looking up as the bleachers vibrate with the stomping of feet.

There's six minutes left and the other team has the ball. We're down by 7. The second play of the other team having it, someone intercepts the ball and is tackled down at the 50 yard line. That's when it gets really loud. Four and Zeke come back onto the field with four minutes left. Four hands off the ball to a guy, but he doesn't get very far. This time Four passes it to another kid who is able to run it in for a 1st down. Then, Four is sacked and the visitor side bursts into cheers and yells. I cringe as I watch him get hit down by a very large linemen. He gets back up though and gets ready again. Now there's only two minutes left and they're at the 27 yard line. He throws it to Zeke who makes it to the 15 yard line until he is tackled. 1 minute.

Four does a trick play as he fakes throwing it to Zeke as Zeke pretends to catch it and run, but really hands it off to another kid who is able to run around the distraction into the ends one. With 15 seconds left, I am losing my voice from yelling. The have two options. Either kick a field goal and tie or try and run it through the end zone for an extra point which would put us in the lead by one point. They line up like they're going for the extra point and the crowd heightens in loudness. Four hikes the ball and hands it off to a guy who pushes himself through. He is tackled and is under a group of guys' right on the line of the end zone. The referees blow their whistles and they get off the pile and there we see the ball in his hand, in the end zone.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"There's Will!" Christina exclaimed. After the ruling of us winning was announced, the student section flooded the field. Now we're trying to find Uriah, Will, and Al. And I casually look for Four. Christina finds Will who is by Al and Uriah. We talk to them until I hear a deep voice behind me.

"Tris." I turn around and there's Four standing over me. His helmet is in his hand and his hear is a big cute mess. His forehead is sweaty, but he looks great.

"Four!" He smiles at me and I smile back. Without thinking I wrap my small arms around his waist. For a second he stands there then wraps his arms around my shoulders. When I realize what I'm doing, I quickly pull away. _What is wrong with you Tris?_

I know my cheeks are red as I scan my surroundings to check if anyone just saw that. Thankfully everyone is in their own conversation as they file off the field.

"Uh sorry... Good job! That was a good game!" I exclaim, wanting to go hide under a rock after what I just did.

"Yeah, thanks. There were some good and lucky plays we got in the end." I nod my head and Zeke comes up behind him slap his padded shoulder. We say hello and I tell him 'good game' as well. The field and stands are emptying now and the players are going back to the locker rooms to change. I'm walking with Christina, Will, Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, and Shauna. I'm about to walk off with Christina and Will until Four stops me.

"Hey Tris!" I stop and turn around.

"Can you wait for me? I'll drop you home." He asks, scratching the back of his next. I ignore the faces Christina is giving me right now and nod my head. His face lights up. "I'll try to be quick!" He jogs back into the locker rooms and I go wait by Marlene and Shauna.

I tell Christina that her and Will can go and she gladly accepts.

"That was a really good game!" Shauna says as we all wait. I nod my head in agreement.

"Yeah that was a good team we played." Marlene says. Boys are filing out of the locker room and soon Zeke and Uriah are coming out with their bags. Zeke puts his arm around Shauna's waist as he addresses me.

"Uh Four said he's coming, just wait a couple more minutes." I nod my head and say goodbye to them as they leave. I decide to take a seat on one of the lower seats of the bleachers and wait. _Why does he want me to stay after and wait for him?_

A couple minutes later I hear the locker door open and see Four holding a couple bags searching around. They land on me and he smiles. He walks over to the bleachers and sets down all his bags.

"Hey." I say.

"Hi. Thanks for waiting, sorry if I took long." He replies. I shake my head.

"No it wasn't that long." I pause. "So what did you want to talk about?" I ask nervously. He sits down beside me looking into the field then straight at me. He takes a breathe and I do too.

"I like you Tris." _Wait what? What did he just say?_ "A lot." _Him? He likes me? Is this a joke?_ He looks down at his lap and looks back up at me. "But I feel like I should tell you something." _That this is a joke?_

 **Four POV**

I wake up a little earlier than I usually do. I have some extra energy this morning so I do some push-ups. After a couple hundred, I go take a shower. _Why do I feel so jumpy?_ Then I remember yesterday night. _Oh yeah I got to figure out how the fuck I'm going to ask out Tris._ **(A/N: me rn tho. Okay sorry.)**

I turn off the water and grab a towel before stepping out. I walk to my room with a towel around my waist and another in my hand drying my head off. I got dressed and grab my backpack. Before I leave I look at myself in the mirror. My hair has grown out. It used to be shorter, my mom would cut it every month. But since she isn't here anymore, it's grown out. I only get it trimmed when it gets bothersome. I pat it down with my hand and grab my keys.

When I get to school, I park and see Zeke and Shauna sitting down on a bench.

"Hey Four." Shauna says. Zeke gives me a head nod. I give a small nod and start to walk to the cafe. But before I can, Shauna stops me.

"Wait Four!" I turn around and she's motioning me to come over to her and Zeke.

"Yeah?" I ask, walking back over.

"I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow." I look at her in confusement then turn to Zeke. She rolls her eyes and continues. "My grandmother is moving this weekend and needs some help moving. I thought since you can lift boxes, you could help. Zeke will be there and I'm still trying to get Mykel and Haiden to help too. I'll buy you pizza after." She says.

"Yeah sure, just text me the details!" I say. I owe Shauna.

"Thanks!" I nod my head and start walking to the cafe

I stand in line and order my usual. I move to the side where the other students are waiting for their drinks.

"Tris?" I look up and see the lady behind the cafe placing a coffee cup labeled 'Tris' on the side on the table. _Tris is here?_ The lady calls my name and Tris' again along with some other. I look around and see Tris. She's wearing a school shirt for the football game tonight and black shorts. Her hair is braided and she has some earbuds in. _She looks great_. But I doubt she can even hear her name being called. I walk up to the counter and grab my cup and hers, getting a few looks from the ladies behind the counter. I turn around and walk back to where Tris is standing. Before I can decide to tap her shoulder or say her name, she loves looks up. I give a small smile and hold her cup up in my hand.

She takes her earbuds out and I give her an explanation.

"Uh, they called your name a couple times and thought you might want it before it got cold." I say more nervously than I wanted. She takes the cup and replies.

"Oh uh thanks! I guess my music might've been too loud." I nod, knowing that usually happens to me.

"It must've been a good song." I say. She nods and before the awkward silence returns I ask another question. "So where 'ya headed?" She pauses for a second as she bites her lip, then answers.

"I don't know, to be honest." Before I stop myself I offer her to come with me _. What is my problem? Oh yeah I'm head over heels for this girl_. "Well I was heading over back to Zeke and Shauna, if you want to come?" She nods and smiles, causing me to smile. I walk back to the bench where Shauna and Zeke are still sitting and she follows me.

"Hey I picked up Tris in the cafe on the way over here." Shauna says hi to her but Zeke just gives that smile at her. He looks at me and his eyebrows wiggle up. I give him my glare, letting him know this is not the time. He still continues and I hear Tris to the side of me.

"Um." My glare stays on Zeke, until Shauna buds in.

"Zeke! How about you go get me a muffin. Blueberry please!" God bless Shauna. I like her more than Zeke right now. Zeke breaks our stare and looks over to Shauna.

"But Four was just over there! You couldn't have said something earlier?" Shauna raises her eyebrows at him and goes into the mode of 'do what I say or there will be consequences'. Something I know too well. Zeke gives up, knowing what her face is telling. He gets up, grabbing his back pack, muttering as he walks away.

Now it's just Shauna, Tris, and I. And I know Shauna won't try anything with Tris. _Whew_.

"So how do you think our first dance team practice went?" Shauna asks, addressing Tris. _I didn't know their practices have begun._

"Better than I thought it was going to go. The coach seems a little strict but she knows what she's doing which is nice." Tris replies.

"Yeah I agree. Coach Stella is a handful but when its competition season, we all know what to do and we win." They have a competition season? _I wouldn't mind watching Tris..._

"When's competition season?" I ask.

"Usually around late winter- February, March." Shauna answers and I nod my head. They talk more about the dance competitions until Zeke comes back with a muffin. Before he can say anything, or possibly get me back for the muffin thing, the bell rings. _Thank the lord_. Shauna and Zeke leave and I look over at Tris.

"Reyes right?" I ask even though I know her first class is Reyes. She nods and smiles and we start in the direction to her English class.

"So does Zeke usually do what Shauna says?" Tris asks, amused. I give a short laugh.

"Uh yeah. He knows if he doesn't, Shauna will give him hell," I state thinking back to remember one time when Zeke refused to go to the store and buy her some things and like a week later, she put a bunch of tampons in his backpack and locker. When I first saw one, he freaked out and didn't know how it got there. After finding them everywhere and realizing it was Shauna, he apologized but it was still pretty funny. "And he doesn't really care anymore about it."

"He must like her a lot." Tris says looking in front of her. I glance over at her and reply.

"Yeah, he does."

We get to her English class and say goodbye. I walk to Spanish and sit down.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

Spanish is still boring, but not as boring as US history. And definitely not as boring as Chemistry. I walk to gym with my earbuds in and change rather quickly. Zeke comes in and changes.

"Did you hear about Peter?" I furrow my eyebrows, confused. Did he get hit by a bus or something? "Coach benched him for today's game." I raise my eyebrows and he nods. I knew he got in trouble by Coach. I could hear it during the of ballet class yesterday. He deserves it though. The way he was walking to Tris was disgusting. "Yeah I heard some guys talking about it in the locker rooms after you rushed off and left."

"Yeah, I had to go Amar with a class." Zeke smiles.

"How's he doing?" Zeke asks innocently.

"Shut the hell up, you were just talking to him." I exclaim as we down on the bleachers. He starts laughing. A couple minutes Tris comes out with Myra. She sits down and Mr. Max starts talking.

Apparently were playing that Island game. Once he finishes, Tris gets Myra and Zeke gets Paul, a guy he's friends with from the football team. We walk to a mat and start talking strategy.

"So how do you want to do this?" Zeke asks.

"How about one person hops on the cone and pulls someone using the rope attached to the scooter?" Tris says.

"Yeah that's a great idea!" Myra exclaims.

"Let's do it." Zeke and Paul get the scooter and tie the jump rope repeatedly to the scooter. I watch them until I hear a way too high voice address me.

"Hey Four. I need a team, and you need another player. So here I am."

"Whatever." I walk away from her, trying to ignore her. Tris and Myra decide that the guys will be pulling the girls on the scooters. Zeke volunteers first and Myra goes with him. About a quarter of the way he falls and has to come back. They try again and Zeke is able to keep his balance this time and make it to the end. Zeke ties everything up and pushes the scooter our way. However it doesn't reach it us so Tris sits down and tries to reach it using her arms. I hold back a laugh as I watch the girl with the shortest arms try and get the scooter. _She looks so cute_. She looks back up at me and I motion her to try and use her legs. Not that they're much longer but she manages to get it. Nita quickly takes a seat on the scooter and I hit Paul's shoulder indicating that he will be the one pulling Nita. _No thank you._

Paul and Nita manage to get to the other mat without falling. Nita gets off the scooter and Zeke grabs the cone to tie it to the scooter. As he pushes the scooter, the jump rope is left behind. I make eye contact with him and he is smirking at me. _He did that on purpose_. That's payback for the muffin thing. _Great_. I grab the cone and situate my feet on it and Tris sits down on her scooter. I jump a few times, not going too far. Zeke looks at me and nods his head towards Tris, smiling. He enjoys my embarrassment. I turn back around and without thinking offer my hand out to Tris. She takes it and I instantly feel her soft skin against my rough hands. I pull her gently enough so she's a little in front of me. I let go of her hand, instantly regretting it, and jump a few more times. I reach back and Tris places her hand in mine. _There's that feeling again_. We continue until I can step onto the mat. I help Tris off her scooter and Mr. Max comes over to inform us that now we have to do it without the rope. I look at Tris, my face saying it all that I'm thinking. Zeke and Myra start again but instead of Zeke taking her hand like I did with Tris, he pushes her back. Paul does the same. But Tris' hands fit too perfectly in mine to settle for pushing her from the back.

After we finish, it's time to get dressed. I'm not even pissed at Zeke anymore. I walk to lunch with Tris and we talk random things.

"Are you sure?" She asks me.

"100%" I say laughing.

"Really?" I laugh again and nod.

"I just can't see Zeke being afraid of clowns." She exclaims.

"When it's Halloween, we'll take Zeke to a haunted house, and you'll see for yourselves." She laughs and agrees. We split off as we reach the cafe and set my backpack down still smiling.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

After school, the football team meets in the weight room. We usually have an hour or so to hang out and eat our dinner before we have to get changed for the game. Today, we get Subway for dinner. Zeke is laughing his ass off with Mykel about something Haiden and I drift off.

 **Flashback:**

"Good luck tonight Four!" Mrs. Wu says as I walk into study hall with Tris.

"Thanks." I reply. I sit down next to Tris and pull out my earbuds, she does the same. She starts on some English thing and I get out my Chemistry homework. I watch her as her flips through her book, then sets it down and writes something on the paper in front of her. _How the hell am I going to ask her out? What do I say? So I like you Tris, want to go out with me? God no, that sounds awful. I could always ask Zeke how he did it but I don't think it would be worth it after he would ask me why then figure out I am actually trying to ask her out. Do I wait to tell her about Marcus? Or tell her before? Would that scare her off? Probably. Ugh._

 **End flashback:**

I finish my sandwich and drink the last of the water in my water bottle. I hang out with the guys until Coach calls us over and we start to get ready for the game and head to the locker rooms.

 **Tris POV**

"I didn't have the best childhood." He pauses and looks at his hands. Without thinking I take them in mine. I ignore the pulses radiating from where we touch and focus on him. "My father, Marcus, isn't a good man. He was very abusive." _What?_ "He would come home from work or being out drunk. He would hit my mother, sometimes beat her unconscious." He pauses and takes a breath. I rub my thumb in circles on his rough hands. "My mother always tried to shield me from what was happening, always reassuring that she was okay and nothing was wrong. I was young, but not that young to realize that there is only so much you can do to cover up bruises that are constantly appearing." He pauses again, looking out onto the field.

"One day, Marcus came home from work late. He was very angry. My mom put me in my room and told me to play with my toys. But my toys couldn't buffer the sounds I heard from downstairs. It was the loudest it's ever been. After a while, there was no sound. I went to bed and the next morning, my mother was gone. That was the first day I was late to school. My mom was the one who woke me up, made me breakfast and lunch, and then got me on the bus for school. It was around 9am when I woke up and the house was empty.

The days after were confusing. When Marcus came home he went to his room and didn't come out until his liquor bottle was empty and he needed another. I tried to ask him where my mother was but he ignored me. I finally realized that I had to be the person to get myself on the bus and make my breakfast. That's when I grew up. About a month later, Marcus came home from work, angry. I recognized the smell of whiskey on his breath. I was making dinner when he came and hit me across the face. I started crying, which aggravated him more. It got progressively worse over the years, until I met Amar." He stops and smiles for the first time during this conversation. "He saved me. He gave me the name 'Four'. It toke me four weeks to tell him my name. He was the one who helped me stand up to Marcus. Then I met the Pedrad's." Another smile comes across his face. "I was a pretty quiet kid, but Zeke made efforts to be friends with me. I started hanging out with him and his family a lot. I told him a little bit of my relationship with my father and I'm pretty sure he told Hana, his mother. Then I was over there all the time. And now, here I am." He looks up at me, and I look into his eyes. The same eyes I saw the first day I met him, only they were lighter. When I first saw them, they were dark with mystery. I knew there was a story, but I never imagined it to be this dark. He looks down again at our joined hands. I give them a light squeeze and the side of his lips curve up barely.

"Tobias." He says softly.

"What?" I ask in confusion.

"My name, is Tobias." He clarifies.

"Tobias." I repeat. He looks up at me. I give him a reassuring smile. "I like it." I still have questions, but they can be asked later. For now, I just want to sit here.

 _Four POV_

 _Right now. This is when I do it. She hasn't left, she hasn't looked at me like I'm some kicked puppy. Now_.

"Hey Tris." I say softly. She looks up at me waiting for my next words.

 **A/N: FINALLY! This chapter was most definitely the longest chapter it has taken me to write. (And longest chapter I have ever written) It took me forever to figure out how I wanted to do it and what I wanted to include in it. Actually I wrote the very beginning first, then the very ending, then the middle, then the rest of the beginning and end. But anyway… I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know exactly what I want in** **the next chapter but this chapter was getting too long so I'm somewhat splitting it up. But you guys should like the next chapter as well. :) it will be up this week, maybe Wednesday. But until then… read, review, favorite, follow! I love all of your reviews and they literally make me so happy! And I will be responding to a few next week, so tell me what you thought of this chapter. Hopefully it met your expectations, and if it didn't tell me why! Have a good weekend everybody!**

 **Disclaimer: Here I am typing that I don't own the Divergent Series when I really should be sleeping…**

 **P.S. Does this count as a cliffhanger?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Four POV**

 ** _Last chapter:_**

 _Right now. This is when I do it. She hasn't left, she hasn't looked at me like I'm some kicked puppy. Now._

 _"Hey Tris." I say softly. She looks up at me waiting for my next words._

Her beautiful grey-blue eyes look into mine, as if she's finally looking into the real me, into my soul. I get a shiver down my back and send my mind back to what's it supposed to be working on.

"I have a question." I say, trying-but failing, to be subtle.

"Okay..." She draws it out. My heart starts beating a little faster as I prepare my next words. I've never been this nervous. But this is a different type of nervous than I'm used to. It's a good nervous, a nervous I don't mind. Not the _'what is Marcus going to do?_ ' nervous. I take a deep breath and

"Will you go out with me?" I say quicker than needed. Her eyes widen at my question, as shock crosses her face. I instantly regret my question _. 'I'd like to thank Amar, Zeke, and Shauna for giving me the chance of embarrassing myself in front of the only girl I have ever had a slight interest in.'_

"What?" _Did she not hear me?_

"Uh um." I stutter. I start to ramble as I see her look down at her lap. "I asked you if you wanted to uh go out with me." I repeat as I scratch the back of my neck. "It's okay if you say no, I mean I understand and I won't be mad or anything and it's not like this would ruin our friendship or anything and if you want you can ..."

"Four." She stops me. I look back at her as she addresses me. She is smiling lightly and I nervously laugh at myself. "Yes."

 _Wait what?_

"What?" I ask out loud this time.

"Yes, I'll go out with you." She clarifies. _Holy shit! She said yes! Holy shit!_ A huge smile grows on my face as I register her words. She laughs again at my appearance.

"Yes?" I ask, needing more assurance that she isn't joking with me or maybe I'm hearing it wrong. She simply nods and smiles as she bites her bottom lip, causing her smile to be incomplete, but it's adorable. My smile, growing as large as it's ever been.

 _What the hell do I do now? Kiss her? Wait no, it's too soon for that._

"Uh...Four?" She asks probably seeing my mind battle itself.

"Call me by my real name. It sounds good coming from you." I say nervously, realizing how much I enjoy hearing my name come from her lips rather than 'Four'.

"Okay... Tobias." She says shyly. "We should...uh..." She starts. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion until I realize what she's trying to say. I check my phone and it reads 10:38.

"Oh! Uh yeah!" I stand up before her grabbing my backpack and duffel bag. She stands up after me, smiling shyly.

"Do you want some help with those?" She asks. I shake my head at her.

"It's okay, I got them." I reply. She nods her head at me. "Thank you though." I add. _Gosh this is awkward._ We walk off the metal bleachers turning to where my car is. She silently walks beside me. I casually glance over at her and there is a small smile tugging at her lips. She is looking around at the now empty parking lot and for a brief moment closes her eyes, almost as she's taking in the moment in. I know I am. When her eyes open, she turns to face me and catches me looking at her. Her face grows pink, like mine, but I don't look away this time. She stares into my eyes until she breaks the silence and looks in front of her.

"I uh... don't know what you were thinking, but I won't be able to do anything this weekend. I am hanging out with Christina basically all day tomorrow." She says nervously. As I start to wonder why she's telling me this, I realize that I still have to actually take her on a date. _God, I thought it was over. I totally forgot about that._

"Oh yeah, that's fine! I actually wouldn't be able to do anything either this weekend." She looks at me with a second of wonder but does pry. "Zeke and I are helping Shauna's grandmother move." Her lips make an 'O' as she nods her head.

"How nice of you." She says jokingly as we reach my car. I unlock it and throw my bags in the back seats and get into the driver seat.

"I owe Shauna one." I reply, even though I know I owe her multiple 'ones'.

"Oh." I start the car and she buckles herself in. I pull out of the parking lot and start on the way to her house.

"That was a really close game." She exclaims, after us being stopped at a red light for a minute. I look over at her and nod.

"Yeah we had some lucky plays." I see the light turn green out of the corner of my eye and I turn back to the front and drive. After a couple of minutes I speak again. "I think those ballet classes are helping." I glance over at her as I smirk. She smirks back at me and even in the darkness I can see her roll her eyes.

"Well it's good they're at least benefitting you." She scoffs. I wish I could stop the car and tell her all the little things she does for everyone and how greatly her actions affect people, but I keep driving.

I turn into her driveway and park. I face her and she unbuckles herself, opening the door.

"Thanks for the ride." She says shyly.

"No problem." I reply. She starts to get out of the car but I stop her as she's about to close the door.

"Tris!" I say, loud enough for her to hear me. She stops and peers in through the door way. "I uh had a really good time tonight. Not just the football game part." I say letting a smile form on my lips. She smiles too at my words.

"I did too... Tobias." My name coming from her voice sounds so calming and nice and everything I've never heard in my name.

"I'll uh, text you tomorrow?" I ask with apprehension. She nods her head, still smiling.

"Goodnight Tobias." She says, starting to close the car door again.

"Goodnight Tris." I reply. I watch her close the passenger door then walk up the pathway and steps to her front door. She turns and waves at me and I immediately wave back, smiling. She opens the door, walks in and closes it. I start the car again and start the drive back to my house.

I quietly open the front door and lock it. I grab some water from the kitchen and make me way upstairs. I take a quick shower, briefly thinking about how bad I must've smelled to Tris. How romantic you are Tobias. As I wash my hair, my mind drifts to everything I just told Tris. I told her more about me than anyone, not even Zeke or Amar. Amar knows a good amount but not all the details I told Tris. Part of me, Four, is telling me how stupid that was to do. That she could tell anyone or everyone what I just told her. But, the other part of me, Tobias, is telling me I did everything I needed to. That I told her everything I needed to, and it was a good time to do it. That I believe in her that she won't tell anyone what I told her and will kept it to herself. That she won't look at me differently like my past is who I am now. That she knows that I am not the small boy who woke up that one morning motherless. But I'm stronger, and getting to where I need to go. And finally that Tris is the one that is going to be the one that helps me get there.

I rinse off my body and quickly dry myself off. I put on a clean pair of boxers and grab my phone and go to bed. I check my phone and see a couple of texts.

 _Zeke: how'd it go dude? Did ya get her?_

I roll my eyes at his wording of things. Then continue with the different notifications.

 _Shauna: hope everything went good tonight. Meet me at my house 12 and from there we'll drive to my grandmother's house._

Then I look at my favorite contact on my phone.

 _Tris: Hey! I accidentally left my jacket in your car, so if you could bring that to school on Monday, that'd be great. I'll see you on Monday. Goodnight Tobias._

I instantly respond to hers.

 _Four: hey Tris. I'll get your jacket :) goodnight_

I respond a quick 'okay' to Shauna and ignore Zeke's text. I plug my phone in and lay back on my pillow.

"It was a good night." I mutter, repeating Tris' last words as I fall asleep.

 **Tris POV**

I wake up with a smile on my face. Remembering everything that happened yesterday night, I still don't know if I believe it.

 ** _Flashback:_**

"I have a question." He says. I wait for it but it doesn't come so I reply.

"Okay..." _Is it just me or is he taking an abnormally long time to ask this question?_

"Will you go out with me?" He finally says. _Wait WHAT?_ I couldn't have heard that right.

"What?"

"Uh um." I asked you if you wanted to uh go out with me." And after that I'm lost _. He asked me to go out with him? Me? The short, skinny, freshman? He could have anyone he wanted. Is this a joke? Of course this event that I categorized as 'in my dreams' in my head I always said yes. But it's actually happening. Like right now. Crap!_ I cut off the rambling that I haven't even been listening to.

"Four." He looks back at me as he scratches his neck. His face is distraught and kinda hilarious. _Is he freaking out about this too?_ I smile at him a little and he chuckles. _Here goes nothing._

"Yes."

"What?" He asks this time. _Yep he's totally freaking out like I was/am._

"Yes, I'll go out with you." I repeat, hoping he'll finally understand.

"Yes?" He asks again. _Did he think I would say no?_ I nod once more smiling at his silliness. He smiles too, the smile I love.

 ** _End flashback_**

After that he drove me back home and said goodnight. I then realized I left my stupid jacket in his car. That text wasn't embarrassing at all. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't burst when he replied with 'goodnight.' I can't believe I got any sleep last night.

I finally sit up and look at my phone. My eyes move to the time as it reads 7:05. I unlock my phone and turn on some music as I get changed into the dance uniform and put my long hair into a bun. I go downstairs and eat some cereal, then walk back upstairs, quietly so I don't wake anyone up. I brush my teeth and get my dance back and head downstairs. I turn on my phone expecting a text from Christina saying 'she's on her way' but I get a text from someone else. _Four._ Or I guess Tobias. But I'm going to keep his name as 'Four' in my phone.

 _Four: good morning :)_

I quickly text back.

 _Tris: good morning to you_

 _Four: what are you doing up so early?_

 _Tris: I have Saturday morning dance practices_

 _Four: oh I forgot about those_

 _Tris: hbu why are you up?_

Even though it's not that early

 _Four: I teach self-defense classes at Amar's Saturday mornings_

 _Tris: oh I didn't know you did that_

 _Four: yep I teach self-defense and help Amar with martial arts_

 _Tris: I should come watch you sometime_

That might've been a little too risky but I'm going for it.

 _Four: after I come watch you at ballet_

My eyes widen at his remark, instantly regretting mine. I don't like people watching me, especially Four, which is a little ironic because I teach a ballet class that he is in.

 _Tris: I think we should stick to our own studios_

 _Four: hahah_

 _Tris: well I have to go to dance. I'll text you later_

 _Four: okay, have fun at dance_

I give a small laugh and reply

 _Tris: it'll be a blast_

 _Four: hahah_

I put my phone back into my dance bag and make my way to Christina's car outside my house is. I control my smile, knowing Christina will question it. _Should I tell Christina what happened? What even happened?_

"Hey Tris" she says as I open the back door and hop in. I say hello to her and her mother and we drive to dance in silence. The traffic is a little heavier this morning, which is odd, so we rush into class with few minutes to spare without words. Class begins and we start.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"So what happened last night?" Christina asks as she spreads peanut butter on two slices of bread.

 _Do I lie to her? I don't want to tell her about Tobias just yet. I want to make sure it's actually real and it works. But I don't want to lie to her. How about I just leave information out? That's not technically lying, right?_

"Nothing much, Four drove me home and that was about it." I say, slicing up a couple of apples.

"That's it?" She asks. I nod my head, continuing slicing the apples, knowing she's looking up at me. She thankfully doesn't push the topic, which makes me sigh in relief.

"Strawberry jelly, right?" She asks as she spreads jelly on her pb&j sandwich.

"Yep! Barbecue chips, right?" I question, mimicking her.

"Yep!" She exclaims, mimicking me this time. We laugh at each other as we set our lunch down on the table.

"Did you do something with Will last night?" I ask taking a handful of chips from the bag.

"Yeah we went back to his house to hang out." She replies.

"How'd that go?" I ask, honestly curious.

"Well I met his family for the first time, other than Cara. He met mine last Saturday when he picked me up for our date so I guess it was my turn. But anyway his mom is pretty nice and his father was very stern, but kind. We just watched a movie in his basement." She says. I raise my eyebrows and she rolls her eyes.

"Okay maybe a couple kisses here and there but yes just a movie." I laugh at her and she just shrugs. She talks about some girl in her algebra class and I just listen and eat my lunch. We finish our lunch and decide to call Marlene over to go to a movie. Lynn couldn't make it because of her grandmother. I already knew that but didn't want to reveal my source. I text Tobias all throughout the day, secretly of course, which is becoming harder to do.

 _Four: this is insane_

 _Tris: it can't be that bad_

 _Four: oh it is_

 _Tris: what all does she have?_

 _Four: well her entire garage is piled high with different boxes and stuff, and of course she doesn't remember what's in it so now we have to go through them all. And that's just her garage_

 _Tris: okay, that does sound a little extreme_

 _Four: a little?_

 _Tris: well I'm the one who has to listen to Christina and Marlene talk about drama and stuff all day_

 _Four: yeah that might actually tie up with my work_

 _Tris: hahahaha_

We continue texting about all sorts until Christina yells at me for being on my phone and Shauna yells at him.

Marlene, Christina, and I go to a later movie and talk as we walk around the mall.

"We were supposed to hang out today, but he texted me this morning saying that something came up and he would see me later." Marlene explains as we walk past some stores. I strategically placed Christina on the end away from the stores and me closest to them so Christina isn't as tempted to go into one.

"And that's all he said?" Christina asks.

"Yep. I didn't feel like responding or asking 'what came up'" she replies, putting her last words in air quotation marks. She groans in annoyance and rolls her eyes. "Like what could he possibly be doing?" She asks. I shake my head and Christina answers.

"I'm don't know, but I wouldn't worry. I'm sure it's fine and he'll tell you soon." She reassures. I glance at her and squint my eyes. _That was oddly specific._ She catches my eyes and shakes her head.

"Yeah I'm sure everything's okay." I repeat. Marlene nods her head and I think of something to change the topic.

"So how is your older brother doing?" I ask. Lame topic choice, but better than letting her stew over nothing.

"Good. He really likes college. My mom is always nagging him to remember to go to class and to come home as often as he can."

"Do you miss him yet?" Christina asks.

"Not yet, but I think I will soon. Being alone with the parents is going to be hard to do for four years."

"Yeah thankfully I won't have that problem." Christina says.

"Oh yeah, how's Rose doing?" Marlene asks.

"Annoying, but good. She is doing cross country this year at her school."

"Oh I didn't know she ran." Marlene states.

"Yeah she started this summer and apparently really likes it, so she's doing cross country now and probably Track in the spring."

We continue talking until Christina's mom picks us up. We drop off Marlene first then us. Christina paints my nails when we get home, which I would like to point out was forced, and we finally talk ourselves to sleep after they're dry.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

Christina left around 10am after packing up all her stuff. She already has clothes at my house, but I feel like every time she comes over she brings more and leaves more. After, I just hanged out around the house until I had to do my homework. We've only been in a school less than a month, so I'm not getting flooded with homework yet. My parents went to volunteer at the soup kitchen and Caleb went to the library. Now I'm bored. Because my parents said they wouldn't be home until after nine and Caleb said he wouldn't be home for dinner I decide to make something.

I love to cook, my mom taught me the basics. I like to cook dinner when I can, but my dance schedule interferes with that. I go through my phone and decide on a pasta dish that looks fairly easy. I turn on some music as I get out the ingredients. I follow the recipe, only changing some of the spices with my favorite combination of spices. I place the dish in the oven then find a movie on Netflix to watch as I eat. I find a comedy and make some bread to go along with my pasta. Once I have set my place for dinner, the pasta is done and I'm eating dinner.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

Caleb comes home a couple hours later and goes back to his room. I finish some laundry and hang up my clothes. I take a shower and get dressed in some short pajama shorts and a gray hoodie.

As I am brushing out my long, wet hair I hear the doorbell ring.

"Caleb! Can you get that?" I yell in the direction of his room. I wait a couple minutes and don't hear him so I assume he got it. That is, until I hear the doorbell again _. Ugh, can you not do anything Caleb?_ I set down my brush, looking at myself in the mirror, hopefully this person isn't expecting Beyoncé because I do not look like her right now.

I make my way down the stairs and to the front door. I unlock the lock and open the door _. Four? Wait Tobias?_

He is nervously standing there scratching the back of his neck and holding my jacket with the other. He must scratch his neck when he's nervous. He gives me a light smile when he sees me and I smile back. I momentarily remember my wardrobe but can't decide if him seeing me like this is worse than Caleb answering the door and starting a full-on interrogation on him.

"Uh hey! Hopefully its okay I dropped by. I just wanted to return your jacket." He says. _He came all the way to my house to drop off my jacket, which he couldn't be given me tomorrow at school?_

"Hey Tobias! Yeah it's okay!" I step outside and close the door behind me just in case Caleb is listening.

He steps to the side to give me room to stand. "You came all this way to drop off my jacket that you could've given me tomorrow?" I ask, laughing a little. He nods his head a little and responds.

"Well I don't live too far away, and I told you I would return it. And maybe you were wanting to wear it tomorrow morning. Now you have it." I laugh at his explanation and he does the same. I raise my eyebrows and he finally gives in. "And maybe I wanted to see you again." My smile grows larger at his confession and he anxiously smiles.

"You do know you'll see me at school tomorrow, right?" I joke.

"But I doubt you'd be wearing this, and this is great." He says, gesturing to my pajamas. My cheeks heat up and I look down.

"I wasn't expecting any company, so yes, I am in my pjs." I say, trying to mentally cool down my face.

"Don't apologize. I'm really digging those little elephants." I look down at my elephant pajama shorts and blush again. _Well he is just not helping my face situation._

"Thank you. I got them for Christmas." I reply. He nods his head, smiling.

"Well here is your jacket." He says handing me my light gray jacket _. Yeah I know, I have a lot of gray clothes._ I take it from him and hold it in my crossed arms.

"Thank you." He nods his head.

"Well, I should be going. I promised Amar I would see him tonight and I don't want to stand him up." He says, hands in pockets.

"Yeah, of course! Thanks again!" I say. He nods his head again and starts to walk down the steps. I turn to open the door back open but before I can he turns back around and walks up the steps to me. _What is he doing?_ Before I know it his lips are on my cheek. They're only on my face for a second, but the feeling lasts after he backs away. Surprise still evident on my face, he talks.

"You look good Tris." And with that he turns around, and I swear I see a smirk on his face, walks down the pathway to his car, and drives away. _What just happened?_ I touch the spot on my left cheek as the spark fades out into the rest of my body. I can still feel the feeling of his lips on my skin- soft, warm, and _tempting_.

I finally collect myself and close the door. I lean on it, knowing I need the strength. I slide down it until I'm sitting with my knees to my chest. I hear Caleb come upstairs from the basement.

"Who was at the door? And why are you on the floor?" I look up at him and quickly get up.

"Oh uh, a friend was just dropping something off." I say, holding up my jacket. He nods his head and goes up to his room. I stand in front of my door for a couple minutes until I go to my room. I throw the jacket on my chair and plop onto my bed.

And I start laughing. Laughing and smiling. About everything that just happened. That happened this weekend. My laughter dies down and I get a glass of water. I finish getting my stuff ready for tomorrow and head to bed. Not that I'll be able to sleep. Too much stuff floating around in my head. And my face hurts from smiling.

 **A/N: Hello! 1** **st** **thing- I am super sorry I am two days late. I said Wednesday and its Friday, so I am super sorry about that. I think Fridays just work better for me because it gives me more time, so if anything I will post the next chapter Friday or before. And because this is late, I promise the next 2-3 chapters will be FourTris based! 2** **nd** **thing- this chapter took me a long time as well because I wanted it to be exceptional (hopefully it is). We've been waiting too long for some crappy get together! And please remember that they are young, nervous, high schoolers! 3** **rd** **thing- thank you for all the follows, favorites, reviews, and reads! I love them all and they make me so happy! 4** **th** **thing- and speaking of reviews… I am going to respond to some below!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series.**

 ** _WolfDiamaZhang-_** **Thank you so much for all the encouragement! I was able to figure out the beginning so you can disregard the PM.**

 ** _fandoms unite2000_** **\- It was pretty fun writing from his POV during the dancing chapters. I can totally relate with him sometimes during some combinations if I am being totally honest!**

 ** _SincerelyRain_** **\- Thank You! I've read a bunch of fanfictions where they start dating so soon and I just couldn't find it realistic! So I try to keep it as realistic as I can!**

 ** _Fathima Hariss_** **\- thank you so much for all the kind words and recommendation! And no, I am not going to be making Tris pregnant while she is in high school!**

 **See you Friday! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **A/N: Be prepared for a FourTris-filled chapter! Enjoy :)**

 **Four POV**

I wake up early enough to make my own coffee at home. I pour a good amount into a to-go cup and head out. I don't know if I've ever been this excited to go to school. But it's not the 'school' part I'm excited about, it's the 'seeing Tris' part. I pull into the school parking lot and grab my backpack and now half empty cup of coffee. I walk through the set of double doors and decide to see Zeke and Shauna before class.

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _"You never answered my text last night." Zeke says walking and lifting a box into the moving truck._

 _"I'm aware." I state shortly._

 _"Sooo..." I set my box down and go to retrieve another._

 _"What?" I ask._

 _"What do mean 'what'? Did you ask Tris out?" Zeke questions._ I did technically ask her out and she said yes, but what does that even mean? Are we dating or are we like the girlfriend/boyfriend thing? I want to be her boyfriend. Should I ask her? Would that be weird? 'Hey Tris, so are you like my girlfriend or what?' Yeah that doesn't sound too good.

 _I shrug for my answer. "I'll tell you later." When I myself know. Zeke rolls his eyes and goes to get another box._

 _I move some more boxes until I have time to text Tris._

Four: hey weird question but what are calling ourselves to other people? Zeke keeps nagging me about Friday night and I don't know what to tell him.

Tris: um that's a good question. I want to wait before telling everyone what we are, but if Zeke can stay quiet I don't mind you telling him.

 _I reread her question, looking for the answer to my first question. There is none_. Great, she doesn't know either.

Four: okay. How was dance?

Tris: good I guess. Christina and I are making lunch rn

Four: sounds exciting

Tris: oh it is. Hbu? How's the move?

 _I then go on to tell her about how much stuff Shauna's grandmother has and how unorganized it is. Shauna sees me and yells at me for not doing anything so I say goodbye and start moving more boxes again._

 ** _End Flashback:_**

I told Zeke that I asked her out and she said yes, but to keep it quiet for now. I honestly don't know why Tris cares, but I'm fine with it. He then proceeded to tell me that that means we're dating and we are in fact boyfriend and girlfriend. I don't know because I've never done this so I just shrugged.

I see Shauna and Lauren sitting on a couch talking.

"Hey guys. Where's Zeke?"

"Hey Four. He's sick." Shauna responds. I mentally go over the pros of that as I say bye and walk away.

1\. There's less of a chance for him to say anything about Tris and I.

2\. He's not going to be awkward in gym.

3\. It will just be Tris and I in gym.

I smile at the thought and grab my phone out of my pocket. I quickly pull up my messages.

 _Four: hey- where are you?_

I don't get a response and I don't want to wait, so I call her. She picks up after a couple rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey." I'm already smiling. She laughs.

"What's up?"

"Where are you?" I ask, walking towards the cafe.

"Uh sitting in the student center." She replies. "Why?" I can hear the smile in her voice.

"I want to see you before the bell rings." I hear her laugh from the other side as I turn to the student center. I see her walking away from a couch with her friends sitting at it. Her phone is at her ear and she is looking around smiling.

"I win." I say before hanging up on her. I walk a little faster to reach her and she finally sees me. I smile at her and give her a goofy wave. She laughs at me and walks towards me, closing the distance.

"Well you've see me, can I leave now?" She jokes.

"Na I'm going to need at least a good five minutes of seeing you before you can leave." I joke back. She playfully rolls her eyes at me. "Yeah such a struggle you have."

"That's what I'm thinking!" She exclaims. We laugh and a moment of silence comes over us. I motion us to a hallway to walk around in.

"Shall we?" I ask. Tris nods her head and walks beside me.

"So how was the rest of your Sunday?" I ask.

"Oh you mean after you ambushed me in my pajamas?" She asks, cheeks a little flushed. I smirk at her and nod my head. "Well it was pretty uneventful. Caleb was in his room-like usual, and my parents didn't get home until later because they were at a soup kitchen."

"Do your parents volunteer there a lot?"

"Yeah my entire family used to go at least once a week but we've gotten busy so we don't go as much, but my parents still go pretty frequently."

"That's nice of them." I couldn't imagine Marcus doing anything that didn't benefit him.

"Yeah, they really believe in helping others instead of yourselves." I nod my head in reply.

"What about you? How'd your dinner go with Amar?" Tris asks me after a small silence.

"Good, we went to this bar and grill. Good burgers." I say. She nods her head and we turn a corner.

"Do you go out with Amar every week?" Tris asks me as we continue down another hallway as the warning bell rings.

"Usually. I see him often at his building when I'm working but he always insists that we go out and eat a meal together." I respond.

"He sounds pretty cool." Tris says looking up at me.

"Yeah he is." I say, the side of my lips curving up a little. "You'll have to meet him." I add. Tris nods and gives me a small smile.

"I'd love to."

We walk in quiet to her English class until we arrive.

"See you in gym." I say as she starts to move away from my side into the classroom.

"See you." She smiles at me before she walks in and I see her start to talk to Marlene and Uriah.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

I walk out to the gym and sit on the bleachers. I rest my elbows on the seat behind me as I lean back.

Tris comes out and sits next to me.

"So is Zeke sick?"

"Yeah, that's what Shauna said." She nods her head at me.

"Do you know what we're doing today?" Tris asks me. I shake my head.

"I heard ultimate Frisbee or workout stations. But I'm not sure."

"Hopefully Frisbee." I nod my head in agreement and Mr. Max walks in and begins his lecture.

"Today we are going to be doing partner warm-ups then handball." I lean over to Tris,

"Or neither." I say referencing the two options I thought we were doing. She smiles at me and turns back to Mr. Max. He continues talking until he lets us pick partners. I face Tris.

"Partners?" She shyly nods her head and we move off the bleachers. Everyone pairs themselves up and spreads out in the gym. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around. _Oh my god._

"Can we be partners Four?" Nita asks with her hand still on my shoulder. I shake it off and try not to roll my eyes.

"I already have a partner." I say shortly, annoyed.

"I don't see anyone." She replies shaking her head. _Are you fucking kidding me?_ I step aside and motion to Tris who is standing behind me with her arms crossed on her chest.

"I'm partners with Tris." Nita makes a face as she looks at Tris and replies.

"Oh I didn't see you down there." Nita says. The two girls behind her laugh at her words and she smiles at Tris. _Okay that's enough._

"Nita, how about you go find someone who actually likes you to be partners with you." she glares at Tris one more time before walking away. "You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah." She starts stretching silently on the ground until Mr. Max starts talking about the partner warm-ups.

"So today's partner warm-ups are going to be different. It's called 'junkyard dog'. **(A/N: if you YouTube 'junkyard dog warmups, the first video that comes up, is what they're doing :) It's the first part of the stretch!)** One partner is going to sit down with their legs out and hold their arms out so it's making a T. Your partner is going to jump over your arm then legs and arms again. Those three jumps are considered one rep. We are going to do 10 reps then switch." He blows his whistle and everyone starts in their own conversations.

"Do you want to go first?" I ask Tris.

"You can." She says, sitting down.

"Okay so I'm not completely sure what I'm doing, but whatever." Tris laughs at me and I shrug. She holds her arms out and I move behind them.

"Ready?" I ask, a smile present on my face.

"Uh I guess." She says with a laugh. I jump over her right arm pretty easily and she just looks at me.

"What?" I say with a smirk.

"That is so not fair!" She exclaims. I laugh and jump over her outstretched legs. "Your like six foot, of course you can jump over my arms."

"Six two." I correct as I jump over her left arm.

"Whatever." She jokes. "I'm lifting my arms higher." She lifts her arms higher, but I still jump over them with ease. "Why am I even your partner?" She exclaims sarcastically.

"You could've said no." I say jumping over her legs and right arm. She sarcastically groans in annoyance and I finish my reps. I hold out my hand to help her up and she takes it. There's that feeling again.

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _I get in my car about to drive to the Amar's when I notice Tris' jacket on the passenger seat._ Hmm _. I check the time and I still have half an hour till I have to get to the restaurant. I smile and pull out of the driveway. I make my way to Tris' house, it only taking a couple minutes. I pull into her empty driveway and grab her jacket, exiting my vehicle. I almost skip up her driveway to her door and ring her doorbell. Then it hits me._

What the hell am I doing? What am I going to say? What if one of her parents answers? I'm not ready to meet them. What if she gets weirded out that I came here? Is that weird that I did this? I didn't even call or text or anything. I just showed up unannounced. God. _I see the door start to open, and another wave of nervousness comes over me._

 _Tris opens the door (thank god) a little wearily, but when she sees me she smiles. I give her a small smile. My eyes finally catch up to what she's wearing. Her long hair is over shoulders, wet. Her blonde hair is now a little darker. Her face doesn't have an ounce of makeup on it and she's wearing a big sweatshirt with short pajama pants. She weirdly calms me, giving me the courage for my first words._

 _"Uh hey! Hopefully its okay I dropped by. I just wanted to return your jacket." I say. Hopefully._

 _"Hey Tobias! Yeah it's okay!" Cue sigh of relief. She closed the door fully and I move aside a little._

 _"You came all this way to drop off my jacket that you could've given me tomorrow?" Tris asks with the laugh I love. Uh yeah basically. I nod my head and respond._

 _"Well I don't live too far away, and I told you I would return it. And maybe you were wanting to wear it tomorrow morning. Now you have it." I laugh at the response I basically pulled out of thin air. Tris laughs at me and raises her eyebrows. I give in. "And maybe I wanted to see you again." I say truthfully. I end it with a shy smile and she smiles at me._ That's good right? She's not creeped out?

 _"You do know you'll see me at school tomorrow, right?" She says and without thinking I respond._

 _"But I doubt you'd be wearing this, and this is great." Adding gestures to what she's wearing. She really does look great. She blushes which facts me smile._ Damn, she's so cute.

 _"I wasn't expecting any company, so yes, I am in my pjs." She exclaims back at me. I laugh and reply._

 _"Don't apologize. I'm really digging those little elephants." She looks down again and I swear hear rosy cheeks become pinker._

 _"Thank you. I got them for Christmas." She says. I nod my head, I like them._

 _"Well here is your jacket." I hand her the jacket and she takes it._

 _"Thank you." I nod my head and remember that I'm supposed to be on my way to Amar right now._ Ugh.

 _"Well, I should be going. I promised Amar I would see him tonight and I don't want to stand him up."_

 _"Yeah, of course! Thanks again!"_

 _I nod my head and turn to walk down the two steps of her porch. I hear her open the door and I suddenly turn around. My feet move me back to Tris and before I understand what I'm doing, I kiss her on the cheek. I only let my lips touch her warm cheek for a second until I pull away. I then move my head so I can whisper to her._

 _"You look good Tris." I turn on my heels, smirking._ I totally just killed that, right? I don't know where the hell that came from, but it felt to right.

 _I get into my car and pull out of her driveway. Tris is still standing on the porch._ Ha _. I turn on the radio, turning up the volume. I won't admit it, but I totally jammed the entire way to the restaurant._

 _I pull into the parking lot and glance at the clock. Eh, I'm only fifteen minutes late. It's been worse. I get out of my car quickly and make my way into the restaurant. I see Amar sitting at a table in the corner looking at the menu. I make my way up to the table, quietly pulling the chair out to sit in it. Without looking up Amar speaks._

 _"You're late."_

 _"Uh yeah, sorry." I apologize sheepishly, settling my stuff down and opening the menu in front of me._

 _"Was it the girl?" I look up surprised at his words. He's looking at me, with serious eyes but a tiny smile on his lips. I squint my eyes._

 _"How'd you know?" I question, honestly curious._

 _"Please, I read you like a book, Four." He scoffs. I shake my head and roll my eyes. "And were smiling when you walked in." He adds. I instinctively touch my lips with my fingers and sure enough they're curved._ What the fuck? How did I not notice I was- wait I am smiling? Damn that girl.

 _Amar laughs at me and shakes his head. "So did you ask her out?"_

 _I nod my head slowly and this time I feel the smile arrive again._

 _"Friday." I say.y_

 _"How'd it go?" He asks looking down at the menu then back at me._

 _"I uh," I pause, trying to find my words, "I t_

 _old her about Marcus."_

 _Amar nods his head._

 _"How'd that go?"_

 _"Good. It wasn't really planned or anything, it just came out." He nods his head and the waiter comes and asks for our order, not knowing the awkward interrupt. Amar orders a taco salad and I order a burger. The waiter takes writes it down and leaves us. I decide to continue._

 _"But she uh reacted differently than I thought she would." Amar furrows his eyebrows and I expand my answer._

 _"She uh didn't look at me differently, like I was lesser than." I look down at my hands that are rolling my straw wrapper into a paper ball. "She's great."_

 _"I'm glad." Amar replies._

 _"I went to drop off her jacket before I came- that is why I was late." I add. Amar nods his head knowingly._

 ** _End flashback_**

We switch places. She gets up and I sit down and stretch my legs out. I hold my arms out and look back. Tris is standing there with her hands crossed over her chest.

"I am going to trip over your arms and fall on my face. Just wait." She exclaims. I laugh and lower my arms just a little. She rolls her eyes and jumps.

She successfully gets over my arms and continues to jump over my legs.

"See! You got this." I say in a mildly sarcastic, joking tone. Tris jumps over my left arm and starts on her way back to my right arm. After a couple reps, she starts slowing down.

"Getting tired Prior?" I joke.

"You wish Eaton." She turns and looks at me as she starts to jump over my arm.

In a matter of seconds, I feel her foot hit my arm, see her start to fall, then reach both my hands around her hips to catch her.

She ends up on her butt from the force of my hands pushing her away from falling forward.

"Ow." She says. I look her over with concerned eyes, removing my hands.

"Are you okay?" She looks over at me and starts laughing _. Uh what?_ She lays down fully on the ground as she continues laughing. At this point I don't even know what's happening so I start to laugh a little too.

"I told you this would happen." She exclaims, sitting back up. Our laughs die out and I finally get up, helping Tris too. Mrs. Wu blows her whistle and assigns teams for handball. Tris and I are separated but every few minutes we catch eye contact with a few words here and there.

We go and get changed after a while and I wait for Tris on the wall.

 **Tris POV**

I walk out of the locker room and see Four leaning against the wall typing something on his phone.

"Hey." He looks up from his phone.

"Hey, sorry- Zeke." He points to his phone and rolls his eyes. We start walking to lunch and he types something else in his phone then puts it in his pocket. "He's managing to annoy me from home."

"What's he saying?" I ask curiously.

"Zeke stuff." I give a confused face and he gets out his phone. He unlocks it and hands the phone to me.

 _Zeke: have fun with Tris in gym_

 _Zeke: don't get too excited_

 _Four: can you shut up?_

 _Zeke: ahaha you wish_

I look back at Four with raised eyebrows and he shakes his head. I give him his phone back and he puts it in his pocket.

"Welcome to my life." He looks back at me and I laugh.

"Oh Zeke." He smirks at my amusement and we reach the cafeteria. I really don't want to go to my table and him go to his but we have to.

"I'll see you after lunch." Four says to be.

"Bye To-Four." I mentally give myself a high five for remembering to say 'Four' instead of Tobias. At first it was kind of weird saying Tobias, but now I realize that it fits him.

I walk to my lunch table and set my backpack down. I see Christina walking towards the table so I wait for her. We go through the lunch line and then go back to our table.

"We have dance team practice today, right?" Christina asks as we sit down.

"Yeah, I think right after school."

"Okay, that's what I thought. I wasn't sure though."

"Did you already lose the schedule?" I askknowingly. Christina nods her head and laughs.

"You know me

too well Tris." I roll my eyes. Will and Al sit down with Lynn following them. Will sits down next to Christina and Lynn sits down next to me.

"Hey guys." Christina says.

"Hey." I add.

"Hey." Will says back. Al is quiet like Lynn who has an earbud in.

I hear Will and Christina start in their own conversation and Lynn puts in her other earbud. From the seating arrangement I sit straight across from Al. _Which isn't awkward at all._ I break the tension.

"Hey Al." He looks up at me from his tray.

"Hey Tris." He gives a short smile and goes back to putting ranch on his salad.

"How's your day going?" I ask, hoping that the entire conversation won't be this forced.

"Uh good I guess. Don't have any homework yet."

"That's good. I wish I could say the same, but I have Spanish." He nods and Uriah and Marlene sit down. _Finally_.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

After the awkward lunch, Four and I walk to study hall. We end up working on Spanish together then splitting off to work in separate subjects. The last classes of the day aren't eventful to say the least. After school, Christina and I get changed for dance team practice. It was long, but went good. I was able to keep up just as good as the upperclassmen. I talked to Shauna for a little bit but we were soon separated into different groups. After dance practice, I went home and took a shower. I helped my mom cook dinner, baked chicken, and then finished my homework. I watched some Netflix then fell asleep.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"Hey Tris." Zeke says as he sits down.

"Hey Zeke. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah I was sick yesterday."

"Yeah Four told me."

"Did he?" Zeke raises his eyebrows and gives me a smirk.

"Yes, he did." I roll my eyes, hiding the blush that escaped.

Spanish goes by slow and we soon are walking to gym. I get changed, ignoring Nita and walk out. Today I beat the boys and they come out a little later than me.

"Hey guys." I say as they walk up. I've noticed that Four has been sitting closer to me now. Not that I mind it. They say their hello's and we get into a conversation until Mr. Max starts.

"Today we are going to be doing running warmups then ultimate Frisbee." Four nudges me in the side and smirks at me. I roll my eyes and smile and focus on Mr. Max. He ends and we start stretching then the warmups. We run for 5 minutes straight then get a 2 minute break then do it again. After Mrs. Wu puts us into teams and I'm with Four. The entire class period consists of either me or him barely passing it and catching it then laughing about it.

 **Four POV**

Zeke and I get changed and he walks out. I walk and wait by the wall. Multiple groups of girls walk out, but no Tris. I see Nita and her friends walk out laughing. She waves at me and I look away. As she is walking away I swear I hear,

"Did you see her face?" All of her friends laugh and they turn the corner gone. I furrow my eyebrows and continue waiting on the wall. I check the time on my phone and its three minutes past than we usually start walking to the cafeteria. _Maybe she's still getting ready._ I wait some more and the lunch bell rings. _Okay this is weird._

I take out my phone again and open up the messages to her contact.

 _Four: hey are you coming to lunch?_

There's no response so I text again.

 _Four: are you okay?_

Still nothing. Now, I'm getting antsy. I get up from my normal position of leaning on the wall. I walk a little so I'm in front of the locker room door. I peer in and only see the wall that covers the view of the actual room _. Ugh. I can't go in, right?_ That wouldn't be too good if I got in trouble for being in the girl's locker room. _Is there a chance that she already walked to lunch? Would she have seen my text then?_

"Tris?" I call into the locker room. No answer. _It can't hurt to check, right?_

"Okay I'm coming in, so um cover yourself if you need to..." I manage to say aloud. I take a step into the room and turn when I reach the wall. I see the lockers and they're exactly like the boys, just flipped. I don't see anyone in the first row so I walk a little more and the only thing that comes in sight is a few socks here and there. I turn around where the sinks and bathrooms are and don't see anyone.

"Tris?" I continue walking to the last row of lockers _. Then I see her._

She's sitting on the bench with her knees pulled into her chest. Her chin is resting on the tops of her knees and her arms are wrapped around legs. She was looking straight ahead but her watery eyes flit to me when I see her. I see the semi dry tear streaks on her cheeks. I set my backpack down and slowly walk over to her. She doesn't say anything. _What happened?_ We were just playing Frisbee, both laughing. And now, well she was crying. My mind goes back to what Nita said as she walked out of the locker rooms. 'Did you see her face?' _Did she mean Tris?_ I sit down next to her, not close but not far away. Maybe a couple inches away. I look over at her and she is still staring at the lockers in front of her.

Nita must've said something to her. I sigh and lean back onto the lockers behind me.

I knew that she wasn't that confident, but I didn't think Nita and her friends could have this much effect on her.

I see movement out of the corner of my eye and I turn my head. Tris unwrapped her legs from her chest and is now sitting like me, with her feet on the ground. She wipes the tears that are threatening to fall over with her hands and wipes the streaks of her face. She leans back onto the lockers and finally locks over at me. Her blue-gray eyes are now a shiny gray, laced with tears.

"Whatever they said..." I try to begin. Tris starts shaking her head.

"They're right." She mutters, her voice thick like she has been crying. This time I shake my head at her. She looks over at me and squints her eyes. "Why?" Now I'm confused.

"Why what?" I question.

"Why are you here?" She clarifies. "Why aren't you at lunch eating with your friends?" She asks, staring in front of her.

"I don't care if it's lunch. I care about you," I pause, "Because I like you." She glances over at me.

"But you're older than I am." She replies.

"Yes, that whopping one-year gap really is insurmountable, isn't it?" I say honestly. She's going to need a better excuse.

"I'm serious." She looks at me this time and continues. "I'm younger than you and I'm not ugly but I'm not pretty and-" and that's where I cut her off.

"Tris-" then she cuts me off.

"You know it's true. I'm short and skinny and plain and I just don't understand why you're wasting your time with me when you could be with a hundred other beautiful girls that have everything guys want." She finishes. I want to talk, but I just don't know what to say. _She doesn't think she's beautiful? She thinks I'm too good for her? Me?_ We sit in silence as I process my thoughts.

"You aren't plain." She looks up at me and I continue. "You are the definition of extraordinary. You are so beautiful. That's the first thing I thought of when I first met you. When I'm with you, I'm not wasting my time. Wasting my time would be talking to all the other girls that you think I deserve. If anything, I'm the one that doesn't deserve you. So please don't listen to whatever Nita said. She's a bitch and is just jealous of you." I finish taking a breath after my mini-speech. Tris is still looking up at me as she leans in and gives me a kiss on my cheek. I feel her soft lips on my skin and I crave it. She pulls back and smiles. _Yes! There's the smile I love._ She leans back and positions herself closer to me. She rests her head on my shoulder and leans into me. I smile at it, trying to remember the feeling she gives me. I place my hand over her hand that is resting on her thigh. She flips her hand and interlocks it with mine. I stare at our joined hands and smile again. I move my head a little and see Tris smiling up at me. The tears in her eyes are gone and the only remnants of her crying is the pink in the corner of her eyes.

We sit in silence, together. I look around the locker room and it is in fact the exact same of the boys locker rooms.

"Now I can say that I've been in the girl's locker room." I exclaim. Tris laughs and looks up at me. She takes her head off my shoulder and faces me.

"Is it everything you hoped for?" She jokes. I shake my head.

"It's better." She laughs again and I smile. We quiet down again until she talks.

"Hey Tobias" I look over at her.

"Yeah."

"We're missing lunch." I look down and in fact there is so only a couple minutes left of lunch. _Where did the time go?_

"Do you want to go?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"I don't want to go out there and explain to everybody where I was right now." She says.

"Do you want me to get us something?" I ask.

"You don't have to do that." She exclaims.

"Tris. I need to eat too." I say.

"Oh right, sorry about this." She motions in front of her.

"It's fine. I'll be right back." She nods and I squeeze her hand before I let go. She smiles at me and I head out of the locker room and start on my way to the cafeteria. I get there pretty quickly and walk in. Zeke notices me and gives me a confused look. I mouth the word 'later' to him and he gives me another confused look. I walk into one of the lunch lines grabbing two milks, two chicken sandwiches, two side salads, and two bags of apples. I pay for the food and start to walk back. Zeke gives me another look but I just pass him by. I walk back to the locker room and walked in. I walk past the couple of rows back to where Tris and I were sitting. _She's not there. Where'd she go?_

"Tris?" I call out putting down the tray of food.

"Yeah." I hear her voice behind me and she is walking towards me. "I was just finishing getting changed." Her cheeks get a little pink and she sits down beside me.

"So I'm not exactly sure what all you eat, so I guessed. But- chicken sandwich, salad, and apples. I got all the salad dressings since I didn't know what you liked." I say taking off my food so she can eat on the tray. She smiles at me.

"It's perfect, thank you." I nods my head and unwrap my sandwich and take a bite. We both start eating, not realizing how hungry we actually are. She eats her salad and I eat my apples.

"So I've been meaning to ask you..." I pause and Tris looks up from her lunch. "If you were free Saturday night." I finish. She smiles and replies.

"I think I am. Why?"

"Well I was planning on taking you on a real date, as much as I love this whole get-up," I gesture our lunch that's resting on the bench between us. She laughs at me and bites her lip. "So yeah?" I ask, hopeful. She nods her head.

"Yeah I'll have to ask my parents. And then you'll have to meet them." She gives me a mischievous smile and my eyes widen.

"Can't wait." I mutter. She laughs. We somehow finish just as the bell rings. I throw away our trash and gather up our stuff. We walk side by side in the empty hallways to put the tray away in the cafeteria then turn around to go to study hall. Thankfully we don't run into any of our friends.

We barely make it before the bell rings and Mrs. Wu gives us eyes as we sit down.

"Four." Tris whispers over to me.

"Yeah."

"What are we going to tell our friends about where we were? I know Christina won't let it go. She sent me like one hundred texts." She states.

"Do you want to go ahead and tell them? I know you were wanting to wait, but I think they're going to find out anyway." I reply, anxious for her answer. She thinks for a second then answers.

"Yeah. Let's tell them." She says smiling at me. I rest my hand over hers, giving it a light squeeze.

"Okay."

 **A/N: So what'd you guys think? A long chapter finally just about Four and Tris! (Thank god!) Hopefully I made up for being late last week! So I have a couple things to talk about. 1- Next week is going to be hectic with some important exams so hopefully I'll update either Friday or Saturday! 2- I got a great new beta reader: WolfDiamaZhang. She is great so go check out her page! 3- WolfDiamaZhang and I are starting a collaboration fanfic crossover of Divergent and Percy Jackson. It is another high school AU. I will be writing the Divergent chapters and she will be writing the Percy Jackson chapters! It is coming out today with the first chapter written by her, so go check that out! It's called 'Blown Up and Blown Away'! 4- Today in English we were talking about dystopian societies and my teacher mentioned Divergent and I got very excited but I had to contain myself. 5- THANKS for all the reads, reviews, favorites, and follows!**

 **Disclaimer: I wish**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Tris POV**

I rest my head on the desk and listen to music. I feel so tired. I guess crying your eyes out can do that to you.

I open my closed eyes and look at Four. He is working on Geometry homework. He notices my gaze on him and he lightly smiles at me. His warm smile instantly makes me feel better. I don't even know how.

I sit up a little, stilling resting my head on my arms.

"Is this our homework?" I whisper to him. He nods his head.

"Yeah but its due Thursday." I nod and remember its Tuesday. I groan.

"You okay?" Four asks me with a small smirk on his lips.

"Yeah I just realized that it's Tuesday." I say. He waits for a better explanation. "I have to teach your ballet class then go to ballet." I clarify. He nods.

"At least I'm in the ballet class." He says smugly. I roll my eyes at him, letting a smile of my own come through.

"Yes, at least you'll be there." He gives a hearty laugh then continues working on his homework. I unlock my phone and turn on a different song. I scroll through all my notifications and finally open Christina's texts.

 _Christina: where are you?_

 _Christina: are you coming to lunch?_

 _Christina: did you leave early?_

 _Christina: are you okay?_

 _Christina: tris?_

 _Christina: I just saw Four walk in late to lunch then leave_

 _Christina: are you with him?_

 _Christina: tris!?_

 _Christina: ughh_

I show Four my phone and he reads all the messages.

"So you're going to tell her?" He asks. I sit up completely and think.

"Yeah I'm going to have to. I'll probably tell the girls and they'll spread it to the guys." I respond. He nods.

"I think my friends already know." I look at him in confusement. He sees my face and expands.

"They knew I liked you before I did." Really? I raise my eyebrows at him. "I don't talk to a lot of girls." He says almost sheepishly. I smile at his comment. "But I'll 'confirm' it to them." He finishes. I go back to my messages and text Christina.

 _Tris: I'm alright, just had a rough day. I'll tell you about after class._

 _Christina: okay. Glad you're good_

I turn my phone off and lay my head back on my desk. I keep my eyes open as I glance around the room.

 **Flashback:**

I say goodbye to Four and head into the girls locker room. I open my locker and start to get my clothes out to change. I untie my tennis shoes and slide them off. I quickly pull off my uniform shorts and change into my jeans. I hear laughs behind me but I ignore them. I lift up my t-shirt and take it off, leaving me in my bra. I reach for my shirt when I hear it again. I turn around and see Nita and her two friends staring at me.

"What are you? Twelve?" She asks, smirking. Her friends laugh and my face heats up.

"Excuse you?" I manage to say back. She gestures to her chest and body then mine. She looks me up and down and I put my shirt back on.

"It's a little sad, isn't it?" She spits, glaring at me. "Him talking to you all the time. Probably feels bad for you. He deserves a real woman with a real body. Not a short wooden board." She finishes. Her friends laugh at me as I feel tears start to run over the bottom of my eyelids. I rush over to one of the stalls, locking myself in. I lean against the wall and try to muffle the tears and sounds coming from me.

 _Of course she's right. Why does he even talk to me? It's probably just some bet, right? Who would want the short skinny girl with A-cups. He could have any girl. The tall, tan ones with D-cups that can fill out the backs of any jeans._ I cry until I notice the locker room is quiet. I unlock the stall and walk back to my locker. As my knees give out on me, I sit down. I gather my legs and rest my head on them, still crying a little. And then I hear him.

"Tris?" _Four? What the hell? Oh wait, he usually waits for me for lunch. Ugh, I totally forgot about that. I don't want him to see me like this._

"Okay I'm coming in, so um cover yourself if you need to..." He yells out. _Great_. I hide my head in my knees, hoping it will make me invisible. It doesn't. I hear his voice again

"Tris?" I hear his footsteps on the tile floor and pray that this day will be over soon. The sound of his steps get closer until they stop. I look over and he is standing there.

 **End Flashback**

The bell rings and I sit back up. Four puts his papers away and I grab my backpack. He waits for me as I get settled and I walk to the door to meet him.

"What class are you going to next?" He questions.

"Geometry." I answer. He stands there and thinks for a second then responds.

"Let's go." He says starting to walk to my next class. We usually separate because his next class is in the opposite direction.

"Are you going to be able to get your class on time?" I asked with raised eyebrows. He shrugs.

"I'll make it." He says with a smirk.

I roll my eyes at him and smile. We walk down the hallway and I notice multiple set of eyes on us. I ignore it until I hear people start talking.

"Everyone is looking at me." Four looks over at me.

"Well you do look really good today." He says with a blush following. I match his blush and look away.

"I don't think that's it." I say. He shrugs. We get to my Geometry class.

"I'll see you in ballet." Four says to me with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Bye." I walk into my class and sit down. Lynn comes right after me but doesn't ask me any questions. Lynn isn't a nosy person. Which is one of the many reasons I like her.

We say hello and the bell rings shortly after.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

I walk into 7th period and Uriah is already sitting there. He gives me a wave as I sit down.

"Where were you at lunch?" He asks. I think for a second, then answer.

"I wasn't feeling good and didn't want to come to lunch." I manage to say. He nods.

"Are you okay?" He asks concerned. I smile at his kindness. Even though he's a big goofball ninety percent of the time, he's always caring.

"Yeah. I'm feeling better now." Just then Christina walks through the door with a 'what the hell happened' look plastered across her face.

"What happened?" She exclaims, sitting down next to me. I turn to face her as a take a breath out.

"Can I tell you about it before ballet class?" I ask not wanting to go into all the details in front of everybody. She looks hesitant as she answers.

"Fine. But you can't keep saying that you'll tell me later." She exclaims. I don't have to tell her anything, why does she expect I will, I think a little agitated at her. I don't respond and instead face forward waiting for the bell to ring.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

The bell rings and Christina and I walk silently to the locker rooms. I'm brought back to where I was just hours before where Four found me crying. I shake off the thought and open my locker.

"So?" Christina asks. I turn around and there she is standing with her hands on her hips, waiting expectantly. I turn back around and grab my clothes. _Where do I start?_

"So I have gym with Four." I start.

"Yeah I know that."

"And we usually walk to lunch together." I say.

"Yeah." I take a deep breathe.

"Well there is this girl in my gym class, Nita. She doesn't like me, probably because I'm friends with Four. But today, when I was changing into my regular clothes..." I start to drift away as I try to put my words together. Christina comes to my side and sits next to me. I take out my ballet slippers out of my backpack and continue.

"Well, she just said some stuff and I got upset." I state, shortening the events that happened earlier today.

"What did she say?" Christina asks, irritation in her voice.

"Um..." My voice breaks as I go mentally go through all of her words. "That Four was just friends with me because he felt bad for me and uhh..." I sit down and stare at the wall in front of me. _Deja vu._

"That I looked like an uhh..." I'm not able to finish my words because Christina pulls me into an embrace. I see a drop of water fall onto my leg. I didn't even realize I was crying. I pull back and wipe my eyes. Christina is looking at me, worry on her face.

"So you spent lunch in the locker rooms?" She asks. I nod my head. She squeezes me hand and gets up to get dressed. I smooth my hair back and get up. I change into some athletic yoga pants and a v-neck. I'm about to grab my phone and water bottle until Christina stops me.

"Wait so was Four with you?" And here is where everything comes crashing down.

"Uh yeah he found me in the locker room and say with me, then went and got us lunch." I manage to sputter out. She raises her eyebrows at me and a small smile lifts the side of her lips.

"He sat with you?" She asks. I nod my head and she squints her eyes at me. "I think he likes you." She says. I bite my laugh to stifle a laugh. But I fail. "What?" Christina asks. _Crap_. She sees right through me. "What aren't you telling me Tris?"

"He uh..." I start.

"He what?" She exclaims.

"He kinda told me he liked me Friday." I mutter. I look over at Christina and her jaw is dropped.

"What?! He told you he liked you last Friday and you didn't tell me!" She exclaims. I don't say anything.

"When? What? How?" She asks again.

"Um..." I start. "It was after the football game last Friday and he...kind of... asked me out." I say.

"And...?"

"I said yes then he drove me home." I reply casually.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me! We hung out all day Saturday!" She exclaims.

"We didn't tell anyone. I wanted to wait to tell people." I say, trying to justify myself.

"But I'm not 'people'. I'm your best friend Tris. You should be able to tell me stuff." She exclaims, annoyed.

"I'm sorry." I say, not so apologetically. She rolls her eyes and looks at her phone.

"We have to go or we'll be late." She says. _Is she seriously mad at me for not telling her?_ I grab my water bottle and phone and follow her to the dance room.

She opens the door and I follow in. All the boys are already in the room by the barre, talking in their own conversations.

Christina passes everyone and goes straight to the music. She turns on the stretching song and pulls the middle barre out into the middle of the floors with no words. I put my phone and water bottle down and address everyone.

"We're going to start with stretching." I move to the floor and all the boys start to follow my movements. My eyes catch Four's, who is staring right at me, concern on his face.

He mouths 'Are you okay?' to me and I nod. He wrinkles his eyebrows again but the concern finally washes away.

I move to the barre after I finish the floor stretches. I watch Four in the mirror as he attempts to stretch. He's faced away from me so he can't see my eyes on him.

 _He looks so out of place, it's great._

I move my eyes to the rest of the classroom and most look like Four.

The song finishes and I move to turn it off before another song plays.

"Like usual, we're going to start with pliés. This is a new combination, so pay attention." I move to the barre and place my right hand on it. "You are going to do two Demi pliés and one grande in first position. You are going to do this combination in second and fifth. At the end of the combination, we're going to try balancing in fifth position. "I finish. Christina moves to the opposite side of the barre and I turn on the music. I walk back to the barre and start the combination.

As I move my head I can see Four again as he follows my movements. He looks like he's actually trying and thinking about the combination, but whenever we move to a different position, it completely throws him off.

We reach the end of the combination and I move my hand off the barre to balance.

"First try to balance with your arms in low fifth, and if you can do that, you may move them to high fifth." I say to the class. I move my hands above me to show the class. I stay in the position for a second then go down to walk around. Christina starts on the side where Peter and his goons are and I silently thank her. She may be mad at me right now but she is always there for me. I need to explain and apologize to her.

I move to the opposite where Four and his friends. Zeke has moved his arms above his head, but is constantly putting his left hand on the barre to rebalance himself.

"Move your hands to low fifth and pull up more in your torso." I whisper loud enough for him to hear. He moves his hands down in front of him and pulls up. He's able to balance without holding onto the barre. He raises his eyebrows at me and gives a half smile. I move on to another one of Four's friends, that I don't know the name of. I tell him to straighten his legs and fix his arms.

I move onto to Four, who is balancing with his hands out in front of him. He is so much taller than me now. He turns his head to see me, which throws his balance off. He grabs onto the barre again to find his balance.

"You're distracting me." He says with a smirk. I roll my eyes at him and bite my lip. I move his head by pushing his chin forward with one finger so he's looking straight ahead.

"Don't let your distractions distract you." I counter. His lips curve up but he keeps his head forward.

I move on the boy behind him then stop the music. I explain another combination and the class continues calmly with brief glances shared between Four and I.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"Okay, that's it for class today. See you Thursday." I say to the class. They start to file out of the classroom. I grab my phone and water bottle. Christina already left but Four waited for me.

"So I'm guessing you told her?" He says. I nod my head as we start to walk back to the locker rooms.

"Yeah she's mad at me for not telling her sooner." I reply looking over at him.

"She'll get over it." He tries to reassure me.

"Yeah I just need to explain everything to her." I say. We reach the girls locker room, where I have to go.

"I'll text you tonight." Four states. I smile and nod my head.

"Bye." I give him a wave before entering the locker room.

Christina is already getting changed. I decide to use the time.

"I'm sorry Christina, I am." I face her but she continues to change, facing away from me. "I didn't tell you, because I honestly didn't think it was going to even be a thing. I didn't believe him when he said he liked me and I honestly just wanted to wait to see if he was telling the truth. I didn't want to make a big deal out of nothing." She turns around as I finish.

"You could've still told me. I wouldn't have judged or anything." She says.

"I know. I was just-" I pause, trying to find my words, "I never thought this would happen. It's hard to believe that Four would pick me out of every girl. It's still taking me time to process it." I manage to state. Christina looks at me with an apologetic and kind face.

"Tris. You have to stop believing that you're not worth it. I can totally believe him liking you. You're great." I look down and blush. "I'm sorry for overreacting about you not telling me. I was just hurt that you didn't tell me, especially because we're supposed to tell each other everything." She finishes. I nod.

"Yeah I'm sorry too." I say. We have a minute of silence until Christina's face lights up and she starts to smile.

"What?" I ask.

"Tell me everything! How'd he ask you out? Have you guys gone a date yet? What's he like? Did anything happen in the locker rooms today?" Christina bombards me questions and I laugh.

"Um well he asked me out after the game and we just talked for a while after that. Then he drove me home. We texted a lot on Saturday but I was trying to be sneaky around you." Christina rolls her eyes and smiles. "Then uh Sunday he came over to my house to drop off my jacket and he uh..." My cheeks start to heat up as I remember Sunday's events. Christina sees it.

"What'd he do?!" She exclaims.

"Well I came out in my pajamas because I wasn't expecting anyone and he uh told me I looked good and then kissed my cheek and left." I somehow finish. Christina's smile grows and she squeals in excitement.

"Ahhhh that's so cute!" She exclaims so loud it could be considered a scream.

"Then yesterday was normal, we just walked around before the bell rang." I state.

"Yeah I was wondering where you went." Christina responds.

"Then today he came in and just sat with me and said stuff but uh yeah. Then he went to get us lunch and we ate it then walked to study hall." I finish.

"Awh. That's cute." She says again. "What's he like? He seems so quiet and closed off." Christina says.

"He's great. He's more open when you get to know him." I fight a flinch thinking about what all he's gone through. Christina nods her head. I check the time and we are running late. We quickly finish getting dressed then head out to the front. As we're about to walk through the front doors to my mom's car Christina asks me something.

"Do your parents know about him?" She asks. I shake my head.

"Well he's taking me on a date Friday, and will hopefully meet them then. I just have to ask them." I state. _How the hell am I going to approach that question towards them?_ She nods her head at me and we open the doors to my mom's car and hop in to go to dance.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

After I get home from dance I take a shower and start on my homework. I turn on some music and start on my geometry. My phone lights up and I see a text pop up.

 _Four: did everything get resolved?_

I text back.

 _Tris: Yep, we're good_

 _Four: that's good. What are you doing now?_

 _Tris: just homework. Hbu?_

 _Four: homework too. Yay school_

 _Tris: ikr_

We text for a couple more minutes until I hear my mom call me telling dinner was ready.

 _Tris: I gotta go eat dinner. I'll see you tomorrow_

 _Four: bye. See you tomorrow :)_

I smile to myself and head downstairs.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

I grab a muffin from the pantry and decide to eat it on the way. We pick up Christina as usual and drive to school. Caleb parks in the parking lot and we all get out. We start walking towards the doors till Christina nudges her elbow in my side. I look over at her and she's nodding her head towards the side. I see Four walking to the doors too. He's listening to music and looking at his phone while looking up every few seconds. I take my phone out of my back pocket and decide to text him.

 _Tris: I like your shirt today._

I show Christina the text and she laughs. We look at Four as he receives it. His face transforms into a confused happy visual.

 _Four: um thanks. How do you know what shirt I'm wearing?_

 _Tris: look up._

A second after I send the text he looks up and his eyes find mine. He smiles and I return one. He cuts across the street to get to me.

"I like your shirt too." He says. I laugh and he smirks. I notice Caleb look over at me and squint his eyes.

"Oh uh Caleb this is Four." I say gesturing to him as we walk. "Four, this is my brother Caleb." I say gesturing to my brother.

"Hello, you're a sophomore as well right?" Four says going to shake Caleb's hand.

"Yes, I am." Caleb says shortly, shaking his hand in return. There is a couple seconds of awkward silence so I try to start a conversation.

"Four is in my gym and study hall." I say. Four nods and Christina just looks like she wants to get out of this situation _. I'm right with you._

We finally reach the doors and we separate.

"It was nice to meet you Caleb." Four says.

"You too." He replies. Four looks over at me as we start to walk to the student center.

"If meeting your brother was that awkward and difficult, I don't know if I can meet your parents." Four tries to whisper to me. Christina hears it and laughs. I look over to her giving her a 'you're not helping' look and she stops.

"Caleb is just... difficult. My parents will like you. It'll be okay." I try to reassure. Four raises his eyebrows at me and I give him a mouth-closed smile.

We reach the student center and walk to where everybody is sitting. Four texts Shauna and Zeke telling them where he is.

Word must've gotten around because as we sit down everybody is looking at us, and not just our friends.

"Wow." I whisper to Four. We sit down and all my friends look at me expectantly. I sit up and address them. "Um so you guys know Four." I start, looking back at him. "We're dating." I state quickly. Marlene and Uriah both start smiling. Christina is already smiling next to Will. She must've already told him. Al looks away and I instantly feel guilty for forgetting about the awkward situation between us. Zeke and Shauna walk over just as Marlene asks me a question.

"How long?"

"Since Friday!" Zeke interrupts. Shauna gives him a look and he gives me an 'apologizing' face.

"Yeah Friday." I repeat.

"Damn it!" Uriah exclaims. We all look over at him with confusement. He gets out a twenty dollar bill from his wallet and gives it to Lynn. Lynn gladly takes it and puts it in her back pocket. He notices all eyes on him.

"What was that?" Shauna asks him. He looks sheepishly at Four and I then answers.

"I had a bet with Lynn that Four and Tris just started dating. She bet that they had been dating for at least a couple days. I look over at Four and he only looks semi pissed.

"Seriously Uriah?" Marlene asks before rolling her eyes.

"Sorry?" He says. I roll my eyes and we forget about it. Christina starts a conversation about something that happened in her biology class. The bell rings and we all start to walk to our first period classes. Four walks with me until I get to my class.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

I enter the locker rooms and honestly want to turn around and go home. But I don't. I go to my locker with my head held high and unlock it. If Nita wants to say anything she can talk to my boyfriend. _Woah. Boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. That's so weird to think about_. I smile to myself and realize I'm completely done changing. _Cool_. I walk out of the locker rooms to the bleachers. I sit next to Four and Mrs. Wu comes in a couple minutes later. She tells us we'll be doing fitness stations. She goes through all of the stations and what you do at each one. She lets us split into groups while doing them. Four, Zeke, Myra, and I all start at the push-up station. We switch stations every couple minutes, not that we're actually doing anything. The entire class is just us goofing off. They release us to change and I change faster than normal to meet Four outside.

"Good?" he asks as I walk out. I nod my head and we start walking to lunch.

"I wish our lunch tables were closer." I say as we reach the cafeteria.

"Yeah me too. Maybe we could switch with someone." Four suggests. I raise an eyebrow and I walk to put my back pack down. Four follows me and we go through the lunch line together. We walk out laughing at something Four said. I sit down at my table and he goes to sit at his. I look around at the lunch tables next to us. I see a larger table where only a couple girls sit. The table could hold my table and Four's. I'll have to ask the two girls about switching tomorrow. Lunch consists of texting Four, eating my sandwich and listening to Lynn and Christina debate over which shoes are better: Converse or Sperry's.

I walk to study hall with Four and we work on Spanish together. It wasn't hard or anything, but it was definitely more enjoyable working through it with him. The rest of the day goes by at a school pace. Slow. In World History, we had a sub so it was basically a study hall, which was great. _I love substitutes._ After the bell rang, Christina and I headed to the parking lot. We had to wait for Caleb because of his science club but we just hanged out in the nice weather. When he finished we drove Christina home then headed back to our house.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

Caleb and my father are already at the table, so I quickly wash my hands and join them. My mom brings out a pan of baked chicken and gives everyone a large piece.

"How was your day?" She asks everyone.

"Pleasant. Work was a little irritating." My father answers.

"Fine. We had an interesting science meeting today after school." Caleb states. My mom faces me.

"Good."

My mother and father share a light conversation and I quietly listen as I finish my meal. My mind wanders to the date Saturday. _What do you even do on a date? Where are we going to go? It won't be weird, will it? Will my parents let me go on one with Four?_ I still need to ask them.

Questions flood my brain until my mom pulls me out of the water.

"Are you okay honey?" I look over at her and she is looking at me.

"Uh yeah, just tired." I say. She nods and continues her conversation with my father. I finish and start to clean up dinner until Caleb joins to help me. My parents come into the kitchen to put their dishes away and I get a wave of courage.

"Do we have any plans for Saturday night?" I ask casually.

"I don't think so." My mother responds. "Why?"

"Well..." I lose my courage right there. "Four asked me out on a date." I somehow manage to say. Caleb looks over at me and both my parents turn around.

"Who's Four?" My father asks.

"Is that the football kid?" My mom questions.

"The boy I met this morning?" Caleb declares.

"Four is a really nice guy, and yes he is the football player, and yes you did meet him this morning. You could obviously meet him and everything, but I really like him and he's great." I explain. Caleb goes back to washing the pots and the mom and dad stand and stare at me. I look back at them and we're in complete silence.

"His name is Four?" My dad finally asks.

"No, that's just his nickname. Everybody calls him Four though." I answer rather quickly. My parents look at each other then back to me.

"How old is he?" My dad asks.

"He's a sophomore like Caleb." I answer.

"A sophomore?" My mom questions. I nod my head. There's another couple seconds of silence. "We're going to talk about it then tell you." My mother says looking over at my father. They leave the kitchen together and go upstairs. I turn back around to dry off the clean dishes. Caleb looks over at me.

"Isn't he a little old for you?" He questions.

"No." I state shortly, quickly finishing. I go back up to my room and turn on some music. I finish my homework and decide to text Christina.

 _Tris: how long did your parents take to decide if you could go on a date with will?_

 _Christina: uh couple hours. My mom just talked with me_

 _Tris: great_

 _Christina: so you asked them?_

 _Tris: yep_

 _Christina: I'm sure they'll say yes. Your mom is pretty reasonable._

 _Tris: yeah hopefully_

I get a shower and am brushing my hair out and watching YouTube when my mom knocks on my door. I pause what I'm watching and face her.

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweety." She sits on the end of my bed and looks at me with sad eyes. _This can't be good._

"You guys said no, didn't you?" I question, disappointedly.

"Your father isn't very fond of the idea," I look down, knowing this isn't going to end very well. "But," I look up, "I was able to change his mind somewhat." My mom smiles at me and I realize what's happening. I move across my bed to hug her as I smile largely.

"Thank you!" I say pulling back.

"We'll have to meet him." She says. I nod my head multiple times. "And Saturday night?" She asks. I nod my head multiple times again. "Okay, how about you go to bed." She says getting up.

"Thanks so much mom. I love you." I say as she leaves my room.

"Love you too."

I grab my phone and go to messages.

 _Tris: they said yes!_

 _Christina: told you! Yayay_

I go to Four's.

 _Tris: so when are you going to pick me up on Saturday?_

He texts back in seconds and my smile grows larger when I read his text.

 _Four: so they said yes?_

 _Tris: yep!_

 _Four: how about 7:00?_

 _Tris: perfect. I'm going to go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow!_

 _Four: can't wait ;)_

I laugh as I put my phone down on the nightstand. How the hell am I going to be able to sleep tonight?

 **A/N: Hey everybody! How's it going? I got through my exam and I still have a week of finals coming up :). But we'll worry about that later… I would like to address hoe amazing you all are. Last week I hit 20,000 views and I'm at 22,000 now. 60 reviews, 40 favorites and over 90 followers- THANKS! That is super cool and I'm glad people like my story :). I like it too. This chapter is long but hey next chapter is going to be fun :). And is it just me or did anyone else really like last week's chapter? Just rereading it, I really liked how it came together. Anyhoo, next update will be Friday or Saturday. And btw I said that my new story came out last Friday and it never did… so sorry about that. It came out yesterday! It's a colab with WolfDiamaZhang and it's a divergent crossover with Percy Jackson, so go check it out! Have a great weekend, and I'll see you next week!**

 **Disclaimer: I like pizza.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Four POV**

I turn off my alarm clock and lay in bed instead of getting up right away. I wasn't able to get to sleep until late last night. My mind kept jumping from mountain to mountain on everything from school to Tris. But mostly Tris. Which then led to the question- _where the hell am I going to take her on a date?_ And it's not just 'a date'. It's our _first_ date. Hopefully not last. It's my first date. I'm not sure about Tris though. I wouldn't be surprised if she has already gone on a couple. She's gorgeous. Not that she sees that.

I never decided on a decision last night about it. I'll have to figure that out later.

I finally pull the covers off my body and grab the towel hanging on my closet door. I turn on the water so it can heat up while I hang up my towel and undress. I step into the shower and start my daily routine.

I'm in and out in 5 minutes and move to my room. I pull out a dark gray shirt and jeans and quickly change. I head down stairs and see Marcus sitting at the table drinking coffee. He's usually gone by now. Something must be up.

"Hello Tobias." He says, his eyes still on the newspaper in front of him.

"Hello." I respond. I go to the pantry and grab a granola bar.

"I have a business dinner tonight and I need you to attend." He says. I go to the fridge to get some milk. He has these business meetings a couple times a year. I don't like them.

"What time?" I ask shortly.

"6:00." He says, folding the newspaper and placing it in front of him.

"I'm busy." I say, closing the refrigerator door a little harder than needed.

"Excuse me?" He spits. I turn around to look at him.

"I can't. I'm going to be at Amar's helping like I do every Thursday." I spit back. He scoffs.

"That stupid little job from that ignorant man. You will be coming to the dinner, on time." He orders. I avoid his words about Amar because he knows nothing about him. I focus on the second sentence.

"Or what? You going to force to come to this dinner?" I challenge. He narrows his eyes at me and comes toward me.

"We could always find out." He retorts. We're at eye and eye now, even though I am taller. He gives me the glare I would coward down to as I child. But I'm not a child anymore, I've changed.

"I have school." I spit before taking a step back, grabbing my backpack and granola bar. I slam the door as I walk out and start my car. I look over at the time. 8:20. _Fuck_.

I race to school and find an empty parking space. I turn on my phone as I fast walk to the doors. 8:27. And a text from Tris. I shove the phone back into my phone and rush to my first class. I'm about five steps away from the door when the bell rings. I groan and continue walking. I quickly find my seat and sit down. A second later Señora Roth walks in.

"¡Hola! Lo siento! Yo estaba hablando un estudiante." She says after closing the door. I breath a breathe of relief as she didn't see me walk in late. The morning announcements begin and I pull out my phone to the messages.

 _Tris: hey, are you here today?_

 _Four: yeah_

 _Tris: oh okay. See you in gym_

 _Four: yep_

I'm still a little annoyed at Marcus and realize that I sound like a dick.

 _Four: sorry. I sound like a dick. I was running late and had a rough morning_

 _Tris: it's okay. Are you okay?_

 _Four: yeah I'm good._

 _Tris: good_

I finally take a long breath and exhale. I set my phone down as Señora Roth begins her lesson.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

I get to the locker rooms and Zeke is already there. We quickly get changed and walk to the bleachers. A couple minutes later Tris walks out with Myra, laughing. My lips naturally curve up at the sight of her smiling and laughing. Myra sits down and Tris continues walking till she reaches us and sits next to me.

"Hey." She says facing me. Before I respond Zeke says something.

"I'm not here or anything Tris." He jokes. I roll my eyes.

"Sorry Zeke." She faces him dramatically. "Hey Zeke." She jokes. I chuckle and Zeke smirks smugly. She rolls her eyes and turns back to me. I can see it in her eyes that she wants to ask me about this morning, but she doesn't.

"Do you know what we're doing?" She asks instead. I shake my head. There isn't any equipment out. "Maybe we're going outside." She says with a smirk, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah maybe we're climbing some trees." I say, a smile on my lips remembering our last tree climbing moment and how she ended up on top of me. Her face reddens and she hits my shoulder. I laugh and she rolls her eyes.

"That is not funny. I was so embarrassed!" She exclaims in a whisper. I laugh again and she shakes her head at me. I shrug and Mr. Max walks in.

"Today we will be going outside," I shrug my shoulder into hers and she shakes her head again causing me to lightly laugh again. "We will be playing ultimate football on the football fields." Nice. He continues talking about teams and rules and blah blah blah.

Once he's done we hop up and go through the doors to outside.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"So I found a table." Tris says as she walks out of the locker rooms. My eyebrows ruffle. "For lunch." She clarifies. I nod. "I think it could fit everyone, if you wanted to do that." She quickly adds, blush present on her cheeks.

"Yeah. We're all friends anyway." I reassure with a smile. She points out the table when we get to the cafeteria and we go through the lunch lines. I walk back to my table and Shauna, Lauren and Zeke are already there. I explain the table situation to them shortly and after a couple regrettable 'awhs' from the girls about me sitting next to Tris, they agree. We move to the empty table and wave Mykel and Hayden over when they get to our regular time. I make eye contact with Tris as she is talking to her table. They come over, hesitantly. Zeke and Shauna all greet them and they find a seat. Tris next to me, Christina by Tris, Will by Christina, that Al kid by Will, Lynn by Al, Marlene by Uriah, Mykel by Uriah, Hayden by Lauren, Shauna by Zeke. And Zeke next to me. Full house. At first it's awkward. But Uriah gets into a conversation with Hayden and Christina with Shauna. I do notice the repeated looks from Al. I knew he liked Tris.

Lunch continues with more ease and goes by quicker.

The bell rings and we all separate.

"That was fun." Tris says to me as we walk to study hall together. I nod at her smile and comment.

"I told you. Most of us already know each other." I say.

We walk into study hall and take our normal seats in the back. Tris gets out a binder and starts on some homework. I sit at my desk and lean back. I don't feel like doing homework right now. I look around the room and look at all the posters. Or lack of. Mrs. Wu's personality shows straight through her classroom. My eyes skip over to a bulletin board of little posters and I laugh out loud reading some of them. Tris looks over at me, probably wondering why I'm laughing. I nod my head in the direction and watch her watch as she reads some. Her lips curve up and she glances back at me.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

I take out my phone before the bell rings for last period.

 _Four: hey. I won't be able to make it tonight. Marcus is having a business dinner and I have to be there_

 _Amar: no worries. I hope everything goes well._

 _Four: see you Sunday_

 _Amar: will do_

I put my phone in my pocket as Mrs. Reyes starts talking.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"This combination is faster than usual, but we'll try it..." Christina starts to explain. Tris is over by her phone, scrolling through something. My eyes float down to the foot she's moving and up her legs. My eyes move back up to her face as she turns and she catches my stare and my face burns as she matches it. A smile forms on her lips and I nervously smile back. I'm caught into nervous wave until the music suddenly starts and everyone starts moving _. Great, I spaced out again. I have no idea what I'm doing._ I try to follow Zeke in front of me but I don't think he even knows what he's doing.

Suddenly, Zeke is turning around and is in front of me and I give him a confused countenance and he nods his head for me to turn around. I look behind me and everyone is facing the opposite way. _What is happening?_ I find someone along the back wall that looks like he knows what he's doing and I'm able to somewhat so what he is doing.

The song finally ends and we all turn back around.

Tris looks at me. "I think next week, we'll go a little slower." She says to the entire class, but really addressing me. She laughs a little as my face burns and Zeke even laughs. _I love ballet._

(-/-/\\-\\-)

After our field practice, I quickly get changed into some shorts and a t-shirt. I race home and hear Marcus in the kitchen.

"You have 15 minutes." He yells aggressively. I strip down and hop into the shower. I finish quickly and decide to wear something nicer. I run through my hair and walk down the stairs as the bell rings. Marcus glares at me as he walks to the door and I pass him to go into the kitchen. There are already two woman there, the chef and waiter. Marcus was that type of person. I give them a closed mouth smile, more as an apology for being here, and make my way to the dining table. I hear the voice of Marcus and a couple more men. There are only five seats at the table, so it shouldn't be too bad. I sit down in my usual place and in a couple minutes, I'm standing back up to greet the three men standing by Marcus.

"And this is my son, Tobias." Marcus says, gesturing over to me. I push in my chair and move to shake their hands. A choreographed action that Marcus requires. I give a 'hello' to each of them and even a 'nice to meet you'.

We all take our seats and Marcus begins his fake spiel for the night. I sit quietly and answer curtly when I'm addressed. I'm cutting the chicken on my plate when I hear my name.

"So I hear you play football." One of the older men say. I swallow my food and nod.

"Yes. I am a quarterback." I respond. His eyebrows go up as he looks over to Marcus.

"You must be very proud." I almost scoff and start laughing. But I restrain and watch Marcus' response.

"Very." He says shortly, almost in pain. These men obviously don't know the real side of Marcus.

The conversation drifts off to me and I am excused from the table as they start talking business. I breathe a breath of relief that I didn't know I was holding when I leave the room.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"So where are you taking her?" Zeke asks. Good question.

"I'm not sure yet." I downplay.

"Are you freaking out yet?" I look over at him and he's wearing that goofy smile of his. I shake my head and he rolls his eyes. "You're totally freaking out." He laughs. I continue working on homework. We're on our way to our first away football game. Since they're two hours away, I thought I could get some stuff done. But of course, with everything going on- the yelling on the bus, and the thoughts in my head- I can't.

 ** _Flashback:_**

"Bowling?" I shake my head. _Bowling is so boring._

"Mini golf?" _I have no idea where I'm taking her but it's sure as hell not mini golf. That's lame._

"Movie?" I shake my head once more, and she groans.

"You're seriously not going to tell me? What am I supposed to wear?" She complains. I shrug. _I don't know either._

"Wear whatever you want." I say, hoping my final decision coincides with what I just told her. She rolls her eyes at me.

"You're not very helpful."

"I know." I state with a smirk.

 ** _End flashback_**

We finally arrive at the school and pile out into the locker rooms to get changed. We run onto the field and see a very small visitor section. The girls weren't able to come because of the distance so the only people in the stands for us, are the really dedicated parents. And would you look at that, Marcus is nowhere to be seen! **(A/N: I love sarcasm)**

 **Tris POV**

The microwave beeps, letting me know it's done. I pull out the bag of popcorn and open it slowly, letting the steam escape. I put out a large bowl and pour the contents in. I grab two cups filled with ice tea and head into the living room.

"Okay so I found a couple movies that we could watch." Christina holds up Monsters Inc. and The Hunger Games.

"Ooo Hunger Games." I say, handing her a cup of sweet tea. I put the bowl down as Christina sets up the movie. She sits down as it begins and we become engrossed in the film and the popcorn.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"Sooo..." Christina starts. I don't say anything. "Where is Four taking you?" I wish I knew.

"He isn't telling me. Wanted it to be a 'surprise'." I say putting surprise in quotations.

"Awh, that's so cute!" Christina exclaims. Yeah, well it's not helping the nerves. My first date with the hottest guy in school, who is older than me, and I'm freaking out. "What are you going to wear?" Christina asks, breaking me out of my thoughts. She moves to my closet and starts her rummaging. I lay back on my bed and she goes through her process.

"Got it!" She exclaims, almost frightening me. I sit up and she comes over with the entire outfit in her hands.

"So this could work so any occasion and it's super cute!" She begins, almost like she's trying to sell it to me. She holds up a thin gray and loose shirt, light blue ripped jeans, and sandals. She moves to my small jewelry box and pulls out a couple necklaces. I look over her the outfit. _Damn, she's good at this_. She sees my approval in my eyes and starts smiling and clapping her hands. This makes me smile, as a rush of excitement and nervousness flood me. This date is actually happening.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

After I get home from dance, I take a long shower. I put my hair in a towel and change into some shorts and a tshirt. I go downstairs and my mom is already in the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm making grilled cheeses. Would you like one?" She asks.

"Yes, that'd be great." I reply. I get out some fruit and chips. She sets a sandwich on my plate, then one on hers.

"So what time is he picking you up tonight?" She asks. I nervously spoon a pile of strawberries onto my plate.

"He said seven." She nods.

"So how'd you meet him?" I'm kind of surprised at her question, but I reply anyway.

"Well he's friends with Zeke, who is Uriah's brother," my mom nods, "and he's in my gym and study hall. And lunch." I add.

"Does everyone call him Four?" She asks. I nod and smile a little.

"Yeah, everybody at school. He prefers it to his real name." I say, remembering the reason behind his nickname.

We finish our lunch with conversation drifting from where Caleb is, to plans for this week.

I go back upstairs and lay on my bed as I scroll through texts.

 _Christina: text me after tonight! I want to hear all about it! ;)_

I text back.

 _Tris: I will._

I continue scrolling.

 _Four: I'll see you at 7:00, right?_

 _Tris: right. See you then!_

I try to downplay my emotions but I can't help it when he texts back almost immediately.

 _Four: can't wait :)_

I throw my phone on the nightstand and look over at the time. 1:39. What am I going to do for 5 hours?

(-/-/\\-\\-)

I take my hair out of the pony tail it's been in all day, and run my fingers through it. I grab my straightener, which I got from Christina, and turn it on so it can heat up. I put the already planned out outfit on my bed and strip out of my comfy clothes. I put on the jeans and shirt and pair them with some brown booties. I fasten the necklaces around my neck and go back to the straightener. I brush out my hair and start. I'm able to finish in about 15 minutes and look back at the time. 6:47. I apply another layer of mascara onto my eyelashes and look myself over. Hopefully this is good enough. Before I can think another thought, the doorbell rings.

 **Four POV**

I got ready rather quickly, either from nerves or just being quick. With help from Amar, I picked out gray sweater with navy blue pants and got dressed. It was 6:20 and I was ready and nervous. Her house was only a five minute drive so I sat down and tried to wait for the minutes to go by. That didn't work very well, so I decided to just go ahead and drive to her house. There might be traffic that delays me anyway.

I tap the steering wheel with my thumbs and I turn into her neighborhood. I glance at my clock. 6:30. Great. I drive past her house and decide to wander through her neighborhood to kill time. I figure out the layout and am driving pat her house for a second time. _What is happening to me?_ I take a longer route and end up finally parking in her driveway. I look at my clock for the millionth time in the last 30 minutes and it reads 6:41. Well at least I killed 10 minutes, even though all her neighbors probably think I'm some axe murderer who is stalking her house.

I sit in my car until I can't wait anymore. I walk up her steps and pause before I ring the doorbell. Breathe in, breathe out. I open my eyes and press the circular button on her house.

I step back, placing my hands behind my back. I hear the door unlock and a whole new wave of chills run through me. A woman answers the door, Tris' mother. I recognize her from the multiple times Tris has been picked up by her. She smiles at me as she ushers me into the house. I give her my nervous smile and walk into the foyer. She closes the door behind me as she introduces herself.

"Hi, I'm Tris' mother." I nod and shake her hand. Without thinking, I introduce myself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tobias Eaton. Most people call me Four though." I surprise myself with my words. I haven't introduced myself as 'Tobias Eaton' in years. Longer probably. She smiles at me and a man walks into the foyer. Tris' father I assume.

"Hello Mr. Prior. My name is Tobias Eaton." I introduce myself again. I shake his hand and he looks at me sternly.

"Hello." He says nodding his head. "So you'll be the one taking my daughter out tonight?" He asks. I nod my head and respond.

"Yes sir." I swallow the nonexistent salvia in my dry throat. _Yeah, I could use some water._

"What are your plans?" He asks sternly, his wife at his side. Before I can answer I hear Tris. I turn around and see her walking down the stairs. _Wow she looks good._

"Dad." She warns as she walks to my side. She looks to me and smiles, I can't help but smile back. I turn back around to face her expectant father.

"There is a little pizzeria in town that I thought would be nice." I answer, revealing the idea I finally thought of. I have more planned, more decided to just to stick to that for now.

"Well, we don't want to keep you." Mrs. Prior says looking to Mr. Prior.

"I would like her home no later than 10:30." He states. I nod my head and reach out to shake his hand again. (Amar's advice)

"Thank you. We'll be back by then." Mrs. Prior moves to open the door and I continue till I'm outside. Tris says goodbye to her parents then follows me to my car. I walk in front of her and open the passenger door and smile at her. She laughs and gets in as she thanks me. I close the door and walk around the front to the driver's seat. Once I'm in the car I face Tris and breathe.

Her eyebrows are raised.

"You seriously couldn't tell me that we were going to get pizza?" She asks with a laugh. I smirk and laugh at her comment.

"That's not all we're doing." I admit. She rolls her eyes and I laugh again. I finally get a better look at her and she looks beautiful _. Everything about her is just... beautiful._ She catches my stare,

"What?" She asks nervously with a blush. My cheeks burn as I honestly answer.

"Nothing, you just look really pretty." I admit. Her face is the one now burning and she looks down at her lap.

"Um, thanks." She says. She looks back up at me and I get this as a cue to start driving.

I turn out of her neighborhood and decide some music could help.

"You can uh, turn on the radio if you want. Your choice for music, I don't really care." I say, glancing back at her.

"Okay." She says. She messes with the radio a little then finds a good station.

"Sorry about my dad, he can be a little much sometimes." She states.

"Oh it's fine." I say. There's a silence until I hear the music grow louder. I glance over at Tris and she is subtly moving around in her seat.

"Sorry, I really like this song." She admits. I laugh and nod. We turn up the music until I pull into the parking lot of the pizzeria. I don't know why it took me so long to think of this place. It's perfect.

"Have you ever been here?" I ask as we get out. She shakes her head.

"I haven't."

"Well, it's really good." I open the door for her and she walks in first. The aroma of garlic and basil hit us as we walk in and Tris looks over to me. I smile and walk to the host stand. She brings us to a table by the corner and hands us both a menu.

My nerves faded a little since meeting her parents, but they're still present.

"So what do you usually get?" Tris asks me. I look up from the menu at Tris.

"Well, I usually get the meat pizza, but I've heard the margarita and Hawaiian are pretty good." She nods. A waiter soon comes and pours us each a glass of water.

"Are you ready to order?" He asks us. I look over to Tris and she nods.

"Yes, I'll have the personal Giacoma pizza." She answers looking from the menu back up to the waiter. He retrieves her menu and looks to me.

"I'll have the Ultimate meat. Personal." He nods as he takes our menus, leaving us be.

"So how did the football game go yesterday night?" Tris questions.

"Okay. We ended up losing by a couple points. The refs were a little biased about some calls." I state, Tris nods.

"What about you? What'd you do yesterday night?" I ask.

"Christina came over and we watched a movie."

"What movie?"

"The Hunger Games." She answers.

"I remember when that came out and Uriah forced Zeke and I to go with him to the opening night. It was insane." I exclaim. Tris laughs.

Our conversation floats to her dance this morning and dance in general to my morning.

"So yeah, I teach self-defense." I say as our pizzas are brought out on little stands. Everything gets settled and I go back to my words.

"But yeah, every Saturday morning then some days during the week when Amar needs me." I say. She asks about Amar and I gladly tell her about him.

"He sounds really cool." She states. I nod.

"Yeah he is. You'll have to meet him." I say, thinking how badly I want to introduce her to him.

"I'd love to."

We start to slow down on eating after trying each other's. Soon were laughing about some moment in gym when Zeke got hit in the face with a ball.

The waiter hands me the bill once we box up the rest of our pizza and I pay and leave a good tip. I stand up and Tris squints her eyes at me as she follows my movements. I grab our two small pizza boxes in one hand and hold out my other.

"Are you ready for the next part?" I ask with a playing smirk on my lips. Tris laughs before taking my hand and walking out of the restaurant with me. I try to focus on my next destination but the feeling of how perfectly her hand fits in mine is driving me on overload. I clear my head as I start to walk by a nearby park. It's around 8:30, so the sun is almost down.

"I wouldn't take you as a 'park' kind of guy." Tris jokes as we find a wooden bench to sit on. She sits close to me but leans back like me. I have my arm around the top of the bench and the other holding the pizza boxes on my lap.

"If you must know, I actually don't come to parks a lot but this sounded like a good idea." I joke back, looking down to Tris. She smiles.

"It's great."

We watch the sun envelop it's self into the ground until all we see is the painted sky and moon. There are a couple people in the park. Some runners and bikers and others just hanging out like us. Tris evolves herself so she is leaning into my side, head on my shoulder. The same feeling I had in the locker rooms is presenting itself again.

We sit in silence. A good silence. A silence that doesn't need anything to fill it or break it.

I almost think Tris has fallen asleep until she talks.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asks. I look down at her and her eyes are focused in front of her.

"Of course." I say with ease. I don't feel the need to hide anything from Tris. There's a pause until she asks her question.

"Why did you introduce yourself as Tobias in front of my parents? I just told them that people called you Four." She says. I think for a second, gathering my answer.

"Well, I'm not the biggest fan of my name- you know that. But I felt that I should introduce myself to your parents. I want them to know my real name and me. I didn't really think about it until you asked me, I just, I don't know it just happened." I finish. Tris looks up at me and I see a smile on her lips. She leans up and kisses my cheek. I see something in her eyes, something I've never seen before. From anyone. But I can't place it. She nestles back down into my side and gets comfortable. I have an urge to kiss the top of her head, so I do.

I carefully pull my phone out of my pocket to see the time. I need to make a good impression for her parents. 9:51. Where did the time go? I show Tris the time and she sighs. She takes a minute then sits up. I instantly feel cooler where she was. I wish we could sit here forever. She stands up and I follow her. Our hands find each other's and we walk back to my car. I open the door for her and move around to my side. I check the time and it reads 10:02. I pull out of the parking lot as Tris plays the DJ.

We pull up into her driveway and we sit for a second, until I speak.

"Well, I had a really great time." I state, downplaying my emotions.

She looks over at me, smile on her lips. "Me too." I grab her pizza and we both get out. I walk her to the door and wait while she unlocks it. She turns back around.

"So, I'll text you tomorrow Tobias." I nod, and step towards her.

"I'll respond Tris." Something brings me lips to my cheeks. And I don't know what. If it's Tris, or the night, or how everything went tonight. But she steps towards me.

 _Now._

I lean down and place my lips where I've been wanting to the entire night. Wait, scratch that- since I met her. She's surprised for a second but the feeling of her soft lips against mine drains me of all thoughts. A heightened energy flows through me. I could do anything right now.

We finally pull back for a breath. She smiles shyly at me and bites her lip. I watch her as she turns around and slowly walks into her house, locking the door behind her. And that's when I move my fingers to my lips. To see if it's happening. It is. I'm smiling, and I didn't even realize it.

 **A/N: Outfits are on my Pinterest. (logan9878) hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next week:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Tris POV**

I get two texts when I wake up.

 _Christina: what happened?_

I laugh. Then look at his.

 _Four: good morning :)_

I smile.

I fall back onto my bed, still smiling and stare up at the white ceiling. After Tobias left, _whoa- Tobias. I've always thought of him as Four. But now, I couldn't see him any other way than Tobias._

After Tobias left, I told my parents I was home then washed my face and went to bed. But I didn't end up falling asleep for at least another two hours. _Too much smiling._

I hear a knock on my bedroom door and I sit up.

My mom waits at the entrance of my room.

"Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" _Once I feel asleep_. I nod my head.

"Yes, thank you. Did you?" I ask. She nods her head.

"I was going to make French toast for breakfast, would you like to help me?" She offers. I look back at the clock and its 10:02. I look back at my mother to respond.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a couple minutes." I say. She leaves and closes my door and I grab my phone.

 _Tris: can I call you later and tell you?_

I get an immediate response.

 _Christina: ugh fine but you know I hate waiting!_

I shake my head and go to Tobias' text.

 _Tris: good morning to you._

I smile as I turn off my phone and head downstairs.

My mom is whisking a bowl of eggs. I set my phone down on the counter and move to the pantry to get out the bread, cinnamon, and other ingredients. I work beside my mother in quiet until my phone ringer goes off. My mom, who is closest to my phone, looks over at it and my hearts stop for a split second.

"It's from Four." She says easily, looking back at me with a small smile on her lips. I blush as I quickly wipe off my hands on my pajama pants and grab my phone.

 _Four: how are you?_

I breath a breathe of relief as I see his text isn't revealing. I quickly respond and put my phone back down, _face_ down.

I go back to the bowl I was working on.

"So how'd it go last night?" My mom asks as she starts to flip the pieces of bread on the pan. I lean back on the counter behind me and try to piece together my answer.

"Well..." I draw out my L, "He took me to this pizzeria downtown and it was really good. I got this pepperoni and sausage pizza with green peppers and mushrooms and it was really good."

"The Giacomo?" She asks. _How'd she know?_

"Yeah, how'd you know?" She smiles.

"Your father and I used to go there a lot. I almost forgot about the little place. Did you get the chocolate cake?" She questions. I shake my head.

"What chocolate cake?"

"Oh there's this very good chocolate cake they have. They're famous for it." She answers. We pause our conversation for a second while I set the table. Once I'm done I go back to talking.

"But yeah we ate some pizza and then we went to a nearby park and just sat and talked." I absent mindedly smile at how the words portray the date to be so simple. And it was a simple date, but it was perfect.

My mom smiles and goes upstairs to get my brother and father for breakfast. I unlock my phone and text Tobias.

 _Four: what are you up to today?_

 _Tris: probably just hanging out at home and doing homework_

 _Four: well I have a proposition for you_

 _Tris: which is..._

 _Four: you know how I eat dinner with Amar every Sunday night?_

 _Tris: yeah..._

 _Four: I was wondering if you wanted to go with me tonight and meet Amar. I could pick you up around 6 and I'd drop you home before 9._

 _Tris: I'd love to! Can I ask my parents over brunch and text you back?_

 _Four: sure. Enjoy your French toast_

 _Tris: thanks :) bye_

 _Four: bye tris_

I sit down in front of my plate as the rest of my family comes to the table. I decide to ask them after brunch.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"But you just saw him yesterday!" My dad exclaims.

"Yeah sweetie, isn't once-a-weekend enough? You'll see him tomorrow." My mom adds. I internally roll my eyes.

"I know I'll see him tomorrow, but it's not like we're doing anything tonight where I'm busy and can't go. It's just a dinner." I retort.

"Who even is this guy?" My dad questions.

"His name's Amar." I state.

"And what's his relation to Four?"

"He's like the closest thing he has to a father." I reply, hoping they don't question my answer.

"Is his father dead?" My mom asked surprised. _Too late_. I shake my head.

"No he's alive. Four just doesn't have the best relationship with him." _That saying the least._ My parents look at each other and I continue to look at them desperately. I swear they make a mental decision together because they both turn to me at the same time.

"Beatrice, we're going to let you go-"

"Yes! Thank you! I love you guys!" I interrupt.

"But- please don't do this again." I nod by head multiple times before hugging both of my parents and rushing upstairs.

 _Tris: should I dress up?_

I text with a smile on my face.

 _Four: nah just wear whatever you want._

 _Four: wait so you can go?_

I laugh at his texts.

 _Tris: yep and okay I'll see you 6?_

 _Four: yeah i might pick you up a little earlier_

 _Tris: okay you'll just have to talk with my dad while I finish getting ready_

 _Four: I'll be there 6 then_

I laugh at my jokes and his reaction.

 _Tris: hahah kidding_

 _Four: aren't you just hilarious?_

 _Tris: I know right_

I laugh again and decide to finally call Christina about yesterday night. She immediately picks up.

"Tell. Me. Everything." I giggle and begin to tell her about my night.

 **Four POV**

I text Amar telling him that Tris will be joining us for dinner and respond back to Zeke about a project.

Homework takes longer because I'm constantly looking at the clock wondering if it's time to leave yet. I'm finally able to finish at 5:00 and decide to do some chores before I get ready.

Marcus has gradually given me all the housework to do, so I'm usually busy cleaning up after him. I vacuum the kitchen and unload the dishwasher. I go back upstairs and change into a white shirt with a large black triangle and black pants. I comb through my hair with my fingers and check myself in the mirror. Looks fine to me. I grab my keys and wallet and leave.

I turn on the radio and feel much more at ease than I was at yesterday night. I wouldn't admit it to Zeke or Amar but I was on the verge of shitting my pants yesterday night. I knew I couldn't fuck up my chances with this girl. Because she was not just _some_ girl.

I pull into her driveway at 5:55 and hop out of my car. I walk up her steps and feel very deja vu from last night. I can't believe I get to see her again today. When Amar asked me if I wanted to bring her, I had pull myself together so I didn't look like a kid in a candy store.

 ** _Flashback_**

I pull into the parking lot and unlock the door with my key.

The little bell rings as I open the door and I walk into Amar's. I walk past the mats to the back where his office is. I knock on the door and open it. Amar is sitting behind his desk at his computer.

I walk in and sit down in a chair.

"So."

I look over at him and his glasses are resting on the bridge of his nose and he is looking at me.

I give him my straight face until I can't help it and give in. The side of my lips go up and Amar matches it. He takes off his glasses and I sit up.

"You did take my advice, right?" He questions with furrowed eyebrows. I roll my eyes.

"I didn't even need your advice." He raises his eyebrows. "But yeah I took it." I give in. I tell him a shortened description of last night, a length he's used to.

"So do we still having dinner tonight?" I ask.

"Yes I was planning on making some pesto noodles and bread. By the way, I was wondering if you wanted to bring Tris." He says.

"I can bring Tris?" I ask, suddenly excited.

"Yes if she can go, I was thinking 6pm." He responds. I pull out my phone before he finishes his sentence.

"I'll ask her now and text you."

"Okay that will do."

 ** _End flashback_**

I ring the doorbell and a couple seconds later the door opens with Tris standing behind it. I smile at her sight. She looks fucking great, as usual.

"Hi Tobias." She greets, stepping back to let me inside.

"Hey Tris." We don't say anything for a second, letting our brains catch up with our eyes. Until her mom walks in.

"Oh Four, hello!" She comes into the foyer and stands beside Tris.

"Hello Mrs. Prior, how are you doing tonight?" I ask.

"Good, thank you. And how about yourself."

"Good." I say with a closed mouth smile.

"I'm going to go get my phone and I'll be right back." Tris says quickly and starts her way upstairs.

"So where are you guys going?" Tris' mom asks now that we're alone.

"Just dinner with a very good friend of mine." I reply back.

"How did you meet?" She asks.

"Well he owns a self-defense and martial arts studio down town and I work for him there and yeah." I give her that story instead of the 'he took me in after seeing me beaten and bloody and gave me lessons for defense.'

Tris comes downstairs holding her phone and moves to the door.

"When should I expect you home?" Mrs. Prior asks. Tris looks at me.

"Um no later than nine." I respond.

"Good answer, I'll see you then." She says as I follow Tris out the door.

"See ya later mom." Tris exclaims as we move down the steps. I move to the side of Tris.

"This isn't too casual, right?" She asks. I look down at her clothes and shake my head. She looks freaking adorable.

"No you look great." My comment makes her blush and I smile. I open the car door for her again and she thanks me. I walk to the other side of the car and get in.

I turn on the car and pull out of her driveway. Tris turns on the radio and turns to me.

"So where are we going?" She questions.

"Amar's house. He is making some pasta thing." I reply back glancing over at Tris.

"Ooo I love pasta." Tris replies.

"Well if anything Amar can cook so you're in luck." I reply back.

"Is Amar married or single?" She asks after a couple minutes.

"Uh he's single. He did have a boyfriend for a long time but he moved last year and Amar couldn't move with him so." I state. Tris nods her head as we turn into his neighborhood.

I pull into his driveway and turn off the car. We both get out and I walk around towards Tris.

"Is it weird that I'm nervous?" She asks as I take her hand and lead her up to the front door.

"You can't be as nervous as I was." I state jokingly even though it is 100% true. "And Amar is super easy-going. He'll love you." She laughs and I ring the doorbell. I look back at her on my side and squeeze her hand.

The door opens and Amar stands there.

"Hello! Please come in!" He exclaims. I let Tris walk in first and I follow her. "So you must be Tris?" He asks. Tris nods.

"Yes, hello." She smiles at him and I can't help but smile a little too.

"Ya know when I heard that Four liked somebody I didn't quite believe him but I see it now." He says. I roll my eyes at Amar as he looks over at me but Tris blushes.

We stand in a little silence till Amar breaks it.

"Well dinner is almost done, Four do you want to lead her into the dining room and I'll be there in a second." I nod my head and follow Amar till he goes into the kitchen.

"See? He's not that scary." I reply as I show Tris the table. I pull out her chair and sit down in mine.

"I was expecting a very buff and stern guy." She says, settling down into her own chair. I laugh at her comment. Amar was a little buff but gentle and calm. _The opposite of Marcus._

"He has a nice house." Tris says looking around. I nod.

"Yeah he does pretty well for himself." A couple minutes later Amar comes out with a large bowl of pesto pasta and a basket of bread.

"I hope you like basil Tris." He says putting the bowl down in front of us.

"Yes, I love pesto!" She states.

"Good! This is my special homemade pesto!" He exclaims, sitting down. Tris gets some pasta first then passed it to Amar then me. Once everybody has food on their plates, Amar addresses Tris.

"So tell me about yourself Tris." Tris grabs a piece of bread and begins.

"Well, I'm a freshman and I uhh dance." I see her struggling just a little so I jump in.

"Yeah she's on the dance team and teaches our ballet class for football." I add. Tris nods.

"Yeah I'm on dance team with my best friend who also helps me teach the football team."

"How long have you been dancing?" Amar asks.

"My whole life really. I started to really love it around ten years old and it just grew from there."

Amar continues to ask questions and she answers and our conversation leads to me. _Great_.

"No really, how stupid does he look doing that?" Amar asks, a smirk present on his face. Tris squints her eyes and looks at me then back at Amar. A smile grows on her lips and Amar bursts into laughter. I roll my eyes.

"It's just he's a little slow sometimes with the combinations but there are a lot of boys that are." She clarifies, smiling. Amar is still laughing and I just grab another piece of bread.

"Yeah when I heard that his coach was making him do ballet, the first thing I wanted to do was come in and watch." Amar exclaims, calming down from his laughing fit.

"Hey, it's hard." I retort, trying to defend myself. I bring my girlfriend to meet Amar and they gang up on me and make fun of me.

Tris laughs again and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"I know we're just kidding." She says still smiling with Amar. I glare at Amar and he just chuckles.

"Well does anyone want desert? I made blueberry lemon cheesecake bars!" Amar asks getting up and gathering our plates.

"No thank you, I am stuffed! That pasta was so good!" Tris says.

"Thank you! And that is nonsense! I'll make up a little container so you can take some home!" He says.

"I'll have one." I state. He gives me a knowing smile and walks out. I lean back into my chair and I hear Tris laugh.

"What?" I ask looking at her. She shakes her head, biting her lip. I squint my eyes at her and she tries holding back a smile by her teeth.

Amar comes ask into the room holding two plates before I can figure out why Tris is laughing.

Amar hands me a plate and takes one for himself.

"Are you sure you don't want a piece? These are very good." Amar asks. Tris shakes her head and I take a bite with my fork and eat it. It is good.

"Why don't you ever make me this kind of stuff?" I ask, taking another bite. He laughs.

"It was supposed to be for Tris and I don't know if you'd be able to burn off all the calories if I always cooked like this for you." Tris laughs at his comment and I just take another bite. I finish quickly and Amar follows me.

Tris starts to get up, gathering the dishes.

"Whoa- what are you doing?" Amar beats me to the question.

"Cleaning up." She states very matter-of-fact. Amar shakes his head at her.

"No no, you are the guest." He exclaims, Tris tries to argue but fails.

"Can I at least help?" She finally asks. Amar gives in and lets her.

I follow them into the kitchen and help Amar clean up as much as he lets us. We finish in a couple minutes and make our way back to the front door.

"Thank you so much for dinner! It was lovely." Tris says. Amar smiles and responds.

"Thank you and it was very nice to meet you! We'll have to do this again!" He exclaims. I nod my head and take Tris' hand. An action that had been becoming much more common.

"Well thanks for dinner, I have to get Tris home." Amar nods his head and we say one last goodbye till we leave.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

The bell dismisses us and I put my head phones in to walk to fourth period. I'm turning down a hallway when I feel someone hit my shoulder. I look over and see Zeke walking beside me. I take out one of my earbuds out to hear him.

"Hey."

"Sup."

"So how'd it go?" Zeke questions.

"How'd what go?"

"The date you dumbass!" He clarifies.

"Oh. Good." He squints his eyes at me and smirks.

"Just good?" He asks. I nod my head while my brain says no. He hits my shoulder.

"You are a fucking awful liar." He exclaims, smirking. I shake my head holding back my own smirk.

"Fine. It was great." I give in, smiling. Zeke rolls his eyes and laughs.

"My little boy Four is falling in love." Zeke teases. I roll my eyes and give him a glare. "Honestly didn't think I'd live to see this happen." He jokes.

"You're a dumbass." I say back to him as we enter the locker rooms. Zeke just laughs. We change into our gym uniforms and walk out to the bleachers.

"Hey so you know that party Uriah is throwing the surprise party this Saturday for Marlene?" I nod my head. "Yeah he's gonna need some help setting up so wanna come over early to help?" He asks.

"Yeah sure. Do I need to bring a gift?" Zeke shrugs. "What am I supposed to get her?" He shrugs again.

"Maybe you can ask Tris for help. Shauna is picking out a gift for me this week." I nod and see Tris walk over and sit down next to me.

"Hey." She smiles at me.

"Hey Four. Hey Zeke." She over exaggerates the hello to Zeke and he just laughs and says 'hi' back.

"How are you?" I ask, facing Tris now. She groans and leans back on the bleachers behind her like me.

"Biology is annoying and this whole 'Monday' thing is not helping." I chuckle a little and nod.

"Yeah Chemistry isn't any better." I admit. She groans again and I laugh. Mrs. Wu starts talking and we face her.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"Do you have any homework?" I ask Tris. She shakes her head.

"How about you?"

"Nope." She waits for a minute then looks back at me.

"Want to play tic-tac-toe?" She asks with an almost devilish smile.

"What? So you can beat me again?" I joke even though it's true. _She is really fucking good at tic-tac-toe_. She laughs and shrugs. "Fine." I state. She smiles and gets out a piece of paper.

"Your X's." She says. I nod my head. I'm always X's and she's always O's.

I'm able to trick her and end up winning.

"Ha!" I exclaim louder than necessary. A couple people look over at us, including Mrs. Wu, who I mouth a 'sorry' to. I look back at Tris and her eyebrows are raised. I shrug and she just laughs. "Another round?" I ask with a smirk. Tris nods and before I can write a # for the game Mrs. Wu approaches us.

"So do you guys not have any homework?" She asks. We both shake our heads.

"I might regret this later, but I have some supplies I need to deliver to some teachers. Would you like to help and deliver them for me?" She finishes. I look over to Tris.

"Yeah we can do that!" She exclaims. They both look at me and I nod, agreeing.

"Great! Okay here is the cart of supplies." She shows us a gray cart with different supplies on it with post-it notes on the top. She explains that each post-it has the teachers name and the room number.

"Thanks, just get as much delivered as you can before the bell rings." Mrs. Wu says before we leave the classroom with me pushing the cart.

"Where to first?" I ask Tris once we're in the hallway. She looks over at the top of the pile.

"Umm Mrs. Pluth room 218." She says. "Where is room 218?" She asks looking up at me. I chuckle and look back at Mrs. Wu's room number.

"Well this room number is 106 so how about we go that way." I state, pointing my finger in the front of us.

"Okay." We start walking in silence as I push the cart behind Tris. I suddenly get an idea.

"What's your favorite food?" I ask. She turns around with her eyebrows furrowed.

"What?"

"What's your favorite food?" I repeat. She smiles a little, still partially confused, but answers anyway.

"Mmm probably chicken parmesan. What about you?" She states. I think for a second then answer.

"I like steak a lot." She laughs as we turn a corner. "What is your favorite season?" I ask.

"Like weather?" She questions. I nod my head.

"I really like fall. The leaves and holidays and pumpkins. It's nice. What's your favorite season?"

"I like summer. No school, hanging out with friends, nice weather." She nods her head and we reach the first classroom. She grabs the 2 textbooks and quickly makes her way into the class and returns back to me.

"Okay this one is room 239 so it shouldn't be too far away." Tris explains looking at another pile of supplies on the cart. We start walking again and I ask her another question.

"Where is your favorite place to go?" I ask. She looks back at me for a second and thinks for a while before answering.

"Well there's this little lake my family used to go to when we were younger. There was this log cabin we would stay in and we always had a lot of fun, so probably there. How about you?" I think for a while before answering myself.

"I don't know if I have a favorite place yet. I think I'll find one when I'm older but I haven't seen a lot yet." I try and answer. Tris smiles at me and nods her head.

"Good answer." We reach another classroom and this time I help Tris take all the stuff in. We go through our favorite colors, movies, and songs as we finish.

"Well we have 5 minutes till the bell rings. What do you want to do?" I ask Tris after looking at the time. She thinks for a second until a smile comes across her face.

"What?" She doesn't answer and instead looks down the hallway both ways. _What is she looking for?_

"This hallway is pretty quiet, right?" She asks. I nod my head. "There aren't a lot of teachers over here?" I shake my head.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask her, a smile now playing on my lips. She quickly jumps onto the cart, sitting on top of it. _Is she going to ride it?_

"Wanna race?" She asks, smiling. _Race?_ I start laughing.

"Race? With you on the cart and me doing what?" I ask. She puts her fingers on her chin as she thinks.

"How about you hopping on one foot?" I shrug and we both start laughing _. Gosh this girl._ She moves the cart to the end of the hallway and checks one more time if there are any teachers coming.

"Okay whoever gets to the end of the hallway wins." She states.

"And what's the prize for the winner?" I ask with a smirk. She gives me a look that heats up my body and says

"I guess you'll have to find out." Before I can even think, she yells

"GO!" I quickly choose to hop on my right foot and chase after Tris who is using one foot to almost scoot her way down the hallway. I start laughing at the sight of her and she looks back at me smiling.

I can't breathe as Tris passes the finish line, beating me. Between laughing and smiling and trying to keep up with her. She gets off her scooter and very ceremoniously bows. I clap a little, still laughing. She smiles up at me, in front of me, after laughing herself.

"You know, I'm almost taller than you on this cart." She states. I laugh again with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh are you?" I joke. She nods her head and moves over to the cart. She gets on top of it and she is much taller. I walk up in front of her and her eyes, for the first time, are up to my chin. I barely tilt my head down to see her.

"Very impressive." I joke. She smiles.

"Thank you." She jokes back. A bold wave comes over me and I out my hands on her hips. She looks surprised for a second, and even blushes, but eases into it. That's what I love about her. How she blushes at the best moments. But also how she is after the blush.

She slowly puts hands around my neck, a feeling I've never felt before. But a great feeling.

I'm tempted to kiss her again, right here. Saturday night was great- beyond great. I've never felt that sensation before.

She eyes jump to mine jumping back and forth between them. She's biting her bottom lip and all I want to do is save it from her teeth. I start to lean in, not caring that we're in the middle of a hallway at school, with Tris on a cart in front of me. But before my lips can meet hers, the bell rings.

 _Fuck._

She pulls back quickly, unwrapping her hands from my neck. I take my hands off her hips and step back so she can get off the cart. Her cheeks are burning and I have no doubt mine are too. I look around and there are only a couple students in the hallways and I'm very thankful no one saw us.

Tris starts pushing the cart and I follow her as we weave through the hallways. We finally reach Mrs. Wu's room, putting the cart back and retrieving our backpacks. She thanks us and we both start walking to Tris' next class.

"So do you have dance team practice after school?" I ask, the first thing said since our almost kiss that was rudely interrupted by the bell.

"Yep, till 4:30." She says.

"I might see you. Football practice is in the weight rooms today." I state.

"I'll look out for you." She says as we reach her class. She walks in and I start on my way to my next class.

I barely make it in time because Tris and I were already kinda late from being on the opposite side of the school when the bell rang to end fifth period. I sit down and my teacher begins.

 **Tris POV**

I try and focus on Mr. Harrison and the lesson for today, but all my brain decides to think about is Tobias. It feels unreal. That he would choose me out of everyone. And just the past few days. The pizzeria and park. The kiss goodnight. The dinner with Amar. The study hall shenanigans. All with Tobias. I wasn't expecting this when I walked through these doors. I expected a lot of homework- which is a reality, annoying teachers and peers- another reality, but I didn't expect Four. Certainly not Tobias. But I smile again because yes, I didn't expect him, but he is a reality.

 **A/N: Question: Is there such a thing as too much FourTris? Answer: No. ahaha okay I thought we needed another cute chapter and how else should we celebrate the 20** **th** **chapter?! And I would like to thank you because last week I hit 100 follows, 50 favorites, and over 25,000 views! The numbers just keep growing and I'm beyond grateful that you are enjoying this. I have a lot planned for this story so...I think I have decided (finally) that I'll just update every Friday. It gives me enough time during the week and what not so I'll see you guys next Friday! Please tell me what you thought of the chapter! I love feedback and anything that could improve the story or my writing is super helpful!**

 **Disclaimer: I had a dream that I met Theo James but it was just a dream so. but it was a pretty cool dream. But I forgot to get a picture with him and ask him about Shailene so I was really mad at myself in the dream but oh well :)**

 **P.S. check out my pinterest! its logan9878 and I post a lot of visuals for the chapters! enjoy your Memorial Day weekend!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Tris POV**

School is weirdly going by quicker. I'm not sure if it's having friends in most of my classes and being with Tobias or just the idea that we're finally in a routine for the school year. But I am definitely not complaining. As much as I love to sit in a desk for eight hours a day listening to the lectures of teachers and the dumb comments of peers, I'll take a fast day.

Christina and I were finally clued in about Marlene's surprise birthday party this weekend. Apparently Uriah has been planning it for a while now and that was the cause of him acting weird around Marlene sometimes. Christina was a little upset to hear that she wasn't a part of the planning process but got over it when Uriah gave her the job of decoration duty. I was perfectly fine with my job- getting her a present from Tobias and I. He was lost in the department of what to get her, considering that he doesn't know her that well and he's Tobias. So I'm helping him out.

"Okay this can't be real chicken." Christina exclaims looking down at her grilled chicken sandwich. The expression of disgust on her face causes all to laugh. "I hate school lunch." She says, wrapping her chicken sandwich back up in the foil and moving it aside.

"You could always bring your lunch babe." Will comments. She looks over at Will in disbelief.

"I do not have the time or energy for that." I laugh and look around the table. Tobias is talking with Zeke and the boys and Shauna is talking with Marlene. Uriah and Will are in the own conversation and Christina is picking at her food. Al has been pretty quiet. I'm not sure if he doesn't like the new seating arrangement or just that Tobias is here and he's sitting next to me. I glance over at Lynn and she is typing something on her phone- probably texting. A smile arises on her face and she holds back a laugh. She goes back to typing and I can't help but wonder who she is texting.

The lunch bell rings and we all get up, moving to throw away our trash and head to our next class. I wait for Tobias to throw away his trash as he is still talking to Zeke. Shauna drags Zeke away and Tobias finally catches up with me.

"Hey sorry- I was talking to Zeke about something." He says as we start walking to study hall.

"It's fine." I wave my hand off.

I've definitely noticed all the new looks I get now. Ever since the news that we were dating went around school every time I'd be walking in the hallway- with or without Tobias- I'd get looks from other girls. Some were just glances, but others were almost sizing me up with confusion and distaste. I don't think Tobias notices it though. I told Christina about it and she said, her words, "they're just jealous because you're a smoking hot babe that happens to be dating Four." I smile at the remembrance of her words.

Tobias starts talking about the away game Friday as we reach study hall. We make our way to our seats and he continues until the bell rings. Sadly Mrs. Wu doesn't have anything for Tobias and I to deliver so we're stuck doing homework. We both put our ear phones in but pick the songs for each other. It's a small gesture but we both enjoy it. I start working on some English and he begins on History. I'll occasionally pick a better song for him and he does the same.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

I walk into Geometry and find Lynn on her phone again smiling. I sit down next to her but I don't think she notices me. I get out my binder and she still doesn't notice me. I'm tempted to look over and see who exactly she's texting but before I can the bell rings. She texts one more thing before taking out my headphones and looking over at me.

"Oh hey Tris." She turns her phone of, setting it in her backpack.

"Hey Lynn." I reply back with just a hint of curiosity. Mr. Harrison comes in, closing the door behind him and we begin working on the problems on the door. I look back at Lynn and she's sitting there working, but I do catch the occasional glance down to her phone.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"Hey tonight I have to leave early for dance so you might want to get your mom to pick you up." Christina says as we walk to the dance room. I nod my head and make a mental reminder to text my mom. We open the door, turning the lights on. We beat all the boys here today so we decided to go ahead and set up all our stuff. Christina plugs her iPhone for the music and I move a standalone barre to the middle of the room.

"So what are getting Marlene for her birthday?" Christina asks sitting down next to me as we start to stretch.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm going to go shopping with Tobias Saturday after dance to help him find something so I guess I'll find something then. What about you?" I ask moving positions.

"Well last weekend I found this really pretty teal dress, so I got it for Marlene." I nod my head as she finishes and groups of guys start trickling in. I don't notice the first couple guys but after I see Uriah and Edward. But not Al. They come over and start a conversation with Christina. I listen until I see Tobias at my side. I smile and he smirks.

"Hi."

"Hey." Zeke comes over putting his arm around Tobias' shoulder, smiling as he looks at me. I squint my eyes at him.

"What now?" I ask he laughs and looks over at Tobias who suddenly does not look very happy.

"Nothing." He replies after receiving a glare from Tobias. I look the two over one more time, still confused and decide to start class.

"Okay..." I move and close the door and all the guys move back to a position at the barre. Christina explains the normal combination first giving the chance to see if anyone remembers it. No one does. She goes through it and after she's done I turn on the music and decide to walk around. I start on the far side, just making sure the guys are doing it semi-correctly. I pass over Peter quickly. We're still not friends if you can imagine. Uriah gives me a toothy smile at me as I pass him and I return it. Before I get to Tobias, the music ends and Christina starts explaining another combination.

My eyes scan over the room as she talks. Some boys try doing the combination with her, some just listen, and others just stare at the wall. She finishes and the people that weren't paying attention start moving when the music begins. I pick up where I left off only adjusting a couple people. I take my time so I don't reach Tobias before the song ends. I know what combination is next and I want to see him try with a front row seat. It sounds a little mean but he's just hilarious. I walk back to the music and turn it off once the combination ends. I listen as Christina explains the next combination.

"So this is something we've never tried before. This is called the fondu. It means to sink down." She shows the move a couple times before giving the combination for it. Most of the guys look apprehensive and I move to turn on the music. I watch the boys begin the combination and their eyes are glued to Christina and how she's doing it. It is a simple routine but I don't think the move has resonated in the boys' minds yet. I adjust Hayden's leg and move on to Tobias. I bite my lip as I watch him from behind. His head is faced to the side as he tries to follow Christina, his arm- that is supposed to be in second position resembles a dead limb, he is two counts behind every move, and last but not least, he is not even doing the fondu correctly. I stifle a laugh and move beside him.

He catches my appearance and is thrown off even more by it. I first move his arm upward and position his fingers. I then try to figure out what the bottom half of his body is doing. I squat down and catch his leg as he bends both and begins to straighten his legs. I open up his knee for a better turn out and make sure it's straightened and his foot is pointed. I lead his foot to the next position and do the same. I stand back up and he continues the combination. He is smirking as I catch him roll his eyes at me. I smile and move to Zeke. Zeke at least has the combination down but is struggling so I do a smaller and shorter version of what I did with Tobias to him. The song finally ends and I swear I hear a sigh of relief behind me.

I decide to take over for Christina as we finish the barre work. We move to the center and give them some simple jumping combinations. They're still learning which one is which.

Soon the hour is up and they're filing out of the room for the rest of they're practice. I take a gulp of water from my bottle and wait for Christina to unplug her phone. As we leave the room, closing the door behind us we hear yelling in front of us. I look to Christina.

"What is that?" She shrugs and we start to walk forward to see a little crowd has formed. I'm inclined to just walk around it until I hear the loud voice of Tobias. _Oh god_. Christina's eyes widen and I know she heard his voice too. I push myself through the crowd of football players to the first ring of boys. There standing is Tobias and Peter with Zeke in between them trying to get Tobias to walk away. I stand in place as I watch.

"Say it again, you dick!" Four yells at Peter.

"What are you going to do if I do?" He retorts. This enrages Tobias even more and he lunges at Peter. Zeke throws himself into the mix trying to pull them from each other. Uriah tries to pull Peter away and I find myself yelling.

"Four!" I boom. His head moves to look back at me and I'm met with his angry countenance. It calms as his eyes meet mine, but he breaks the gaze as he looks back in front of him. Uriah was able to get Peter to the other side. Zeke's hands were still bunched in his hands from trying to pull him away. Zeke lets go of me once he thinks he's cooled down. He takes a step back and wipes off the wrinkles on his t-shirt. He gives Peter another glare and I decide to step in again.

"Four." I say sounding more authoritative. He looks back at me and this time his eyes stay on mine. The crowd breaks up as they head to the locker rooms. Peter shuffles away with his group of friends and now only Zeke, Hayden, Tobias and I stand in the hallway. Zeke and Hayden decide to head back to the locker rooms as well. I stand in front of Tobias, arms crossed on my chest, eyebrows raised. _What the hell was that?_

"Tris." He breathes out finally.

"What the hell was that?" I question angrily. He sighs and closes his eyes for a second and opens them up to see me waiting for his answer.

"He said some shit and I just didn't want to hear it." He says.

"Seriously? You almost got in a fight with Peter because he said some crap? What if Coach Max came out and saw this? You'd be lucky if he wouldn't have kick you off the team." He looks down and I continue. "You can't be that careless Tobias." I say this softer, hoping he'll figure out that I just want him to be smart. He looks up at me as I say his name and steps forward.

"I know." He gives in. He looks down at me as I look up. "I'm sorry, he just said some stuff and I lost it." I nod.

"I know how you feel, trust me. Half the stuff Peter says is complete shit." A hearty laugh escapes Tobias at my words and a smile arises on mine. "But you need to have some self-control." I finish a little more serious. He nods and steps forward again, closer.

I rest my hands on his chest and continue to look up at him. His eyes jump to the each of mine and he slowly leans down. I feel the warmth and softness of his lips pressed against mine and I reciprocate. I sigh in comfort and the feeling of complete fullness I feel. His hands snake around to the small of my back, slightly pressing us closer. I tilt my head for more access and feel Tobias do the same.

We pull away to catch our breath and I hear the sound of someone clearing their throat.

We separate and see Zeke standing their smiling. My cheeks burn as I take my hands of Tobias' chest and he unsnakes his arms. I look down, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"You need to hurry up and change if you don't want to get in trouble by Coach." Zeke states. I look up and see Tobias nod his head. I can tell that he's a little embarrassed as well but is much better at concealing it. He gives me a smile before turning to walk away. I give him one as well.

"I'll text you tonight." I say as he begins to walk away. I turn around myself and hear the faint laughs of Zeke behind me and shake my head at his immaturity. I walk into the locker room and Christina is already sitting there, changed.

"What happened?" She questions. I give her a brief story of how Peter said something to Four which made him angry. I decided to leave out the ending, wanting to keep it to myself. Now I just hope Zeke will too.

 **Four POV (A/N: same day)**

I walk Tris to Geometry and head to English. I sit next to Mykel in my usual seat. He talks about the game and Hayden joins in when he arrives.

"Isn't it only like half an hour away?" Hayden asks. I shrug.

"The cheerleaders are coming so it can't be too far." Mykel exclaims with a smile. He has a thing with about half the cheer team. I don't understand it but don't question his choices.

"You know that one girl was kicked off the team?" Hayden asks. Mykel's eyebrows furrow as Hayden nods.

"Which one?" He asks. Hayden shrugs. "Hannah? Lizzie? Sarah? Brittany? Cameron? Florence?" He started spattering out all the cheerleaders. I move my attention to something else until the bell rings.

"Hello class. As you know, now that we have finished reading 'Romeo and Juliet' we will be acting out certain parts for the class." _Wait what?_ "You'll be separated into groups of 5 with a selected scene. It's your choice who can play who but this will be performed at the end of class so you guys have about thirty minutes to assign who is who and practice a couple times. Here are your groups." Mrs. Reyes finished talking and writing the groups and I find my own name. _You gotta be kidding me_. My name is next to three girls. That's it. No boys. _Shit_.

Suddenly three girls appear at the front of my desk all holding the paper for our scene. I groan in discomfort knowing this is going to be hell.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"Hey Four." Zeke states coming into the football locker rooms. I've already changed into some basketball shorts and t-shirt. "Excited for ballet class?" He jokes.

"So excited." I joke back.

"At least you have Tris." He comments.

"I guess but it's not like we can do anything. She just teaches it." I reply back.

"She may not be able to do anything but you check out her ass every chance you get." Zeke states laughing. The tips of my ears get red.

"Shut the hell up Zeke, you know that's not true." He has caught me staring at her butt a couple times, but only a couple. And to my defense her butt is much more interesting than listening to Christina talk. And it's super adorable.

Zeke laughs at me and shakes his head. "Okay Four. Sure." He exclaims still smiling. I roll my eyes and we head out to the dance room.

I see Tris sitting next to Christina who is talking to Uriah and another kid. I walk across the room and stand next to Tris until she turns and notices me.

"Hi."

"Hey." I say back. Suddenly Zeke comes over putting his arm around me. He smiles over at Tris as he looks at the athletic leggings she's wearing. Tris senses somethings up and I currently want to kill Zeke.

"What now?" She asks. I swear if he says anything. I glare at him and he responds.

"Nothing." Tris looks us over one more time before stepping aside to start class. I turn to Zeke, my glare still present.

"I swear to God, Ezekiel." I say using his full name. He just smirks at me as he moves back to the barre. I take a deep breath before doing the same.

Christina starts talking about a combination that she says has been the same one since we've started but I swear I've never seen it before. I barely get through it and only whispering expletives a couple times. Christina explains another combination and I rely on Zeke to get me through it. I'm able to follow Zeke on the first side but when I turn around and try to follow Hayden, I realize he's as lost as me. I somehow get through the song and wait for Christina to say another combination.

"So this is something we've never tried before." _Oh freaking great._ "This is called the fondu. It means to sink down." She shows the move a couple times, but I could still use a slow motion action of it. She starts talking about another combination and I try to follow it. As she finishes talking I've completely forgotten what I'm doing and mentally curse. I watch Christina and try to copy her movements. As expected, I begin to get lost in her actions.

I feel eyes on me and see Tris standing there biting her lip. I know she does that all the time but now she's probably doing it now so she doesn't burst out laughing. That's the thing I really didn't like about this set-up. I completely embarrass myself in front of Tris for a whole hour.

Tris adjusts my arms up and fingers until I see her look over at me as I continue the combination. Not that I know what I'm doing, her staring really isn't helping. She crouches down, almost sitting by my feet as I continue. I feel her hands on my outer leg as I bend my leg and straighten it. She moves my knee closer to facing her and tells me to straighten my legs. _I thought I was._ She guides my foot in her hand to what I guess is what I'm supposed to be doing. She does it again and stands back up and watches as I try to copy her movements without her. She must be somewhat pleased because she moves on to Zeke. I can't help but smile and roll my eyes at this entire thing.

 _"At least you have Tris."_ Zeke's words ring in my head. I then remember that he meant I had the ability to stare at her ass for an hour. I watch her fix Zeke's leg like she did to me and for a split second I let my eyes drag over her butt. _Yep, still cute._

I shake myself out of it as she stands up and I try to look concentrated and that I'm working on the combination- not checking out her behind.

The song finally finishes and I legit a sigh of relief that that stupid combination is done with. Tris moves to the barre and explains the next few routines. She demonstrates them with us and I follow them a little better than the last ones, which isn't saying much. She calls us out into the floor and I take my position in the back, my way of trying to hide behind everyone. We do a couple minutes of jumps and then Christina tries some balancing exercises. Half the boys end on the floor but oh well.

We're finally dismissed and I can't be happier. As much as I like looking at Tris for an hour, ballet is too much for me. I start to walk out with Zeke, Hayden, and Mykel when I hear Peter in front of me.

"What a bitch. She can just go fuck herself." My ears go alert to his voice.

"What'd you say?" I say though it resembles a yell. Peter turns around to face me while I stop. I can hear a faint sound of Zeke's voice but block Ito out, waiting for his answer.

"That that shortie is a bitch." He spits out with a smile. I step closer to him looking him right in the eye. "And that she can go fuck herself." That's when I lose it. I lunge at Peter with all my weight, pushing him down to the ground. I don't know if I've ever felt this type of rage before. Yes, there's been the type of rage towards my father. But not the type of standing up for one another. No one says that about Tris. Not if I can help it.

"Say it again, you dick!" I yell at him, trying to fight against the multiple hands and arms trying to pull me off of him.

"What are you going to do if I do?" He yells back. I fight harder trying to get ahold of him until I hear her voice.

"Four!" The familiar voice turns my head around to see Tris standing there. She instantly calms me and I turn back around to give Peter one more glare.

"Four." She yells again. I break my glare from Peter and look back at her again. The crowd of people that I hadn't noticed had formed begins to leave and I see Zeke in the corner of my eye still standing there. He leaves after looking back at Tris. I can tell why.

She stands there with her arms crossed staring me down. She doesn't look very happy.

"Tris." I try but she stops me.

"What the hell was that?" She questions angrily. I sigh not knowing what to say right now. I close my eyes and open them again.

"He said some shit and I just didn't want to hear it." I state. She scoffs.

"Seriously? You almost got in a fight with Peter because he said some crap? What if Coach Max came out and saw this? You'd be lucky if he wouldn't have kick you off the team." _Ugh she's right_. "You can't be that careless Tobias." I look back at her and she looks a little less upset. I take a step towards her as I answer.

"I know. I'm sorry, he just said some stuff and I lost it." It's not the best excuse but she nods.

"I know how you feel, trust me. Half the stuff Peter says is complete shit." I laugh at her comment. It was true. She smiles and continues. "But you need to have some self-control." I nod and step closer to her.

She rests her hands on my chest as she looks up to me. I look between her eyes and before I can even try and stop myself I'm kissing her. Her soft, pink lips against mine soothe me in the best ways possible. I move my hands to her back, slightly pushing her towards me, wanting to feel as much of as I can. She tilts her head and I tilt mine. This is bliss.

She pulls back, smile on her lips as she catches her breath. I do the same for a second, until I hear something.

Tris steps away from me, looking to her right. My head follows and sees Zeke standing there, a huge ass smirk on his face. _You've gotta be kidding me._ I'm never living this down. I unwrap my arms from Tris and she looks down. Her cheeks are pink and I imagine mine follow suit.

"You need to hurry up and change if you don't want to get in trouble by Coach." Zeke states. I nod my head and look over to Tris. I give her a smile before starting to walk away and she does the same.

"I'll text you tonight." She states as I start to walk away, following Zeke. She turns around and begins to walk to her own locker room. I avoid looking over at Zeke but he walks beside me laughing. He jumps in front of me as we walk out the doors.

"Damn. Ballet really is worth it for you."

 **A/N: Hello! Sorry this chapter is a littler shorter than my regular and not as much action but on the flip side we now have some tension between Four and Peter** ** _and_** **Four got the kiss he wanted. I have a lot planned for next chapter. By the way, leave some ideas for 'Candor or Dauntless' below. I need some ideas! See you next week!**

 **Disclaimer: happy national donut day. If I was veronica Roth I would've opened my own donut shop, but here I am, with no donut shop.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Four POV**

My alarm wakes me up and I lay in bed so I can fully wake up. We had another away game yesterday night which didn't end till late last night. And to add on, on the way back to school our bus broke down and we had to wait for another to come pick us up. So, I'm tired.

I groan again as my alarm rings once more and turn it off. I sit up and stare at the wall in front of me.

 _Fear God Alone._

I added it last year.

I grab a towel and head to the bathroom to shower. The shower helps wake me up, but the coffee I drink after I get dressed is much more helpful. I head to Amar's and unlock the door when I get there. I put my stuff in his office and get ready for the nine o'clock class. Around 8:50 women start filing in to the building following Amar. He quickly greets them and gets them settled. Once everyone arrives I go ahead and introduce myself.

"Hello, my name is Four and I will be your instructor for the day. Each one of you are here for different reasons that I fully respect..." I continue my speech in a much softer than my regular one.

Before I taught my own class, I observed multiple classes from Amar, then worked myself up to helping him then to teaching my own class. Teaching self-defense has really shown some light to me. My classes are mostly women, varying from the ones who are shy and apprehensive to the ones who are confident and ready. Part of my job is to make sure everybody feels comfortable while they learn how to defend themselves.

We work our way up to ways to come out of a wrist grab to how to get out from underneath someone. The class lasts two hours and soon I'm getting ready to help Amar with his 11 o'clock class. I have a couple minutes to spare so I go and check my phone.

 _Four: hey just to make sure, I'm picking you up after dance so we can go get Marlene a gift?_

It takes her a minutes to respond.

 _Tris: yep I'll see you then :)_

 _Four: k_

I put my phone back in my back pack and go out to the front. Most of the class is already here and Amar is doing the introductions.

I wait in the back until I'm needed and listen to Amar speak.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

I check the time as I pull up. 12:10. She told me she'd be done with her extra practice at 12:15. _Do I wait out here or go inside?_ She never really said... I give in and decide on the latter. I step out of my car, locking it after the door shuts. I make my way up to the door passing a couple girls who obviously dance there. I open the door and see a front desk, a wide staircase and doors in the back. There's one dance room on the bottom floor and I weave myself through a couple people and sit on a bench to wait. I look up through the glass windows into the dance room and see the back of a girl dancing. I sit up for a better view and watch as the girl does all these turns and moves. **(A/N: watch the video of the dance! It's on my Pinterest board or you can YouTube "skinny love ballet dance" and it's the first one that shows up!)**

 _Wait a second... That's Tris!_ I stand up as I see her face and watch her even closer as she goes through the dance. I barely hear the music playing through the glass but I tune out the people behind me and just focus on her and the music.

I watch her as she goes up on her toes in these shoes and does turns on them. _That looks painful. Wow, her legs go up high._

I try to study her exact moves as she moves through the music with so much emotion and grace. This looks nothing like the stuff she teaches us. We're very basic apparently.

I don't even notice that the song ends until she gets up and walks over to where the music must be coming from. I shake my head and step back as watch her as she walks to the door, oblivious that I'm standing here.

I step back from the glass windows as she opens the door, closing it after her. I step facing her and she finally notices me. Her eyes go wide.

"Four what are you doing here?" She asks nervously, blushing.

"I thought I was going to pick you up so we could go shopping?" I state. _She did say that, right?_

"Yeah I thought you were just going to wait in your car or something." She states, moving her weight from her feet constantly.

"Oh uh I didn't know." I say, scratching the back of my neck.

"No it's um okay. Let me get changed and I'll be right back." She says. I nod. And she walks past me grabbing a large bag. She disappears into one of the rooms in the back and I sit back on the bench.

 _Did I just fuck this afternoon up already?_

I mess with my hands while I wait for her, occasionally looking around. There a couple girls stretching and there are now multiple people in the studio where Tris was just dancing. They're all in these outfits that honestly look like bathing suits. Tris was wearing one but had a little skirt tied around her waist. I wonder what she would look like without the skirt...

"Okay I'm ready." I jump as I look up at Tris. I feel my face burn as I remember what I was just thinking about.

Now she's wearing blue jeans, a white shirt and a light brown scarf with her hair in a messy bun. She looks great.

I stand up from my spot on the bench and follow her out the studio, holding the door open for her and a few other people.

"I um parked over here." She nods her head and I mentally curse at myself for the awkwardness.

I unlock the door and we both get in. She puts her large duffel bag by her feet and grabs a water bottle. She takes a large gulp before turning to me, cheeks rosy.

"So where do you want to go?" I ask still nervous. _God, get over yourself Tobias._

"We could go to the mall?" She suggests.

"Yeah." I say, nodding my head. I pull out of the parking lot and start on the way to the mall. I turn the radio on once we're stopped.

"So when did you get there?" Tris asks apprehensively after taking another drink of her water.

"Um around 12:10." I say. She nods and I decide to answer the question she wants to know. "I saw like the last half of your dance." I mutter. She looks out the window and I add on. "It was uh really good. I like it a lot." I say, hopefully trying to make the situation better but when she gives me a quiet 'thanks' and continues to look out the window, I mentally curse at myself again.

We finally reach the mall, which couldn't have taken slower, and get out.

"So I was thinking we could start at one wing of the mall and just work our way through it. I'm not a big shopper like Christina but hopefully we'll find something and won't be here the entire day." She states.

"Yeah that sounds good. But to let you know, I'm not a good shopper either." I state with a smile. She laughs and nods. _Yes!_ Hopefully this whole awkward thing is over. We walk into a large department store first and I follow Tris around. After a couple minutes I realize we've made a circle in walking.

"Uh Tris?" I ask, still walking beside her.

"Yeah?" She questions, looking over at me.

"Do you uh know where you're going?" I ask nervously. She breaks out laughing and I chuckle nervously not knowing what to do.

"No, no clue." She confesses. I laugh for real this time and we decide to ask an employee for some help. She directs us upstairs and we both feel really stupid.

"So what does she like?" I ask once we finally find the section we were looking for.

"Well, she plays basketball and the piano," she pauses as she thinks, "and Uriah." She says with a smile that makes me want to kiss her right now. I laugh instead and look through some clothes with her.

"What about this?" I ask holding up a simple dark green dress with a flower pattern for its two pockets and cuffs on the dress. Tris turns to me and her eyes widen. "What? I think it looks good." I say. She laughs and turns around.

"Yeah if you gave her that, it might ruin her night and sight." She jokes.

"Oh come on, it isn't that bad." I exclaim, a smile on my lips. Tris turns around again.

"Fine, it isn't that bad. But it isn't that good either." I roll my eyes as she laughs again and pull the dress back on the rack.

"Well this is why your here." I state. After a couple more minutes of me pulling out clothes and Tris shooting them down we decide to move on to another store.

"What if we got her some basketball shorts or something?" I ask as we walk out of the second store with empty hands.

"Hmm not a bad idea Eaton, but I think we can do better." She says with a grin. I raise my eyebrows and she laughs. I follow her down the mall until she reaches an athletic store. We reach the women's section (without help from an employee) and finally start to find some acceptable stuff. I pick out some socks and Tris hands me a Nike sweatshirt also. She finds a pack of headbands and a pair of basketball shorts. We go to wait in the checkout line to pay for our stuff.

"And it's only 2:07." I state checking my phone.

"Ooo be lucky that you went with me and not Christina. You'd be here for another three hours." Tris states as we move forward in line.

"Yeah that's the reason I went with you." I say honestly, causing her to blush. I give my full attention to Tris as we stare into each other's eyes. We stay like this until a cashier calls us over.

"You can go first." I say, not taking my eyes of Tris. She nods and moves to the open line. I wait until another cashier calls me over and I pay for my gift.

Tris waits for me once I'm done and we start walking again.

"Well we have some time, do you want to get some food?" I ask as we walk out of the store.

"Yeah that sounds good. I haven't eaten since eight am." She replies. We start walking to the food court pointing out stores on the way and talk about the emoji pillows one guy is selling.

"So do you want Chinese, Italian, Mexican or American? Oh and I think there's a Thai place around here." I state once we reach the busy food court.

"Wow, um I'm not sure. What do you want?" She questions. I shrug.

"I think Uriah is getting pizza for her party so anything other than that." I suggest.

"Actually Chinese sounds pretty good right now." Tris replies. I nod.

"Chinese it is." She laughs and we both walk towards the line. "What do you want to get?" I ask once we're both standing in line.

"How about an order of lo Mein and rice?" She suggests. I nod.

"And some orange chicken." I add.

"And some orange chicken." Tris repeats. I chuckle and we finally reach the cashier. I order and wait for our food while Tris goes and fills up our cups. I retrieve our food once my name is called and meet Tris at a table.

"Okay we have lo Mein," I start putting all our food on the table, "the rice and chicken, and even some fortune cookies."

"This looks really good." She states, grabbing a plate and scooping some rice and lo Mein on it.

"Yeah." I do the same and we eat in silence for five minutes just eating. Tris breaks the silence asking me about the football game, which I tell her about. She tells me about how she'll start performing at the half time shows with the dance team. Once we both clean our plates, I hand her one of the fortune cookies.

"Okay these are like the best part." I say opening the plastic wrapper. I crack open the little cookie, pulling out the white piece of paper and read it.

 _'The fortune you seek is in another cookie.'_

What? Are you kidding me?

"I got a stupid fortune." I say laughing. I look up at Tris who is still looking at hers.

"What'd you get?" I ask. She looks up and gives me a closed mouth smile.

"Oh uh this weird one." She says evasively.

"What does it say?" I ask. She hands me it and I read the fortune.

 _'Love is like a war; easy to begin but hard to stop'_

I look up at Tris but she's poking some rice on her plate.

"What does yours say?" She asks, almost wanting to change the topic of her fortune.

"Uh 'The fortune you seek is in another cookie.' Pretty lame." She laughs and I smile. We pick up our trash and throw it away. While Tris isn't looking I pocket her fortune. We start to walk back to the car side by side. I can't help myself when I reach down and pull her hand into mine, holding it as we walk back. I don't look at Tris as I do it but from the corner of my eye I can see her smile being cut off up by her biting her lip.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"So I think I'm going to need some extra layers for candor or dauntless." Tris says. I nod my head remembering the last time we played and she barely got through it.

"Do you want me to drive to your house?" I ask. She nods her head. It's only 3:28 and Uriah informed us to be at his house at 5:00 se we have time. She turns on the radio and soon I'm pulling in to her driveway.

"You can come in if you want?" She asks, grabbing the bags holding Marlene's gifts.

"Uh you sure?" I ask, suddenly nervous. _Why am I so nervous?_

"Yeah I think my parents are at the food kitchen and Caleb is somewhere." She says.

"Um sure." I get out of the car, locking it and follow her up the steps. She unlocks her door and holds the door open for me.

"So I guess you've never seen the rest of house other than the foyer, huh?" She questions. I shake my head. "Well I'll give you a tour!" She says in a sarcastic voice. I chuckle and follow her as she shows me her kitchen, dining and living room. I stand in her living room looking at the wall of photos of Tris and her family. That's the difference between our house and hers. Marcus doesn't have any photos up, not that we have any.

My lips curve up as my eyes scan over younger Tris on the beach as a toddler and her a little older in a Minnie Mouse costume.

"I think this is my favorite." I say, pointing to a photo of her young holding an ice cream cone with half the ice cream on her face. Her smile is huge. She comes up from behind me and I look over at her smiling. She blushes at the photo but still smiles.

"Okay before you see every embarrassing photo of me ever, let's continue the tour." She states, moving away. I follow her but make plans to come back down and look at the rest of the photos.

I follow her upstairs and into what I'm guessing is her room. I walk in and look around. Her walls are a light gray with the occasional piece of artwork. She has a lifted platform with her bed on it and a little place with a bean bag and chair next to her nightstand. She grabs a few pieces of clothes and throws them in her closet.

"Sorry my room is a little messy." She apologizes.

"Oh no it's fine. You should see Zeke's." I respond back with a smile. She laughs and goes back to her closet to pick out some clothes.

I go over to her desk and look at the photos pinned to her cork board above her desk. There are photos with her family, Christina, Marlene and Lynn. Even one with Uriah. A pang of jealously runs through me until I remember that he has a girlfriend and I'm Tris' boyfriend. I smile at the thought, still happy with how it sounds.

"I'm going to change in my bathroom and I'll be right out." True says with a hint of pink of her cheeks. I nod and she moves closing the door behind her. I sit back on the platform as I wait for her and check my phone.

 _Zeke: what are you doing today?_

I unlock my phone to respond.

 _Four: went shopping with Tris for a gift. Now I'm at her house._

 _Zeke: damn you're already at her house? You're fast. Be smart and use protection ;)_

 _Four: fuck off_

 _Zeke: ahahah_

I turn my phone off trying to cool of my hot cheeks. Tris comes out in a minute wearing white jeans with a sun dress over it with a cardigan. I'm guessing she has more layers underneath but they aren't visible right now.

"I don't look too weird do I?" She asks, looking down at her outfit.

"No you look great." I say standing up. She blushes and looks down.

"Thanks."

"So do you want to wrap her gifts?" I suggest, nodding my head towards the bag on her floor.

"Yeah, I think my mom has some wrapping paper downstairs. I grab both the bags and follow her downstairs. She pulls out a couple rolls of birthday wrapping paper, some scissors and tape. She unrolls some paper and cuts it. I watch as she puts the items into a box and begins to wrap it. She finishes in a couple minutes and I'm impressed.

"Wow, you're good at that."

"Thank you. I usually help my mom a lot during the holidays. I nod and look over at the time on the clock. 4:03.

"Well we have an hour until Uriah wants us there? What do you want to do?" I ask as Tris brings us both a glass of water. She takes a sip before answering.

"We could watch some TV?" She suggests. I nod.

"Yeah sure." I follow her over to the couch and she finds the remote. She scrolls through the menu before finding 'Cupcake Wars' which we both agree on. She sits back down next to me, not far away but not exactly touching me. After a while she curls up into me and I instinctively drape my arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to me. I groan in annoyance when she says we should leave. I'm way too comfortable with Tris in my arms to move.

"But what about Cupcake Wars? I want to know who wins." I say instead as an excuse. She rolls her eyes at me as she gets up and I smirk. I grab the gift as we leave and we start on our way to the Pedrad house.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"Okay so Uriah said that he was going to picking up Marlene at 5:30 and they'd be here around 5:45." Zeke tells me.

"Then why are we here so early?" I ask, a little annoyed. I could still be sitting on the couch with Tris.

"Why so upset? What were you doing at her house?" Zeke questions with a smirk raising his eyebrows looking towards Tris who is across the room talking with Christina and Shauna.

"Again- fuck you. I'm going to get something to drink." I say which just makes him laugh harder. I weave myself through random people trying to get to the kitchen. I open the kitchen grabbing a can of Coca-Cola and splitting it between two cups. I throw the can away and make my way back into the living room. I move up beside Tris who is still talking to the girls and nudge her shoulder. She looks up at me and smiles as I hand her the cup.

"Soda." I clarify as she looks at the drink.

"Thanks." She says with a smile. I'm surprised when she reaches up and kisses my cheek. Not the kissing part but the 'in front of all her friends' part. She looks back at her friends like nothing happened and I recover from my surprise.

"Where is Will with my drink?" Christina asks sarcastically, looking around. Shauna nods and yells at Zeke. He comes up confused and she tells him to go get homed a drink. Tris and Christina just laugh as he leaves but I've seen it plenty times before. We talk a little longer until Zeke and Christina start to quiet people down and tell them to start hiding. Tris grabs my hand and moves us to crouch down behind a couch by the front door. Christina looks out the window waiting for Uriah and Marlene and a couple minutes she's instructing everyone that they're here and to get in your places. A couple minutes later we hear the door being opened and the voice of Marlene.

"What time did you say the reservation was? We're going to be late!" Just as she finishes everyone jumps up from their hiding place yelling,

"SURPRISE!" She looks very surprised but soon recovers and starts laughing. She hits Uriah on the arm but then hugs him and kisses his cheek. Tris and Christina move over to greet and hug her. She moves through the people and the party officially starts. Hayden comes in a couple minutes with multiple pizzas, and I grab a couple pieces for Tris and I before they're all gone. Marlene, Uriah, Shauna, Zeke, Christina, Will, Tris and I all sit in the living room eating our pizza. I notice Al talking to some other guys the entire party not coming near Tris or myself. Tris also points out Lynn who has been talking to the same girl the entire party. She has suspicions and I roll with it. A couple hours later I help Uriah and Zeke fan everybody out for our own Candor or Dauntless game. It takes some time but soon Shauna is sitting next to Zeke, Will and Christina are sharing a couch, Uriah and Marlene are sitting next to each other on the floor, Lynn is on a chair eating some leftover pizza, and I'm sitting on the floor by Tris.

"Okay, so everyone should know the rules of Candor of Dauntless but I'll tell you again." Zeke starts.

"Yes, please, indulge us." Shauna states sarcastically. Everyone laughs and Zeke continues.

"It's just like Truth or Dare, but you have the choice to do answer the Truth or do the Dare. The catch is you have to take off one article of clothing and shoes and socks don't count." We all nod, already knowing all the rules.

"Okay, birthday girl," Zeke starts looking towards Marlene, "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Repeat everything said for the next three rounds." Zeke says.

"Repeat everything said for the next three rounds." Marlene repeats. Everyone laughs and she looks towards Shauna.

"Shauna, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Dauntless. Change clothes with a guy other than Zeke." Marlene states. Shauna looks around and her eyes land on me, somewhat hopeful. I give her my 'Four' look and she rolls her eyes and takes off her shirt, revealing a tank top.

"Thanks Four." She says. Marlene repeats it and everyone laughs again. I shrug. Now she looks towards Tris and I get nervous. "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" She asks, smirk on her lips.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Marlene says. That's getting annoying.

"Dauntless." She answers.

"Dauntless."

"Play seven minutes in heaven with Four." She says.

"Play seven minutes in heaven with Four."

Tris looks towards me and I wait for her answer.

"Okay." I'm somewhat surprised but get up anyway.

"Okay." Marlene repeats. I follow Tris into the office and she closes the door. I hear the faint voice of Zeke.

"Uriah's dick is so small." Which is then repeated by Marlene and everyone starts laughing.

I turn towards Tris.

"Well we got seven minutes. What do you want to do?" I question jokingly. If she doesn't want to do anything I'm okay with that.

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Tris asks, pink on her cheeks.

"Make out I guess." Pink now on my cheeks. She nods and steps forward towards me. My eyebrows raise and she gives me a shy smile. She reaches up and clasps her hands around my neck. My hands go to her hips and I look down at her.

"I had fun today." I state, looking between her too blue-gray eyes that constantly intrigue me.

"They day isn't over." She replies and moves to kiss my lips. I lean down meeting her in the middle and soon feel the fire radiate through my body just by the contact of her soft lips on mine. She tilts her head and I squeeze her hips before moving my hands to the small of her back, barely pressing her closer to me. I feel her small fingers on the bottom of my hair, barely playing with the tips. I decide to be as bold as she was and slide my tongue on along her bottom lip. She opens her mouth just enough for my tongue to enter it and hers to enter mine. This is something we haven't done before but I don't know why.

Just like the dance Tris did this morning, our tongues move in sync, almost choreographed. I hear the slight sound of a moan come from Tris and that's when I lose it. I pull away and rest my forehead on hers for a couple reasons. 1. We both need air and 2. I have a situation that needs to be calmed down before I go out and face all my other friends.

We both breathe heavily as we look into each other's eyes.

Tris unwraps her arms from my neck but I keep mine on her hips. My eyes float down to her now swollen lips and I chuckle a little. She laughs and blushes, the perfect combination.

We hear a loud knock on the door, bringing us out of our daze and it's soon opened by Uriah and Zeke. Tris walks out, unfazed and Zeke gives me a smirk which I return with a middle finger. We sit back down where we were, all eyes on us. Tris breaks the silence.

"Will, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Will, Candor or Dauntless?" Marlene repeats. By now I think Zeke is regretting his Dare.

"Dauntless."

"Dauntless."

"Have Christina do your makeup." I say and his eyes widen. He looks over to Christina who looks super excited. He gives in and she goes to her purse and pulls out all her travel make up which is a lot. She's able to finish in five minutes and he comes out looking like a very pretty boy. I'm impressed. Uriah makes a joke about it but Christina scolds him.

"Christina, Candor or Dauntless?" Will says without Marlene repeating it. _Thank God._

"Dauntless." She says.

"Sit on my lap for the rest of the game." He states. She happily moves into his lap and she continues.

"Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor." She replies which is almost interrupted by Uriah.

"PANSY CAKE." She rolls her eyes after flipping him off and waits for Christina's question.

"Who was that girl you were with all night?" She asks. So Christina noticed it too? Lynn takes off her shirt in one movement and turns towards Uriah, eyes squinted with a glare.

"Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?" She asks though we all know his answer.

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to go to Victoria's Secret and buy one bra and thong." She states with a smirk. He quickly removes his shirt and Lynn does a fake cough.

"Pansy cake." She mutters. He rolls his eyes and turns to Zeke.

"Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." He answers smugly.

"I dare you to drink something I make." Uriah says with a toothy smile. Zeke shakes his head and removes his shirt. He knows Uriah too well. Zeke then faces me and I know I'm in trouble.

"Four..." He drags it out. "Candor or Dauntless?" I think for a second, trying to read him. If I say Dauntless he'll make me do something with Tris and if I say Candor he'll ask my something about Tris and I. I play the odds, grateful of the layers I'm wearing.

"Candor." And before Uriah can comment I glare him down. He smiles and again waits for the effect.

"When was the last time you got a boner?" Zeke asks knowingly. I'm going to fucking kill him. Uriah starts laughing with Will and Shauna and I glare at Zeke. He shrugs and I of course, remove my jacket. I avoid eye contact with Tris but I know she is burning like me. I look towards Shauna for some revenge.

"Shauna, Candor or Dauntless?" She squints at me and finally answers.

"Candor." Which is followed by a

"PANSY CAKE."

"How big is Zeke's dick?" I ask watching the color from Zeke's face drop. Shauna removes her tank top which doesn't help Zeke and everyone starts laughing. Payback is a bitch.

A couple more rounds, Marlene is being shielded by Uriah because she was definitely not ready for Candor or Dauntless. Christina and Lynn are both topless just like Shauna. Tris removed her cardigan and dress revealing a tank top. I'm shirtless like Will, but Uriah and Zeke are both in their boxers. Once everyone is dressed again, Marlene goes through her gifts and thanks everyone. Uriah brings out a cake I didn't know we had and we sing happy birthday and watch as she blows out the sixteen candles. We all get a piece and pile back into the living room to watch TV and eat our dessert. This time Tris and I are on a couch and we sit next to each other but not as comfortable as earlier. Soon everyone agrees to get going. We all say goodbye to Marlene and Tris and I walk back to my car down the street, hand in hand.

"Uriah did really well with the party." Tris states as we walk down the sidewalk. I nod.

"Yeah I honestly didn't think he was capable of that." We both laugh and finally reach the car. I drive Tris back home, even saying hello to her mother. I drive a couple minutes back to my house and lock the car as I get out. I unlock the door and walk in. That's when I'm met with the angry and drunk Marcus.

"Where the hell have you been?" He yells, slurring his words.

 **A/N: Hello, a long and on time chapter here for you that includes FourTris and C or D. Thought it was needed. Thanks for all the suggestions for truths and dares by everyone. I used some :) btw this chapter Tris is a little OOC from being more bold with Four but oh well I like it. I put a bunch of stuff for this chapter on my Pinterest board, so go check that out (logan9878) I'll see you guys next week!**

 **Disclaimer: Ascendant is coming out in a 364 days and I'm not ready.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Tris POV**

My mom wakes me up Sunday morning to go to church. Before I begin getting ready I check my phone, hoping to see a text from Tobias. There isn't one. _Hmm_. He usually texts me early every morning. I look at the time and see its 9:08. _Maybe he's still sleeping._

I grab my towel as I head to the bathroom. I turn on the shower and as I wait for the water to heat up I slip out of my pajamas, briefly smiling as my elephant pajama shorts hit the floor. My mind goes back to the memory of Tobias coming over and seeing me in them. I step into the shower and stand there, letting the hot water stream down my body. I relax and let my mind wander to the memories of yesterday.

I had an extra hour and a half of dance practice so Christina had her mom pick her up and I texted Tobias that he could just pick me up and we could go straight to shopping. I didn't expect him to be standing there when I walked out. I blush just thinking about it. I was in a leotard and tights and a wrap skirt that was barely covering anything- _no_ _thank you._ The awkwardness faded afterwards and I actually enjoyed shopping with him. It was tiring and a little annoying when we couldn't find anything but fun. Much more exciting with Christina, although I felt like her.

 ** _Flashback:_**

"How do you find anything in this store? There's so many clothes everywhere." Tobias questions, eyes widened, as we walk into _Forever 21_. I laugh a little as I recall the first time I came here with Christina. My first words were pretty similar.

"Well Christina usually works her way around the store until she finds something she likes." I state casually. His eyebrows are still raised as he reluctantly follows me through the large store.

I look through racks of clothes, occasionally glancing at Tobias. I bite my lip to hold back laughter as I see him looking at a floral romper with a long overlay that goes down like a dress. Confusion is all over his face as he tries to figure out the article of clothing. I see him shake his head with eyebrows furrowed and put the romper back on the rack. He moves on and I smile as I go back to looking through a rack of tops.

"What about this? It looks stylish." He asks. I look over at him and he's holding up a short gray sweater dress with long sleeves.

"Stylish?" I ask, amusement present in my voice. He gives me a shy smile that morphs into a smirk and shrugs. I look back at the dress and finally answer. "I don't think she would wear it." I answer truthfully. It isn't the most appealing thing. He puts the hanger back on the rack.

"What would she wear?" Tobias mutters, and I don't know if it was for me or for him, but I give a small laugh.

 ** _End flashback_**

The party was really fun. I think more fun than the one I went to the first week of school. Everybody was still figuring out who everyone was then. This time around, we all had a place. And my place happened to be next to Tobias.

I step out of the shower after turning the water off and wrap a large towel around me. I dry off and move to my closet. I skim through it until I find a pair of white jeans and gray scoop next top. I get dressed and braid my hair and check my phone again before heading down to breakfast. No texts. I sigh and walk downstairs to the kitchen anyway. Caleb is just finishing his breakfast and when I have my chocolate oatmeal ready, he's gone. I finish my meal and go back upstairs to finish getting ready.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

I decide to text Tobias after church.

 _Tris: hey_

After staring at my phone for a few minutes without getting a response, I turn on some music and get out my back pack. I manage to finish my biology and English homework before checking my phone again. _Nothing_. I try to distract myself by turning on some music and scrolling through Twitter, but it doesn't work so I give in and text him again.

 _Tris: hey I haven't heard from you today..._

I reluctantly put my phone on my nightstand as I move back to my beanbag chair and finish my geometry homework.

 **Zeke POV**

"You're going to have to respond to her texts sometime or another." I say after seeing the notification pop up on his phone again.

"No I don't." He says through the door of the bathroom.

"She's your girlfriend and she's probably worried dude." I say again, is it that hard to pick up your phone as say 'hey I'm alright, see you later'. _Ugh, dumbass._

He opens the bathroom door, walking over to my dresser.

"I'm going to order some Thai food, do you want anything?" He asks totally disregarding my other request.

"Yes, I want you to call your girlfriend." He looks over at me but doesn't say anything. "And some pad Thai please." I add. He rolls his eyes and goes back to his phone, punching in the phone number. He brings the phone up to his ear and I can barely hear the sound of it ringing. He orders his food and adding mine off and giving him my address. At first I'm surprised at how well he knows it, but then I remember his joke of a father.

He hangs up and sits down on my desk chair.

"They said it'd be here in about 25 minutes." He says, still looking at his phone.

"Great, that's more than enough time to text your girlfriend." I say. He finally looks up at me and I gives me his half-four glare. It isn't as bad as his full-four glare.

"What am I going to say Zeke?" He questions loudly. " _Hey Tris, yeah sorry for not responding, I was dealing with my abusive father_." He says in a mock tone. He looks at me for another second then looks down. I wait for a minute to respond.

"Have you told her about him?" I ask curiously. He nods his head and gives a large breath out.

"She knows the gist" he says still looking at the floor.

 ** _Flashback_**

"Thanks for ditching me in gym today." I say in a sarcastic tone.

"Tris needed a partner." Four replies with a shrug.

"So I did I!" I exclaim. He rolls his eyes, as I squint mine. "It was pretty amusing watching you two." I say after a minute. He stays silent. "You really like her, don't you?" I ask with somewhat surprised voice. I knew he liked her by the way he'd look at her but watching him with her, well I've never seen that side of him before. He looked genuinely happy.

He breathes out a sigh, before looking up at me.

"Yeah, yeah I do." He says softly, a tone he barely used with me. I nod and with perfect timing, the bell rings, starting class.

 ** _End flashback_**

"So if she knows about it, why won't you tell her?" I ask. He stays silent for another minute until he finally answers.

"Because Zeke, if I tell her, I'll be the twelve year old boy again, wearing long sleeves and jeans in August so no one can see the bruises on my arms. If I tell her, she'll look at me with pity and worry." He finishes. I wait and think I've this answer before responding.

"I doubt I know Tris as well as you, but I do know she wouldn't look at you with pity or look at you like you're a bruised twelve year old." I pause. "I also know that Tris is stubborn and she's going to know what happened. And apparently sooner is better than later." I say as he finally looks up. "According to Shauna." I add with a short smile.

We sit in silence, me on my bed and him on my desk chair until there's a knock on my door. My mom opens it a little and peers in.

"Boys, there's someone her for your Thai food." She says.

"Thanks mom."

"Thanks Hana." She nods and closes the door behind her. Four gets up a second later, taking out his wallet and opening the door to head downstairs. I hear Four's voice as he pays for the food and decide to head downstairs too.

 **Tris POV**

I don't know if I should be worried. His phone could've broke or maybe he lost it. But I am worried. And it's annoying.

I texted him again.

 _Tris: hey, is everything alright?_

I debated it for a while, thinking I would sound like a clingy girlfriend but I didn't care. But of course, I didn't get a response so I try to distract myself with more homework that isn't due till next week, cleaning my room, and I even help my mom with dinner. But after dinner, when all my homework is done, and my room is clean, I have no more distractions. That's when I call Zeke.

"Hello?"

"Hey Zeke, it's Tris!" I say.

"Hey Tris..." He says almost unsteadily.

"Have you heard from Four?" I ask, almost saying Tobias. He pauses.

"Um Four? No, not today." He says, again unsteadily.

"Oh, okay. Well thanks." I say, sounding happier than I actually am.

"Yep. Bye." And before I can say goodbye myself, he hangs up. Great.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

I wake up Monday morning tired. I went to bed at ten o'clock. But didn't fall asleep till past midnight because my mind was wandering into way too many situations and possible explanations.

After my third alarm goes off, I finally sit up in bed. I turn on my lamp and turn off the ringing. I check my phone, I don't even know why anymore, but don't see anything. I want to stay in bed, to sleep some more, but I get up and go take a shower, hoping it will wake me up itself. I'm still not feeling it, so I put on some comfortable jeans and a sweatshirt and call it good. I put my hair into a ponytail, apply a thin line of liner and mascara and go eat breakfast.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"Hey, you okay?" Christina asks as we walk into school. I nod my head.

"Yeah I'm just tired. Couldn't fall asleep." I say. She nods.

"Retweet to that." She replies. I laugh lightly and follow her over to where all our friends sit. They all give us a round of hello's and I look around to try and find Tobias. But he isn't here. I sigh as I sit down in a seat.

"Where's Four?" Will asks looking at me then to Zeke. I stay silent, wishing I knew the answer. Zeke clears his throat lightly and we all look over to him.

"I think he's sick." He says. Everyone nods and continues into their own conversation but I continue to look at Zeke.

"Did he tell you that?" I ask, almost accusingly. I see a second of surprise on his face until it fades.

"Um yeah." He says uneasily. I nod in response. _He's sick? And he told Zeke, but not me? He wouldn't respond to me?_ I let myself simmer in annoyance and a tinge of anger until the bell rings. I get up and put in my earbuds as I walk to my first class _. Yep, this is going to be a great Monday._

(-/-/\\-\\-)

I barely get through English and Biology. From the lack of sleep and a good attitude, I'm already done with this day. I trudge to Spanish anyway to find Zeke already sitting there. I set my backpack down lean back in my chair. Zeke is silent and so am I. And we both are until I break the silence on the way to gym.

"So he's sick?" I ask looking over at Zeke who is looking in front of him. I can see him swallow almost nervously before he answers.

"Yeah I think." He mutters. I squint my eyes at him. He's an awful liar. I don't say anything else and go to change in the locker rooms. I change quickly and walk out with Myra who looks a little more smiley than usual.

"What's up with you?" I ask with a smile on my face. She smiles again and gives in as we sit down.

"Edward asked me out last weekend!" She exclaims. My eyebrows go up and she nods multiple times.

"Really? I didn't know you guys were friends." I respond. She nods again.

"Yeah we have a couple classes together and we went to the movies with a group of people and afterwards, he asked me out!" She details.

"Wow, well that's cool." I say trying to be happy for her. She talks a little more about the movie until Mrs. Wu comes in and tells us that we'll be moving to the tennis courts to play tennis. She breaks us up into groups and I'm in a group with three boys that I don't know. We tie against the other team and I really begin missing Tobias. Usually he's made a couple jokes about gym class to me or about Zeke. And his presence, something about just his presence gives me some feeling of a relief and reassurance.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

Lunch is boring and I find myself finishing my meal much quicker due to the lack of talking. I listen to Christina and Will talk about the grade they got on their art project and how Shauna and Lauren tried this new ice cream parlor downtown. I really wish Tobias would just text me back or something. I don't believe Zeke. _Sick? Then why didn't he text me back?_ That's the same question that keeps running in my head.

The ringing of the lunch bell pulls my mind out of that one question and I find myself walking alone, again, to study hall. I guess I hadn't realized how much time I spent with Tobias. Mrs. Wu greets me as I sit down and I say hello back. I put in some earbuds and finish the small piece of biology homework. I finished all my homework yesterday so I turn up my music and rest my head on the desk, using my arms as my pillow.

 _Should I go see him? I mean, he is sick, right? So as his girlfriend I should go see him._

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"Hey Zeke!" I yell down the hallway as Christina and I walk to outside. The bell already rang and I told Christina that I was going to go visit Tobias after school.

Zeke turns around and looks at me. Christina says bye and starts walking to Caleb's car. "Hey Tris." He says uneasily.

"I need you to take me to Four's house." I state. His eyes widen just a little.

"Four's house? Why?" He questions.

"Because he's sick, and I want to see him." I matter-of-fact. He looks at me for a minute, probably mentally deciding. He gives in.

"Fine. Come with me." He says. I smile and nod in return as we start walking to Zeke's car. We stop a couple of times, the first being Lauren giving Zeke Tobias' chemistry homework, and the second Zeke talking to Shauna. Finally we get to his car and I sit in the passenger seat. Zeke asked Shauna to take Uriah home. He turns on the radio and pulls out of the parking lot and starts driving. The car ride is silent, like the entire day between us.

When we pull up to his house I realize he doesn't live probably five minutes away from me. It's a large house with minimal landscaping, but neat. The lawn is cut perfectly, the sides are trimmed, and the bushes are symmetrical. Zeke grabs a folder of worksheets, which I'm guessing are his homework. I take my backpack with me and follow Zeke up the steps. He unlocks the door using a key that he grabbed from under the door mat. He opens the door, letting me walk in first. I step in and see how much the outside looks like the inside- plain and neat. There are no photos and very little decor. The only furniture is the furniture needed. No extras.

"He's uh, probably up in his room. Second door on the left." Zeke says. I nod and start walking upstairs after I set my backpack down. The hallway is large, once I reach the top and there are multiple doors. I turn to the left and start walking. I see the second door, which looks like a bathroom and see the second door. It's closed. I take a breath before I turn the knob.

I'm taken aback at what I see. Tobias is laying in his bed reading a textbook, arm in a sling, eye black and swollen.

"What happened?" I manage to ask. He looks over and his eyes widen at me.

"Tris." He says in surprise, sitting up and putting his textbook down.

Then it hits me. And it hits me like a wrecking ball. _Marcus._

My eyes begin to water and Tobias rushes towards me enveloping me in his strong arms. And I start crying.

 _How could this happen again? Just hearing about it when he first told me broke my heart, but seeing it. How could a father do something like that?_

"Did-d M-aarcus dd-o this-s?" I stutter, my words interrupted by my tears and the now large item in my throat.

"Shh Tris, its okay, don't cry. I'm fine. It's alright." Tobias tries saying to comfort me. But I'll never be in comfort knowing what Marcus has done.

Tobias walks us to the edge of his bed and sits us down. I'm still crying, soaking his shirt, but it's slowed. I take another breath, trying to compensate for all the air I'm losing as I repeatedly pant. He rubs my back in slow circles and I focus on breathing. Not the monster that gave Tobias a black eye and bruises and an arm sling.

Once my eyes cannot produce tears, and my cheeks have streaks down them, I pull away. I wipe the tears from my eyes and look at the ground. I feel Tobias shift in his bed so he's facing me, then I feel his hand on mine.

"Tris." I look over at him through my watery eyes. Seeing his black eye makes me want to cry again, but I've cried enough. "I'm okay. You should see the other guy." He jokes, giving me his soft smile. I roll my eyes and turn to him, putting my other hand in his.

"Did he do this?" I ask quietly, staring into his deep blue eyes. He looks away, at our joined hands. I squeeze them and ask him again. "Did Marcus do this?" His eyes move back up to mine.

"Yeah." He breathes out. And this time it's me who is wanting to look away, as tears soak my eyes once more. "But I'm fine, Tris. It's not as bad as it looks." He says, probably seeing the threatening tears. I look back over at him.

"Tobias you have a black eye and your arm is in a sling and bruises on her hands." I declare looking him over.

"Okay, so he got one good punch to my eye, but my shoulder got dislocated from punching him. And my hands, well I caused that. You should see him." He states again. I continue looking at him, unsure.

"What happened?" I ask, suddenly wanting to know how he got so hurt.

"Well... I came home Saturday night and he was drunk." He pauses, and I move to his side, curling up into him. He wraps his arm around my shoulder as I rest my head on his shoulder. "And he was angry and was wanting to know where I was. I told him I was at a birthday party and he said I was lying and he became angrier. He hit me," I tense up at the words and he holds me tighter. "And that's how I got the black eye. But then I punched him back and because I was so upset I didn't do punch him properly and that's how I dislocated my shoulder. Then I headed over to Zeke's house and stayed there Saturday night and Sunday." He finishes. I look up at him and he's already looking down at me. He wipes off the tear I didn't know was there with his thumb and cradles my cheek with his hand. He leans down and softly presses his lips to mine. Our kiss is soft and sweet and reassuring. He pulls away giving me another reassuring smile. I give him a short smile back and he rubs my arm. We hear a knock on the door and he looks at me with confusion.

"Zeke." I say and he nods.

"Come in." He says a little louder. I pull away from Tobias and sit a little away from him. I wipe my eyes one more time as Zeke comes in.

"Hey, I have to get home and get Uriah somewhere so...?" He says looking at Tobias. Tobias nods.

"Yeah I can drive Tris home." He says. Zeke nods.

"Your homework is on the kitchen table." He says before leaving and closing the door. I finally get a chance to look around Tobias' room. Its walls are painted dark gray. Like the rest of his house, it's plain and very neat. Everything is organized. He doesn't have anything on his walls or his floor. Except the words I later find on his wall.

 _Fear God Alone._

"I added it last year." Tobias says probably seeing the gaze my eyes were on it. I look back at him and see he's moves back to his headboard, leaning on a couple pillows.

"Does it mean exactly as it reads?" I ask, wanting to know if it's related to Marcus. He gives me a slight nod and looks over at it.

"It means not to let your fears control you, to not let them define you." He says, still looking at the words. I nod and crawl back over to him. He slides over a little, giving me room to lay beside him, leaning back on the pillows but also slightly on him. We're silent for a while until I let the wonder get the best of me.

"Have you ever tried finding your mom?" I ask, playing with a thread hanging off of his shirt. It takes a minute for him to answer.

"I've thought about it a lot. Debated it. But I decided against it because she could've found me and she never did. And I don't know what ever happened so..." He doesn't say it, but we're both thinking of the question. _Is she alive?_ Another wave of silence comes over us until I poke him hard in his stomach.

"Ow! What was that for?" He exclaims, amusement in his voice. His arm that was draped over me, playing with my hair now moves to console the point where I poked him. I roll my eyes at his exaggeration.

"That is for not answering my texts or telling me." I say, thinking back at what I mess I was yesterday and earlier today.

"I didn't want to worry you." He replies.

"Well you failed, because I was worried- if you can't tell by my appearance." I say gesturing to my hoodie and messy hair.

"I'm sorry, okay. I didn't know how and I honestly didn't want you to see me." He confesses. "And what about your appearance?" He says with a smirk. I roll my eyes and he playfully grabs my waist using his good arm and pulls me back towards him. He looks into my eyes and I hold back a blush. "I think you look great." He whispers. My face gets pink, not being able to hold it back. He smirks again and kisses my cheek. We go back into the same position of me lying beside him. This time, I'm playing with his hand.

"What time is it?" He asks. I shrug and he nods his head over to his nightstand where his phone lays. I turn it on and the time pops up. 4:47. "Do you need to get home?" He asks me.

"Well I don't have ballet and I finished homework and I told Caleb that I was tutoring Zeke and I didn't know how long it would take. So no, not exactly." I say with a smile.

"I think that is a good answer." He replies smugly. I roll my eyes and smile.

"I bet you do." I respond. We have a gaze between us and he looks between the two of my eyes, flitting back and forth.

"Well since we have the time, would you like a tour of my humble abode?" He asks, breaking a tension that I don't know if I like or not.

"Sure." I say. I get up off his bed first and he follows suit. He opens his bedroom door leading me out.

"This is the bathroom." He says gesturing to the first door on the left. "And down there is are two guest bedrooms, a closet, and Marcus' room. He doesn't show me, just starts walking downstairs. I follow him as he shows me the living room I saw when I came in and into the fancy dining room. "This is where all of Marcus' business dinners happen, where he pretends to be the dedicated father." Tobias announces, walking past it. I don't say anything, just folks him to the kitchen. He walks over to the table and opens the folder Zeke left for him. His kitchen is very updated and modern and again, very clean. He turns back towards me as he leans on the table. "And I have another bathroom down there next to another closet and the laundry room." He finishes. I nod, not really knowing what to do. I see him glance over to the clock.

"Well Marcus should be coming home soon, so do you want to leave? We don't have to go to your house, but I'd rather not have him come home when your here. As much as I want you to meet him..." He says. I nod.

"Yeah sure." I pause as a flash of worry fills me again. "Are you going to be staying here tonight?" I question. He shrugs and looks away.

"I can't stay at Zeke's house forever." He explains glancing back at me.

"What about Amar's?" I ask, hoping to get him out of this hellhole.

"I'll be fine Tris. He's not going to try that again any time soon." He states. "C'mon, let's go." He says taking my hand in his. We walk to his front door and he runs upstairs to get his keys and comes down quickly. "Ready?" He asks. I nod and grab my backpack. He opens the door and we walk out, him locking the door. We got into his car and he looks over at me. "So. Where to?" He questions, looking at me expectantly.

"Uhh I don't know. Do you have any ideas?" I ask.

"Want to go get some tacos?" He asks with a wild smile. I laugh and his smile stays on his face as his eyebrow goes up. I nod my head and laugh again.

"Yeah, let's go get some tacos."

 **A/N: heyy… so sorry this is a day late. I had a bunch and this chapter was weird for me. But, I did try Zeke's POV so tell me how you think I did with that. Also tell me how I did with the whole drama situation with Four and Marcus then Tris finding out about it. I'm curious… I'll (hopefully) see you guys next Friday.**

 **Disclaimer: Tacos are great. I always put so much stuff on them, the shell ends up breaking…oops.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Four POV**

I decided to go to school Tuesday. My eye was looking better, but it was still a little swollen and dark red under and around it. I figured I would just tell people that I was teaching one of my classes and someone accidently punched me when performing a move. I don't think I'll favor the multiple looks shot my way but I'll deal with it. I found Tris and Christina walking in the parking lot so I had to come up behind her and surprise her. I got a nice scream, then a hit on my shoulder from her. Then Christina became very blunt.

"What happened to your face?"

"Christina!" Tris chastises.

"It's okay," I start, I knew I'd be answering the question, "I was teaching a class yesterday night, and one of the students accidently got me." I lie. I watch as Christina takes in the information and believes it. Tris nods in confirmation, playing along with my story.

After I dropped her off last night from our taco dinner, I drove to Amar's. Sunday night we were supposed to meet up for dinner, like every week, and when I didn't show, well he guessed it.

I knock on his door before walking in. He gave me a key last year, but I've never used it. He emerges from the kitchen and walks towards me.

"Tell me it's not as bad as it looks." He states. I shake my head before stepping over and sitting on the couch.

"He was only able to get in one punch and I dislocated my own shoulder." I explain. He nods once.

"Have you eaten?" He inquires.

"Yeah I ate with Tris before coming here." His eyebrow rises at my answer.

"How's that going by the way?" I think for a second about my answer.

"Really well." I pause for a second. "She uh guessed that it was Marcus and was pretty upset by it." I admit thinking back to seeing her face once she put two and two together.

"Can't blame her." Amar noted. I give a slight nod in agreement.

I'm brought back out of thought when Christina comments.

"Well that sucks." I nod and walk beside Tris towards the school doors. We follow Christina to the student center and I already feel multiple pairs of eyes on me. Tris can sense my apprehension so she grabs my hand and squeezes it reassuringly. I look over at her and she gives me a smile. I return it with a close-mouthed smile and just as she is about to let go of my hand, I squeeze it and hold it place. We've never done the 'holding hands in the hallway' thing but I already have all the attention because of my eye so screw it.

When we reach our friends some of their own eyes widen. Christina sits next down next to Will and I sit next down to Tris.

"What happened to your eye Four?" Shauna asks. Zeke and Uriah didn't say anything because they already know the answer.

"I was teaching a class and one of the students accidentally punched me." I repeat.

"Well you taught them well." Will comments. I give another slight nod, wishing all this attention wouldn't be directed at me. Zeke changes the topic to the football game this Friday and I'm glad for it.

"Who are you guys playing?" Shauna asks.

"Northburrow." Uriah answers.

"It's a home game, right?" Christina asks.

"Yep."

"You guys going to come and cheer us on?" Uriah asks cheekily. Marlene rolls her eyes.

"You wish babe." Marlene retorted. We all laughed a little at her comment then the hurt present on Uriah's face.

"Guys!" Christina exclaims. We all look over at her. "Have you see the flyers for homecoming yet?" We all shake our heads and she precedes to get something out of her backpack.

"Did you take that off the wall?" Lynn asks, eyebrows up. Christina shrugs.

"They won't miss it." Tris laughs beside me and momentarily look down at her. She's wearing a casual white cotton button up shirt with sleeves that go a little past her elbows. She has on black skinny jeans that are rolled up at the bottom. I smile at the thought because she probably rolled them because they were too long. She's radiant.

"You guys are going to go, right?" Christina asks and I move my attention back to the group.

"When is it?" Marlene asks. Christina looks down at the flyer in her hand.

"October 1st. It's a Saturday night at a hotel in Chicago." She replies.

"A hotel?" Marlene questions.

"Yeah instead of having them here, they always rent the ballroom out of this hotel in Chicago. It's pretty sweet actually. Last year we went down Friday night and stayed at the hotel and hung out till the dance Saturday night. And since its school sponsored, a bunch of teachers will be there and the room prices are discounted." Shauna informs.

"Woah." Christina's eyes light up. "We have to go!" She declares.

"Why would we want to go to a stupid dance?" Lynn questions, obviously annoyed.

"Because it's fun Lynn! Who knows, maybe someone will ask you to go." She replies. Lynn rolls her eyes and puts her earbuds in. Before Christina can say any more about the dance, the bell rings. I give a silent thanks as we all disperse to our next classes. I walk with Tris to her first class ignoring all the looks directed my way. I grab Tris hand, holding it in my own, needing something to think about other than the person who gave me this black eye.

"Did you go to the dance last year?" Tris asks me. I look over at her and shake my head. "Why not?" She inquires. I shrug.

"Didn't have anyone to go with and didn't want to go." I answer. I could've gotten a date to the dance but I didn't like any of my options. Another reason was because Tris wasn't one.

"Are you going to go this year?" Tris asks nervously before moving her gaze to the halls in front of us. My own gaze is still on her as I answer.

"Well it depends." I pause. "If you're going or not." I finish. She looks over at me and gives a small smile. One that's interrupted by her biting her lower lip. I can't help but smile back at her.

We finish walking to her class in silence saying a 'goodbye' when we get there. I walk into Spanish a couple minutes noticing a substitute sitting at the desk. I give another silent thanks knowing the class will basically be a study hall.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"Sup." Zeke says as he walks into the locker room.

"Hey." He pauses before setting his backpack down and looks over at me.

"Sorry about yesterday afternoon. Tris is pretty insistent and stubborn." He adds. I shake my head.

"It's okay. She would've found out anyway, and you were right. Sooner is better than later." I quote. He nods and looks over at me again.

"And how's Tris?" He asks with a hint of worry. He saw her appearance yesterday and she did not look happy.

 ** _Flashback_**

Lauren texted me earlier telling me the page numbers for textbook reading for the homework tonight so I got my book from my shelf on top of my desk and moved back to my bed. Laying down, trying to find a comfortable place. As my eyes read the words on the page, they never reach my brain. No, I'm too busy thinking about what I'm going to do tomorrow. If I should go to school or stay home again. And what I do about Tris.

I'm about to grab my phone and text her when I hear a familiar voice across the room.

"What happened?" _Tris_. My eyes grow wide. _What is she doing here? How does she know where I live?_ My thoughts are interrupted by the sight of tears start to form in her eyes as they widen in realization. I throw my book to the side of my bed and get off my bed, rushing to Tris. I hug her as best as I can with my right arm in a sling. She starts crying and the sound is like nails on a chalkboard in my ears. I can't stand hearing her in pain. Her cries are interrupted by words that I barely make out.

"Did-d M-aarcus dd-o this-s?" She figured it out.

"Shh Tris, its okay, don't cry. I'm fine. It's alright." I try and comfort. I really hate her crying over me. I walk us both back towards my bed and sit down. She follows, burrowing her head into my chest, still crying. I hear her struggling to breathe throughout the tears escaping so I try and make circles on her back. I rest my chin on top of her head and continue the small finger work that I hope is soothing.

She finally pulls away after a couple minutes of just sniffling. She wipes the tears from her eyes but her face is red and streaked. I face her and take her hand in mine. She needs to know I'm okay.

"Tris. I'm okay. You should see the other guy." I state trying to lighten the very dark mood. Her eyes stare into mine as her other hand finds mine and asks,

"Did he do this?" The words are so quiet and fragile and I can't help but look down. Tris squeezes our joined hands and asks me the same question again.

"Yeah." I finally answer. As I look back up I see more years starting to form _. Oh no_. "But I'm fine, Tris. It's not as bad as it looks." I add.

"Tobias you have a black eye and your arm is in a sling and bruises on her hands." She points out.

"Okay, so he got one good punch to my eye, but my shoulder got dislocated from punching him. And my hands, well I caused that. You should see him." I explain, mildly embarrassed I dislocated my own shoulder.

"What happened?" She questions with her curious blue-gray eyes.

"Well... I came home Saturday night and he was drunk." I pause, thinking about I want to word this. My instinct is to be careful I my wording, give the basics. But I remember that it's Tris. She senses my apprehension and moves into my side. The contact calms me and I hold her against me as I continue.

"And he was angry and was wanting to know where I was. I told him I was at a birthday party and he said I was lying and he became angrier. He hit me," I feel Tris tense up at the words and I hold her stronger. "And that's how I got the black eye. But then I punched him back and because I was so upset I didn't do punch him properly and that's how I dislocated my shoulder. Then I headed over to Zeke's house and stayed there Saturday night and Sunday." I finish, looking down at Tris. She looks up at me and I see another year threatening to escape. I wipe it off with my thumb as I cradle her face with my good hand.

And in this moment the only feeling I want to feel is Tris' lips. So I lean down and kiss her. A kiss that not only reassures I'm okay but she is too. A kiss we both need right now. I pull away, smile on my lips. She returns one and as I'm thinking about kissing her again I hear a knock on my door.

 ** _End Flashback_**

"She uh didn't take it too well, but we got through it." I say. His eyebrow goes up and I decide to expand. "We went and got tacos." I say, a smirk forming on my lips. He laughs and I shrug.

"So have you thought about how you're going to ask Tris to the dance?" Zeke asks me a little after.

"What do you mean?" I question, eyebrows creased.

"To the homecoming dance. How are you going to ask her?" Zeke repeats himself. _That's a dumb question._

"I don't know, I was thinking, 'Tris- do you to go to the dance with me?'" I say like it's obvious.

"Please tell me you're joking." Zeke pleaded.

"What?" I ask.

"You can't ask her like that! You have be creative and ask her with more spunk!" He exclaims as we exit the locker rooms.

"Spunk? And why can't I just ask her like normal?" _It's just a dance, right?_

"Yes spunk. And no you can't ask her like normal. You have to come up with something clever. Like last year when I asked Shauna, I gave her a bundle of those dum dum suckers and had a sign that said _'Be a smartie and take this dum dum to homecoming!_ ' That's what I mean by creative." He finishes.

"So what am I supposed to do?" I ask. I'm about as good at being creative as Uriah is at being serious. Zeke shrugs.

"I don't know, I still have to figure out what I'm doing for Shauna." He says. I groan in annoyance. I'm not good at this kind of stuff. Tris comes out with Myra and sits next to us.

 **Tris POV**

"Hey Tris!" Myra says as I walk into the locker room.

"Hi Myra!" I greet back. I avoid the disgust-filled eyes of Nita and open my locker. She hasn't directly said anything to me since the earlier incident. Probably because Tobias made it very clear that I was his girlfriend the next day. But she hasn't been short on the dirty looks towards me. I wish she would get over it already. She's been pining for Tobias for at least a year now and he still doesn't like her. She just looks desperate now.

I quickly get changed and walk out with Myra. She begins talking about her weekend and I silently listen, nodding and smiling at moments. I sit down next to Tobias once we reach the bleachers. He's sitting with his elbows resting on his knees. I briefly glance over at his swollen eye, glad that it looks better than what I saw yesterday afternoon. Not to my surprise the rumors about how he got it has started, but none of them involve his father, so I'm thankful. There is one that I'm not particularly fond of. That _I_ gave him the black eye. When Zeke told me I actually started laughing.

Mrs. Wu intervenes my thoughts and Myra's talking and informs us that we're going outside to play kickball.

She oddly enough splits us up so I'm on a team with Zeke and Tobias is with Myra. We all walk outside together, splitting up when we get to the baseball field we'll be using. Our team is outfield first so we all spread out. I take first position and smile when Tobias comes up to kick first. He looks over at me and winks and my cheeks redden. He smirks at me and I get my head back in the game, he might just trying to distract me. A girl pitches the ball and he kicks it perfectly in outfield where Zeke is standing. Zeke sprints over to the ball, throwing it back. Tobias sprints to first base and is about to run to second but is cut short with the ball bearing closer. While the ball is being returned to the pitcher, I decide to use my advantages and try to distract him. I step closer to him as he watches the pitcher, slightly lunging towards second base. A sudden burst of boldness flows through me and I take another step closer to him until his back is against my chest and I wrap an arm around his midsection. Startled, he turns around with wide eyes. The started expression fades into a smirk as he instinctively places a hand on my waist. Out of the corner of my eye I see the second kicker kick and decide to end my distraction.

"Might want to run Eaton." I say softly. For a split second he looks confused until the realization hits him and he sprints to second. He barely makes the base, after a teammate taps him with the ball. I smile at his disheveled self and he tries to glare at me but it fades into a smirk that he can't hold back. I laugh and see Zeke give me a thumbs up and I return the sign. Tobias ends up making it back to home base, getting his team a point. After a couple more kickers we get three out so we start to switch. As I pass Tobias who was standing in the dugout, he calls out to me.

"Payback's coming Prior." He declares. I can't help but smile at his serious but jokingly countenance. I shake my head and get in line to kick. A couple guys kick and the line moves up to Zeke. He kicks it to the outfield and runs to first base. The guy that was trying to run to second base however didn't make it in time and got out by Tobias.

I step up to the base and instantly find Tobias staring into me, wearing a smirk on his lips. I pull my eyes from his sight and look at my surroundings, trying to figure out where to kick. I'm not the best kicker, but I can run fast. Tobias stands between first and second so that's not an option. As the ball rolls forward, I decide to kick it towards third and that's what I do. I don't look back as I begin running and only stop when I reach first. One guy made it to home base and after they retrieved my ball, Zeke started to run to third. They missed him and the ball was now in the outfield so I take my chances and start running towards second. Out of the corner of my eye I see Tobias running towards the girl holding the ball. He catches it as I reach the base, about to throw it at me. He stops himself once he sees I'm already on the base and I sigh in relief. Tobias walks a little towards me after he throws the ball to the pitcher.

"If I wasn't so impressed, I'd be pissed." He jokes. I let out a laugh and focus back on the pitcher. I wasn't going to let Four distract me.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

I sit in study hall, ear buds in, working on biology homework when I get a text.

 _Christina: is your brother dating Will's sister?_

 _Tris: I don't think so, why?_

 _Christina: I just passed them together and they were kissing_

 _Tris: seriously?_

 _Christina: yeah it wasn't hard core making out but enough to think they're more than friends_

 _Tris: yeah- we'll have to ask him later_

 _Christina: totally ;)_

I laugh and out my phone back on the desk. I glance over at Tobias who is reading a book for English. My eyes move up to his black eye which is now fading. The rumors and looks have died down since Tuesday. A couple stupid comments towards him during the ballet class almost made me lose it but he looked unaffected, so I remained still.

More talk about the homecoming dance is now filling the halls. There was even a proposal during lunch today. I think Tobias is going to take me, that's what boyfriends do for girlfriends, right? But he isn't much of a dance-dress up guy so I don't know if he'll want to go at all. I wouldn't mind going. Even if I would have to endure the hours of shopping with Christina for the dress then having to get ready for it. It could be really fun with our big group going.

The bell rings, bringing me out of my thought bubble. I collect my papers, placing them in my backpack as Tobias does the same.

"Ready?" He asks. I nod my head and we both say goodbye to Mrs. Wu. Once were in the hallway, Tobias grabs my hand. He's been doing it much more often. I'm not complaining but it definitely adds to the looks I get. "How did dance team practice go yesterday afternoon?" He asks. I roll my eyes at the thought of practice. "That good?" He questions sarcastically. I laugh and start talking.

"Well there are these two girls on the dance team that are juniors and either they don't like Christina and I because we're freshman or because we're better than them, they're mean. One of them starting bickering at Christina yesterday and we all had to do 20 push-ups." I finish, thinking about the events of yesterday.

"Who are they?" Tobias asks.

"I don't know their last names but their first names are Talia and Brooke." I answer. He thinks for a second before shaking his head.

"Yeah I don't know them. But I really don't make an effort to get to know a lot of girls that aren't named Tris Prior." He says with a smirk pulling his lips up. I roll my eyes and bump into his side.

"I don't know why you're talking to me then." I state calmly. He looks confused for a second till I explain. "My full name is Beatrice, remember?" I say with my eyebrows raised. He smiles and squeezes my hand.

"Duh." He replies like it's the most obvious thing ever. I shake my head but laugh anyway.

As my classroom comes into sight I nudge Tobias in the side to look ahead. Lynn is standing to the side of the door talking, no laughing, with a very familiar-looking girl.

"Is that the girl she was with Saturday night?" I ask Tobias in a hushed voice. He shrugs. As we get closer, Lynn notices us and he eyes widen just a little in surprise.

"Hey Lynn." I greet casually. Tobias nods his head- his normal greeting.

"Oh. Hey Tris." She hesitates as she looks at the girl beside her. "This is Jade." She introduces. I give a small wave with my free hand.

"Hi I'm Tris." I reply.

"Hey. I'm Jade." There's a short awkward silence of everyone looking at each other until I face Tobias.

"I'll see you later. Bye" He squeezes my hand and says goodbye as well. I walk into the classroom and a minute later Lynn walks in. I don't say anything, except wonder if that's the girl she's always texting.

"Can you not tell everyone about her, yet?" She asks me, slightly nervous. I've never seen Lynn nervous so all I do is nod.

"Yeah it's none of my business." I reassure. She nods and the bell rings, starting geometry.

 **Four POV**

I spent about an hour last night looking up homecoming proposal ideas and I still came up with nothing. The dance is in three weeks but I don't want to wait till last minute because we'll both need time to go shopping. Zeke thought of his idea and was planning on doing it this morning. I wish I was more creative and thoughtful. I even asked Amar for some ideas and he said that 'I needed to think of it because I know Tris the best'. I don't know why he couldn't have just helped me.

I turn off my blaring alarm clock and roll out of bed. I take a quick shower and get dressed. Since today is football Friday, I have to wear my jersey. I don't mind it, but it does bring more attention to myself, which I do mind. I go downstairs and make some toast. I've barely seen Marcus this week. Which has made this week that much better. Once I finish my breakfast, I go back upstairs and finish getting ready. I pull out of the driveway a couple minutes later and start on my way to school. I try to think of proposal ideas but my mind comes up blank. _Again_. I park in the school lot and make the same walk to the student center. Only Uriah and Zeke are sitting there.

"You got everything?" I ask once I reach them. He nods.

"Want to see?" He asks with a smile. I shrug. He opens a large donut box with the words _'Donut go to homecoming without me'_ and a dozen donuts. Apparently Shauna really loves donuts. He also has a bouquet of flowers in his other hand.

"Are you taking Marlene?" I ask Uriah, who is sitting and playing on his phone.

"Yeah I was going to ask her this weekend?" He replies.

"How are you doing it?" I ask suddenly interested. _How did he think of something so quickly?_

"I'm going to make a sign that says _'When pigs fly, will you go to homecoming with me?_ ' Then have a dozen pink balloons with a paper pink on top of them." He says smoothly. How did he even think if that?

"Cool." I say calmly. Soon Marlene, Tris and Christina arrive. They see the proposal items and I may had avoided Tris' eye contact for a second. Will comes with Al, who hasn't sat here in a while. I'm not the biggest fan of him. Not just him liking Tris, but there's something off about him. Finally Shauna and Lynn get here and Zeke begins his proposal. I mentally take notes on how he does it, knowing I'll need them. Christina, without being asked, video tapes the entire thing. Shauna obviously says yes with a kiss to Zeke. She starts eating a donut and we all end up getting one and eating it until the bell rings.

 **Tris POV**

The familiar rumbling of the bleachers under our feet makes me smile. The football team is ahead by twenty points and there's five minutes left in the game, so it's safe to say we won. I've realized how much more fun it is to watch Tobias now. Occasionally he'll look up into the stands to find me and when he does, he'll give me a smile that could melt my heart.

Once the clock runs out of time, we are officially ruled the winners of the game. People start filing out of the bleachers and Shauna, Marlene, Christina, and I walk down and wait by the fence for the boys. They manage to get across everyone to us and we all exchange 'congrats'. I kiss Tobias on the cheek and the split second of surprise across his face has always been my favorite.

After the boys change we all go out and get ice cream. I get a simple vanilla cone with sprinkles and Tobias gets peanut butter chocolate. I was able to steal a few licks of it whilst he wasn't paying attention. Tobias drove me home and it didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

I did not want to wake up Saturday morning. And I especially did not want to go to dance for three hours. But, I sucked it up and did. After my final practice, I grab my water bottle, gulping some before reaching my phone. Instead of getting a text from my mom indicating 'she was on her way'. I got something else.

 _Unknown: is this Tris Prior?_

 _Tris: who is this?_

 _Unknown: that doesn't concern you, but I think this does._

 _Unknown: Attachment_

 **HI! I am so sorry for being so late with this update. I was thinking a lot about this story and other possible story ideas and I have everything sorted out! And to hopefully make it up to you, tomorrow I will be posting the first 'shot' of my new Divergent AU 3-shot. I've been messing around with it for a while and it's coming out! Plus I'll be updating this story again this weekend!**

 **Disclaimer: I love donuts too.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Tris POV**

 ** _Last chapter:_**

After my final practice, I grab my water bottle, gulping some before reaching my phone. Instead of getting a text from my mom indicating 'she was on her way'. I got something else.

 _Unknown: is this Tris Prior?_

 _Tris: who is this?_

 _Unknown: that doesn't concern you, but I think this does._

 _Unknown: Attachment_

I hesitate before opening the attachment. _How did someone get my number and what could they possibly want me to see?_ I set my water bottle down on the bench in front of me and click on the attachment. It opens up and I see it's a picture.

A picture of Tobias and a _girl_? The camera is faced behind them but I can tell its Tobias. He's hugging a girl, his chest to her back. You can see how his arms are wrapped around her midsection. She's wearing short athletic shorts and a razorback tank top. Her long brunette hair is in a ponytail, her head to the right of Tobias'. The realization of I'm looking at in front of me hits me and I immediately toss my phone into my dance bag, collapsing into the bench in front of me.

My head suddenly hurts as I think about the photo laced into my memory. _That was Tobias with another girl. I don't know who, I couldn't see her face but it was a girl. And he was hugging her. That was very clear. His arms with embracing her, like the many times he's done to me. I suddenly feel dirty. And used._

I begin rethinking all the time he's spent with me, everything he's said to me, every time he's touched me.

 _Why was he with her? Why was he hugging her? Who is she?_

I want to believe that there's an explanation behind the photo. That is doesn't look like what it is. That I should trust him after everything he's told me and everything I've told him, that he wouldn't turn around and go hug another girl.

Maybe I'm overreacting. _It's just a hug, right?_ A hug isn't that big of a deal. But then I remind myself that Tobias wouldn't hug anyone. And the thought terrifies that the girl in the photo is someone, and not just 'anyone'.

"Tris, what's wrong?" I look up and see Christina standing in front of me. _What do I say?_

"I... um got a text." I mutter.

"What did it say?" She questions. I don't answer. She sees my phone on top of my bag and grabs it. She turns it on and I watch her face as she sees the photo.

As first her face is blank, but when she realizes who it is, her faces falls and she looks back at me.

"Is that Four?" She asks quietly, worry on her face.

I nod slowly and pull my legs up to my chest so I can rest my chin on my knees. Christina looks back at the photo then sits down next to me. It's quiet for a minute until she speaks.

"Do you know who the girl is?" I shake my head. _Do I even want to know?_ "Maybe it's a misunderstanding. It could be like a cousin or something." Christina tries to reassure. She could be right, but I've never heard Tobias talk about any other family members. I shrug in response.

"Well my mom just texted me saying that she's going to be picking us up and I think she's here." Christina informs. I nod my head and Christina hands me back my phone. I don't look at it as I place it in my bag and follow Christina out the door.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

Christina offered to hang out today, but I turned her down. I just wanted to be alone. Wanted some time alone to think.

But I don't know what to think. Hurt comes to mind. I put my trust into him and he well I don't know what to call what he did. Cheat? That sounds too harsh for just a hug.

But I am upset. Upset that I had to find out about it by an anonymous photo. Upset that this whole situation makes me upset. I've become so reliant on him without even noticing it.

Anger. I'm angry at him and myself. Him, for being so thoughtless and heartless. And myself, for believing he would even want to go out with me. I never understood what he possibly saw in me. What he saw that would cause him to want to go out with me. But I guess I was caught up in his deep blue eyes to argue against it. Now I am thinking about it. And all the doubt hits me again.

I sigh, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel. I wrap it around my body and grab another to wrap my hair with. I walk in front of my mirror and see the red eyes staring back at me. I must've been crying in the shower. I turn off the lights, not wanting to look at my tired face anymore and open the door. I get dressed in some sweatpants and a t-shirt and brush out my damp hair. I'm about to lay down in my bed when I hear the ringtone of my phone go off. I almost wince at the sound.

What if it's more photos?

I do not want to see any more Tobias. Especially not him wrapped around another girl.

I hear the ringtone again and a part of me thinks I should just go check it. It might be from my mom or something. I walk over to by dance bag and grab my phone from the side pocket. I turn it back on to read the text. And guess who it's from.

 _Tobias: good morning beautiful, how was dance?_

At first I laugh. _Oh the irony._ And then I put my phone back in my bag, walk to my bed, and let another tear escape. I lay down under the comforter and curl up trying to get comfortable. I brush away another tear before it hits my gray sheets and I finally close my eyes, hoping they'll stop.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

My mom wakes me a couple hours later, worry present in her eyes. When I finally sit up and adjust myself, she looks at me again.

"Are you okay Beatrice?" I nod, knowing I don't want to explain myself truthfully.

"Yeah I didn't get a lot of sleep last night and I was still tired after dance." I lie. She nods, but still looks concerned.

"Well Caleb is hanging out with a friend and your father had to go back to work to get something. I was about to go to the grocery store. Would you like to come? Maybe get a late lunch after?" She offers. I hesitate before answering as I realize going out may be better than to wallow in my bed. I nod slowly and my mom smiles.

"Well, I'll let you get ready and we can leave in 20 minutes." She says before squeezing my hand and closing my bedroom door behind her. I lay in bed for a second, still comfortable in my warm cocoon. I finally peel the warmth away and move to my closet. I decide to stay comfortable so I grab a pair of yoga pants and a purple V-neck. I slip on my black toms before moving to the mirror on my dresser. I take out my pony tail and make a new one, not bothering to put on any makeup. I loiter next to my bag, wondering if I want to look at my phone again. I give in and grab it anyway. I don't look at it as I walk downstairs. My mother is in the living room, knitting. Her eyes lift as she sees me and she puts her yarn and needles. I wait by the door as she gets her purse. I follow her to the car and sit quietly as she drives to the store.

I stare out the window, watching the clouds move beyond the sky and birds flying together.

Thankfully, I manage to think of nothing in particular and by that I mean Tobias on the ride to the store. When we reach the grocery store, I hop out and walk besides my mom to the entrance. She grabs a grocery cart and I quietly follow her through the produce section, occasionally helping her pick out some fruit. As my mom looks through the deli section, I wander through the bakery looking at the various breads and pastries. I make my way back to my mother who is picking up some beef. She gives me a wondering look but doesn't say anything.

Once my mother has gotten everything we need, we go to wait in the checkout line. I mindlessly glance over at the magazines. A tall, curvy brunette with large breasts is displayed on the cover of one. _Look like this in only three months!_

I look over at her body again. She looks nothing like me. I'm short, she's tall. I'm a dirty blonde, she's a pretty brunette. Her hips are visually and her waist is slim, I have no curves. Her chest is full, cleavage visible, I'm an A-cup. A thought runs through my head. This could be the girl Tobias was with. She certainly looks pretty enough him.

The voice of the cashier brings me back to the real world and I begin placing the items in our cart on the conveyor belt. I wait as my mother pays and all our items are bagged.

Like she said, she offers to go to lunch and I nod, realizing its two in the afternoon and all I've had today was an egg.

She drives to a small cafe that we've gone to before. I order a chicken panini and my mother orders a spring salad. We choose a table in a corner and sit as we wait for our food.

My eyes wander to the phone that lays down on the table. I haven't looked at it since I fell asleep and I never responded to Tobias.

"Are you sure you're okay Beatrice?" I hear. I look up and see my mother looking at me. "You keep glancing at your phone." She notices.

"I um..." I try to think of something to say but my mind comes up empty.

"You know you can tell me anything, right? I may not be the smartest person in the world, but I have some experience." She says. I look back down at the wooden table. There's a pause before she speaks again. "Is it friends or boys?" She asks. Startled by her spot-on question I look up once more. She sees right through me.

"The latter." I answer faintly.

"Is it the boy you've been hanging out with, Four?" She questions. I nod, verifying her thoughts.

"What happened?" She inquiries calmly. I breathe out loudly trying to figure out where I begin and what I say.

"It's been really good. He's really sweet and nice and funny and good." The smile that appeared on my face falters. "But I uh got a text this morning of a picture..." I pause from the tightness of my throat. "Of him and this girl." I finish cryptically. My mom waits patiently for me to finish but I don't want to. I grab my phone, ignoring the message from Tobias that's still there. I go back to the unknown message and open the conversation. I scroll down even though I don't need to and open the attachment.

The picture appears again and I can't help but look. It's like I remember. Tobias and a girl.

I hand my phone to my mother and watch her face as she studies the photo. She puts my phone back down and looks back at me.

"I'm guessing that's Four?" She asks. I nod my head. "And who is the girl?" I shake my head, partially wishing I could answer her. "And who sent you this?"

"It was an unknown contact. I don't know how they got my number but they knew it was me." I reply.

"Have you asked him about it?" I shake my head and look back at a dent in the wood. Without thinking I trace it with my finger.

"Are you going to?" I haven't thought about that. That Monday will roll around and I'll have to deal with life. _Ugh Mondays_. "The picture might be out of context, Beatrice. And from what I've seen, he really likes you. You need to ask him if you want to know the truth." She lectures wisely. And I know she's right. I can't avoid him or this photo forever.

"Do I have to be nice about it?" I ask partially joking. My mom smiles at me.

"I never said that." I smile back and take my phone off the table. _Now what do I say?_

Our food finally arrives by a waitress. We thank her for our food and I look back at my phone. I finally open the message, four hours later. I look at the message again.

 _Four: good morning beautiful, how was dance?_

I would usually tell him about dance and then ask him about his class. But I don't feel like it.

 _Tris: are you sure you care?_

I admit it is a little bitchy but I don't really care. I set my phone down on the table and take a bite of my panini. The second I swallow my second bite, my phone goes off.

 _Four: yeah of course, why?_

I think for a second. My mom watches me and I wish I knew what was going through her head.

Before I can send a response, he texts me again.

 _Four: what's wrong Tris?_

I instantly roll my eyes at his words.

 _Tris: I'd think you would know_

I set my phone down, taking another bite of my panini before grabbing my phone and waiting for his response.

 _Four: know what?_

At this minute I contemplate sending him the photo, but I realize that might not be the best decision in the heat of the moment. I decide to not answer and just focus on lunch. My mom looks up at me through her eyelashes as she eats her salad.

"So?" I take a sip of my iced tea.

"I texted him and he responded and I haven't replied yet." I answer shortly.

"Don't make the situation worse than it needs to be." She cautions almost knowing what I've already texted.

We finish our lunch quietly, me not touching my phone and my mom not saying any more on the topic. Finally she speaks again as she drives home.

"Do you a girl named Cara?" She asks. I look back over at her from where my gaze was on the trees outside.

"Yeah. What about her?" I'm curious to know.

"Caleb is hanging out with her today." She states.

"Yeah Christina and I had our suspicions that he liked her." I decide not to mention that Christina saw them in the hallway sucking face. My mother nods at the new information, probably confirming her own suspicions.

We reach our street and my eyes suddenly move to the car parked in the drive way. His car. And him sitting on the front door steps. _Ugh._

He's sitting on the top step in front of my door, arms on his knees and looking down at the steps below him. My mom pulls up to the driveway beside his and his eyes shoot up. My mom parks the car and looks over to him.

"Are you okay to talk to him or should I go tell him that now isn't a good time?" I want to say the latter and go back in my bed and watch Netflix and YouTube. But I decide with the first because I might as well get it over with.

"No, it's okay. I'll talk to him." I decide. I nod again in confirmation.

"Okay well I'll be inside if you need me." I stay seated as I watch Tobias get up and walk a few steps towards the car. My mom quickly grabs the bag of groceries and goes inside through the garage. I take a deep breath and open the car to step out. His eyes meet mine and I want to say that I see confusion and hurt laced in between the deep blue eyes. I ignore it and start to walk towards him. I also ignore the feeling of wanting to run up and hug him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask glancing at him then at a bush next to him. He takes another step until we're about a foot away from each other.

"What am I doing here? Tris, what's wrong?" He says, causing me to look back at him. The worry in his eyes that I saw earlier is back and for a split second I think that he really doesn't know.

"Someone texted me a photo this morning." I answer. A crease forms between his eyebrows.

"A photo? Who?" He questions. I look at the ground then back at him.

"I don't know. It was anonymous."

"What was the photo of?" I pause, trying to decide if I want to tell him or show him. But I realize I won't be able to tell him because there's a lump already forming in my throat.

I take out my phone and turn it on where it shows the conversation. I take a brief look at it before handing the phone to him before walking past him to sit on the steps where he was. It only takes him a couple seconds to turn around to face me. His eyes are wide and his mouth is open, ready to speak.

"Tris- this does not-"

"Who's the girl?" I interrupt, ignoring the lump in my throat as I try to speak.

"I don't know. This was taken at Amar's during the self-defense class. I have no idea who that girl is. She just wanted to know how to get out of a certain position and asked me to demonstrate. I was barely touching her. Her friend must've taken a photo of it. Please, you have to believe me Tris. I would never cheat on you." He finishes. I don't say anything.

I sigh, probably out of relief. Tobias didn't 'cheat' on me or do anything with another girl. He was just demonstrating a self-defense move _. He was just demonstrating a self-defense move_. And I freaked out about it.

Out of all the news I would consider that I just heard, I shouldn't start to cry. But I do. The lump in my throat gets larger as I realize how stupid I was today. I see Tobias through my blurry eyes come towards me, sitting down next to me and putting his arm around my shoulders. I hear his faint whispers but my thoughts are too loud.

 _How could I have trusted a stranger over Tobias? Believed that he would be with another girl? And I acted so foolishly with it? Instead of asking him I accused him._

"I'm sorry." I mutter once the tears stop. _God I have to stop crying in front of him._

"It's okay Tris." I don't believe him. He's probably angry that I would believe he would do that, but he just repeats his words. "It's okay Tris." And I nod.

We sat in silence on my front steps. I can tell he wants to say something but he's still probably trying to piece together his words.

"Can I ask you a question?" He says softly.

"Why would I believe a photo over you?" I answer, already knowing what he's trying to ask. He doesn't say anything but gives a slight nod. Now it's my turn to try and piece together my words.

"She looked perfect for you. She was tall and curvy and skinny and beautiful... and she looked like she deserved you." I answer.

"Why won't you believe me when I tell you you're beautiful? That you're so much prettier than any girl at school or those classes. That it's the other way around, with me not deserving you. This conversation feels very deja vu." And I remember the conversation we had after Nita had said some things to me. I had just finished crying when he came into the locker rooms and found me. He reassured me that everything Nita had said to me was lies provoked by jealousy. And I believed him.

"I just wonder sometimes." I admit.

"Wonder about what?" He inquiries.

"What's in it for you?" I breathe out, letting my thoughts finally out in my words.

"What's in it for me?" He repeats with almost astonishment in his voice.

"Yeah..." I start with a shaky voice. I look down at the cement as I continue. "You could choose any girl you want so I mean if you're just looking for...um you know... _that_..." I can't even say the word.

"What? Sex?" He finishes for me. I already feel my cheeks becoming warm. "If that was all I wanted, I wouldn't be coming to you." Well that certainly felt nice coming from him. I start to get up, wanting to desperately retreat back to my comfortable bed and Netflix.

"Tris! Wait! That's not what I meant!" His pause makes me want to walk away faster. "I know you aren't that type of person. I have since I've known you." I start to relax. "I'm not trying to get anything out of this relationship, except you. Being with you. No ulterior motives.

"And I would never cheat on you. I like you way too much." He pauses. "And you better believe me this time." He finishes. A smile breaks out onto my face as I place my hand in his outstretched one.

"I will."

"We good?" He asks me. I face him and nod. A smile appears on his face and mine matches it. He slowly leans down to meet his lips with mine. At first the kiss is slow and tender but once he licks my lower lip and his tongue dances with me, it becomes passionate. We stay locked until we run out of air. My forehead rests on his as I catch my breath. I bite my lip as he looks into my eyes and I look into his. The same eyes I fell for the first time I met him. The dark, deep blue eyes that looked as if the darkest waters of the ocean were crashing over each other.

My attention went back down to his lips. The full bottom lip and spare upper lip, turned up into a smirk. He leans down again and gives me a chaste kiss before pulling away again. He looks down at his wrist, almost as if he was wearing a watch, but he's not.

"Well it looks like it's around..." He continues looking at his bare wrist and I laugh. I turn on my phone and place it on his wrist. He laughs and continues, "4:08pm." He looks back at me and I take my phone off his wrist. "Are you doing anything tonight?" He questions, rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand.

"I'd have to ask my mom if she had anything planned, but I don't think so." I answer.

"Well if you're free, want to do something?" He asks like I would say no. I grin and stand up, pulling him up with me with just a little struggle. I walk him through the garage into my house.

"Uh I think my mom is in the kitchen. I'll be right back." I leave him in the living room, hoping he won't find another picture that is utterly embarrassing.

I reach the kitchen and my mom is cutting up vegetables. She looks up and sets her knife down.

"So, hopefully all is well?" She asks. I nod with an accompanying smile.

"He teaches a self-defense class every Saturday morning and a girl asked him to demonstrate a certain move and some girl took a photo of it. So it looked much worse than what it was" I explain.

"So it's all worked out?" I nod again.

"Yes. Thanks mom. For all the advice and everything." She smiles at me and I remember why I actually came in here. "Actually I was wondering if you had anything planned tonight." I add. My mom looks at the clock on the stove before glancing back at me.

"Well Caleb won't be coming home until after dinner and your father should be home soon for dinner. It'd just be the two of us." She finishes. I move my weight between my two feet.

"Would you mind if it was just you and dad?" I ask, a little vague. My mom raises an eyebrow

"Are you asking if you want to skip family dinner to hang out with Four?" She asks knowingly. I nod my head and she smiles.

"Where are you going?" She asks with no argument.

"I don't know. I'll be right back." I turn on my heels and see Tobias looking at pictures on the wall. _Oh, great_. I walk towards him and he turns to face me.

"This. This one is my favorite." I look to where he's pointing and I instantly look to where he's pointing. A picture of me, probably six years old with the largest bob cut ever. I instantly go red. A nervous laugh escapes me as I move behind him, trying to hide.

"Ah c'mon! You look adorable." He states with a laugh.

"Ahhh. Nooo." I say with a laugh. He turns around to face me even though my hands are covering my face. I feel his hand peel mine off my face and I see his smirk.

"I'm going to need a copy of that." He confesses. I step back and hit his arm and he gives a deep throat chuckle.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask after we've both settled down.

"Go to the moon." He says seriously, until a smile breaks out into his face. I roll my eyes playfully.

"I'm serious!"

"So am I!" He exclaims. I roll my eyes again and he gives me his best thinking face and looks back to me.

"You know what I have never done?" He asks with a smirk planted on his face.

"Gone to the moon?" I deadpan. He laughs and shakes his head.

"You are correct, but not fully. I've never gone bowling." He admits.

"Well, let's go!

 **Disclaimer: heyyy. This chapter is either really late or really early. Probably the former. Oops. I do want to point out that right now Tris is a young teenager who does NOT have the highest self-confidence right now and doesn't feel like she deserves Tobias because of her insecurity. That's one of the things I love about their relationship- they both don't believe they're good enough for each other. Just wanted to point that out if you didn't understand all the drama in this chapter. I also wanted to add in a moment with Tris and her mother. I really love their relationship even if we don't have a lot of it. I would also like to thank my wonderful beta reader WolfDiamaZhang. She is a wonderful help and you should totally go check out her page! And one last thing…**

 **I have uploaded a new story a couple of days ago. It is a 3-shot AU FourTris, titled** ** _Intrigued_** **. Go check it out if you can and tell me what you think of it! Thanks again and have a fantastic morning/evening/afternoon/day/week/month/year/life.**

 **Disclaimer: the next few chapters are going to be cute and happy. No more tears from Tris!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Four POV**

"Are you sure you've done this before?" I ask with a smirk. Tris looks over at me with a glare, which only makes me laugh.

I am currently beating her 72 to 48 in bowling. I have proven to be pretty good at bowling, despite this being my first time. Tris however...

"I think you just have beginners luck." She states, walking back to the bowling ball retriever.

"I don't think that's a thing, Tris." I state still chuckling. She turns around with her bowling ball in her hands.

"Of course it is!" She exclaims before releasing her ball down the lane. She gets a strike and turns around with a huge smile on her face. "You better watch your back Eaton, I'm coming for you!" She glides back over and plops into the couch where I'm sitting.

"I'll be sure to." I joke back. She rolls her eyes at me and I give her a quick kiss on her cheek before getting up for my turn.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"What time is it?" I look at my phone.

"5:48." I reply. "Want to go get something to eat?" She shrugs.

"I ate a late lunch. I'm not that hungry." Tris states. I nod.

"We can eat in a couple hours. What do you want to do until then?" I ask. She looks like she's about to say something but she hesitates. "What?" She looks down, almost embarrassed.

"What if you show me where you work?" She offers in the softest voice _. Where I work? Is this about this morning?_ Before I know it she's answering the questions in my head. "And it's not about this morning, I'm over that. It's just, I've always wanted to see what you do." She finishes with her bottom lip caught in her teeth. I find myself a little more relieved in her answer and nod.

"Yeah of course, I'd be happy to show you." She relaxes at my words and I turn on the car. Tris fiddles with the radio as I turn out onto the main road. She finds a suitable song and sits back.

"So I know you teach self-defense classes, but what else do you do?" She asks. I glance over at her then back at the road.

"Well on Tuesdays and Thursdays, I help Amar with martial arts classes. Sometimes he needs me and sometimes he doesn't." I explain. I see her nod in the corner of my eye.

We drive in silence until I pull up onto the street. Amar's is located in town by a barbershop. I park next to a curb. We both get out and I lock the car. I pull out my keys and find the one for Amar's as Tris waits behind me. I unlock the door and step aside as I open it, letting Tris walk in first. I walk in after her and turn on the lights. She looks around for a minute and I go behind the desk.

"Are those punching bags?" She finally questions. I nod and walk towards the mats.

"Want to try?" I ask with a little apprehension. She smiles and nods.

I slip off my shoes and she does the same, revealing very small socks.

"Are those socks?" I inquiry with confusion. She looks down at her feet and laughs.

"Yeah they're called 'no-show socks'." She replies like it's obvious.

"Why would you wear those? They look a little pointless." I state honestly. They do look pointless. She laughs again, this time I don't know why.

"For different types of shoes." She responds. I'm still confused, and she must see it because she continues. She walks over to her shoes and puts one back on. "See," she gestures to my foot, "You can't see my sock." She shows.

"Then why wear socks?" I ask still genuinely confused.

"Because it's cleaner." She states simply. I shake my head and move back to the punching bags, where we were before I questioned woman fashion. Tris comes up behind me, in her weird socks, ready. I realize I need to get her some punching gloves so I walk to one of the back closets. I pick out a pair of small adult gloves and walk back over to her.

"Where are yours?" She asks, noticing only one pair.

"I don't need them." She gives me a concerning look then drops it. I help her into the gloves and I honestly want to take a picture because she looks pretty cute in them.

She moves aside as I begin to demonstrate.

"Okay, first thing is your stance and position. You want to be close enough to the bag that you can hit it if you rotate your hips behind the punch, but far enough away that you can't reach without rotating your hips." I get into the position and she nods her head. I continue. "You need to stand on both feet, keeping your balance. When you hit the bag, you want to hit it straight on, palm down, with your larger knuckles." I demonstrate the hit in slow motion. "When you punch, you want to use your entire torso and body, not just your arm. You'll have more power of you punch, not push." She steps back as I punch the bag a couple times, alternating my arms. I step aside and help her get into position. I have her punch the bag without any force, just to make sure she knows how to punch it without spraining her wrist. I would _not_ want to explain that to her parents. I step aside again as she takes her first punch.

"Not bad, but you're not using your entire body when you punch." She nods and faces back to the bag. She punches again better and looks back to me. I nod indicating she did it correctly. She does a couple more punches and when I think she has the hang out it, I show her how to do some hook punches and body shots. Once she knows them all I let her work on the punches while I to one of the back rooms I grab us both a water bottle and come back out. I watch her from the side and focus on her stance and punches. I let my eyes linger down her body just a little because it's hard not to. _Damn_. I mentally groan but hold it back because I don't want to deal with anything right now.

I walk back over to her and set the two water bottles down. She looks at me over her shoulder and I watch her as she moves back to punching. I move to her side and put my hands on her abdomen.

"Keep tension here." She looks up at me. "Try not to lose your form as you punch." She nods and I take my hands off her abdomen, realizing how long they've been resting on her abdomen. I turn around to grab the water bottles. I turn back around and she's taking off her gloves, or trying too. I chuckle and hold the bottles under my arm and I unfasten the gloves and pull them off her. I hand her a water bottle and she takes a sip. I take a gulp of mine. I turn to set it back down, but Tris grabs my hand and pulls me to her. Before I can register it, her lips are on mine. I have a slight feeling that she grabs my other hand but I cannot confirm it because all I feel is the electricity pulsing through me and her incredibly soft lips. This kiss is a reassurance, a thank you, a sign of love and respect. And all too soon she pulls back, probably for air. But I could stay locked to her for hours and days, not wanting air. Not needing it.

A smile forms on her lips and she looks back at me. "Thanks." She says softly.

"Of course." I murmur. She turns around to gather her gloves from the floor and I swiftly take another large gulp of water, hoping she doesn't notice how much she affects me.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

Marcus was gone when I woke up, and I didn't bother wondering where he went. I give Tris a quick good morning text and go downstairs for some breakfast. I settle for cereal and turn on some TV while I watch it. Tris texts me back halfway through an episode of The Simpsons.

 _Tris: good morning :)_

Her words make me smile, something I rarely did before meeting her.

 _Four: sleep well?_

Another question I have never asked anyone before meeting Tris. She responds almost instantly.

 _Tris: very. How about you?_

 _Four: pretty good_

We get lost in a conversation until she has to go and I realize all the stuff I have to do.

 _Mental check list_

 _1\. Laundry_

 _2\. Homework_

 _3\. Think of homecoming idea_

 _4\. Dinner with Amar_

I groan looking at number three. I still have no ideas for how to ask Tris to the dance. I didn't think it would be this hard. Zeke and Uriah made it look way easier.

I turn off the TV and move to clean up the kitchen.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

I look back at the clock. Great, I've been sitting here for a half an hour and I still don't have any ideas. I did my laundry and all my homework-even some stuff that isn't due till next week, and know I finally have to sit down and think of something.

 _Okay think Four, what does she like? Uhhmm. Dance! She dances a lot and she's good so uh what do I do with that? I could like make up a dance? Maybe... No... Hell no, that would not turn out right. I'd just look like a fish in a desert. Okay think, it shouldn't be this hard..._

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"Well it looks like your eye is doing better." Amar says as he takes a piece of pizza out of the box.

"Yeah and I don't need to wear that sling anymore." I add on, grabbing a couple pieces of pizza.

"How is everything with him?" Amar questions, him being Marcus. I shrug.

"Haven't seen much of him lately, so pretty good." Amar gives me a tight smile. He's still pretty apprehensive about Marcus. I would be too.

"And school? How are your grades and teachers?" I sit down next to him at the kitchen table.

"Good. Better than last year." I say with a laugh. He gives me a look and I smirk. "Teachers are okay, most of the same from last year, oddly enough." I finish.

"Do you like your classes?" He furthers.

"I'm not too fond of chemistry, but other than that, most of them are okay." I respond before taking a bite of pizza. I love pizza.

"Any favorite classes?"

"Definitely gym or study hall." I say without thinking.

"So the classes where you don't have to learn anything?" He asks knowingly.

"That, and Tris is in those classes with me." I say with a smirk. He rolls his eyes but smiles anyway.

"How is she doing?" I decide if I want to tell him about yesterday but decide against it.

"Good, she's good. We actually went to your place yesterday." I mention. His eyebrow goes up.

"What'd you do?" He inquires.

"I actually taught her how to use the punching bag." His other eyebrow goes up.

"Oh yeah?" I laugh and nod.

"She did good." I tell him.

"I bet she did." There's a silence as we both eat our food. I finish first, being a hungry person, and wait for him.

"There's actually a dance coming up." I say after a while. Amar looks at me, his curiosity piqued.

"Are you going to go with Tris?" He questions, leaning back in his chair. I duck my head, nervously.

"Yeah I hope." An anxious chuckle escapes me. "I have to ask her." I admit still angry at myself for skipping number three on my list to watch YouTube. I still need an idea.

"How are you going to ask her?" He questions. _That's a good fucking question._

"I uh don't know yet." I scratch the back of my neck.

"When's the dance?" _Another fucking good question_.

"3 weeks I think." I reply. _Oh god three weeks. I thought I had longer._

"Are you going to get a suit?" He asks. _Fuckkkkk_. I totally forgot a suit. My face must say what I'm thinking. "Did you forget about having to wear a suit?" He asks. I nod sheepishly. "We'll have to go shopping." Great, I love shopping.

"Where's the dance? At the school?" Amar asks as I get up for another piece of pizza. I shake my head.

"It's actually at a hotel in Chicago?" I inform.

"A hotel? Why?" I shrug.

"I don't know. But they have it in this ballroom every year. Maybe they don't want to deal with a bunch of teenagers in their school after the bell rings." I suggest. Amar chuckles.

"Probably." He pauses as he gets another piece. "So are you going to stay at the hotel after the dance?"

"Well Zeke said that last year when Shauna and him went, they went up Friday night and stayed the night then walked around Chicago Saturday until the dance that night. So we're probably going to do that." I finish.

"Are there going to be teachers there?" He asks, almost concerned. He's much more of a father than Marcus.

"There are Saturday, probably Friday too." I answer. He nods and we fall into a conversation about a new class he wants to teach.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

Yes! I know how I'm going to ask Tris. The idea somewhat came to me as I was leaving Amar's house.

 ** _Flashback:_**

"So you're seriously not going to help me think of something?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"It needs to come from you or it won't be special." He states like it's obvious.

"A joint effort idea could be equally as special." I state, trying to get him to help me out.

"C'mon Four. You know her much better than I do. I've only met her once." _Ugh_.

"Fine. I'll think of it myself." I huff out. He beckons his head in a nod. And I move to the kitchen.

"I'm taking the leftover pizza!" I yell back to him.

 ** _End of flashback_**

Then last night the full idea was formed. Now I just have to figure out when to do it. I decided to go ask her at her house. I'm not the type of person who would want the attention to do it at school.

It would work better on a Tuesday or Thursday because of the idea. And thinking more about it, I get off earlier on Tuesdays _. But am I ready to do it tomorrow?_ And if I ask her tomorrow I'd have to find out what time she gets home from dance, and I don't know how I would get that information. I could ask Christina but I know she'd want to know why and I don't think she's the best at keeping secrets. I'll figure it out later.

I get ready with the limited energy I have and drive to school. I sling my backpack over my shoulder as I start walking to the doors. I stop at the cafe and grab a black coffee, knowing this Monday, I'll need it. I also grab a chocolate chip muffin for Tris. I know she likes them. I walk over to the couches where we sit every morning and Shauna and Lynn are already there with Uriah and Zeke.

"Hey Four." Shauna says as I approach the group. Zeke gives me a nod and Uriah gives a small wave. Lynn has her headphones in and I don't think she notices me.

"Sup." I sit down, taking off my backpack and setting it on the ground. "How did the proposal go, Uriah?" I ask. He was supposed to ask Marlene this weekend. His lips turn up into a smile.

"Great. She said yes. And she really liked it." He announces. Zeke chuckles.

"Yeah because it was dumb like you!" Zeke adds. Uriah glares at him as Zeke laughs again.

"It was better than your stupid idea." He retorts. I roll my eyes at their childish. I take a sip of the burning liquid and lean back on the couch. I could fall asleep right now. I set my coffee cup down on a side table and close my eyes. _Yeah I could definitely fall asleep right now._

I'm about to drift away when I feel a presence in front of me. I open my eyes and see Tris standing and leaning forward, her face inches away from mine. A huge smile is plastered onto her face and I can't help but smile too. I sit up just a little and kiss her lips. I don't think we've ever been so public with our affection but its Monday and Tris looks beautiful and this coffee isn't helping. She kisses back but pulls away too soon, a blush present.

"Good morning." She says sweetly.

"It is now." I state roughly. She smiles again and bites her lip and she plops down next to me. I look around and realize Marlene has arrived and is sitting with Uriah. And Christina and Will, who are surprisingly talking to Lynn.

I sit up completely and retrieve my coffee cup from the table.

"Want some?" I ask Tris, holding up the cup. She quickly shakes her head with a small disgusted countenance. I laugh as I remember her weird coffee-hot chocolate mixture. I also remember my muffin for her. "Well I did get a chocolate chip muffin, want some of that?" I ask. She gives me a thinking look before giving in and nodding. I unzip my backpack where I put the packaged muffin and get it out. I start to unwrap it as she talks.

"Get a lot of sleep last night?" I look over at her and she's smirking. I playfully roll my eyes. It's obvious I'm tired.

"Did you?" I counter, handing her half of the muffin.

"Eh. I went to bed at ten but saw I only had one more episode till the next season of _The Office_ so..." She draws out. I grin and take a bite of my half of the muffin. Tris pinches the top off of hers and I want to question it, but I stay silent and hold back another grin.

 **Tris POV**

After reassuring Christina multiple times that Tobias did not cheat on me and it was just a stupid out-of-context photo, we walk into the school together. We reach the couches and I see Tobias leaning back on the couch, eyes closed. _Is he asleep?_ I put my finger to my lips so no one says anything. I quietly set my backpack down and stand in front of him. I've never seen him sleep. He looks so serene and a little younger as well. I lean over, and his eyes flutter open. I can't help but smile at him. Once he realizes who I am, he smiles back. He surprises me when he leans in and gives me a kiss on the lips. I don't know if we've ever kissed in front of our friends, not even in the cheek. I pull away and sit down next to him. Everyone is already in their own conversations and I'm thankful.

"Good morning." I say to him.

"It is now." He replies. Another smile forms on my lips and I can't help but feel happy. He offers me his coffee but I swiftly decline. I cannot do black coffee. _Blaugh_.

But when he offers some of his muffin, I can't deny it. Muffins are great.

"Get a lot of sleep last night?" I ask him jokingly as he unwraps the muffin. He looks tired.

"Did you?" He questions back. I shrug. It _is_ a Monday.

"Eh. I went to bed at ten but saw I only had one more episode till the next season of _The Office_ on Netflix so..." I say remembering the great episode. I start to pinch off the top of the muffin, popping the pieces into my mouth.

"Tris." I look over at who said my name and see Shauna.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear the news?" She asks vaguely.

"No, about what?" I question further.

"Dance team. Coach says we're going to be performing this Friday at halftime." She announces.

"At the football game?" She nods. _Oh god_. I'm starting to second guess my decision for joining this team. I am not excited about performing in front of the school.

"You guys dancing for us?" I hear Zeke ask. Shauna slaps him on the arm.

"Not just for you!" She exclaims. I bite back a laugh and start to relax a little more. The bell rings and everyone begins to scatter until it's just Tobias and I walking to my first class.

"So what are you guys dancing?" He asks.

"Uh it's this combination that we learned last week. I thought we were going to have a little more time to work on it, but I guess not." I state.

"Oh I bet you'll do great." He tries to reassure. _If only he saw us run it last week._ "And you have another week to work on it." He adds on. I nod my head and we reach my class. He squeezes my hand before letting it go and saying bye. I walk into the classroom and see Uriah and Marlene already there. Will must probably still be with Christina.

"Hey Tris!" Marlene says. I smile and greet her back. Soon Will comes in, just before the bell rings, and Mrs. Reyes begins her lecture on poetry. I've never been that poetic, but Mrs. Reyes says 'Every one is a poet', so who knows. But she never clarified if 'everyone' was a good poet or not.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

I don't see Myra as I walk into the locker room and once I'm done changing, she still hasn't entered. I figure she must be absent and walk out to the bleachers myself. Tobias and Zeke look deep in a conversation but once Tobias' eyes find mine, I can tell he freaks out a little and changes the topic. Once I reach them I question it.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" I catch the look the two give each other before they both shrug it off.

"Nothing, just something the coach said to us earlier." Zeke answers. Tobias nods and I squint my eyes at them before sitting down. Fine, don't tell me.

"Soooo Tris." Zeke addresses.

"Soooo Zeke." I repeat back.

"Everything going good, going swell?" He continued. _Okay what is happening?_

"Yeah, 'everything is going good and swell'." I respond back, officially curious about what is going on. He nods his head repeatedly until Mr. Max comes in. I look back at Tobias and see that his jaw is clenched, but he looks emotionless. I face Mr. Max as he starts talking.

"This week were going to be doing another round of fitness testing. Today we are going to be starting with the mile. Please choose a partner and have one volunteer to run first." He finishes. I look back at the boys.

"Want to be my partner?" Tobias quickly asks me.

"What about Zeke?" I ask back. He looks over his shoulder and shrugs with a smirk.

"I bet we could do a group of three. One person will just have to record two times." They both nod their heads, Zeke liking the plan a little more. "So who wants to run first?"

"I can." Zeke declares, standing up. I face Tobias.

"Do you want to run first too?" He shakes his head.

"I want to run with you." He states with a sly smirk. I roll my eyes and smile. Zeke walks over to the starting line, beside all the other people who are running first.

"How was your Sunday?" Tobias asks as Mr. Max blows his whistle and everyone begins running.

"Boring." I respond back. "Chores, homework, and dinner with the family." I add on.

"Yeah that's how my Sunday went. Homework, chores, and dinner with Amar." I nod, wanting to ask if Tobias sees Amar as family, but I leave it alone.

"How was dinner?" I ask instead.

"Good, I got the leftover pizza." He says with a smirk.

"It must've been good then. My mom made chicken and vegetables. Nowhere near as good as pizza." I respond back. He shrugs.

"We'll have to get you some pizza soon then." I laugh and he follows me. "Maybe go back to Vito's." He says.

"Is that where you took me for our first date?" I ask shyly. I don't know why though.

"Yep. It took me forever to figure out where to take you." He admits. _Really?_ My eyebrows raise automatically and he nods. "Yeah I think I finally figured it out, the day of." He furthers.

"Seriously?" I question with a laugh.

"Yeah. I was kind of freaking out." He confesses. _Why was he freaking out? I was pretty nervous but, him?_

"You were freaking out?" I inquiry, still incredulous.

"Uh yeah." He deadpans. "I was going out with the hottest girl in school, and I had no idea where to take her." He finishes with a smile pulling the corners of his mouth up. I can't help but blush at his words and roll my eyes. I'm certainly not the 'hottest girl in school'. He nudges me in my side and I look over at him. He isn't smirking anymore, his face is serious.

"I wish you could see yourself through my eyes." We hold a gaze for I don't know how long until he leans in and gives me a short kiss on the cheek. My cheeks flare up again at the PDA. _What's with him today?_ We're interrupted by a cough. I look over and see Zeke standing there, his hands on his hips. My cheeks get darker.

"You guys are awful partners. I finished three minutes ago and you didn't even notice."

(-/-/\\-\\-)

I sit in History, waiting for Mr. Kang to finish his lecture on the Romans. As much as I care about who they were and what they did, I just want to go home. I space out and finally he is saying his last words.

"Tonight I want you to finish chapter three in the book. You don't need to answer the questions, just read the text." He looks at the clock. "And since we have some time, you can talk until you're dismissed." Thank God. Christina instantly turns in her seat to face me and Uriah walks over from his spot in the front of the class. He was sitting next to me but Mr. Kant moved him after he got in trouble for talking so much.

"Monday is over!" He exclaims, sitting down in his old seat.

"Hallelujah!" Christina praises. I nod my head, agreeing.

"Soo Trissy..." I shake my head at Uriah's words.

"Name is not 'Trissy'". I respond back. He rolls his eyes but continues.

"Four ask you to the dance yet?" I shake my head. _Is he planning to? I mean, I guess we would be going together because we're dating but I don't even know if he wants to go._

"Nope."

"Is he going to?" Christina interrupts.

"Uh I'm not sure." I say timidly.

"I think he is. He was asking me about my proposal." Uriah chimes in. Something about his words relaxes me.

"What about you, Christina? Has Will asked you?" Uriah continues.

"Not yet, but yeah I'm pretty sure we're going together." Christina answers. Before anyone can say anything else, the bell rings and we all gather our stuff to go home.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"I don't understand." Christina announces. Will sighs but continues to explain the process of cellular respiration to her. Uriah is also listening, because his Biology quiz over it is next period. We already had our quiz second period, but Christina is sure she failed it. She has Will explain it to her anyway so she'll know it if it's on the chapter test. I look over to my right where Tobias is sitting.

"There's no way she's going to say yes." Haiden tells Mykel.

"If anything, I'm determined." Mykel retorts back. I don't know them that well. But they're friends with Tobias and they're on the football team.

"I bet Mykel could get her to go with him." Zeke declares. Both Shauna and Lauren quickly shake their heads and Tobias laughs. Lauren is another one of Tobias' friends that I'm not that familiar with. She's mostly friends with Shauna though. I have noticed her give multiple looks at Haiden during lunch. I wonder if she's interested in him. Across the table Marlene and Lynn are talking with each other. She hasn't said anything to us about the girl Tobias and I saw her with last week. But it's not my place to tell anyone, so I'm waiting for her to share the news on her own time.

Al is sitting next to Will, quietly listening as he eats his sandwich. It's not as awkward as it was before, but it's definitely not that comfortable. Thankfully I don't have any classes with him but he does sit with us most days at lunch so it calls for some gawky eye contact and weird silence. He mostly just keeps to himself though.

I focus back on my lunch, realizing I haven't been eating as quickly as I need to. I poke a piece of fruit with my fork and lift it to my mouth. I take the bite and continue eating.

Tobias must notice my quietness because he faces me after a couple minutes.

"You okay?" He asks, a hint of worry on his face. I nod and give him a smile. His eyes jump between mine before giving a slight smile and turning back around to Zeke. He rests his left hand on my right thigh, rubbing his thumb across my jean covered thigh. I smile at the feeling and turn to Christina.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"Okay this is the same combination from last week. We start in first..." Christina begins to explain to the boys. I'm sitting next to the speaker watching Christina. I let her lead most of it today, mostly because I'm so tired. I kept waking up last night because of the storm so I'm a little sleep deprived, and it's finally catching up with me.

Christina finishes the combination and I turn on the combination. She demonstrates while I walk around to correct the boys. I start on the other side of the room. Most of the boys are watching Christina as I correct them. I pass over Peter and his friends and see Uriah, Edward and Al. Uriah smiles at me as I walk by and I can't help but return it. I reach Mykel and Haiden and pass over them to Tobias and Zeke. I don't give any corrections to them but Tobias gives me a wink as I walk by and I walk faster to hide my blush.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

I get home from dance and go straight to my room. I drop my dance bag on the floor and pull on a sweatshirt over my leotard and shorts. I collapse onto my bed. My flits through the list of homework I have in my brain. _Biology, English, maybe Geometry?_ My thoughts are interrupted from the calling of my mother.

"Trisss!" She yells, prolonging my name.

"Yes!" I yell back.

"Can you come downstairs please?" She responds back. _I was just down there, why do I need to back? I'm so tired._

I reluctantly get out of my bed that happened to become very comfortable right now, and start to head downstairs.

"Yes mom?" I ask as I descend from the last steps of the staircase.

"There's someone here for you." She responds with a smile on her face, looking towards the door, and walks towards the kitchen. I turn to the front door that is opened _. Tobias_.

He's standing there with a nervous plastered smile on his face. An anxious laugh escapes me as I look further into my view. He's holding a bouquet of white Lily flowers and red roses. In his other hand is a sign with large letters across it. I take a couple steps towards him to read the words.

 _We both know I can't dance, but maybe I could get some one-on-one at Homecoming?_

My eyes flit back up to his after reading his sign. A smile splits my face now.

"Will you go to homecoming with me Tris?" He asks apprehensively. I find myself nodding and laughing and moving even closer to wrap my arms around him.

"Of course I will Tobias." I say just loud enough for him to hear. I feel his arms wrap around me, the bouquet of flowers still in his hand. I step back, just enough space to give him a kiss on his cheek. I step back again and take another look at his sign that's resting on the tops of his feet, leaning on his legs.

"I really like the sign." I say, looking back at Tobias with a laugh.

"I hoped you would. It kinda took me forever to think of it." He admits sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

"And I guess I can help you." I say, referring back to the sign. He gives another nervous grins as he looks down at the sign.

"I uh got you some flowers." He states, handing me the bouquet. I take them from him and finally get a better look at them.

"Thank you. They're beautiful." I reply back, a smile still on my lips. I hear the sound of someone clearing their throat and I turn around. My mom stands there, smiling looking between us.

"Four, would you like to stay for dinner?" She asks softly. I look back at him.

"Um thank you for the offer but I have a lot of homework tonight and should probably eat at home." He responds. My mom nods.

"Yes, it is a school night. Well I would still love for you to come over one night for dinner. How about Saturday night?" My mom follows up. I look back at Tobias and he is already looking at me. He has a small beam as he answers my mom.

"Yes, Saturday night would be wonderful."

(-/-/\\-\\-)

After my mom forced a picture of Tobias and I together, and I gave him a proper kiss, he left for his home.

I sit in my room, still smiling and rereading the sign that lays on my bed. A soft knock interrupts my gaze on it.

"Hey." My mom greets faintly. I smiles back and she makes her way to my bed, glancing down at the sign.

"Why didn't you tell me there was a dance?" She asks. I shrug.

"I didn't know if I was going or not." I respond honestly, thinking about the conversation I had yesterday with Christina and Uriah.

"Well I like him, he's cute." My mom says after a few minutes. I laugh at her comment, blushing just a tad bit.

"Yeah I like him too."

 **A/N: a long chapter for you! I waited just a little to update to get back on my Friday update days. The last couple chapters I've been on vacation so it wasn't on schedule, but hopefully now it will stay on schedule. How did you like Tobias' Homecoming proposal? Tell me what you thought of this chapter!**

 **Go check out my 3-shot** ** _Intrigued_** **! I posted the '2** **nd** **' part of the 3-shot tonight! I'd love to know what you think of it as well! The summary for it is below! Thanks!**

 _ **She's at the gym from 6:00-7:00am everyday and he notices it. He notices her. And she notices him. Will they notice the feeling they unknowingly share? AU FourTris 3-shot**_

 **Disclaimer: this is such a FourTris trash chapter 3 and I pizza too Tobias.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **Four POV**

I can't help but feel excited when I wake up. After yesterday night, I don't know I just feel like today is going to be a good day. After getting everything actually ready and talking to a very suspicious Christina, I got through it.

 **Flashback:**

 _Okay I have the sign and the flowers and I look decent, right?_ I pull down the sun-guard in my car and look in the mirror. I check my hair and try to style it. I don't know why, it's too short to actually style it. I close the sun-guard and look back at the passenger's seat, confirming that I have everything, again. I don't know why I'm so nervous. I've never been nervous about anything until I met Tris. There's just something about her that makes me want everything to go perfect, because she deserves perfect.

I exhale again, trying to relax. I look back at the time. 6:48. When I asked Christina what time their ballet class ended (which was not easy by the way), she reluctantly told me 6:30. And from how long it would take for her to get home, well I guesstimated. So here I am, waiting for a couple minutes to tick by so I can drive to her house and ask her to go to this dance with me. Something I've never done before.

 **End Flashback:**

It went better than I expected. She was obviously surprised and I think she really liked it. Now I just have to get ready for a dinner with her parents.

I sit up in bed, my eyes wandering over my plain room. Wandering over the words on my wall. Marcus left yesterday for a business meeting. He'll be gone for a week. I'm not complaining.

I throw the covers off me and get up to get a new set of clean clothes. I take my time getting a shower, my thoughts floating from the dance to Tris to school. Speaking of school... I haven't looked at the clock since I woke up.

I rinse out my hair and turn off the water, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around my waist. I walk back to my room and almost trip when I see the time. 8:12. _Fuck, how did I spend so long getting ready?_ I rush to dry off and finish getting ready. I make it downstairs and into my car with ten minutes to spare. I quickly text Tris, telling her I'm running late and start on my drive to school.

When I arrive, I barely have five minutes. I jump out, rushing to the doors. I'm able to check my phone as I'm getting to the doors and see Tris texted me back.

 _Tris: hey I'm at my locker_

I make my way past the student section, eyes glancing at where we usually sit. No one's sitting there. I check my phone again, and I see that it hasn't reached the time for the bell to ring. I wonder where everyone is.

My thoughts drift away when I see Tris packing a textbook into her backpack. I instantly feel the sides of lips curl up into a smile.

She's still facing her locker so I walk up behind her and lean on the locker next to hers. She looks surprised to see me then recovers with a smile.

"Hey." I greet.

"Hi." She looks back at her locker, reaching for a book. I stay leaning on the locker, my eyes on hers. Her eyes avoiding mine.

"Everything okay?" I ask, suddenly worried why she looks as if she doesn't want to see me. _Does she not want to go to the dance anymore?_

"Yeah, just tired." She responds, looking back at me with a close-mouthed smile. I nod, and she closes her locker right as the bell rings. I offer her my hand and she takes it before we start walking through the halls.

She stays quiet as we walk, her focus in front of her as I look over to her. Once we arrive at her class, she gives my hand a squeeze and says 'bye'. I say goodbye as well and watch her for a second as she goes to her desk, sitting down and looking at her hands. My eyebrows furrow at her. _What's up with her?_

I reluctantly pull my eyes from her and start walking to my first period class. Not really wanting to work on Spanish vocabulary, my mind still on Tris.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

I walk into the locker room, passing a group of guys huddled around a phone. I set my backpack down and start to unlock my locker.

"Hey dude." I turn and see Zeke starting to unlock his locker.

"What's up?" I look back, opening my locker and pulling out my gym shorts and t-shirt.

"You okay?" He asks. I look back at him, puzzled.

"Yeah. Why?" I pull off my shirt, replacing it with my gym one.

"This morning?" He asks with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah I just lost track of time, that's why I was late." I explain, turning back to my locker to finish changing.

"So you didn't see it?" Zeke questions after a minute.

"See what?" I ask closing my locker.

"Uhh..." I turn back around to Zeke waiting for him to continue. "Uh Al, he did uh, a homecoming proposal for Tris." He finally breathes out. _What?_

"He did what?" I question, suddenly very angry and annoyed.

"He asked Tris to go to homecoming." Zeke says wearily. _What the fuck? Why the hell would he do that? We're dating, and I'm taking her. I've had enough of this Al guy_.

I start walking, almost marching, towards the gym. _Why didn't Tris tell me?_

Zeke rushes after me.

"Tris told him no, of course." I look over at him, still royally pissed. I sit down on the bleachers, arms resting on my knees. He stays quiet for a second while I gather my thoughts.

"Why the hell would Al ask her to go to the dance? I'm her boyfriend, I'm taking her." I say, almost possessively.

"I uh don't know what was going on in that kids head." Zeke answers. I stay looking at the seats in front of me. _Is that why Tris was acting so weird this morning?_ Avoiding my eye contact. _Why didn't she tell me?_ I don't like the news but I'd rather her it from her than Zeke.

My thoughts are interrupted from Zeke nudging me in the shoulder. I look over at him and he nods towards the gym entrance. Where Tris and Myra are walking towards us, talking. I take a deep breathe, knowing I need it. I look back down at my hands as I hear Tris' voice becoming louder. I turn my head as I watch her sit down next to me, still talking to Myra. I see Zeke look back at me from her apprehensively.

"Hey guys." She says, Myra saying 'hello' as well. I give a short nod and look in front of me, avoiding the eyes of Tris. I feel a nudge in my side and I look over to see Tris' attention on me.

"You okay?" She asks. I almost scoff.

"Yeah I was just told that some guy asked my girlfriend to the dance and she didn't bother telling me." I answer irritated. Before she can respond, Mrs. Wu begins speaking.

"To continue fitness testing for this week, we will be testing for sit-ups and push-ups today. Please get a partner and get situated on a mat for testing." She finishes. Tris looks at me as she finishes, a flash of apologeticness and worry present before I get up off the bleachers and start walking towards the end of the gym. I hear her call my name from behind but I don't look back. I don't feel like talking. Zeke shows up a minute later as I find a mat.

"You okay?" I nod my head once and get in position for push-ups.

 **Tris POV**

He gets up and walks towards the gym leaving me sitting there, stunned. Zeke looks over at me apologetically.

"Sorry..." he pauses, "I uh thought he knew." He states before rushing to catch up with Tobias.

I sit for a second looking back at Myra who just looks confused. I shake my head and readjust.

"Want to be partners?" I ask. She nods, not questioning about what just happened. I get off from the bleachers and walk towards a mat. I glance down at Tobias and he's already doing his push-ups. Fast. God if he wasn't being such a dick I'd go over and just watch him.

But instead I count the amount Myra gets.

By the time we're both done, I look back at Tobias and he is watching Zeke do sit-ups. I decide to walk over and just try to talk to him.

"23...24...25..." I hear him say as I walk up behind him. I walk around to the other side of Zeke where he can see me but his eyes don't leave Zeke.

"Four." He still doesn't look up. I sigh, slightly annoyed that he's acting this way. This is why I didn't tell him, because he would make it a big deal when really it was just a big misunderstanding.

 **Flashback:**

Christina is talking about plans this weekend as we walk into school. I take my eyes off the floor as Christina nudges me and I look up. All eyes are on me and as I look forward I see why.

There is a huge banner hanging across the walls, stating 'Will you go to the dance with me Tris?' At first I'm confused because Tobias asked me yesterday and I know he would never make a proposal so public. And that's when my eyes widen at the sight of Al standing below it with a bouquet of red roses. My jaw drops as I realize that Al is asking me. Christina nudges me a little bringing me back to the world. She shrugs as I silently ask her what to do. She knows I'm going with Tobias but how do I tell Al that without completely hurting his feelings.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of his voice.

"So will you go to the dance with me, Tris?" He smiles at me and I stay stunned for another minute, glancing around at all the faces staring at me and waiting for my answer. I really would like to go home now.

"I uh..." I start, "I'm uh going with Four..." I manage to say. His face drops and the hand holding the roses follows it. I look around awkwardly. "I'm uh sorry, Al." He doesn't look up at me so I take the time to try and escape the crowd. Christina scurries after me and once we're finally out of sight I breathe out finally processing what just happened. Christina looks over at me, eyebrows raised.

"He knows you're dating Four. Why would he ask you that?" She questions. Not having words, I shrug and start to walk to my locker. That's when I feel the buzz in my back pocket. I take out my phone and a new text notification presents itself across my screen.

 _Four: hey I'm running late, I'll see you in a few._

 _Fuck._

 **End flashback:**

"Four." I repeat.

"37...38...39..." He continues counting. I groan in annoyance but continue anyway.

"I didn't mention it because I didn't think it was important." I say, still staring at Tobias.

"44...45...46..."

"I said no and told him I was going with you, then walked away. That's it. So yes another guy asked me to the stupid dance, but I said no because I'm going with you. But if you want to act like a child because I didn't tell you, fine." I finish. He's not counting out loud now but his eyes are still on Zeke and he continues to do sit-ups. I finally walk away back to Myra.

"You okay?" I roll my eyes but nod.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

We walk to lunch in silence, eyes focused in front of us. I haven't said anything more and neither has he. I'm still annoyed that he's acting this way but I keep my mouth shut. The quiet process continues as we head into the lunch line, getting our food and the walking back to the table. Zeke is already there with Shauna but they stop their conversation when we sit down. Zeke's eyes bounce back and forth between Tobias and I but he doesn't say anything. From our quietness and faces, he knows we're not talking.

I focus on my lunch and soon everyone else arrives. Except Al.

"What's up guys?" Uriah asks as he settles down next to Marlene. Nobody answers. "Why so quiet?" Marlene nudges him in the side and shakes her head. He looks at her in confusion then back at Tobias. "Ohhhh. Well this is awkward." He states. I see Tobias look up at him and glare. Down the table Hayden and Mykel are in their own conversation with Lauren listening. Christina begins her own conversation and Will, Uriah and Marlene slowly start to join. I listen quietly and eat.

The bell rings and I get up to throw away my trash. Tobias is about to start walking but stops to wait for me. I throw away my trash and we walk to study hall, where the silence continues.

 **Four POV**

The bell rings, signifying study hall and I get up ready to leave.

"Four, can you wait?" I hear Mrs. Wu say. I glance over at Tris and she gives me a small look before leaving the room.

I walk over towards Mrs. Wu.

"Yes?" I ask curiously. She just looks at me with her hands on her hips. It takes her a minute to actually say something.

"What'd you do?" She finally questions.

"Excuse me?" I ask, not knowing what she's talking about. She raises an eyebrow.

"With Tris?" She furthers. _How'd she know something was up?_

"Tris?" I ask, hoping she drops it.

"I have eyes Eaton. And by the looks of it, you did something stupid." She finishes. I sigh, moving back and forth between my two feet. I glance back at her and she's still staring at me.

"Just a disagreement." I shorten, not knowing how to describe what was happening. _Was it really a fight?_ That seems so major to what actually happened.

Mrs. Wu shakes her head and sits back down on her chair. Now kids are entering her room.

"Just be smart and don't make something larger than it needs to be." She says. I nod my head and sling my backpack over my shoulder.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

I follow Zeke into the locker room, walking straight to my locker. I'm about ready to go home. Last period I couldn't stop thinking about Tris and then my teacher called me out for not paying attention so yeah I'm about done with school right now.

I get changed without thought and walk out with Haiden. We walk out to the practice fields and I start stretching. Zeke comes out a minute later, eyes wide.

"Don't freak out or anything..." I look at him confused until he looks back behind him. I see Uriah cautiously looking at me as he walks next to a couple guys and Al. _Al_. I totally fucking forgot he was on the team.

My blood boils as I see him and I get up, about to walk over to him. Zeke blocks my way, pushing me back. But he isn't stopping the death glare I'm sending him. Al looks away from me and it somehow makes me angrier.

"Why the hell would you ask her?" I yell at him, irritation in my voice. He ignores me and Zeke pushes me back again. "She's dating me, she doesn't like you." I yell again. Now more eyes are on us than I can count but I'm too mad to care.

"Hey, that's enough." I look over at Zeke, still glaring. "Coach is going to come out anytime now so go cool down." I look back at Al one last time before turning around. I get a drink of water and return back to where Haiden and Zeke are. The crowd that formed has dispersed and Coach is now yelling commands. I pull my helmet on and follow Zeke.

 **Tris POV**

"I mean he's acting like such a child. Yes I didn't tell him that Al asked me because it wasn't a big deal! I said no. I said no because I'm supposed to be going with Four but if he's going to act like this and be annoying then he can just stay home!" I finish as I move to a different stretch. Christina finishes her stretches and nods but doesn't say anything.

"What?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Christina." I give her another look and she sighs.

"I kind of understand where he's coming from."

"Christina!" I exclaim. She raises her hands up.

"Hey! I didn't say I was on his side. I'm always on your side, but I understand why he's angry." I stay silent, waiting for her to explain.

"Another guy asked you to the dance. The same guy that asked you out earlier. And you didn't tell him. He's already had to deal with Al, but this is a lot. He likes you a lot and is probably upset that you didn't say anything. If another girl asked Will to the dance and he didn't tell me I'd think he was purposely hiding it or something." She pauses I look down. "But he is acting a little annoying over it." She finishes. I sigh and stand up. Before I can even think to respond, Coach Stella comes in and tells us to get in the formation for the combination we'll be performing at the football game Friday.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"I'll see you tomorrow Tris." Christina says as she exits the locker room.

"Bye." I finally finish getting changed and gather all my bags. I'm the last one to leave so I take my time. I text Caleb that I'm done and start to walk outside. I set all my stuff on the ground and take a seat on a bench. I check my phone again and set it back down. There are a couple other people outside. One girl reading a book with her headphones and another just scrolling through her phone. I hear the marching band practicing in the parking lot and see a group of cross country runners running along the sidewalk. And then I see the football players.

I let my eyes wander over them until they finally find the number they're looking for. _10_. I sigh as I see Tobias passing a football with another guy. Soon the coach is blowing his whistle and the guys are huddling up. A couple minutes later they all file into the locker room building next to the stadium, disappearing from my sight. I check my phone again, looking for a text from Caleb. He's supposed to be picking me up today. I groan and text him again.

I lean back against the bench and close my eyes, wishing this day would be over. Dance practice was a little better but I still don't feel confident to perform this dance in front of the entire school population and their parents.

My eyes open as I start to hear the voices of guys emerge from the locker room. I don't recognize the first couple guys that walk out but I keep my eyes open. After a minute of more guys coming out I see Haiden and Mykel. I sit up a little as I wait. And then _he_ comes out. Zeke is laughing with another guy in front of him but he's quiet. He squints against the sun trying to see in front of him. He's holding his football bag in one hand with his backpack slung over his other shoulder. He looks up again and from across the parking lot his eyes somehow meet mine.

I want to look away. I want Caleb to finally pull up so I can go home. I want this day to be over. But the ends of my lips curl up just a tad and he stops. Guys walk around him as we hold eye contact.

A second later he breaks it as he walks forward around the parking lot. He looks to the left, then the right and walks forward. _Towards me_. I look down, wondering if he really is coming over here. I look up for confirmation and he is. Is eyes are focused on the pavement in front of him but they move once they meet mine. He sets his bags down beside mine and sits on the other side of the bench.

I bring my knees up to my chest and look over at him. His eyes are focused forward. I turn mine back in front of me waiting for something to happen.

"How was dance?" He finally asks. I look over at him and am met with his eyes. The dark blue eyes.

"Good." I pause as I take a breath. "How was football?"

"Good."

There's more silence for a couple minutes until I decide to speak up.

"I said no." It comes out like a whisper.

"I know." He says hoarsely.

"And I didn't tell you because I really thought it didn't matter. Because I don't like him. I like you. I'm going with you. I wasn't trying to hide anything or lie about it." I pause. "I just didn't think it was a big deal." I breathe out.

I look over at him and he's resting his elbows on his knees, looking down at the ground.

"I know." I want to yell at him. Yell at him for making this day harder than it needed to be. But I also want to hug him. Because this day was harder than it needed to be.

He tilts his head so he's finally looking at me. Without words, his eyes say everything. He sits up to leaning back on the bench and breathes out as he stares at me.

"Tobias." He breaks eye contact again.

"Do you need a ride home?" He asks, changing the subject. I look at him then back at my phone. Still no notifications from Caleb.

"Caleb was supposed to pick me up but uh he isn't responding so."

"I can take you home."

"Caleb is probably coming, I can wait-"

"Tris." He looks at me and I stand up. He grabs his bags and I grab mine as I follow him to his car. I throw my stuff in the back like him and sit in the passenger seat.

The ride is beyond awkward and very quiet. I thank God when we pull up to my house.

"Thanks for the ride." I say starting to open the door.

"Tris wait!" Tobias exclaims. I turn around and see Tobias facing me, about to say something. He closes his mouth instead and un-clips his seatbelt. He opens his door and hops out, starting to walk around the front of the car to me. My eyebrows furrow as I try to figure out what he's doing as he opens my door further.

"What are you-" my question is cut off by his lips pressing against mine. At first I'm in shock, but when I feel his hands rest on my hips I close my eyes and kiss him back. I'm still sitting in the car with him standing but I could care less about the awkward position. My arms make a path to his neck and pull him closer.

It was only a day of silence between us. A day of no contact but it was long enough. We don't need the kissing or the physical contact in general, but the talking and smiling and laughing. That's what made this day so long. I didn't have it.

He finally pulls back but only enough to rest his forehead on mine. We catch our breath and my arms slide down to his sides.

"I was a dick today." He finally says, causing me to chuckle. I look up at him through my eyelashes and see a small smile playing on his lips.

"It's okay. Because I was a bitch." I reply back. He pulls back completely shaking his head.

"You could never be a bitch Tris." I raise my eyebrows with a small smile of my own. He gives a hearty laugh and looks back at me.

"I'm serious. Today was just-"

"Stupid." I finish for him. He nods.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about Al." I finally say. He looks down then back at me.

"And I'm sorry for overreacting about it. I was just mad at another guy asking you."

"I know." I nod and continue. "But I'm going with you." He smiles and I kiss his nose. "Do you want to come inside?" I ask.

"I should probably get home." He says. I frown and he sighs. "Fine. But I can't stay long." I smile and he shakes his head. I unwrap my arms from him and he lets go of my hips. He gets my bags out as I hope out of the front seat. We make our way to the front door and I open it up.

"Well those are Caleb's shoe so he is here." I groan in annoyance. Tobias follows me upstairs and I take my bags from him as I put them in my room.

"I'm going to see what Caleb is doing." I say to Tobias. He nods and I leave him to find Caleb. His door is closed and I knock it. Nothing.

"What could you have possibly been-" I start to say as I open it. My eyes go wide as I see Caleb shirtless over Cara. He quickly turns around and I close the door, sprinting back into my room.

"Woah. What's wrong?" Tobias asks, seeing my freaked out face.

"Caleb. Cara. Shirtless." I say with wide eyes. His eyes widen and he looks out my door.

"They're here?" I nod, moving to my bed. "And they're..." I nod again, laying back on my bed. _Did he really have to be shirtless? I mean I would have been okay if they were just kissing, but him over her? Shirtless?_ I didn't even see what she was wearing IF she was wearing something.

I feel the bed dip down and look to the side of me where Tobias has sat down.

"Well you've had a pretty good day so far, huh?" He says with a cheeky smile. I roll my eyes and hit him in the shoulder. It doesn't stop the smile on my lips though. I groan and he laughs again. I sit up and suddenly hear a knock on my door. There stands Caleb, in a shirt this time, with disheveled hair. He looks from Tobias to me and Tobias gets up.

"I'm going to go get some water, do you want anything?" He asks. I shake my head and me moves beside Caleb out my door.

"You were supposed to pick me up today after dance practice." I state. His mouth makes an 'O' and I nod. He stands there awkwardly again until I speak again.

"So are you two like dating now?" He looks nervous as he answers.

"Uh yeah kinda." Didn't look like kinda. I stay silent though.

"So Four's here?" He asks.

"Yeah he gave me a ride home since you weren't there to." He gives me a sheepish look.

"Well I should get back." Caleb finally says. I scoff and he leaves. Tobias comes back with a glass of water a minute later.

"Kinda glad I'm an only-child right now." He says with a smile. I roll my eyes and take his water from him.

"Hey!" He exclaims.

"It's called 'sharing' only-child." I say back with a sly smirk.

"I know what sharing is! But I did ask you if you wanted your own and you said no so..." He says, reaching for the glass of water. I swat his hand away and take a sip. He rolls his eyes at me but smiles anyway.

"You're mean." He finally says.

"Is that why you like me?" I ask, taking another sip of water.

"Totally."

 **Four POV**

"Blueberry or chocolate?" I ask.

"Ummmmm. Blueberry. Wait no- chocolate!" I raise an eyebrow and grab both from the basket. Tris smiles at me and I pay the cafe worker. I hand her the blueberry one first as we walk back to the group. Everyone looks at us suspiciously as we sit down.

"We're fine, guys." Tris announces. They look at me.

"We're good." I nod my head and look back at Tris. She opens the muffins and starts to pick off the top of the chocolate one. Everyone's eyes are still on us. I look back at them.

"Seriously, guys. We're good. It was stupid." They finally retract their eyes and go back to their conversations. Tris switches and goes to the blueberry muffin, successfully taking off the entire part.

"You're taking the best part!" I say. She laughs and takes the pinch of muffin and pops it into my mouth. I laugh and chew it.

"Ugh I liked it better when you weren't talking." Lynn says behind us. Tris shrugs and I grab the muffin from her. She glares at me and I shrug. Lynn groans and puts her headphones in.

"What's wrong with her?" Uriah asks. Marlene shakes her head.

"She's been acting weird." She says. Tris nudges me and I look back at her.

"Do you think it has something to do with that girl?" She whispers.

"What girl?" I ask. She rolls her eyes.

"That girl that we saw her talking to." She whispers back. My mind comes up blank and Tris just shakes her head.

The bell finally rings and we all get up and disperse.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"So you and Tris are all good?" Zeke asks as we walk out of the gym locker room.

"Yeah we made up yesterday afternoon." I say.

"How'd you do that so quickly?" He asks, "Oh wait I know how you did it." He adds with a big smile. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"Actually we apologized to each other." _After kissing_.

"Sure..."

 **Tris POV**

"So are you still coming over for dinner Saturday night?" I ask.

"Why wouldn't I?" I shrug.

"Just making sure."

"You think I'm going to chicken out?" I laugh.

"I never said that."

"Well I'm not. I've already met your family, now I'm just going to eat dinner with them." I raise my eyebrows.

"You're very calm about this. I'm impressed." I say, smile on my lips. He rolls his eyes at me and we walk into the lunch line.

"Pizza or chicken?" Tobias asks.

"Pizza." I follow him into the lunch line grabbing some salad and water. We walk out to our lunch table.

"What's everybody looking at?" Tobias asks. Christina points in front of us.

"Al. He's sitting with Peter." She finally explains. I finally spot him in the lunchroom and he is sitting with Peter and his goons. _Wow_.

"That's surprising." Someone finally says. We all nod in agreement. I look at Tobias and he moves his hand over my thigh for reassurance. He smiles at me and he squeezes my leg. His hand retreats back to his lunch but I wish that it wouldn't.

"So is he sitting there for good?" Uriah asks. Will shrugs.

"I don't know. He didn't say anything. He's acting so different." We all look one more time to verify that our eyes are telling the truth. Then we eat.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"So what happened?" Christina asks.

"Well I was waiting on Caleb when he came out of football practice. He kinda just sat next to me and we barely talked. He offered me a ride home since Caleb wasn't responding and then before I got out he stopped me and we both apologized." I finish, leaving out some details that I know Christina would love. She smiles anyway.

"Well I'm glad that got worked out. Now Will just needs to ask me already." Christina groans.

"He still hasn't asked you to Homecoming?" I ask, surprised. She shakes her head with an eye roll.

"Nope. And I don't know why! He knows I want to go. I've made it very obvious. Very." I laugh and we walk to the dance room. There are already a couple guys there talking. I set my stuff down by the speaker and sit down to stretch. Christina sits down and stretches and texts. I laugh at the sight. Zeke comes out with Uriah and they sit down next to us.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask.

"I think they're coming." Zeke says.

"So how's life, guys?" Uriah asks us.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Well isn't that thrilling." He exclaims.

"How's your life Uriah?" I question.

"Good." He says with a straight face. It's broken a couple seconds later by a large cheeky smile. Another group of boys come out but Tobias isn't one of them. I turn back to Uriah and Christina, who are now talking about one of their teachers.

I move into another stretch, closing my eyes. I almost start to drift away until I'm startled awake by two hands on my back. My eyes open quickly to see Tobias starting to sit down next to us.

"Gotcha." My lips curl up but I roll my eyes anyway.

"Whatever." He smiles and I move into a different stretch. "What time is it Christina?"

"Time to start." I get up and Christina follows but the boys stay on the ground.

"Coming?" I ask.

"I don't know Trissy, the floor is really comfortable right now." Uriah says.

"Okay, number one- please don't call me 'Trissy' and two- if you don't get up now, you'll just have to do more at the barre later..." They get up pretty quickly.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

 _Four: happy friday babe_

I smile as I text him back, briefly looking at the time to make sure I have time to text him.

 _Tris: very happy_

 _Four: game today and you're performing :)_

 _Tris: ahh I don't want to perform at the game :/_

 _Four: why not? You'll do great_

 _Tris: it looks so bad because we haven't had enough time to work on it!_

 _Four: well I think you'll do great anyway_

 _Tris: yeah yeah I think your just looking for brownie points._

 _Four: maybe :))_

 _Tris: I'm going to get ready, I'll see you later_

 _Four: byeeee_

I throw my phone back on the nightstand and get up to get dressed.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

I walk in with Christina and we walk over to the couches. Everybody's already there except Will.

"Is Will here?" I ask.

"I think so." She exclaims. I sit next down to Tobias.

"Hey."

"Hi." He nods behind me and I turn around. I see a huge bear being held by someone from the back. The bear is holding a sign that reads

 _Will you be my date to Hoco Chris?_

Christina however is sitting on a couch, completely oblivious that this bear is coming towards her. Marlene and Shauna start laughing and I finally speak up.

"Christina." She looks up to me but does a double take when she sees the bear. I finally laugh and lean back by Tobias. She gets up and Will sticks his head out from the bear. They have their moment and she of course says yes. I look back at Tobias but he's already looking at me smiling. I blush and look back at Christina so is still admiring her bear. I honestly don't know how Will got the thing in a car.

"They're cute." I say, smiling. Tobias doesn't answer but he gives me a short smile.

"So everybody is going to homecoming?" Lynn asks.

"Yeah pretty much." Shauna answers.

"Are you going to go?" Marlene asks. Lynn hesitantly nods. My mind instantly floats to the girl I saw her with. I see Christina about to say something but I discreetly shake my head at her. She squints at me but let's it go.

"I don't know if you know her, but I'm going to go with Jade." She looks nervous, the first time I've ever seen her nervous. It's silent for a minute until Uriah speaks up.

"Yeah she's in my math class. She's pretty cool." Will adds on and I see Lynn visibly relax.

"You'll have to introduce us to her sometime." I say with a smile. Lynn gives me a nod and a small smile.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

The day flies by and soon I'm in the locker room with the rest of the dance team getting ready. Christina is doing my makeup and Shauna is doing my hair. When I open my eyes I feel like a different person. Our coach said we had to go full out with makeup and Christina definitely did that. I look down at the uniform for tonight and cringe. It is not my first choice, actually it's not in my top twenty. The sleeves are long but the shorts are very short. I try pulling them down once I'm dressed but it's not working. I groan and Christina comes up by my side.

"Dang, you look hot Tris." My cheeks get warm and I groan again.

"Does this outfit have to be so revealing. Like people will be able to see my butt!" I complain.

"Well you do have a nice butt..." She starts. I bite my lip and wish to be out of this outfit soon.

"Okay girls finish getting ready. I want to run thru the dance a couple times and then we're on!" Coach Stella says. I overlook myself one more time and grab my water bottle, walking to the dance room.

After we do a couple more run-thru's I feel a little better but the outfit is still annoying. We walk out to the stadium and can already hear the yelling from the student section. We stand somewhat close to the cheerleaders and wait for the football players to come out.

I talk with Christina and Shauna until finally were called into position. The cheers get louder as the boys emerge onto the field. I look for Tobias but with my height and the amount of identical looking boys in their uniforms, I can't find him. We cheer along until the announcer says his assigned announcements. We start to walk towards the sidelines next to the football players, waiting to go on.

"Looking for Four?" Christina asks. I shrug.

"Yeah, kinda." She turns and looks around too. "I can't find him."

"Yeah it's okay. I'll see him later."

Coach Stella finally gets us together and tells us we have two minutes. I'm about to start walking over there when I feel two large hands on my hips. I turn around and see Tobias in his cute football uniform with his helmet tilted up.

"Four!" I exclaim. He leans down and wraps his arms around me.

"You look really good Tris." He whispers in my ear. I feel my face heat up when I pull back. He glances down me one more time and I feel jumpy.

"You ready?" He asks.

"Are you?" I counter. He gives a hearty laugh and pulls me closer to him.

"I'm ready to see you perform." I roll my eyes again and he smiles.

"Don't make fun of me if it's bad. I already don't like these outfits." I admit, looking down at me lacking shorts.

"I won't make fun of you, I promise."

"Okay girls!" Coach Stella yells, signaling us to go.

"Go get em'." Tobias says before kissing my cheek. I turn around with a smile on my face, running out to the field with the rest of my team.

 **A/N: I would like to apologize for taking so long to update. I'll give you the excuses everybody does: school, work, life. Hopefully this chapter somewhat makes up for it. I will update as soon as I can, and I promise it won't be as long as it was this time! So leave a review and tell me what you think of the chapter and I am going to start working on the next!**

 **Disclaimer: if I was Veronica Roth I'd be very pissed about the Ascendant news but I am still pissed about it, so maybe I am Veronica Roth**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **Four POV**

"One more lap?" I ask panting. Zeke raises his eyebrows and leans down to rest his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. I laugh and he stands up straight.

"You're crazy." He shakes his head but starts running again. I chuckle and follow after him.

 **Flashback:**

"I forgot they were performing today." Zeke says as we warm up across the field.

"Yeah Tris isn't too excited about it."

"Ooo that makes me happy." Zeke exclaims.

"That Tris doesn't want to perform?" I ask. He shakes his head and laughs.

"No! That they're performing!" He clarifies. I raise my eyebrows still confused. He rolls his eyes and continues. "The outfits they wear." He says with a huge ass smile.

"The outfits?" He nods, still smiling.

"Shauna looks-", he pauses, "well you'll see with Tris." I shake my head, still slightly confused. I've never really paid attention to the outfits before.

The coach calls everyone over and says a few things before sending us over to the sidelines. I look over at the clock and it's counting down from ten minutes. Someone hits my shoulder and I look over at Zeke. He nods his head to the right and I look over to see Christina standing next to some girl. Except that girl is not some girl. She's Tris. Tris, who is wearing shorts that show off her legs. I find my feet moving towards her and placing my hands on her hips. She turns around at the contact and I get a better look at her. _A very good look._

"Four!" She says and a smile appears on both of our faces. And like my feet, my arms wrap around her without thinking.

"You look really good Tris." I whisper, accidently saying what I'm thinking.

I pull back and take another look at her. She's wearing more makeup around her eyes than usual and her long hair is in a ponytail behind her head.

She's wearing a long sleeve tight shirt with matching shorts. Zeke and his comment pop into my mind.

"You ready?" I question, knowing how nervous she was earlier.

"Are you?" She says instead. A chuckle escapes me and I pull her closer to me, wanting to feel her.

"I'm ready to see you perform." She rolls her eyes and looks back at me.

"Don't make fun of me if it's bad. I already don't like these outfits." Her cheeks redden as she looks down at herself.

"I won't make fun of you, I promise." I tell her. Her coach yells for her and I turn back to her.

"Go get em'." She smiles at me and I kiss her cheek, mindful of the helmet on my head and watch her run onto the field.

She stops in the middle and stands alike everyone else with her head down. The music starts and everyone breaks out into dance. My eyebrows go up as I watch all the turns and jumps and everything else I can't name happen. My eyes stay on Tris and she moves around the other girls and I become shocked. _She thought this was bad?_ The music changes and they all into a different position. My eyes widen as I watch Tris dance now. I've never seen her do this. I hear Zeke's recognizable laugh but I can't find it in me to take my eyes away from Tris. The song finally ends and I stand there kind of thankful and very uncomfortable that I'm in my football gear to hold back some certain parts. I finally look at Zeke as the girls run off the field and there he stands smiling.

"Told ya." He simply states. I shake my head and try to focus again. He hits me on the shoulder and laughs again.

That was- _woah._

Coach tells something but I don't register it, I just follow Zeke until I snap back into it.

 **End flashback**

"Want a water?" I nod my head and sit on the barstool. Zeke grabs two cups from the cabinet and fills them both up. I take a large gulp and set it back down on the counter.

"My first free Saturday morning in forever and I spent it with you. Running." I shake my head sarcastically and Zeke flips me off.

"Why didn't you spend it with Tris then?" He asks.

"She has dance in the morning and I'm seeing her tonight." Zeke nods and sits on top of the counter.

Uriah comes down walking slowly, obvious that he just woke up.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asks, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"It's ten in the morning." He shakes his head and sits down.

"And?"

"Don't you have something with Marlene in like 20 minutes?" Zeke asks. His head shoots up as he looks at the time.

"Shit." He hurries upstairs and comes back down a minute later wearing a different outfit.

"How do you have a girlfriend?" Zeke asks as Uriah scarfs down a bagel.

"Cause I'm sexy as fuck." He replies while smiling and rolling his body but failing. Zeke rolls his eyes and I scoff. "You guys are just jealous." He says before grabbing his phone and wallet from the counter and heading out through the front door. I look back at Zeke and he just rolls his eyes.

"Trust me, we found him on the side of the road." I smirk a little and take another sip of water.

"So, dinner with the Priors tonight?" I nod, taking the last sip of water from my cup.

"Yeah. I've met her entire family but haven't sat down and have a meal with them." I reply. Zeke nods his head.

"Yeah the only advice I can give you is to not be a dick." Zeke "advises." I roll my eyes.

"How helpful." I get up from the stool and put my cup in the sink.

"Well, I should get going. Gotta get home and get ready." I grab my sweatshirt, wallet, and keys and head to the door.

"Hey Four!" Zeke calls behind me. I turn around.

"How are you doing at home?" He asks with a quieter voice even though his entire family is aware of my situation.

"Fine. He hasn't tried anything. And I barely see him, which is good." He nods and I turn back around.

"I'll see you later dude." He yells as I leave.

 **Tris POV**

"Honey, are you done getting ready? Someone needs to set the table." My mom yells from downstairs. I look at my alarm clock and it reads 5:45. Tobias is supposed to be here at six. I take one more look at myself in my mirror and add a final layer of chap stick. I slightly curled my hair into slight waves, making it look better than it usually is. I'm also wearing a black dress that reached just before my knees. I make my way downstairs and I can already start to smell garlic. My mother's homemade spaghetti sauce. I get to the kitchen and start grabbing silverware to set down.

"You look pretty Tris." My mother says. I smile and thank her. It's 5:55 and I hear the door ring. A wave of nervousness and excitement brush over me.

After the game last night, Tobias drove me home and we just sat in my driveway for a while and talked. There were a couple kisses here and there but finally I got out when I almost started to drift off from being so tired.

I open the front door and see Tobias standing there in a gray sweater with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. I smile and move aside to left him in.

"You look great." I say softly to him.

"You should see yourself." He days back. I smile and bite my lip and soon my mother emerges from the kitchen.

"Tobias, so good to see you again!" She exclaims.

"These are for you." He mentions, handing the bouquet to my mother. It makes me smile as well as she.

"Aw that is so nice of you! Please come in, we are having spaghetti with bread!" My mother gestures us back into the kitchen while she finds a vase for the flowers. Caleb soon enters not saying a word to either of us, just finding his seat at the table.

"Caleb, did you see the beautiful flowers Four brought?" My mother asks trying to engage my brother. I feel Tobias shift beside me.

"Yes, they are beautiful mother." He replies. My mother calls for my dad who is upstairs and gestures for us to sit down. Caleb begins retrieving his food from the different bowls of food my mother put on the table. Tobias waits and gets his after mine.

"This looks lovely dear." My father says as he walks in and sits down.

"And how are you Tobias?" My father asks beginning to get his food.

"Very good sir. How are you?"

The meal continues with awkward moments of silence with smiles from mother. My parents ask him about football and school and easy topics until my dad questions,

"So, what do your parents do?" I quickly look up from my plate, eyes wide. _Seriously dad?_ I know Tobias is going to answer even if it's the one thing he hates to divulge about himself to other people.

"My mother left when I was young and my father works in government." He says quickly. I find his leg beside mine and make sure he knows I'm here. He looks over at me and gives me a short smile. I look back at my parents and my father looks as if he is going to ask more but I see any mother shake her head at my father and he doesn't. The dinner ends soon and Tobias offers to help with the dishes but my mother reminds him that he is the guest. My family stays in the kitchen as I walk him to the door.

"That was..."

"It could've been worse." Tobias finishes for me. I smile and give him a hug and soon he reciprocates it. With my hands still wrapped around him I look up, my chin on his chest.

"Thank you." I say. He smiles and leans down a good amount to meet his lips to mine.

"Thank you." He repeats after our kiss. I go back to the hug and can feel his chin on the top of my head.

We finally separate and walk out the front door to his car. He gets in the driver seat but the window is down so I can still see him. I rest my elbows on the part where the door meets the bottom of the window.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asks. I think for a second.

"I have no idea." A deep laugh comes from him making me smile.

"Well I might just have to see you then."

"Okay." I bite my lip to keep me from smiling so hard. This is my life.

He gives me a short kiss then I step back so he can pull out of my driveway. I give him a short wave that he gives back and watch him drive down the road back to his house.

 **Four POV**

"Okay class, this week is midterm testing. Here is the study guide. The test will be over everything we have learned so please take your time on the study guide..." Midterms already? I feel like it was just yesterday when I met Tris in gym. I mean I guess I did notice her first by the office. Weird how things turn out... I look at the study guide glancing over the pages. Spanish really isn't my thing. I'll just have Tris help me. She's good at it.

Dinner Saturday night was okay. Little awkward and talking about my parents didn't help anything but we went to lunch Sunday and it was good to just be with her.

Soon I find myself walking to gym and getting changed into my uniform… I really need to wash it by the way. Zeke comes in just as I finish and he changes quick. We find our usual seat on the bleachers. Tris and Myra come out a minute later and sit down next to us. Tris smiles at me and nudge her in the side.

"I heard we were doing yoga." Myra says. My head turns to her.

"Yoga?" I ask. She nods.

"Oh hell no." Zeke exclaims. Tris laughs and I look over at her, not excited.

"Oh, it won't be that bad." I raise my eyebrows and she shakes her head. Mrs. Wu comes in not a minute later pushing a cart of yoga mats. _Great_. Myra and Tris laugh and I give her a glare.

"I want everybody to grab a yoga mat and position it so you can see me. Make sure to take off your shoes, you need to be in your socks." She finishes. Zeke and I reluctantly get up and follow the girls to the cart to get a mat. I put my mat beside Tris' with Zeke in front of us. _What a great view_ …

I take off my shoes and set them near the side of my mat and sit waiting for everybody else to get ready.

"So, you've never done yoga?" Tris asks me. I quickly shake my head, eye brows raised.

"It's really not that hard. Sometimes I'll take classes at my studio. You should come sometimes." My eyebrows that are already raised go higher on my forward as she laughs at me.

"Let me get through my first class and then we will go from there." I reply.

Mrs. Wu calls attention to the gym class and starts sitting on the mat.

"Okay class as I go through the poses I want you do what I am doing. I'll be explaining the movements when I do them." She starts on the ground and starts doing routine stretches. Some of them are what Tris does in the ballet class for football so I feel like I have a little upper hand from the other guys around me. I poke Tris in the side and laugh.

Soon Mrs. Wu starts laying on her back with her knees to her chest. The class follows suit and I turn my head over to Tris who has her knees much closer to her chest than I do. Soon the entire class shifts poses, following Mrs. Wu. I look up and all I see is Zeke's ass in the air. What the hell?

"Zeke!" I whisper loudly. He looks at me through his two open legs and smiles.

"Your big ass is in the way." I say to him. I hear Tris laugh and all Zeke does is wave his butt in the air.

"Bitch my ass is the way." He whispers back to me. Now Myra is laughing too. I laugh and shake my head finally moving into the 'downward facing dog' that Mrs. Wu calls it.

The class continues just like that. Zeke doing something stupid and me commenting on it. Yoga is definitely not my thing. I did like the end however when we just got to lay there. You were supposed to close your eyes and shit but I just looked at Tris the entire time. Her ponytail was on the other side of her shoulders and her shirt that was a little big on her fell over her shorts on her thighs. She's wearing sock with little pairs of cherries on them that made me smile. Finally, Mrs. Wu dismissed us to go get changed and we put our mats away.

"Hey, I was going to ask you if you wanted to get together this week to study for midterms? I could use your help with Spanish." I say as we walk to lunch.

"Yeah that sounds good."

We get to lunch and the entire table is already there. Except for Al. Not complaining though. That kid is either incredibly clueless or just asking to be knocked out. I begin eating my lunch and the girls start talking about buying their dresses. I forgot that homecoming was this weekend. I think I have a nice white button up that still fits but depending on what color dress Tris buys, I'll have to get that color tie.

 **Tris POV**

Tobias gets into an intense conversation with Zeke laughing their asses off at the lunch table. I look at the rest of the table, most watching and adding into the conversation or talking a different one with someone else. I can't believe we used to be two tables instead of one. I can't believe a lot actually that's happened to me recently. High school has gone surprisingly much better than I've ever imagined. I never imagined getting into a relationship. I know Christina said stuff about meeting cute boys but she didn't mention that I'd be dating the hottest guy here. She's in a relationship too. I look to my left where she sits next to Will and is talking to him about something.

I wasn't really expecting meeting all these people and becoming great friends with them. Honestly, I was expecting more homework and a busier schedule. But I guess things don't always play out how you think they will. Sometimes they work out better.

The bell rings and Zeke yells at Tobias once last time and everybody on the right side of the table laughs. I have bare knowledge of what they're even talking about but I smile too.

"Hey, you okay?" Tobias asks me as we walk down to study hall side by side.

"You were pretty quiet at lunch." He continues. I look up at him and smile, leaning my head onto his upper arm as we walk together.

"Just thinking." I say. His eyes stay focused on me.

"Thinking about what?" I feel his arms move to intertwine his hand with mine.

"About life." I answer shortly. His eyebrows furrow and I smile. "About you."

He gives me a small smile. "Hopefully good things?"

"Of course." We walk back to study hall hand in hand.

(-/-/\\-\\-)

I look through what has felt like the twentieth rack of dresses and still don't have any in my hands. Christina, Marlene, and I finally made plans to buy our dresses for homecoming. We are in the third store since. Marlene found a dress at the first store that she liked a lot and tried it on. It was a bright pink, body con, dress that looked really good on her figure so she went ahead and bought it. Christina and I, however, haven't been that lucky. Christina claims that she is looking for the perfect one and when she finds it, it will call her name. I just haven't found one that I could see myself wearing. I'm not much of a sparkles or jeweled kind of girl so that knocks out a lot of dresses. I also don't have the bust for a lot of these cupped dresses so I've been kind of stuck.

"YES!" I hear behind me. I turn around and see Christina holding a dress in front of her. Her eyes light up as she looks up and down at the dress. The top is a silvery, sparkly, halter top and the bottom is a light pink tulle skirt. It does look perfect for Chris. She smiles at me and goes to try it on.

I go through another rack and come up empty. I sigh in exhaustion. We had to come after dance practice so I'm already tired. I just want to find a dress and go home and sleep.

As I wait for Christina to come out with her dress I skim a rack that I passed by before. I look through, moving the hangers on the rack to one side until I come across a baby pink dress. It too has a slight halter with thin straps going around the neck then down the back of the dress. I pull it off the rack and see the formed skirt that goes out a little bit. I also see that it's almost completely backless. Before I put it back on the rack, thinking how I wouldn't pull off a backless dress I hear Marlene.

"Pleaseee try that on Tris!" I look up at her and her eyes are hopeful, almost like she's asking me for money for ice cream. I look back at the dress.

"I don't know Marlene…" I say unsure. Her response is quick.

"Well I do. So, go try it on." I laugh a little at her bossiness but walk to the dressing room anyway.

"Is that you Tris?" I hear Chris on my right.

"Yes. I found a dress and Marlene is making me try it on now." I say back.

"Well good. I don't want to be here all night either." I laugh at her words and quickly begin to undress. I realize that because there is no fabric on the back, I'll have to take off my bra too. I carefully step into the dress, zipping up the back.

"Tris? Are you done?" I hear Chris outside. I look back into the mirror and see the girl reflecting back. The dress is beautiful. The color may not be my favorite but I am surprised to see how well the dress looks on me. There is a little padding in the front that makes my boobs look better than I thought they would. I turn around and see my entire bare back. Wow.

I unlock the dressing room door and walk out to see Christina and Marlene. Christina is standing in the dress she picked out and it is perfect for her.

"Oh, wow Tris."

"You look amazing." I hear from both of them. I smile, looking down on the dress.

"Christina, that dress is beautiful on you." I say bringing the attention to her. She's always done better with attention compared to me. She smiles and thanks me and decides for both of us that we're getting the dresses.

"Are you sure it being backless isn't too much?" I ask still unsure. Usually I clothe myself more. Marlene and Christina shake their heads.

"Tris that's the best part of the dress!" Marlene explains. I mentally agree with her. The backless design really makes it beautiful. I guess I will just have to get over it.

I go back into the dressing room and carefully take off the dress. I put my clothes on and return back to where Marlene was waiting. Christina comes out soon and we both buy our new dresses. Having the dresses makes the dance much more real to me. We never had middle school dances so this is a first thing for all of us and having cute dates doesn't hurt either. I smile thinking about Tobias. I get out my phone and text him.

 _Tris: Looks like you'll be needing to buy a light pink tie for homecoming. Unless you already have one…?_

I smile at my words and it doesn't take long for him to reply.

 _Four: I actually don't… but does that mean you got your dress?_

 _Tris: I did_

 _Four: what does it look like?_

 _Tris: you'll have to wait until Saturday_ _J_

 _Four: ughhh well I'm not going to show you my outfit either_

 _Tris: damn, you got me there_

(-/-/\\-\\-)

"Okay so have you memorized the verb conjugations?" I ask. Tobias looks at me a little unsure then gives me a "oops" smile.

"Okay, so that's a no." I answer for him.

We're studying for our Spanish midterm and he is really freaking out about it. I've tried helping him the couple past days with the free time I had in study hall but he wanted another study date.

I go over them again and let him study them again. I look around. This is my second time in his room. The first time was definitely something I enjoyed. I look back at him studying the eye that was once black. It's definitely healed now but the thought that it once wasn't makes me sick. I couldn't imagine having his childhood. My parents love me and would do anything for me. While Tobias', well they're the opposite. But even from his awful parents, he rose above it and became an amazing person. Kind, thoughtful, smart, I could go on. I lean my head back onto his wall. We're both sitting on his bed but I'm sitting oppositely from him.

"Okay I think I got it." He says bringing me out of my thoughts. I look back at him and he repeats them all correctly. He looks back up at me once he's done, eyebrows raised, a smile on his lips.

"Look at me." He says proudly. I roll my eyes, smiling myself.

"I think I deserve a reward." This time I roll my eyes.

"A reward?" I repeat. He nods his head. And moves the books from his lap to the table beside him. And gestures for me to come closer to him. I roll my eyes again but am quickly by his side, lips locked.

We kiss for a while and I finally pull back and smile. _Oh my life..._

 **Four POV**

My heart drops as I hear the garage open. Marcus was supposed to get back tomorrow. I see the panic in Tris' eyes and curse under my breath.

"That's the garage." She says like a question, hoping I'll give her a better answer but instead I nod my head. She gets off the bed and I follow.

"That means I should probably go, right?" I nod my head. Words not coming. She gathers her stuff across my room and puts them in her back pack. I hear the front door open and I hate myself. I can't believe I brought Tris here. Sure, I thought he wasn't going to come home but he did. And now I have to make sure Tris gets out of here. I grab her hand and have her look at me.

"Hey." She faces me and breathes.

"It's going to be okay. Nothing is going to happen. I'm right here." I give her a hug and try and figure out what I'm going to do. I understand why she's nervous. She's only heard awful things about my father and I doubt meeting him is one of her top priorities.

I pull back from the hug and grab my car keys and phone because I know we're leaving. I grab her hand and she follows me out of my room and down the stairs. We're almost out of the door until I hear his voice behind me.

"Tobias." I turn quickly and shift Tris behind me. He'll have to go through me before he even looks at her.

"Who is this?" He asks shortly, voice thick and heavy. I glare and he gives me a sick smile in return. I debate telling him about Tris or telling him to fuck off.

"We're leaving." I say shortly, turning back around keeping Tris in front of me moving to the front door. I feel his hand on my shoulder pulling me back and I turn quickly and push him off me.

"Don't fucking touch me." I pause. He looks aback, like I've never done that before. My eyes stay on him. "Tris, go to the car." I say. I hear her scramble to open the front door but soon she's gone.

"Do you think you can talk to me like that?" He yells.

"I just did." I spit back. Before I know it, I'm walking out the front door, slamming it behind me. I see Tris in the car, visibly shaken and I stop. Her eyes meet with mine and I hate myself even more right now. I just scared the hell out of her. She's seen my father, _the future me._ I open the driver door softly and get in. I look over at Tris but her eyes are focused in front of her.

"I'm so sorry Tris." I apologize but I'll never be forgiven. I rest my head back and close my eyes. _I can't believe my life._

 **A/N: check out Pinterest (logan9878) for chapter photos**


End file.
